Dawnstar and Friend
by Gaia caecilia
Summary: Two English Uni graduates get taken to middle earth against thier will. One comes from ME but Doesn't know it the other is pure english. Serious with occasional satire
1. Prologue

Prologue of middle earth story

Gondolin was falling

Those that would believe that the hidden city was not only being attacked but would fall to the tide of evil were scrambling around packing and preparing to leave through the tunnel Tuor had built.

King Turgon sat with his wife in the royal apartment holding his baby daughter in his arms while her older sister, the famed Idril, cast a spell over the infant. The child, only days old, was too young to travel.

Turgon had ignored the warning of the Vala, Ulmo had sent with the human who was his son in law and now he was going to pay the price for it but his children would not suffer the same fate.

Idril finished the spell and an azure glow surrounded the little girl. She began to giggle as if the glow tickled her. The glow faded away and as it did the little child faded out of sight as well.

After a second or two Turgon rose and bid his remaining daughter Farewell and good luck as she also left the city through her husband's tunnel. As he turned away Idril saw the double grief of the betrayal of Maglor and the loss of his own true children.

Helena and Ginny were sitting in a clearing in the Litchfield national park. They had not long left the home of Helena's uncle in Darwin and were camping out.

Helena was 22 and tall at 6'. She had mid brown hair with the slightest hint of red that only showed in certain lights. She absolutely loved that colour. Her eyes were the shade of grey found in classical paintings. Her figure was a willowy one that was the envy of many of her female friends. Her skin was the colour of alabaster that no matter how hard they tried would never tan, no matter how hard she tried though at least it would not burn either.

Ginny on the other hand was 23 and much shorter at 5'5". She had strawberry blond hair and equally pale skin. Her eyes were bluish grey and like her best friend had a delicate figure.

The two girls sat under the stars trying to identify what few constellations they knew and trying not to remember that this was the last leg of their post university trip and soon they would have to join the real world.

The girls were now officially University of Kent Alumni, something that had come a somewhat of a shock to the pair who had been linked at the elbow since the fresher's week of their first year. Helena was studying Philosophy and Politics and Ginny Classical Civilisations and Archaeology.

The pair had been united by the joint first year module of Classical Mythology. They both disliked the "_youth culture_" or lack thereof to be more precise and got on because neither was interested in getting drunk or sleeping around they had been brought closer as joint oddballs of the university society. Their other uniting interest was pretty dresses, a subject they could talk on for hours.

After a while they tired and curled up under the stars oblivious to two pairs of equally storm grey eyes fixed on the taller girl curling up in her sleeping bag.

The two girls drifted off unaware that dawn would not bring them one step closer to having to enter the real world but one large jump closer to entering the very unreal world. Comparatively speaking.


	2. Chapter 1

Middle earth story chapter 1

Eleanor POV

Evil, horrible dawn

Don't get me wrong, I like mornings, but not so early and not when I've just woken up.

When I finally was a little more awake something registered with me and that was that there was more than one person in the clearing. Years of listening out to see if my parents were coming to check if I was doing my homework had taught me how to tell how many people were near me. They were quiet but the fact I could hear movement from at least two different parts of the campsite meant I was not alone with Ginny.

After some mental debate I opened my eyes. There were two newcomers in the clearing and they were definitely not aboriginals or park warden. Two men in Robin Hood style clothing with long green cloaks were doing something in the middle of the clearing. They both had mid back length gold hair held back with braids holding the hair back from their face.

As I was studying the two strange men the scent of cooking wafted over. Apparently they were cooking breakfast.

I rolled onto my side to see Ginny still dead to the world. Though, like me, she was not a late riser she didn't get woken by light as easily as me. I am a very light sleeper and wake up at the slightest hint of light. This is extremely annoying.

Blondie 1 turned to me after I rolled and I gasped loudly.

Blondie 2 turns to me and I just stare at the both of them.

They both have delicate elfin features, right down to the pointy ears that I couldn't see when their backs were turned. Their features are too similar for them not to be related.

Ginny chooses this moment to stir.

And scrabbles back when she sees the two of them

I'm too shocked for movement.

Blondie one says calmingly to us:

"Don't be scared, we won't harm you."

My eyes slid down to the stranger's hip where a sword and a dagger are attached. I look back up at him and say,

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that?"

He looks at me cynically and laughs before saying

"We've looked for you for too long to harm you. You're most valuable in full health and behaving _Aranel_. Anyway you can't leave this clearing for a while"

Long stare in his direction, he decides to elaborate

"I have already cast the transportation spell, this clearing is between places."

Me, being me, I turn and stalk over to the edge of the clearing and as I put my hand out Blondie mark 2 pulls my hand back. His other arm is wrapped round my waist. The other, older blonde comes closer and throws a twig at the edge where I was about to put my hand. I'm not entirely sure what happened to that twig, it sort of fizzled and vanished.

Mark 2 leads me back to the fire and sits me down. Ginny joins us there and looks at me. Judging by her expression she can see the rising fear.

I look at the two blondes again and ask for introductions, a bit rudely

I might be on the verge of absolute terror but bloody hell; I'm not going to show it.

Blond 1 looks up at me with the hint of a smile, I don't why I think of him as older because they both a physically about 20, replies.

"I'm known as Adindel, son of Oropher and my nephew is Legolas..."

Ginny cuts in witheringly.

"He should drink less then."

I have to laugh at the bad joke. Ginny doesn't usually make bad jokes like that, that's my area of expertise. I think she's making the crack to stop me from cracking.

Legolas glares at her and makes a comment in a different language. I, of course have to comment.

"Last time I checked it was considered polite to speak in a language everyone could understand. By the way why did you call me Aranel?"

"It means princess, it is your title. Now I know what you are but I've yet to have the pleasure of a proper introduction my lady."

I look at him suspiciously before answering.

" I'm Eleanor and that is Ginny."

She nods at him.

Legolas takes out some bowls and serves whatever it is they've cooked up to us, with tin spoons and we eat. They cannot cook, at all. Not far into the bowl I give up and pull out a pomegranate from my pack which I cut open and start picking out the seeds and eating them whilst under the scrutiny of both blonds.

Once I finished the messy fruit I pull a packet of baby wipes out of my back pack and clean my hands before taking off the sweater I wore during the night leaving only a small tank top on and use another wipe to clean off my body. I pull another top out of my pack, recently cleaned at my uncle's house. I change into it using old school PE changing room techniques to keep my top half covered. Over the T-shirt I pull on my university music society hoodie on. It's a dark green thing with an embroidered logo on the left side and my name on the other. There is the music society logo is on the back.

I wonder back to the fire drowsily.

Legolas apparently knows me instinctively. He comes over and wraps his arms round me.

Piece of information about me, it is a long running joke that I am a cat in the wrong body. When angry I hiss and turn my back on people or get violent (though I do try to curb this instinct). I am also a very tactile creature; I love being hugged and adore people stroking my hair. When I am content I also tend to purr.

Despite the fact that at the moment he counts under the heading of enemy I let him hug me. He then strokes my hair and I curl up against his chest.

I must have been more tired than I thought because in a not particularly period of time I have gone to sleep, purring contentedly.

Ginny's POV

When I awaken and sit up drowsily, I suddenly notice Ellie stock-still and staring like a deer in headlights at two very tall, blonde men. I also suddenly realise that, due to the Summer temperatures of the outback, I neglected to wear my pyjama top and quickly try to preserve my dignity by pulling my sleeping bag up as far as it will go.

The two guys, however, were not looking at me; their gazes were fixed upon Ellie.

One of the men tries to reassure us that he doesn't mean any harm, but I find that rather hard to believe as I notice that they are both armed to the teeth.

Blondie 1 then tells Ellie that she is very valuable and I wonder what on the earth he could mean especially when he calls her by _a_ different name.

As I'm thinking on this I suddenly hear the phrase: "transportation spell" – WHAT???

True to her very cynical nature, Ellie immediately gets up and strides to the edge of the clearing, quickly followed by Blondie 2, with Blondie 1 bringing up the rear.

Grabbing my chance I scrabble to get covered whilst all the time watching the drama unfold – gasping as the twig fizzles and vanishes.

Blondie 2 leads Ellie back to the fire and I join them.

Ellie then asks for introductions and Blondie 1 replies, calling himself, Adindel and his nephew 'leg-las'. At which point I make a quip about his alcohol consumption as poor Ellie looks as though she is on the verge of hysteria.

Blondie 2, obviously unimpressed, makes some pointed sounding comment in another language, whereupon Ellie having recovered herself makes an equally pointed comment about good manners and language.

Blondie 1 then explains that _Aranel _means princess, finishing his sentence with 'my lady'...

Ellie...princess?...LADY??? What is this guy talking about? This most definitely is not the girl I know and love!

After Ellie introduces us - during which the two guys barely acknowledge my presence, Blondie 2 hands us both bowls containing some thick, greyish slop that he obviously expects us to call 'food'. Unlike Ellie and not wanting to appear rude, I tentatively eat a spoonful, trying not to spit it out.

While Ellie eats a pomegranate, I 'accidentally' knock my bowl off my lap and into the fire.

"Oh I do apologise for my clumsiness."

I then look down and notice that, for a camping bowl, it's surprisingly beautiful with a very delicate pattern etched all over.

Okay...

I then glance up and notice that Ellie has fallen asleep in the arms of Blondie 2 who is very gently stroking her long hair...how very clichéd!

Very carefully I get up and wander over to Blondie 1 at the edge of the clearing and speak to him testily.

"Hey, you! Erm...Blondie..."

He glances over with a very offended look and hisses.

"Prince Adindel or Your Highness, to you."

I roll my eyes

"Yeah, whatever. You owe us a bloody good explanation for all this...transportation spe...where are...and," pointing back at Ellie still in the arms of Blondie 2 "what on the earth is _she_ doing asleep in the arms of pretty boy over there??"

Smirking, he shrugs exaggeratedly and then, after a while, says:

"We are travelling towards _Arda_, you shall both receive more explanations once we have arrived."

Both of us then watch the edge of the clearing as the trees change their shape and colour and eventually, solidify.

Blondie 2, sorry, _Prince Adindel_, picks up a twig and throws it through the trees. This time it does not fizzle and disappear, instead it drops to the floor, landing on a bed of moss.

With a small grin, B2 turns to me and says:

" We're here..."


	3. Chapter 2

Dawnstar and Friend Chapter 2

Disclaimer We do not own Lord of the Rings, no matter how much we'd like to or even like to end up in Middle earth. All Gin and I own are large student loans that will be getting bigger no doubt...

Anyway off the subject of the financial situation of uni students. We also own Eleanor, Ginny, Adindel, Miriel, Aniya and Aeyana. We wish we owned the dresses (pretty please) and what passes for a plotline is technically ours, sort of.

So please don't sue, the only money we have has to be paid back anyway and we are most definitely not making any money from this, it is just written for our and the readers enjoyment.

Ginny's POV

"You're not very scientific are you?" I ask in amazement at his method of ascertaining that we are here

He looks blank and in a perfect parody of my five year old brother:

"What does that mean?"

"What's what mean?"

"Scientific?"

I look at him trying to fathom that out, before realising that he is actually serious. I put my forehead into my hand trying to work out how to explain to a man who is obviously older than he looks what 'scientific' means.

"I mean your method of establishing that we are 'here' is to throw a twig on to the ground. I mean REALLY."

Adinel, however, persists.

"I can see that _science_ has not yet been invented around here, but when I see some I'll be sure to point it out."

At which point I flounce back to the fire finding that Sleeping Beauty is sound asleep in Pretty Boy's arms – yuck! Suddenly, there is a sound of breaking twigs right behind me making me start. I turn around and see Adindel standing about a foot away holding a long green cloak in his arms. He smiles slightly at Legolas as though making me jump was some kind of private joke.

"Here."

He tosses me the cloak.

"We are going to my brother's palace and I want you to arrive looking slightly more civilised..."

His eyes travel downwards taking in my tight, violet blouse and denim hot pants. He raises an eyebrow. I resist the temptation of lashing out at the pompous git, merely contenting myself with glaring in his direction while I put on the cloak. It has, as Ellie would say, serious twirl value.

Adindel whistles; there is a sound of hooves and two horses canter gracefully into view. Adindel then turns to where Ellie and Legolas are sat. Legolas looks at Adindel and gently raises himself into a standing position with Ellie in his arms. He then manages to carry her over to one of the horses and mount, all without Ellie even stirring. What the...? That girl is lightest sleeper around – this day is really beginning to freak me out.

Adindel then calls the other horse over and waits, looking at me expectantly.

"Excuse me, I barely come up to the horse's back – how the hell am I supposed to mount it unaided?"

Adindel rolls his eyes and lifts me up on to the horse's back. He climbs up in front of me.

"Aren't you supposed to have reins when riding a horse?"

"We ride horses without any tack at all. Always have. You'd best hold on."

The horse begins to trot; then canter, and before I realise, we're going at full gallop – the trees flashing past. I hang on for dear life.

Eventually we slow down as we reach a wide stream with a stone bridge over the centre.

"Whatever you do – don't touch the water. Otherwise, you will lose your memory."

I can't resist a sarcastic response to that.

"Awww...is the mighty Prince Adindel coming over all concerned about me?"

"No. It just wouldn't make a very good first impression."

"Whatever you say."

I glance over at Ellie and Legolas. She seems to have woken up and is now clinging to his chest.

"I thought I was in _Arda_, not Mills and Boon." I mutter. My captor frowns

"What was that?"

"Mills and Boon are disgustingly soppy romances and the scene over there is exactly the type of thing that happens in them."

Adindel follows the direction of my nod to where Legolas and Ellie are. He chuckles.

We ride on until eventually the horses stop outside a cavernous hall with another blonde male standing at the entrance. As Ellie and I are helped off the horses, I suddenly notice that she seems taller, more graceful, and appears to be holding herself in a very regal fashion...

We are led over to the third male and are introduced. He is King Thanduil of Mirkwood. When Adindel introduces me, I smile, but Thanduil barely glances in my direction before giving the merest hint of a nod. Fine – it appears that all these people have their heads so far up their arses that they can see the light at the other end!

Thanduil leads us into the cave and hands us over to two maids who take us along a maze of corridors to two rooms virtually opposite each other. The maid in front of me then takes my hand and guides me to the door on the left – Ellie goes to the right.

I gasp – the room is light and airy with gothic-style columns and arches reaching all the way to the ceiling. Hangings in varying shades of green line the walls. The furniture is all made of the same light-brown wood, with intricate patterns carved all over it. The chairs and bed are covered in dark green velvet with an embroidered leaf pattern.

The maid (who is called Aeyana) then takes my cloak. She doesn't say anything, but, judging by her shocked expression and her floor-length gown, the females in this world don't go around quite as scantily clad as I am at present.

"Come with me, my lady, I have a nice hot bath already drawn with a plate of fruit beside it. As Prince Adindel and his nephew don't have the best reputation around for food preparation, I thought you maybe in need of some sustenance."

She laughed and took my hand – Okay; perhaps some people of Mirkwood aren't quite so bad.

I lie back in the foamy, perfumed water and feel completely relaxed. I eat a juicy bunch of grapes while Aeyana kneels behind me and gently washes my hair.

Eventually, I climb, somewhat reluctantly, out of the bath and follow Aeyana back into the bedroom. She has opened the wardrobe which contains a small collection of silk and velvet gowns all in differing shades of blue and gold.

"Why do I have only blue gowns?"

"Blue and gold are the colours of the _Aranel's_ household. It is required everyone who is a member of her household must wear the same colours. So, my lady, which one do you want to wear?"

I shrug and comment that I don't know

"How about this one? It will bring out the colour of your eyes."

She takes out a gown made of pale-blue velvet with simple gold and navy embroidery around the neck and the ends of the small bell-sleeves. I nod eagerly and we smile at each other.

Once I'm dressed, Aeyana sits me down at the dressing table and proceeds to brush my hair.

"How would you like your hair?"

"Oh, nothing too fancy – just a simple plait or something."

Aeyana nods and starts to braid the hair at the sides of my head. These she arranges into an artistic pattern before bringing the ends together with the rest of my hair, loosely plaiting it and tying the end with a navy ribbon. When Aeyana has finished, I get up and go over to the full-length mirror. There is complete silence. I can't describe myself, so I just smile.

"You look beautiful, my lady."

"Thank you, Aeyana. And please call me Ginny."

"You still look beautiful."

I turn and hug her. I must go and show Ellie so I step out into the corridor, almost knocking into Adindel as he passes. He stops and stares at me, mouth slightly open.

"Surprised I can scrub-up so well? Excuse me."

And I sweep past him into Ellie's room. It's HUGE and decorated in the colours of her house. I'm not even in the bedroom, I'm in a sitting room and can see two doors leading off from it. Ellie isn't ready yet, so I sit and wait...and wait...and wait.

Finally, a door opens and Ellie enters. I gasp; Ellie looks amazing. She's wearing a short-sleeved navy-blue velvet gown with thick gold embroidery inlaid with tiny rubies around the neck and sleeves. Her gold silk under-dress has large bell-sleeves which sweep the ground and when she turns I notice that there is a small train at the back. Her hair is done in a complicated braided fashion and is imbedded with drops of sapphire and diamond.

As Ellie moves gracefully towards me, I suddenly notice that her ears have changed. They are now all pointy at the top; Ellie sees me staring and manages a small smile. She sits down beside me and I turn to her.

"So, what happens now?"

Eleanor's POV

I woke up to a feeling of movement and warm arms around me. My head was buried in someone's arms and I could feel the wind whipping around me. There was a faint feeling of an extra layer of protection from the climate around me and an extra pressure round my neck. When my brain became less sleep fuddled it translated the feelings into conclusions.

There was a cloak wrapped round me and I was on a horse that was going at full gallop and I was being held in the arms of one of the two blondes I had met at the campsite.

This meant that the whole incredible experience had actually happened and it wasn't an extremely strange dream. Not that it would be a dream, I have never dreamed in my entire life, at least not any I can remember. I have been told that this is extremely rare and strange.

Then another shocking thing that just registered was that I had slept through not only being moved but being put on a horse and that horse getting up to a gallop. As previously stated I am a light sleeper and I never sleep that heavily.

Since it was pretty obvious that I could do nothing about whatever was presently going on, I stayed where I was. Hey, it was very comfortable curled up in his shoulder. A little part of me I refused to pay any attention to, hoped the blond holding me was Legolas, the younger elf.

As the horse galloped on, I began to pay more attention to myself. My body seemed to be slightly different. Somehow something seemed different about me, but I could not pinpoint what.

My brain was registering more things than I was used to it doing. The noise of the horse and the smell of the environment seemed more intense for a start.

No, I was imagining it, I must be. This apparent improvement of my senses was just a result of my eyes being closed and the other senses filling in for them.

Suddenly the horse jolted and I clasped onto the warm body in whose arms I was wrapped.

I felt his chest rumble with a chuckle and then he whispered in my ear.

"So, you're awake then?"

The voice identified that it was Legolas who was holding me. In response, I nodded my head.

We rode on, during which I dozed a little and generally daydreamed, largely because there was nothing else to do. After a while he spoke again.

"We will soon be at the palace so you might wish to turn round; arriving curled to my chest would not be the most dignified or distinguished way to arrive, even if it is memorable."

At this, I turned round carefully and neatened my hair best as possible.

While I was neatening up my hair, I was letting my eyes get used to the light, and the surroundings I found myself in. It was a tall, dark forest that definitely was not the Australian outback.

True to Legolas' word it was not long before we arrived.

In front of me was a huge cave entrance. It was slightly open with a tall blonde male wearing a crown of foliage standing at the gap. He wore an imposing expression on his face and had a somehow predatory way of standing that still seemed to be relaxed.

When the horse stopped, another came into view from slightly behind me, holding Adindel and Ginny, the latter of who didn't have the most content expression on her face. I don't think she likes the older blonde very much. Or maybe she is jealous that I got the hot one. Probably not.

Both males are chivalrous and lift us off our horses, though that may have been to stop us running away now there wasn't the threat of the strange spell or the fast speed of the horses to stop us.

We were guided to the third blonde who stood on the steps.

Adindel introduces the new, hard faced one as his older brother, King Thanduil of Mirkwood, the esteemed ruler of the realm we were now in.

The king makes a perfunctory bow in Ginny's direction, barely more than a nod of his head followed by a rather more respectful one in my direction. He then suggests that we go inside, wash and change into something 'more appropriate'. I can't disagree, I must stink.

He leads us into the large cave and in seconds I know I would be lost without a guide! He soon hands us over two maids who lead us rooms, well apartments really.

My room is done in blue and gold, looking truly beautiful in the varying shades of both colours that are lining the walls. The sitting room is in an azure almost aquamarine shade of blue. The bed room is in several darker shades of blue and the huge bathroom is in pale blues with the most amazing marble bathing pool that is blissfully full of hot water.

The maid has the same dark hair that I've seen others sporting on our walk around the palace. Apparently the blonde of the royal family is not common in Mirkwood.

I lower myself into the huge bath. The maid, who I find out is called Aniya, washes my hair for me and gives me a bar of soap. I am glad for her doing my hair because I have no idea of what is in any bottle so would have been lost. Of course the fact that someone is playing with my hair doesn't go amiss either.

After my bath she massages some sweet smelling oil into my body, something I discover that I enjoy a lot. She also massages some thinner oil into my hair, I suppose as replacement for conditioner. I have to admit I haven't felt this good in a very long time.

After the pampering session, I am taken into the bedroom and dressed in a complicated medieval-style dress in gold and navy blue, for some reason they seem to associate the colours with me and I wonder if the colours are of the royal house of which I'm supposed to be a member or something.

Aniya then sits me at a dressing table with a large mirror encased in an ornate frame of some beautiful gold coloured wood.

She then spends ages fiddling with my hair until it comes out in an ornate hair style involving a lot of braiding, in which she has somehow imbedded what I suspect are sapphires and diamonds.

Round my neck she places a necklace that is surprisingly simple but extremely beautiful. I look at the ensemble and realise almost immediately what is missing.

I move to my backpack which is in the corner of the room and dig out my jewellery box, something that is carefully wrapped to protect it.

Yes, I do have a jewellery box with me. At various points on the trip we were staying with friends and there had been need of more formal things.

The box is a cut wood thing I was given for my seventeenth birthday in Granada, southern Spain. I absolutely love it.

Inside are several pieces of jewellery, including a pair of sapphire earrings that had been a Christmas present.

It is only after I finish putting the second earring in that I notice one huge change and that is my ears are pointy...

This shocks me and I immediately start looking for other changes in me. The other really obvious thing is my eyes, which seem different. I cannot explain what is different, but they definitely are different. The other changes in me are not immediately obvious, but they are there. My skin is better and many of the things I previously didn't like about myself seem to have ironed themselves out.

After my thoroughly shocked discovery fest, I finally notice that Aniya is slightly green looking.

It takes my fuddled mind a few minutes to work out why.

I haven't noticed until that point that the ears, particularly the top part, are rather more sensitive than before. Apparently sticking pieces of metal through my ears makes her stomach go slightly.

After more contemplation I go through to the sitting room to think, asking Aniya to leave me alone until she was needed again.

In the sitting room I am surprised to see Ginny. Looking at her I can see how she is ready before me. Her dress is simpler than mine and so is her hair. She is dressed in the similar colours as I am and she sits there watching me come in. Her eyes rove over me and then widen when she sees what took me ages to notice. We sit in silence for a few minutes before we begin to talk.

"So, what happens now?"

"I think we've just been dropped into a bad fanfiction, Gin. Have you noticed that at least two characters of LOTR are here?"

"Yeah I have. So these guys are actually elves?! Wow...By the way, why are you using the abbreviation?"

"Because my maid is through there and I doubt they know about Tolkien. I was thinking of keeping our knowledge of ME secret, them knowing about what we know could be problematic. Actually, I'm glad we had the opportunity to talk because I think we will soon have an interesting, informative, and very probably quite awkward meeting with mister cheerful Elf-king."

"So we know nothing and are going to learn everything, including the language?"

"Probably. We may have to learn a fair bit, anyway because the great Tolkien did not give a full picture and I think he's got some things wrong as well, if my memory serves me correctly."

We talk a little more, carefully about what we are going to do now, when there is a knock at the door. A man-servant, well male elf servant, comes in and informs us that he is there to escort us to dinner. I apparently slept though lunch.

We are led through the warren of tunnels to a private dining room. In the room there are six places set. We are escorted to seats and soon after we sit down, in come Legolas and a tall blonde girl who appears to be in her late adolescence. Shortly after that King Thanduil and his lovely brother also come in and sit down.

The tall, intimidating elf-king looks at me with a small, slightly lopsided, enigmatic smile and bows his head at me before talking.

"The young lady over there is my daughter, Miriel. I am sure you will like her. I know you are both keen to have explanations, but the dinner table is not the place for them as I am certain you will not be too happy with one or two of them. So we will talk about these things after the meal, in better surroundings."

When introduced, Miriel smiles at me cheerfully, then at Ginny; for some reason I think she is the younger sibling.

Throughout the exquisite meal, I keep a calm cool composure that I hope gives nothing away I don't want it to. Miriel is quite excitable and does most of the talking. I never thought that there was someone who could out-talk my Aunt Marguerite, but the young elf could give her a good run for her money. I think only manners rammed into her skull allowed anyone else a word in edgeways.

After the meal, we go to another room nearby which turns out to be a sitting room of some sort where we are brought drinks of some spirit or other. Ginny particularly eyes these with suspicion.

Miriel is only allowed to stay for the conversation because she promises to keep quiet; I wonder how long that will last.

Thanduil looks at us for a while before finally speaking.

"My son has already told you that you are a princess, Eleanor, but he and my brother have yet to tell you more... You are the second daughter of King Turgon of Gondolin. You were born very shortly before the fall of the aforementioned city and because you were too young to travel something else was done to save you by your elder sister. She cast a spell that made you appear human in as many ways as possible and you were then transported to another world to be brought up. At some point you were to be brought back to this world."

"Since there was nothing set for your bringing back to this world, I asked my brother, a talented mage in his own right, to bring you back here. Since you were with your friend we decided to bring her back as well."

"Here, as you already know, is Mirkwood and as things stand, we are presently in the Third Age of Middle Earth or Arda as my people call it. You are the great-aunt of the ruler of Imladris or Rivendel as the humans call it, who is a Peredhil or Half-elf descended from your older sister."

"My land is rather separated from the other realms of the elves and in this time, I need the links with those other realms, for unlike them I do not have a ring of power to protect my borders. You are valuable in the protection of my realm, my lady, because the Peredhil-lord of Imladris will not allow his aunt to come to harm and will send assistance if my realm is threatened while you are within my borders."

"Now you are here I shall send word to Elrond and no doubt he will immediately come here to verify both that you are who I say you are and that I am treating you well, for I have enough confidence in his intelligence for the assumption that he will know why I have brought you back."

"Your friend here will be considered a member of your house and one assumes you are aware that her main reason for being brought along is to ensure your co-operation with my plan."

"You yourself are not very powerful, but as a symbol you are the most powerful symbol in the elfin realms. You will be well looked after as will your friend as long as you behave."

He smiled grimly at me. I simply stared at him...


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We still do not own anything. Those characters you do not recognise as Tolkien are technically ours as are our loans.

As we are poor students please don't sue, this is written purely for our and our readers enjoyment and we really don't make any more from it!

Eleanor's POV

After a few minutes of staring at the blonde elf in inarticulate amazement and anger, I finally find my voice.

"So Ginny and I are political prisoners then?"

Thanduil shrugs.

"If you want to put it that way, you will be treated substantially better than prisoners though. You will both be treated excellently with everything you need provided for you. My people will behave as they would to one of my own family."

E: But we will still be expected to do as you say _sah_?

He caught the deliberately sarcastic mispronunciation of the word 'sir'. His smile tightened slightly before it smoothed out again and he answered me.

"Yes you will, but if you behave like a princess and guest of my halls, there will rarely be any need of that. Ginny, wasn't it, will be expected to behave as your lady-in-waiting. As neither of you know anything about this world or the elves, you will be given lessons in language, history, and local etiquette. What is so funny?"

He apparently noticed the quirk of my lips when he mentioned language lessons.

"I hope you have a patient teacher, my language skills are non-existent. So lessons be your first order, anything else I should know?"

His eyes flickered to his son and back to me and he looked like he was debating saying something. It didn't take long for me to work it out. I have studied both politics and history long enough for that.

"You _are_ kidding me, aren't you?"

It came out slightly hysterical.

"You want me to marry your son for the political leverage it will give you?"

He actually managed to look sheepish.

"The elves don't believe in political marriages, only those of love. I will not force you to, but I would like you to think on the subject. My son really is not that bad, Aranel."

Ginny makes a quiet scoffing sound; Thanduil looks at her, but doesn't react.

"So now you bring morals into the argument! After you have kidnapped me and _Virginia_, by the way, and informed us you plan to keep us in a gilded cage for your own ends. Is the lack of force in this area purely in regard for elfin belief or rather because it may hurt your own son?"

Before he can answer, I turn to Legolas and say perfectly calmly to him,

"I don't mean any insult to you by my objections; I just do not like political marriages at all and barely know you. My anger is aimed at your autocratic father."

He smiles gently at me and nods in understanding. I turn back to the King who is staring at me in faint surprise; his expression is something I shall savour for a very long time.

His lovely brother fills in the gap in conversation with a convenient subject change.

"As you will notice, the spell that made you human ceased to work once you arrived back in Arda; this is the reason for your sleepiness earlier. The transformation back to your true form took over your body and shut down your mind. You will frequently feel sleepy over the next few days as the last few missing details get filled in, though I am sure you have already begun to notice the changes coming over your body."

I nod at him. Thanduil has by this point recovered composure and takes over the conversation again.

"I'm sure you have also noticed the influence on blue and gold around you. Those are the royal colours of Turgon's house and therefore yours. Gin- Virginia will be expected to wear those colours, on formal occasions at least, unless you say otherwise, as a symbol of her allegiance to you."

"She can wear whatever colours she likes. Personally, I don't think those colours quite go with her hair, or at least I've seen better combinations."

At this point a wave of tiredness rolls over me.

"It is rather late, Your Majesty, and I don't know about Ginny, but I am rather tired by the day's events so if you don't mind we will retire now."

"Of course, sleep well, Aranel and you too, Lady Virginia. May I ask one final question though?"

We nod at him.

"Why do you say your name is Virginia, yet are referred to as Ginny?"

Ginny, of course, answers.

"Virginia is the full version of my name; Ginny is the friendly, affectionate version."

There is no missing the frosty tone or the implication in that answer.

We both rise and bid good night to the other occupants of the room before leaving where a guide thankfully takes over and leads us to our rooms.

The next morning, after sleeping well in a blissfully soft and truly huge four poster bed, I am woken by Aniya who helps me out of the archaic nightgown and through a ridiculously long morning toilette; resulting in another beautiful blue and gold outfit with a stunning and complicated hairstyle. While all this is going on she tells me of today's routine.

After breakfast with the royal family, Ginny and I are to go to the seamstresses' workshop where we will get some 'proper' clothes fitted. Apparently we each only have enough clothes for a few days made on an estimate and we need some more, better fitted and personalised gowns.

Obviously this is going to take all morning because the next thing on the agenda is lunch, once again with the royal family. I learn that there is a great hall where larger meals take place, but we are to be kept from there until we have at least a passing grasp of the language. That will be quite a long time then.

In the afternoon we are to meet our teacher and start lessons.

Once I am finally ready, I go to the sitting room where Ginny is waiting for me. Her morning routine clearly takes less time than mine. Being a princess evidently means that I have to have a morning routine for the record books.

Ginny immediately gets to the point

"What do we do now then?"

"We wait for Elrond to arrive. Until he is here we don't have any place to escape to so there is no point in trying. He also knows rather more about what is going on, geography etc. In other words we need him to get ourselves out of this interesting hole."

"Will you do what King Thanduil wants you to do concerning Legolas?"

"I'll be nice to him at least; I don't want to piss off elf-king too much. I do think cultivating a friendship with his daughter is a good idea though; apart from anything else she seems quite nice and innocent. I wonder where the mother is."

With that thought the conversation ended as the same servant as last time came to show us to the dining hall. Neither of us felt comfortable talking in the presence of the servants, as we both strongly suspected that they would report anything said to their king.

Breakfast past surprisingly enjoyably as Miriel had been calmed down, either because of the time of day or that possibly she was less excited about our presence. Once we could hold a conversation with her, it became clear that my assessment of her was spot on: young, innocent, and very kind. When she asked to accompany us to the seamstresses' workshop we were more than willing for her company.

The ladies that were fitting us were very kind and welcoming; telling us about all sorts of thing that they were sure the King and our tutor would miss out, being males; and telling us exactly where to come if we ever needed help.

After they had finished taking measurements, we had to choose designs for our clothes as well as the cloths and colours. Miriel helped us out and it was clear she enjoyed the company of these motherly elves.

After we had chosen dress designs and the fabrics, I asked about them making me a nightgown more in the styles I had liked at home.

The seamstress I was talking to got an evil grin across her face and a knowing twinkle in her eye as I drew the design I wanted, that of a short satin nightdress. Her expression became even more wicked when I told her how long these gowns normally were.

She also agreed to make a matching dressing gown to go with the night gown. I found I quite liked her mischievous streak.

Lunch passed with several comments on the mischievous expression which I could not wipe off my face after the conversation about night clothes.

Our afternoon meeting went quite well, especially when our teacher, a scholarly looking elf with dark hair, found that both Ginny and I have an interest in history and a reasonable grasp of etiquette already. The only downside was the section that involved languages. My capabilities in that area are still a figment of the imagination, even though this is supposedly my natural language.

We pick up a few polite phrases in Sindarin, though I am sure my accent is abominable, before we are whisked off to a private dinner. This is slightly less strained as Thanduil is not there; he apparently has too much work, mostly related to arranging Elrond's visit. I can't help a stab of shadenfreuder. I enjoy his pain because it is related to his bad behaviour. Not a very nice, I know, but I can't help it.

After dinner, we go with Miriel to what she calls the 'comfortable library'. It is a relatively small room with several bookshelves full of tomes and a set of futons each with several large cushions and blankets on them.

I notice that Miriel is the only person that treats Ginny as an equal, rather than my subordinate.

I lean back and fade into the background, allowing my friend to have a conversation with someone other than me that treats her like a real person. I think she enjoys the opportunity for something which obviously will not be very common in Mirkwood.

Ginny's POV

Political prisoners! My word...just the other day, we were unknown, impoverished university graduates and now this Lord Elrond is coming on a state visit just to see us. Well, Ellie really, but it's still pretty impressive.

During that meeting with Thanduil, Ellie really showed her cat-like side. Though I don't think anyone would be too impressed at being used for a bit of political leverage.

I really think that I'll have to tweak my morning routine though, as I spend AGES waiting for Ellie in the mornings. I think may start bringing in books that I took around on our trip. Though, with the speed of my reading and the amount of time that Ellie takes to get ready, they won't last very long. I hope Sindarin won't be too hard to learn, at least to read. As there's only so many times I can read the same book or sing the same song to myself.

Although, I don't think the latter of those two will too much of a problem as Miriel has promised to teach me a few elfin songs. Miriel is so nice; actually she is the first royal elf to treat me with something more than reluctant civility.

The conversation after dinner really centres around the world trip that Ellie and I took during our gap year. I describe how we spent the year traversing Europe, Asia, and Australasia. Miriel's eyes shine; she hasn't done much travelling herself, only in and around the borders of Mirkwood. On the other hand, Miriel doesn't look too envious when I describe travelling by aeroplane.

"You poor things! To be cooped up for hours on end with hardly anything to see or do."

"Yeah, but it's worth it."

"Maybe, but I think one of the best bits of travelling IS the travel, rather than just the destination. You get to experience so much more. What did you do to occupy yourselves?"

"Read, slept, played games..."

"Ooooo, what sort of games?"

"Card games – Uno mostly."

"Uno?"

"It's the coolest game! You have seven cards and... Hey, I know, why don't we play a few rounds? You'll learn it far better if you play yourself. Come on!"

I lead Miriel and Ellie back to my room. Halfway there, we come across Legolas going in the opposite direction. I don't think he's quite got over my scoff at him last night for he whispers something in Sindarin as I pass him.

I have absolutely no idea what he said, but there is no mistaking the general gist as Miriel immediately whirls around, her face scarlet. She shouts at him, also in Sindarin, but, from her gesticulations, I can tell she's telling Legolas to apologise. I, however, have an idea and step forward, my face the epitome of calmness.

"No, it's OK, Miriel. I can fight my own battles."

I turn to Legolas nd clear my throat

"_Podex perfectus es. Futue te ipsum et caballum tuum."_

He stares at me, they all do.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, don't you know? Well I'm sure if you elves really are as sophisticated and well read as you say you are that you'll be able to work it out...eventually."

I wink at him.

"_Vale!_ Come on, girls."

I sweep past Legolas and on down the corridor, the others running to catch up. We don't stop until we reach the seclusion of my own chambers.

"Ginny, what WAS that?"

"Just a bit of Latin."

"But what if he understands..."

"Oh come on, Mir. I highly doubt the Romans ever visited Middle Earth."

"But what did you say?"

"Roughly translated it means: You are a total asshole. Screw you and the horse you rode in on."

There is total silence, broken suddenly by a splutter of laughter from Miriel. She hugs me.

"Oh, Ginny! You know, I suddenly have new found respect for you! What about this Uno then?"

We play Uno, chat, and laugh until late into the night – or very early on in the morning, depending on your point of view.

And that's how the days begin to pan out: get up, lo-o-ong wait for Ellie, breakfast, lessons, lunch, more lessons or go around with Miriel, dinner, stay up with Miriel until the small hours...

Everyone's on tenterhooks; waiting for Lord Elrond's arrival...


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We still do not own anything. Those characters you do not recognise as Tolkien are technically ours as are our loans.

As we are poor students please don't sue, this is written purely for our and our readers' enjoyment and we really don't make any more from it!

Thanduil's POV

I wondered through the halls of my palace, having finished the day's meetings surprisingly early, considering the incipient arrival of a foreign ruler, whose visit is not to be a particularly friendly one.

As I walked down the corridor to my private apartment, I heard the sound of a voice singing. The sound of the tune was not a very cheerful one and this worried me, especially as I located it as coming from the rooms allocated to my guest for whom the aforementioned state visit was being made for.

Her sitting room door was ajar and I slowly pushed it open so as not to disturb her.

She was sitting on one of the sofas curled up tightly with her arms around her knees. Her eyes were closed as she sang and her face showed an intense longing.

I leant back against the wall after shutting the door to listen to her singing in another language.

_Kenavo, comme on dit chez moi  
Kenavo, on se reverra  
Kenavo, comment oublier ça ?  
Kenavo, je repasserai par-là_

The words flowed over me as I wondered what they meant. After listening on for a little while, I realised that the four lines starting 'kenavo' were some sort of refrain that obviously had some sort of meaning to her.

When the song came to an end I sat on the end of the sofa furthest from her, intending to talk to her. She opened her eyes and looked at me before launching into another song. This one was more cheerful, but once again the refrain was touched with a sort of melancholy longing.

_Loin des cris désespérés, des guerres urbaines  
Où l'amour a tout laissé à la peur, à la haine_

As the soft accented words rolled over me I thought about her situation. She probably hated me for what I was doing to her, keeping her here in what she accurately termed a gilded cage.

_Au creux de ma terre, je veux t'emmener_

I didn't want to hurt her, but my people came first and they needed the protection her presence gave them.

_Je connais des monts endormis peuplés de mystères  
Ce n'est pas la fin d'un monde, c'est un Finistère_

I also didn't like the pain my keeping her and her friend here caused her, if the underlying melancholy in her voice told me anything.

_Au creux de ma terre, vient me retrouver  
Viens semer tes rêves sous le ciel étoilé_

As the last words of her song shimmered in the air I came to a decision: that even if it hurt me I would find a way to relieve the sadness she felt.

She then turned her head back to me and just looked at me, silently asking what I was doing here.

"Your songs were beautiful, Aranel. What was the language you were singing in?"

"French, mostly. The word 'kenavo' is Breton for goodbye or farewell. That is the title of the first song and I think it sums up the meaning of the song quite well. The second song is called _Au Creux de Ma Terre_. That means something like 'the land of my birth' I think. The translation isn't very good I'm afraid. Despite having spent a large amount of time in France, my French is still terrible."

"Yet you seem to know all the words to those songs?"

"I don't have to understand the words to know the lyrics to a song. I get the general gist of the song and anyway, I have heard both songs so many times that I no longer need to think about the words when I'm singing them."

I nodded at this, realising that the repetition and the tune, not any understanding, was why she remembered the words. I the changed the subject to the one I actually wanted to talk about.

"You miss your home, don't you?"

"I miss Brittany more actually. The place I grew up was far from special, just about the last place you would expect an ancient elfin princess to have grown up in. The thing I miss most though is my music."

"Your music? We have instruments here."

"I haven't seen anything like the one I can play here. I'm not very good at playing the piano, but I'm not really that bad and I do enjoy playing it."

I had never heard of a 'piano', but I knew that if we had that instrument, where I could find it. I rose from the sofa and asked her to follow me, which she did wearing a quizzical expression.

I lead her to my own quarters first while I retrieved the key and then further into the royal quarters to another room. A room which I had not opened since before my daughter had been born, nearly 50 years earlier.

While I was opening the door, Eleanor was still looking at me quizzically, confused by my strange behaviour.

"This was a place I had made for my wife as a wedding present a long time ago. I think you may like it."

"Your wife?"

I really didn't want to talk about Myrwen dying, leaving me her last gift of Miriel. Even half a century was not enough to dull the pain of her loss

"She is ... gone."

My voice broke over the last word, the pain still too real. Oh yes, this was going to hurt. Much to my surprise, Eleanor flung her arms around me, holding me comfortingly. The last thing I expected was her sympathy. I returned the embrace for a few seconds before releasing her and showing her into the room.

The expression on her face was worth the pain. She looked about the room full of musical instruments with a look of total wonder. Then she turned to me, her expression asking if she was allowed to touch. I just nodded at her, smiling.

She immediately moved over to the one instrument I had hoped she would not touch. That instrument has no name and there are less than ten in the entire world.

The original was in Elrond's Hall of Fire in Imladris. The hall had been at least partially built by the nomadic, reclusive fire elves. They were a tiny group of elves with fire red hair that virtually nothing was known about. The hall was the only thing they had any hand in building and one of the things they had furnished it with was the original of that instrument.

Several more had been made over the years, but they were not common. Few elves had any competency on them and the playing of them seemed to be a skill our race was not good at mastering.

My wife was one of the few who could play anything but the most simple of tunes on it.

Eleanor's fingers flowed over the keys showing that she definitely did have more than a little competency on the instrument.

She then turned and grinned at me.

"You do have a piano! She then laughed and turned back to it and broke into a cheerful little tune with her hand running up and down the instrument."

Judging by the way she played, it wasn't that our race couldn't play, but for lack of effort on the part of our bards.

Eleanor POV

We had been in Mirkwood for a little while, waiting for Elrond to arrive.

I'd been left alone for the afternoon and I had gone to my room to really think for the first time since I had arrived.

I curled up in a ball on my sofa and I thought about everything. Subconsciously, I began to hum a Breton folk pop song that I was fond of. I'm not quite sure when the humming turned into singing.

I went off into my own little world with my eyes closed and memories of the places I associated with that song.

At some point, I registered that someone was standing in my doorway, listening. When I finish singing that person sits on the end of the sofa. Curious, I open my eyes and see the elder of the Brothers Grimm as Ginny and I have christened Thanduil and Adindel.

He looks like he is going to ask me a question, but I am not yet ready to talk so I launch into another song from the same singer, a man named Gerard Jaffres.

He watches me silently while I sing with a strange expression on his face.

When I have finished he surprises me by complementing my singing. Why surprise you ask?

When I was younger someone described my singing capabilities as 'can't hold a tune in a bucket'. I have always had a low self-esteem for my musical capabilities. I have always loved music, but don't think that I'm really all that good at producing it.

I explain the very rough meanings of the two songs to him, using my very bad French to understand myself. We also discuss my capabilities for remembering the words to a song whilst not understanding what the words mean. He then surprises me by stating, rather than asking me, that I miss home.

I explain that I miss Brittany and my music more than my home. If you're wondering, I grew up in a place that would be hard to miss. Though it isn't a backstreet of London or gangland, it is not a pretty place and is full of chavs. In fact, the origin of that particular derogatory term is a derivation of the name of the town I came from. There were good things there, but it wasn't a place I particularly missed or wanted to go back to. Hey, I get lots of pretty dresses here.

He comments that they have instruments and I reply that I have yet to see one I can play in Middle Earth. When I mention the piano he gets a confused look. After a second or two, he tells me to follow him and, largely because I'm curious about his strange behaviour, I do.

He first leads me to what I realise are his rooms. He leaves me in the gorgeous sitting room while he disappears into what I assume is his bedroom. I take a look round; the room is done in forest greens with furniture made of a dark wood. On the wall are several tapestries and a huge painting. The painting is a life size image of a group of women on a beach that has slightly pink sand. On closer inspection I discover they are elves. They are running along, apparently playing with each other. The young elleth, as I have discovered female elves are called, in front looks a lot like Miriel.

I look at the tapestries in the room; all of them seem to hold an image of that same elleth somewhere, usually as the focus. I get the impression that whoever she is, she is important to Thanduil.

As I am contemplating, this he comes out of his room with a key in his hand, and I follow him out and further down the corridor to a door that looks like it hasn't been used for a while.

I look at him quizzically; still rather curious about what he is doing. He then explains to me that the room contains something he made for his wife's wedding present. Since I haven't seen her around and no one has mentioned her, I ask. A look of pure grief crosses his face and he simply states that she is gone. There is a pause before he says 'gone' and I could see some huge suffering in his eyes. I get a strong impression that he is suffering a lot of pain for what he is doing now and I find myself softening towards him.

I can't help it, I'm a very tactile and affectionate person and his obvious pain brings out the kind side of me that feels for his grief, so I hug him.

He tenses up at first then relaxes and hugs back. I don't think he is used to being hugged, especially by someone who has made no secret of not liking him.

He pulls away and opens the door for me and I walk in. And stop.

The room is full of instruments, but the centrepiece is a grand piano.

Absolutely amazed, I turn to the elfin king, silently asking him whether I'm actually allowed to play anything. He nods with a gentle smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

I, of course, make a beeline for the piano, sit down on the wide stall and play a few scales to make sure I'm not imagining it. The tone of the instrument is as beautiful as the instrument itself.

It is made out of the dark wood that Thanduil has in his room, but unlike our pianos, the case is ornately carved and painted. The painting does not cover the whole of the wood, just the flower carvings that are part of what appears to be a panoramic view that creates the vertical sides of the case. The lid is not of wood but what appears to be painted glass.

The white keys are of mother of pearl which is well worn, I can tell that Thanduil's wife obviously played the instrument often. The black keys are not black, but gold.

I turn to Thanduil and state that he _does_ own a piano then laugh with sheer joy. I play several pieces on the lovely instrument until I have calmed down my joy at this wonderful discovery. Once I have, I actually get round to opening the case up properly and find that instead of a boring stick to hold the lid open, there is a lovely, carved tree that does the job instead.

When the lid is up, light shines through the glass and I see that it isn't painted, but the colours and the scene is actually created by clever mixing of different colours of glass. The scene is that of the same pink-sanded beach in the painting but from the sea not the land and behind the sea, a field of vines is visible. There is also a lack of elleth in this picture.

I turn to Thanduil, who has sat himself down and is watching me silently, and ask about the scene.

"It is the Bay of Dorwinnion, where my wife came from. She absolutely loved that place and I think the hardest part of her marrying me was the move here. It is one of the reasons the music room is in the one of the few rooms in the palace that has any natural light."

I had not noticed that the light in the room is provided by several shafts from which flow natural light. Since I have been living inside this cave, I have not gone out at all and take that the elves know what the times are for granted. I have never had to worry about being late as there is always a guide to take me to meetings and stuff at the right time. It only occurs to me as I look at the light that this is the first time I have seen natural light in days.

I turn back to the piano and start playing again. After some experiment I find that my 'transformation' has rather increased my ability to play by ear, something that was severely lacking before. My total joy in the music returns as I play a piece I was never able to play before because I could not get the sheet music and I often sing along.

I have soon forgotten that anyone else is in the room and give myself over to enjoying the music. I hope this visit is not a one-off because I was feeling a bit morbid earlier.

After I don't know how long, I sense other people come into the room, but I ignore them. After what is probably a short time later, more people come in. Once I have finished the song, I turn to look at them.

The extras are Adindel, Legolas, Miriel and Ginny.

Much to my surprise, I see that Thanduil has tears running down his face and Adindel also looks close to tears. Both Miriel and Legolas have strange expressions on their faces. Those expressions are hard to read.

Both involve some sort of pain. Legolas' holds a similar type of grief to that of Thanduil's earlier, as well as longing. Miriel's on the other hand is a look of regret and something else I cannot read.

Ginny, on the other hand, looks just plain curious.

I look at the family, my expression asking them about what has caused the long faces. Legolas answers.

"I will explain later, after dinner. Keep playing; Mother would have wanted someone else to enjoy that as she did. We have rather been neglecting it since she is no longer here to care of it."

Well I am not saying no to the opportunity to keep playing the lovely instrument. Since the mood seems less cheerful, I play calmer music. I cut through a few of my favourite pieces of Celtic music. Most of the songs I play, I first heard sung by a group called Micamac who are French. Because of this, though the songs are British in various forms, I sing in a French accent. _Dark Island_ does sound absolutely lovely with a French accent; at least I think it does.

As the light begins to fade, an elf comes in to tell us that dinner is ready. He looks rather surprised, though I am not really sure whether that is because by now, both the Brothers Grimm are living up to their nickname or the fact that the room is actually in use and by me.

After dinner, Legolas and Miriel lead Ginny and I to the comfortable library, where we sit and Legolas starts to explain.

"That room, as you may or may not be aware, was my mother's music room. She was an elf and Princess from a colony that lived in the Bay of Dorwinion and founded of the grape farms that give the region and bay their names. They were a carefree group and made the best wine in all Arda. We still have much of their wine in the cellar."

My parents met when my mother came on a business trip to Mirkwood to establish trade with us. Eventually they married and Mother got pregnant with me. As I was growing up, the world was darkening and the elves in Dorwinion suffered from dwindling numbers and passed their wine making onto humans as their colony faded away. The only things that stopped my mother fading with them were her love for her family and the music she could create in that room.

Around 50 years ago, she became pregnant again with Miriel. Late in the pregnancy she was outside the palace and went too far into the woods. She was attacked by the spiders that infest the forest. We managed to get her back as she went into early labour. We managed to save Miriel, but the stress of losing her people, the birth, and her injuries killed her. I don't think _Ada_ has ever got over her loss.

Ginny and I look at each other for a second, churning over this surprising bit of information. It is somehow harder to hate someone who has loved and lost so obviously. I then ask the question Legolas hasn't answered.

"Why was Adindel so devastated? Was he particularly fond of her?"

"He also tried to court _Naneth_ but she chose _Ada_ over him. I don't think he has ever loved another and probably never will."

Ginny then asks a question.

"What was her name?"

"Myrwen."

Miriel hangs her head, trying to hold off her own tears. Ginny gets up, goes over to her and wraps the girl in her arms; the gesture of comfort is all that is necessary for Miriel to burst into tears and sob brokenly against Ginny' shoulder.

Legolas looks surprised at this. I don't think he understands his little sister's grief at their mother's death.

After a little while, Miriel has calmed down and Ginny takes her to her room, leaving me alone with Legolas.

I can now see the grief and pain of losing his mother in his eyes. I go over to him and repeat the gesture of comfort and though he does not cry, he does hold onto me and buries his head in my shoulder.

I wonder, as I hold him and caress his long hair calmingly, how long each of them has been hiding their grief from the rest of the family.

I have to resist the urge to stiffen and pull back or flinch when I feel Legolas kiss the base of my neck. He then trails kisses up to my ear and kisses the side of it gently.

I have noticed the increase of sensitivity of my ears as the transformation completed itself, but it is not until his lips touch my ear that I realise just how sensitive they are now.

My mind clouds over with the whole sensation, but now I feel some sort of touch across my cheek before he kisses my mouth – full on.

I have never been kissed before so I have no source of comparison, but I am pretty sure that his is a good kiss; a very good kiss in fact.

As he deepens the kiss, I feel his hand caress my hip gently.

Somehow this makes what little part of my mind that is still working wonder why the hell I ever objected to the idea of a relationship between us.

I'm not quite sure what wakes us up, maybe the fact we have to separate temporarily for air, but we do come to our senses before things go any further. When we realise what we had been doing, we pull apart.

Legolas then apologises for taking advantage of my kindness and says he didn't know what came over him, etc. I'm afraid I don't really take in what he has said and brush away his apology distractedly.

I am far from articulate enough to talk myself. I have just had my first kiss and as clichéd as it was, that elf is an amazing kisser.

Legolas gets through to me again only when he offers to escort me back to my chambers.

When we get there he starts to apologise again and on impulse I go onto tiptoes and kiss away the apologies.

Much to my own pleasure he bends down and kisses me good night.

Heaven only knows how I will sleep tonight. I'm both floating and suffering from a mixture of confusion and anger at myself for floating at the blonde prince's kisses. He's the enemy for crying out loud. Even if he is hot and a good kisser...

No, down brain!! I do NOT fancy the pretty boy prince! Really...

Ginny's POV

Our gowns are ready! Well, most of them anyway. Miriel, Ellie, and I have been going down to seamstresses' workshop almost every day. I never thought dress-making could be such an absorbing process, but elfin gowns are like works of art.

When all the gowns are safely in our rooms, we spend ages taking them out and examining every detail.

Naturally mine are slightly less ornate than Ellie's, not that I mind. I've always preferred the simpler style of dress. I couldn't EVER imagine wearing a meringue-style wedding dress, for example – a bit too OTT for my liking.

My favourite one is a deep red silk-taffeta shot with a pinky-blue colour – nothing else, no embellishments or embroidery, just a plain silky-soft fabric that falls lightly over my body. There's no purple though. This is unfortunate for me as purple is my absolute all time favourite colour, but the dye is too expensive – not even the royal family have any purple clothes. Oh well.

I wear the red silk-taffeta the next day. I also get Aeyana to do my hair differently: two braids at the side of my head which are then connected, forming one braid which falls down over the rest of my hair. Aeyana also embeds tiny rubies into where the strands of hair cross.

I feel so different; maybe it's the fact that I'm wearing a gown of my own choosing and not one that involves Ellie's colours. That was one of the things I insisted on – no blue or gold as I'll get enough of that at formal occasions.

Ellie is also wearing a new gown: a pale pink one, made of a gossamer-like material with silver embroidery and tiny diamonds embedded all over. The paleness of the pink highlights her elfin skin and her beautiful brown hair.

When our guide holds the door of the breakfast room open for us, I notice he makes a slightly longer, slightly lower bow than usual. I smile at him warmly.

I smile again when Miriel takes us both in her arms.

"Ellie, Ginny, you both look wonderful!"

Adindel then surprises us with a comment.

"Yes, very nice indeed."

Adindel looks at us, his eyes lingering on me. He makes a small, barely perceptible bow of his head when he catches my eye. I think we might have just reached an understanding.

***

It's later, in the afternoon; Miriel and I are walking through the palace singing. I have taught Miriel _A Whole New World_ from Disney's _Aladdin_. We have a wonderful duet now; Miriel really has a talent for singing.

As we finish, Miriel sighs softly.

"That's a beautiful song."

"It is. Whenever I listen to it, I just stop and let the words wash over me."

"I shall sing it to my children."

"Is that what you dream of? Children?"

"Always."

"I've always wanted children. You know, if I'm honest, becoming a doctor, travelling...it's all very nice, but the thing I really yearn for is children. Always have. Yes, that's my dream too."

"I want to have as many..."

Miriel pauses, she seems to be listening.

"What? It can't be...that room's never open."

She suddenly starts off down a corridor that I haven't entered before. At the end is a large, carved oak door that looks like it hasn't been used for a while. It's ajar slightly and I can now hear what Miriel's elfin ears already picked up: a piano and singing.

We enter the room. It's full of all sorts of musical instruments, but the centrepiece is a beautiful grand piano, which Ellie is playing. Grouped around her are Thanduil, Adindel and Legolas. They're all wearing an expression of intense pain and longing, mingled with oddly, joy.

Ellie plays on, the only interruption is when she stops and looks at the rest of the elves. She, like me, seems to be wondering at the reason behind their expressions.

"I will explain later, after dinner. Keep playing; Mother would have wanted someone else to enjoy that as she did. We have rather been neglecting it since she is no longer here to care for it."

Eventually, the light fades and we are called to dinner.

After dinner, Miriel, Ellie and I all sit in the comfortable library while Legolas tells us about his mother.

"What was her name?" I ask and Miriel answers.

"Myrwen."

I notice a movement in the chair beside me; Miriel has bowed her head, her eyes are moist with tears. I get up, kneel beside her and hold her gently. The tears begin spilling down her cheeks and she clings on to me, burying her face in my shoulder. Everyone else is in complete silence.

When Miriel's sobs lessen, I set her on her feet, my arms still about her.

"Come on, I'll take you to your room."

I've never been to Miriel's room before; it is larger than mine and set out more like Ellie's room with a sitting room that leads to a bedroom. Unlike her room, however, Miriel has decorated hers in a whole rainbow of pastel shades – baby blues and pinks, and spring greens. The only bright blocks of colour are on the furniture, which is either covered or upholstered in a deep wine-red colour.

Miriel and I both sit down on her sofa. I wait – somehow I know I shouldn't talk until Miriel is ready.

"I know _Ada_ blames me for my mother's death – I can see it in his eyes." She whispers

"Of course he doesn't, your father loves you."

"But it's my fault."

"No it isn't! Miriel look at me."

She looks into my eyes and I put my hands on her shoulders.

"What happened to your mother was terrible, but no one could have predicted it. Your birth was just the last in a series of strains on her body. Even elfin bodies can only cope with so much. Yes, when Thanduil looks at you, you probably do remind him of your mother, but he may also be thanking his lucky stars that you survived. Imagine what would have happened if he had lost both his wife and his daughter."

Miriel hangs her head. When I ask if Thanduil has ever talked to her about her mother, she shakes it.

"What about Legolas?"

Another shake.

"What, never?"

"Not really. He did say once that _Naneth_ told him stories or sang to him when he couldn't get to sleep."

I smiled.

"I think all mothers do that. Mine certainly did."

There's a pause, during which I look at Miriel. She seems so young, so naive. Suddenly – even though she's almost twice my age – I feel a wave of maternal love. I reach out to her and clasp her to my chest. We lie back against the arm rest, she laying her head on my shoulder and I stroking her long, shining hair.

"Would you like me to tell you a story?"

"Yes please."

"OK. I'm going to tell you the story of Cinderella. Once upon a time..."

When I finish, I look down and see that Miriel has closed her eyes. I call to her maid.

"I think the Princess should go to bed."

I stay to help Miriel get ready for bed. After she has crawled under her covers, Miriel looks at me and says,

"Could you stay while I go to sleep?"

So I sit beside her and watch as she relaxes and closes her eyes. I then begin to sing,

"_Silent night, holy night..."_

I sing all three verses before getting up and giving Miriel a quick kiss on her forehead. I turn to go, but Miriel takes my hand.

"You'll make a wonderful mother one day."

I smile and tip-toe out into the now dark and silent corridor. I get so lost in my thoughts as I wander back through the palace, that it's almost a shock when I suddenly find myself outside my own door. There is no sound from Ellie's room so I enter mine.

***

After breakfast the next day, I go up to Thanduil.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty. May I have a word?"

I take him to a quiet alcove.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I think you should talk to Miriel."

"Talk? About what?"

"About her mother, she blames herself for her mother's death and think you do to."

There is a pause while we look at each other.

"I hope I never ever experience the pain and suffering which you have gone through. But, at least you and Legolas both have happy memories of your wife. Miriel doesn't and never will. All she has is a dark, empty space. Maybe you should help her fill it."

With that, I turn and leave him, lost in his tears and memories.

Ellie is in a very cheerful mood when I enter her room. She's dancing about, her skirts swishing behind her.

"There you are, Ginny. Where did you get to?"

"I was talking to Thanduil."

"Oh...beautiful day isn't it?"

I gaze around the windowless room.

"... Ye-e-s... Ellie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just feel very happy today."

Right, is this really the same girl who only a few days ago was ticking Thanduil off for keeping her in a 'gilded cage'?

Ellie then takes me in her arms and dances me about, humming and then laughing as we collapse in a tangled heap on her sofa.

This strange behaviour continues all day. Ellie fidgets and fusses and speaks all in a rush. Even during our lessons, Ellie doesn't pay any attention; she just stares at the teacher, smiling serenely, with a glazed look in her eyes.

It's only at dinner when I finally work out the reason. Legolas usually sits opposite his sister, but today he takes his place opposite Ellie. They smile at each other, but it's not the usual polite smile, today it's a different kind almost like they're both sharing a secret. Ahhh...I get it.

After dinner, Legolas offers to escort Ellie, yes just Ellie, back to her chambers. Miriel and I are left behind. Fine, if THAT'S the way they want to play it.

"Miriel, what is the most annoying thing you can think of doing right now?" I ask

"What do you mean?"

"Surely you've noticed; your brother and Ellie."

I can see she's working it out; she notes my mischievous expression.

"Oh no, Ginny, we can't! We don't have the right."

"Are you saying that I don't have the right to go to my own rooms? That I'm not allowed to get my own pack of playing cards, and that, along the way, I won't think to ask my best friend to join us?"

Miriel opens her mouth to answer, but thinks better of it. She lets out a sigh, like she's resigning herself, but she then grins and links her arm through mine. We set off along the corridor.

We tip-toe when we are outside Ellie's quarters. When we are in position, I catch Miriel's eye and count down with my fingers: 3...2...1...

We burst into Ellie's sitting room,

"Sorry, Ellie, we thought you might want to pla...oh!"

Ellie and Legolas spring apart, both of them going a lovely shade of red.

Legolas makes a great show of clearing his throat while Ellie tries to regain some dignity.

"Well...um...now that you are all settled, Aranel. I...er...think I'll leave you ladies to it. Good night."

"Don't you want to stay and play Uno with us? We could teach you."

"No, I'm OK thank you."

He dashes from the room.

"So, have something to tell us? Not that we couldn't work it out for ourselves."

"Legolas and I are..."

"Making out?"

Ellie draws herself up to her full, elfin height and says, with immense dignity,

"He happens to be a very good kisser, actually."

"Certainly an abrupt change of mind, one minute you detest him and the next you're sucking the lips off him like there's no tomorrow."

"Well I think it's incredibly romantic. A boy and girl locked in a palace together, their eyes meet across a cavernous entrance hall, and they know they have found 'The One' who they will love and cherish for evermore."

Miriel and I sigh romantically, hands crossed over our hearts. Ellie takes one look at us and bursts out laughing.

"Oh, grow up you two!"

"Had you going, didn't we? I wonder what Lord Elrond would have done if he had seen you just now." Miriel says, and then I take over.

"Thrown up probably, when does he arrive?"

"Next couple of days I think."

I look over at Ellie, trying to catch her eye, but she's staring into space with a yucky romantic look. Somehow I get the impression that Ellie's not going to be quite so enthusiastic to leave Mirkwood anymore...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Today's Morning Routine was even longer than usual. So much so that I was provided with breakfast in my room before the morning toilette and was allowed a lie-in. It took until around an hour before lunch.

Why this ridiculously long time taken to simply change into day clothes after a bath and the normal stuff you do in the morning?

Today was the day Elrond would arrive.

His arrival was supposed to be at approximately half an hour before lunch and after the formal introductions we would go straight to lunch. I, being the cynical little watsit I am, think that this is designed to cut short what will undoubtedly be some rather strained introductions, considering the reason for the visit.

For once Ginny takes about as much time as I do to get ready. Maybe she will finally see my side of the problem, rather than be exasperated at how long I take.

Only when Aniya has finished treating me as something between a doll and a Christmas tree am I allowed to look in the mirror and see what I look like.

Unsurprisingly I am in blue and gold. It is an elegant shimmering blue that is nearly navy blue but slightly lighter. The neckline is what called a love neck. That is sort of like a stylised square neck where the horizontal line is in the shape of the top of a love heart instead of a straight line. Not the best description but it is a bit hard to describe. The dress has a raised waist line and the hem comes up at the front to reveal a very pale blue, shot with gold under skirt made from silk gossamer. The top layer is made from silk satin.

The hem, raised waist and neckline have vine-like designs in gold which are inlayed with diamonds and this rich gold coloured jewel similar to diamonds.

The sleeves are puff sleeves made of midnight blue gossamer shot with gold and from those flow bell sleeves of the blue satin the top layer of the main dress is made of. The bell sleeves are richly embroidered and jewel incrusted.

It is probably the richest gown I have worn but somehow despite the blatant money that went into this dress it is brought together to be a rather lovely gown.

Unsurprisingly the jewellery that goes with it is quite simple; anything more would overwhelm the gown. I only wear a delicate pendant of sapphire and gold.

For once I met Ginny at the entrance to the cave rather than in my sitting room.

She, like me, is dressed in an ornate gown that is truly beautiful.

Almost as soon as we start standing at the entrance we can see a large group of riders, who are a mixture of light and dark haired people, led by some Mirkwood elves.

It doesn't take long for the group to reach us properly. The elves that are obviously acting as guides melt away as I, along with everyone else in the welcome party, am confronted with a tall, black haired elf with grey eyes and the type of political expression that implies displeasure despite being perfectly polite.

He is flanked by two elves that look almost identical. I know that logically there is some physical difference but I have yet to spot it. They also look a lot like the one that I assume is Elrond. They are flanked by two elves, one with golden haired, military and damned hot the other dark haired and more delicately build but still armed and obviously capable with his weaponry. Actually they all fit the armed and dangerous category.

"_Mae Govannen_ Elrond." {well met} Says Thanduil politely

Am I good or am I good?

Elrond returns the greeting in a frosty tone at which point our lovely elfin King introduces me to our not particularly happy elf lord. _My_ well met is in a much more friendly tone. He also bows to me. All the while he is examining me I can't help noticing.

I take the opportunity of having his attention to introduce Ginny, who I am sure the wood elves would have ignored.

Elrond is not stupid and immediately both get why she is here and the purpose of my introduction. He gets a mischievous twinkle in his eye, bows to her floridly and kisses her hand in a rather unsubtle gesture of approval. I am going to like this guy.

After this we are introduce to the sons of Elrond, the twins standing either side of Elrond. The gorgeous blond is the famed Balrog slayer, Lord Glorfindel of Gondolin and Imladris. He greets me with a huge amount of respect and I remember that I apparently am the daughter of his original king and according to my history lessons died allowing my sister to escape Gondolin and was then reborn much later and sent back to guard Elronds Family.

The other Elf is Lord Erestor, Elrond's chief councillor. He is quite pleasant if quiet. He seems to take to Ginny more than me for some reason.

From the back of the group comes an aristocratic looking elf with mahogany coloured hair and dancing eyes. He is then introduced as Maedhren, another elf-mage. He greets the pair of us cheerfully and there seems to be something he is not telling us. This impression is increase by the enigmatic expression he wears when greeting Ginny and the increased light in his eyes when he first lays eyes on her.

As soon as the greetings are done we are lead to a rather larger state dining room.

I am sat next to Elrond who almost seems to be bi-polar in the way he swings between lovely and good humoured with me, Ginny and those that are not politically involved in the situation and the almost ultimate zero temperature of icy politeness he directs at Thanduil, Adindel and Legolas.

After lunch we are shown to a slightly larger, more formal version of the comfortable library. The people at this meeting are Elrond, the twins, Glorfindel, Erestor, Thanduil and family, Ginny and me.

Elrond does not beat around the bush I have discovered. How very undiplomatic of him.

"Thanduil, you have brought my Great Aunt here to use for political gain. What do you want?"

I am trying very hard not to splutter at being described as anyone's great aunt, let alone a 6000 year old plus elf lord.

"Never one to miss the point, are you Elrond?"

My lovely nephew glares at the blond king.

"What I want is protection. Unlike Imladris and Lorien I do not have a ring of power to protect my realm yet mine is in the greatest danger. In insuring the safety of Eleanor my people are also safer."

"You do not trust me to provide help without this blackmail?"

"No, and I definitely do not trust you to hurry any help along as fast as you will with her here. I somehow suspect the troops sent would be rather better with her here than without."

Elrond purses his lips and does not comment. I suspect Thanduil is right. Erestor fills in the awkward silence with another question.

"The lady Virginia is here to keep Aranel Eleanor from ... misbehaving then?"

The pause somehow seems to say more than the words. That question is left unanswered. Cue another awkward silence.

Miriel then proves cleverer than she might appear by changing the subject to less awkward topics. This one will no doubt be brought up in private meetings later, when it is more appropriate.

In the course of the conversation we are informed that the welcome ball will be held tomorrow evening, giving time for the travellers to rest and the ladies to prepare.

Oh hell. That sounds ominously like dressing is going to take even longer than today. Is there any chance of me escaping during the night?

Later on Elrond takes me aside and gives me some jewellery. He then explains that they are the state symbols that belong to me. One is a circlet of; you guessed it, gold and sapphires. There is a matching necklace that is quite simple and there is a signet ring made with, yup, gold aaannnnd sapphires.

When I look at the beautiful signet ring in its carved wood box Elrond takes it out and slips it onto the third finger of my right hand. It feels curiously heavy and I am immediately conscious of it.

When I tell Elrond this he laughs and tells me I will get used to it. He also says that I have no idea how long it took for him to get used to Vilya and that was more than just the weight on his finger he had to get used to.

I smile shyly at him then finally ask something that has been on my mind since Thanduil first dropped the bombshell.

"Are you truly sure I am the princess of Gondolin? I know everyone thinks I'm some great and ancient elf but I feel like a 22 year old university graduate whose in out of her depth."

He looks at me, smiles and hugs me.

"I am certain, my dawnstar."

He then pulls back and holds me at arm's length, and gives me a quizzical look

"You went to University?"

I simply laugh

Ginny POV

I awake, stretch, and look round for Aeyana. She isn't here.

"Aeyana?"

I get up and look in the bathroom and the sitting room, she isn't anywhere.

Oh god, please don't tell me I've started to pre-empt my alarm again! Back home if I had a regular alarm call, then I would eventually begin to wake at least half-an-hour beforehand – it was extremely annoying. Since coming to Mirkwood, I've only ever been woken by Aeyana's soft tap on my door, or as she bustles about getting my bath and clothes ready. Brilliant!

I don't want to disturb Ellie so I get my Sindarin textbook and take it back to bed.

Eventually, I hear footsteps cross the sitting room and Aeyana comes in bearing breakfast on a tray. She laughs when she sees my expression.

"Don't worry, Ginny. I was to let you have a lie-in today and then bring you breakfast-in-bed. Due to the formalness of today's impending visit, your morning toilette will be slightly longer than usual."

Slightly longer?! It takes virtually the entire morning for me to get ready.

I have my daily bath and wash my hair and everything, but this time, Aeyana gives me a massage with precious scented oils.

When I'm finally allowed out of the bathroom, I see not one, but two dresses laid out on my bed. The elves must really be going formal as I've only ever worn one gown before, Ellie's the one that gets both an under- and an over-dress.

The under-dress is made of sky-blue silk and has long, tight sleeves that end in a point on the back of my hand and a small train.

The over-dress is made of royal-blue velvet with a low, v-shaped neck and waistline and short sleeves. At the neck, waist, sleeve ends, and hem a delicate vine pattern has been embroidered in pale gold thread. The hem of the over-dress is slightly shorter than that of the under-dress. The top-half of the gown glitters with tiny sapphires.

As a final flourish, royal-blue gossamer bell-sleeves embroidered with gold flow out from the sleeves of the over-dress down to my elbows.

Aeyana then spends ages with my hair. As usual, she braids the hair at the side of my head, but she loops the rest of my hair round into a delicate bun, leaving a small lock of hair to lie over my shoulder. She then attaches a tiny star-like jewel made of sapphires into the middle of the bun.

"Well?"

I laugh.

"Don't tell Ellie this, but I now sympathise with her. The poor girl goes through this every day!"

There is no WAY I'm going to tell Ellie that; I have spent almost every morning complaining at the ridiculously long time I have to wait for her. I'm a very proud girl you see, and it would be too much for me to admit defeat, especially as Ellie is two years younger than me.

When I'm ready, a servant escorts me to the cave entrance where I meet Ellie along with the Mirkwood elves who are all waiting to greet Elrond and his entourage. Ellie, as ever, is in a truly ornate and absolutely stunning gown. I take my place beside her.

We don't have long to wait before a large group of elves canters into view. The band of Mirkwood escorts disappears out of sight once the party has reached the forecourt.

The new group of dark- and light-haired elves is lead by stately looking black-haired elf, whose silver coronet tells me he must be Lord Elrond.

Elrond returns Thanduil's greeting with a frosty tone and tight smile – he's not a happy bunny. However, when Elrond greets Ellie, his face is full of light and his eyes twinkle.

When Ellie introduces me to Elrond, I pull my shoulders back and raise my chin slightly, ready for the polite brush-off I've come to expect from royal elves.

Elrond, however, with a quick glance in the direction of the Mirkwood elves, steps up to me and takes my hand, smiling slightly.

"Mae Govannen, Lady Virginia." He states formally.

He then bows; it is possibly just as florid, if not more so than the one he made to Ellie. He also kisses my hand.

I smile, and with another sideways glance at Thanduil, I clear my throat and say:

"Oh no please, call me Ginny." I say n a voice that could possibly be described as sickly sweet.

Elrond nods knowingly - I am going to like this guy.

The twins seem very jolly and quite adolescent-like in their bouncy movements, despite their obvious elfin age. Lord Glorfindel is quite simply the hottest elf I've ever seen, it may have something to do with his military past – I've always like men, well elves in this case, in uniforms. Something tells me that Glorfindel is very well built under his rich velvet robes. Lord Erestor, who has been standing at the back, gives me a very quiet Mae Govannen, but his eyes never leave mine and when he lets go of my hand, he smiles warmly.

During lunch, poor Erestor keeps trying to engage me in conversation, but he has to contend with the loud and bubbly twin sons of Elrond: Elladan and Elrohir. Boy, those two are funny and seem to have a penchant for practical jokes, which they lose no time in relating to me (in exhausting detail).

Their favourite stories seem to be about the pranks they've pulled on Mirkwood elves, Legolas and Thanduil in particular. By the end, I'm laughing so much that I have a stitch in my side.

Thanduil, however, is not laughing. Whenever I glance up, I see that his gaze seems to be roving between Miriel (who is also laughing heartily) and the twins. It would seem that Thanduil doesn't much like his daughter being so friendly with them.

After lunch, we all go for a meeting in a slightly larger, more formal version of the comfortable library. Elrond loses no time, but launches straight in:

"Thanduil, you have brought my Great Aunt here to use for political gain. What do you want?"

I look over at Ellie to see her reaction of being called a 'Great Aunt' to a 6000 year old elf-lord. She seems to be fighting to keep her face straight. When she catches my eye, I immediately look away as Ellie's laugh is very infectious and I don't think bursting into laughter will be very much appreciated at this point.

"Never one to miss the point, are you Elrond?" There is a distinctly sour tone to his voice when he says that.

"What I want is protection. Unlike Imladris and Lorien, I do not have a ring of power to protect my realm yet mine is in the greatest danger. In insuring the safety of Eleanor, my people are also safer."

"You do not trust me to provide help without this blackmail?"

"No, and I definitely do not trust you to hurry any help along as fast as you would with her here. I somehow suspect the troops sent would be rather better with her here than without."

Elrond purses his lips and does not comment. There is no laughing now, just a very stiff, very awkward silence.

"The Lady Virginia is here to keep Aranel Eleanor from ... misbehaving then?" Asks Erestor delicately.

No one answers, they don't need to. Erestor's delicate pause has already answered for them. Everyone then looks at me and I stare back, nervously.

Miriel, God bless her, rescues the situation by turning to me and saying cheerfully,

"Sky-blue really suits you, Ginny. You should wear it more often. Don't you think so, Lord Erestor?"

It's as if a spell has been broken, everyone visibly relaxes. In the corner of my eye, I can see Elrond and Thanduil nodding approvingly; they might not agree on many things, but I think they certainly agree that Miriel is a very intelligent and diplomatic elf indeed.

The conversation is eventually brought around to tomorrow's Welcome Ball. It's going to be an evening affair, this is to allow time for the travellers to get some rest and... the ladies... to prepare.

WHAT?! I barely got through this morning's ritual, how the hell am I going to be able to stand a day-long one? I look at Ellie; she's seems to be thinking the exact same thing.

It's now after dinner and everyone has gone to their separate quarters. Miriel and I, however, are sitting on Ellie's sofa; she said she had something to show us.

When Ellie comes back she's clutching a circlet, a necklace, and a carved wooden box; all these she lays reverently on the table beside us.

I just about manage to fight off my snort of derision: gold and sapphires AGAIN! I have to admit though, they are very beautiful pieces.

Then Ellie takes a signet ring from the box.

"You wouldn't think that such a little thing could be so heavy." She sounds rather thoughtful.

"Excuse me?"

"Here."

She takes the ring and slips it onto the third finger of my right hand. Strangely, it does feel heavy and there's not only a weight on my finger, but also one on my mind. I'm not sad to take it off.

"It's an elfin ring, containing very powerful elfin magic. Of course it's going to be heavy."

"Elrond gave it to me. I think I may have to wear it all the time now."

Whilst Ellie puts her jewellery away, I turn to Miriel.

"They weren't serious before were they? About taking the whole day to get ready?"

Miriel smiles, but says nothing...


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We own any characters that are obviously not part of Tolkien's world. Tolkien owns anything of worth and the Tolkien estate get any money that can possibly be made out of any of this. Please don't sue coz the only thing we get is satisfaction and enjoyment from writing this and our readers' enjoyment shown in their reviews.

Eleanor's POV

I was right.

That ominous sounding 'give the ladies time to prepare' meant that it took all day for us to get dressed.

We were woken slightly later than usual, thank heavens, and fed some fruits and a type of pancake similar to Breton crepes. Afterwards we were taken to bathe.

Instead of going to our ensuites, we were led down to a larger communal bathing chamber, which I find out is still restricted from the general population so only Ginny, Miriel, and I are there.

The bathing chambers are like those of the Arab baths in Granada, which are also quite similar to the often seen Roman baths.

We first sit in a cold bath and drink this mint tea from little silver and glass mugs. Then we soak in the hot bathing pool, a shallow pool only just deep enough to cover our bodies when we are lying down. At first it is hard to lie in that pool until we get used to the temperature, but when it is time to get out we really don't want to.

Next we go into the warm chamber, with a small central swimming pool that infused with scented oils. Round the edge are several massaging beds and there is another doorway. Some silent female elves give us each a long massage with oil that is just _heaven!_

After our dip in the pool and massage, we go through that other door to a sauna. It is strange to go into the beautifully decorated room that is so different from earth saunas. Finally, after a manicure and pedicure, a thick milky liquid is rubbed into our nails; it gives them the most beautiful pearlescent sheen.

Once we have finished this extended bathing process, it is nearly lunch time so we eat early.

Once I get back to my room, I am allowed to look in the mirror before I change and I am amazed at how much nicer my skin looks after that bath. I glow like the women in makeup adverts, though I had always believed this to be a myth of computer generation.

Because this do is a ball, the dress I am put in is made of the lightest silk-satins and gossamers.

First goes on a fluffy petticoat of light blue, hemmed in gold with darker blue shadow work on it. It is probably the most ornate petticoat I have ever seen.

Then there is an under-dress which is tight and acts like something between a bra and a corset as well as another petticoat. This is made from a pale gold fabric hemmed in dark blue and is a lot like one of our strapless dresses that are worn as evening gowns at home.

Then on goes a darker gold satin under-dress that has a long train behind it which has sapphires embroidered into the complicated vine pattern that goes up from the hem until about knee level.

Then the over-dress finally goes on. It is of royal-blue, what other shade would it be? The dress is made of fine silk-gossamer that fishtails into a train which rests on the under-skirt. At just above knee level, the skirt moves from satiny gossamer to lace that is embedded with amber, sapphires, and diamonds.

The dress has a raised waistline that is marked by a satin sash that goes round the back of the dress into a bow that lies on the train elegantly.

The neckline of the gown curves elegantly from the tops of my shoulders to the top of my breasts. Both the sash and neckline have diamond embedded embroidery that is a cross between vines and Celtic-knots.

The sleeves of the dress are of the same silky blue gossamer that the main dress is made of and with nothing underneath it, my arms are clearly visible. The sleeves are quite tight until just above my elbows when they bell out and, like the main dress, become lace with embedded amber, sapphires, and diamonds. The sleeves flow to the floor though the top part does not flow much past my wrists.

Two delicate gold arm bands are placed over the dress sleeves and are the final finishing touches the dress needs. Once I am dressed, I am sat at my dressing table while Aniya dresses my hair.

Ornate braiding is used to fix the circlet that Elrond gave me into my hair as well as a very fine net that makes it appear as if there are jewels floating in my hair, that is in a rather over-elaborate variation on the half ponytail style.

The royal necklace that I was given rests on my chest elegantly, filling the space of bare skin above my dress and complements the gown beautifully. I also wear a new set of earrings, made especially for the occasion. It took a while to get the jeweller to make them as the idea made him as queasy as Aniya, but he also liked the idea of the challenge of creating a style of jewellery that he had never made before so he went all-out with the production of the decorations. The earrings are gold drop earrings that, though they are not chandeliers are still elaborate and very decorative with their vine like design and embedded sapphires, amber, and diamonds.

When I finally look at myself in the mirror, I realise the one thing missing. The elves do not wear make-up, but I definitely do. From my pack I take out my make-up bag, which has been slimmed down for travel, but still holds exactly what I want. I have this wonderful, subtle eye-shadow that is usually white, but shimmers gold and a similar one that is just gold. I carefully apply these so they are subtle, but make my eyes glitter. Then I add very dark brown mascara which looks natural, but extends my eyelashes hugely.

I don't bother with any other make-up as the effect the extended bathing from this morning means that foundation and blusher would be pointless and I have no lipstick with me that would do the job.

Once I have finished, I finally look at myself in the full-length mirror and conclude that I look stunning. I then grin when I think of the reaction Legolas will have when he sees me.

I then go out to my sitting room to find both Ginny and Miriel waiting for me. The moment Ginny sees the make-up I'm wearing, she insists that I go and get it so they can share in the fun.

Ginny applies her own make-up, but Miriel obviously has never come across the stuff so I apply it. When I have finished I get her to stand up a do a twirl.

Her dress is similar to mine, but in a dark, forest-green. There is no bow at the back of the dress and the design of both the embroidery and the lace is more reminiscent of trees than of vines. The jewels of the dress are emeralds and diamonds and match her jewellery. The gossamer of her dress is also shot with silver and matches the silver circlet that she wears as well as the jewellery, which is all silver and emeralds. The lighter combination set off her rather paler complexion.

I also notice that the cut of the neckline of her dress is rather more conservative than on mine. Whether because she is the King's daughter or because she had yet to reach her maturity I don't know, but I'm inclined toward a combination of the two, more strongly influenced by the former.

As I turn to Ginny to look at her outfit, there is a knock on the door and, seeing as this is my room, I open it to let three males in.

Apparently while we were getting ready, the males were selecting who was going to escort us to the ball.

Glorfindel is my escort for the night, as he is my knight. His outfit reflects mine in colour scheme though is rather less complicated. Ginny gets Erestor, who seems to have taken her under his wing and regards her rather protectively.

Miriel, rather surprisingly, gets Maedhren. When she expresses the same surprise that I feel, it is explained. Since there are no lords here of suitable station to escort her to the ball that aren't relatives, and Thanduil will not allow his daughter to be escorted by any member of the Peredhil family, the elf-seer got selected.

It then occurs to me that Legolas will not see me until I enter the hall where the party in being held and I get a rather evil idea.

"You guys. I have an idea."

They nod cautiously at me, clearly weary of the wicked grin covering my face.

"Thanduil has suggested rather pointedly that I look at Prince Legolas as a potential husband and I can tell you for free that his highness is _definitely_ interested in me as his wife."

I carefully do not notice the evil grins both girls wear, largely because of a rather embarrassing incident not that long ago.

"I was thinking it would be rather amusing for me to flirt with my lovely knight over here and pretend to be absolutely smitten with him, as I have no doubt many of the ladies of court are already, and enjoy watching both father and son's reactions."

All in the room are, by now, wearing identical evil grins and they all agree to help out with the deception.

When we get to the hall the ball is to be held in, we are led into an ante-chamber before being announced. I find out that I will be the last person to be announced for some complicated reason of etiquette I don't bother to work out. This means that everyone will already be in the hall when I enter.

When it is my turn to be presented, Glorfindel and I are led out the other side of the ante-chamber to stand behind some delicate translucent and highly decorated glass doors, which Glorfindel informs me will have only been closed for my introduction. I hear a trumpet fanfare and a loud voice announce first Glorfindel and then me.

When my name and full title is read out, any noise from the hall stops and the glass doors swing open. We step out onto the landing at the top of some marble stairs. Almost everyone in the hall is staring up at me in shock and I remember that my presence in Thanduil's halls has been kept low-key.

After a suitably stately pause, Glorfindel and I precede down the stairs at a stately pace, then across the room through the crowd, which parts for us and everyone bows deeply or curtsies in the formal style of the elves. I have no doubt that the honour is purely for me and the legend that I am to the elves.

At the other side of the room we meet Elrond, Thanduil and everyone else I know, all dressed in formal robes, doublet, and hose.

Thanduil then announces that the ball has started and everyone rises as the music of a band begins to play.

Instead of a formal meal, food and drinks are carried on trays by servants; I pick up a glass of white wine to calm my nerves.

As I finish the glass, Glorfindel takes it from me and places it on the tray before bowing elegantly and asking me for my first dance and I accept. As he leads me to the rapidly forming dance floor, I see a look of jealousy flash across Legolas' face.

It is apparent that I am to start the dancing off from the lack of anyone else on the floor. I am eternally glad that my lessons include dance lessons.

When I return from that dance, Legolas is frowning with a look of pure jealousy on his face and Thanduil does not look to happy. Judging from the slightly mischievous expression on Maedhren's face I think he said something about Glorfindel and me. Before anyone can drag me off to the floor, particularly Legolas, I pick up some food from a passing tray.

After I finish the pastry, I smile softly at Glorfindel and lick the crumbs off my fingers. The looks from elf-king and son deepen.

I dance with various people, though with Glorfindel most and flirt, sometimes subtly and sometimes not so subtly, with the gorgeous blonde and enjoy the looks from Thanduil and Legolas.

Part way through the evening I am dancing with Elrond when he looks at me with an unreadable expression before asking me a question.

"What are you lot up to?"

Yup, Thanduil was right, he never misses the point.

"Thanduil suggested that Legolas and I would be a good combination and Legolas is definitely interested in the idea, so we decided to needle them a little bit by suggesting that Glorfindel and I make a good couple and for me to flirt with him a lot. Watching their faces fall off is rather amusing."

Elrond grins wickedly and I find that he and the twins soon join us in our little game.

Towards the end of the ball, Thanduil manages to get a dance.

"Why do one week you seem favourably inclined towards my son, but the moment your knight gets here you swoon over him? I had thought you had rather more substance than to fall over a handsome legend who I generally considered impossible to get."

"Oh, but Thanduil, you know full well that I can get him. Anyway, why wouldn't I be attracted to him, when he's absolutely delectably drop-dead gorgeous?"

Ginny who is dancing nearby with Elrond, tries to turn her smirk into a hacking cough.

"Oh, do excuse me."

Thanduil does not look at all happy when we part after the dance. He soon joins Legolas and the prince's face becomes like thunder.

Not all that long after that, Glorfindel informs me that it is late enough for me to be able to plead weariness and not long after that I do exactly that, mostly because it is clear that I will no longer be able to avoid a dance with Legolas for very long and judging by his expression, that would be a very good thing to avoid.

Shortly after I get to my room, I am joined by my co-conspirators, including Elrond and his twin sons.

"So did you enjoy your first ball then?" Elladan asks.

"I enjoyed irritating the blonde club more."

We all laugh and talk a little more before going to our respective rooms to bed.

Before he leaves, Elrohir turn to me with a look of worry.

"Be warned, Legolas can be dangerous when angered and for some reason he is rather possessive of you. I doubt he will be able to leave this be. Fairly soon he will do something about it."

"I'll be on my guard, though I didn't really expect him to take it lying down."

He leaves me to prepare for bed.

My sleep is slightly disturbed by thoughts of what the blonde and extremely jealous prince would do in revenge.

Ginny's POV

Despite the fact that today is the Welcome Ball and I will get to wear another gorgeous gown, I'm not really looking forward to this day-long giving-the-ladies-time-to-prepare ritual. It's a shame that for all their magical powers, elves haven't worked out time travel, otherwise I'd zip right forward to the beginning of the ball.

Aeyana again brings me breakfast-in-bed.

"Aeyana, how come it's going to take all day to have a bath and dress today when it only took the morning yesterday?"

"Ahhh, you shall see. I won't say anymore because I don't want to spoil the surprise."

"Well I know I'm going to be bored out of my mind."

Once I finish eating, I get up and begin to walk over to my bathroom, but Aeyana stops me and holds out my dressing gown.

"Not in there today, Ginny. Follow me."

I meet Ellie out in the corridor. She's looking just as puzzled as I am.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" I ask her in a whisper.

She shakes her head and shrugs in reply.

On our walk through the palace, we meet Miriel who seems to be very excited. She laughs at our expressions.

Miriel laughs still more when we are led into the most beautiful communal bathroom I've ever seen. The walls are made of white marble with a green tree relief carved all along the ceiling and twisting around the marble pillars. The floor is covered in a cream and emerald-green mosaic in a style very much like those found in Roman baths. In fact that's almost what the bathing process is like; that and the Arab baths in Granada.

I'm sure you already know enough about Roman bath houses, so I won't go into the process. All you need to know that it is complete heaven – especially the massage towards the end.

"Why can't the elves have posh dos like this more often? I'd go to one everyday if I knew this was the standard treatment before hand!" I ask.

"Or you could just move to Granada."

"Yeah, but I get it free here."

After an early lunch, we go back to our rooms to dress. On the way, I can't help but stare at and feel my skin. It's so smooth and literally glowing, so is my hair which feels like silk. I also feel so refreshed – all light and airy.

Yet again, the dress I'm wearing is very formal and sophisticated. Over the two sets of ornate underclothes, lies a high-waisted under-dress of midnight-blue silk shot with a paler blue and embroidered at the hem of the train with pale gold thread, woven into a delicate vine pattern. The neckline is a Tudor-style square and the sleeves are long and tight.

The over-dress is made of a fine, baby-blue silk-gossamer. The embroidery is of the same thread and design as that on the under-dress, but it is also encrusted all over with seed pearls and amethysts. The over-dress is cut away at the front and has floor-length bell-sleeves.

I'm wearing three pieces of jewellery; one is a delicate, gold filigree belt with long ends that hang over the gown in a style reminiscent of the belts worn by wealthy Tudor ladies. The others are a pair of amethyst earrings in a tear-drop shape and a small matching pendant, which sits glinting between my throat and the top of the gown.

As I was so fond of the way Aeyana styled my hair yesterday, she does the same thing again, only this time she embeds amethysts all over the bun and twists a string of them around the lock of hair that hangs on my shoulder.

Ellie and Miriel's gowns are very similar to each other, except that each is dressed in her own colours and the neckline of Miriel's is level with her shoulder line. Thanduil evidently doesn't want his daughter to get a/ give _him_ a bad reputation.

When I see what Ellie has done to her eyes, I exclaim:

"Oh Ellie, do go and get your make-up – I want to share in the fun too!"

While I apply white and gold eye-shadow and pale brown mascara, Ellie sets to work on Miriel. It's a scene very similar to sleepovers back at home.

After Miriel has given us a very shimmery twirl, I stand up to do the same, but am interrupted by a knock at the door. Ellie lets in Glorfindel, Maedhren, and Erestor. Apparently, they are to be our escorts for the evening.

When Erestor sees me standing in the middle of the room, he smiles gently, and immediately comes over before taking my hand and kissing it.

"You look beautiful." He whisper, almost reverently.

"You guys. I have an idea." Ellie, the wander nut, interrupts.

We all turn to face her – she's suddenly looking very mischievous.

"Thanduil has suggested rather pointedly that I look at Prince Legolas as a potential husband and I can tell you for free that his highness is _definitely_ interested in me as his wife."

I grin at Miriel, who grins back knowingly.

"I was thinking it would be rather amusing for me to flirt with my lovely knight over here and pretend to be absolutely smitten with him, as I have no doubt many of the ladies of court are already, and enjoy watching both father and son's reactions."

Everyone's grinning now, particularly Erestor – who, for all his retiring nature, does seem to have a slightly impish side, very possibly influenced by Elladan and Elrohir. I like him even more.

Erestor then takes my hand and lays it over his in the formal style. All three males then lead us from the room.

We are led to an ante-chamber, where we wait to be announced. Miriel and Maedhren go first, followed closely by me and Erestor. All the elves in the hall bow or curtsy deeply as Miriel passes. They do the same to me, but not so deeply. I can also see some wearing slightly shocked expressions as if they can't believe that Thanduil has let a human stay in his palace. My grip on Erestor's hand tightens slightly.

Ellie and Glorfindel have not followed on behind us, but still wait behind the now closed glass doors.

Once we have taken our places alongside the royal family, trumpets are blown, and a dark-haired elf calls out.

"The Lord Glorfindel of Gondolin and Imladris and the Aranel Eleanorof Gondolin, Daughter of Turgon, King of Gondolin!"

Everyone watches as the glass doors open and Glorfindel and Ellie make their way sedately down the stairs.

When they eventually reach us, Thanduil calls to the musicians to begin playing. Ellie then takes my hand and pulls me over to the side. We both take glasses from a passing elf and sip daintily. I don't usually drink, but I feel I need something to calm me down. Not that I'll be drinking much of this elfin alcohol which is very, VERY strong.

Elrond then leans over and whispers quietly.

"I wouldn't accept anything my sons give you."

Ellie and I look at each other.

"Why?" I ask the million dollar question, figuratively speaking.

There is a sudden commotion behind us, we turn and see a stately-looking Mirkwood elf lying comatosed on the floor, an empty goblet lying beside him. Elladan and Elrohir are nearby, trying, though failing miserably, to look innocent. As several servants rush over, we turn back to Elrond, who's wearing a wry smile.

Right – point taken!

When we have finished our glasses, Glorfindel bows to Ellie and asks to have the first dance. Remembering Ellie's plan, I walk over to Miriel and Maedhren, who are standing not far away from her father and brother.

"Awww, look – he's taking her for the first dance!"

"They make a very handsome couple."

Thanduil and Legolas look at each other, their faces the epitome of bruised and angered dignity.

Erestor asks me to dance the next dance with him; he then dances with Ellie while I dance with Glorfindel. I was right; I can feel Glorfindel's muscles through his robes. It's that and his gentle, yet firm hold on my back which sends a shiver of pleasure running down my spine.

Part way through the evening, I see Ellie dancing with Elrond. Who afterwards goes over to his sons and whispers in their ears. Judging by their wicked grins, I can tell Ellie has let them in on our plan.

Later on, Thanduil makes his way over to me.

"Excuse me, Lady Virginia, may I have a word?"

He leads me over to a quiet corner; even though his touch on my elbow is light, I can feel the strength in his fingers.

"Now then, tell me. What on the earth is the Aranel doing with Lord Glorfindel?"

I look over his shoulder.

"Dancing with him at the moment."

Thanduil purses his lips.

"I mean why is she not paying my son any attention?"

"I thought you elves didn't believe in political marriages, only those of love. Besides what right-minded girl wouldn't flirt with Glorfindel? He's a soldier, a famous Balrog-slayer, and he's bloody gorgeous. Compared to him, I don't think you little elfin prince-ling has much going for him."

Thanduil's eyes flash, he leans forward menacingly. He opens his mouth, but then straightens up. Two hands are rested lightly on my shoulders; I look behind me and see that it's Elrond.

"Anything the matter?"

"No, Lord Elrond, everything is fine." The tightness in his voice give away that that was a bit of a political lie.

"Good; then you won't mind if I have a quick word with Ginny."

He leads me away and I heave a long, low sigh of relief.

"Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Elrond nods, but doesn't look convinced.

"Well, let's see if we can't find my sons; they'll soon put a smile back on your face."

Elrond was right, within five minute I'm crying with laughter as Elladan gleefully relates what happened when they slipped Poison Ivy into Thanduil's crown of foliage. When the resulting hiccups eventually die down, Elrond bows deeply and leads me on to the dance floor.

Looking around I can see that Thanduil has managed to get Ellie to dance with him. When Elrond and I sweep past them, I catch a little of the conversation:

"Oh, but Thanduil, you know full well that I can get him. Anyway, why wouldn't I be attracted to him, when he's absolutely delectably drop-dead gorgeous?"

At this, I smirk, snorting loudly and Elrond deftly leads me to the opposite side of the dance floor.

Not all that long after that, Ellie informs everyone that she's going to bed. As she takes my arm, she whispers.

"I don't think I'll be able to avoid Legolas for much longer."

Looking round, I see Legolas' angry and jealous expression as he watches our retreating backs.

We are soon joined by Miriel, Maedhren, Erestor, Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir.

"So did you enjoy your first ball then?"

I nod.

"I enjoyed irritating the blonde club more."

Everyone laughs. Finally, our little party breaks up as we all wander back to our respective rooms.

As Aeyana closes the door behind her, I snuggle down into my pillows. I should be tired after today, but I lie awake thinking; thinking about my encounter with Thanduil. The darkness closes in around me. I shiver and think about this palace full of elves – I have never felt so isolated in all my life...


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We own any characters that are obviously not part of Tolkien's world. Tolkien owns anything of worth and the Tolkien estate get any money that can possibly be made out of any of this. Please don't sue coz the only thing we get is satisfaction and enjoyment from writing this and our readers' enjoyment shown in their reviews.

Eleanor's POV

I have to admit that I avoided Legolas after the ball and made sure that I was never in a room alone with him, and never gave him an opportunity to talk to me privately.

The day after the ball, there were no lessons; one to allow us to recover from the previous night's activity, and two to allow us to talk to our visitors. So the next morning had Ginny and I having our first private meeting with Elrond and co.

After a bit of small talk, we get to serious business.

"What are we going to do? We need to get out of here because Thanduil is going to use us to get to you and I don't think anyone is happy about that."

"I agree on needing to get you two out, but at least while we are here he will be on his guard. And judging by what happened last night, I think it is probably more important for Ginny to get out as she is only needed, and therefore only safe, while Eleanor is here."

I nod, though Glorfindel doesn't look too happy with the idea.

"The best case scenario is that they both escape together. Whatever we decide on though, I am going to ensure that _Dawnstar_ is safe and away from the Sindar." That would be mister protective Elf knight, also know as Glorfindel talking.

"Dawnstar? You called me that, Elrond, why?"

Elrond looks at me, slightly surprised at the question.

"The law-name has multiple origins. The first origin is related to the fall of Gondolin, which started at dawn. When you were born, many called you the star of the city, a new light so to speak. You were born at dawn and were sent away at dawn."

Maedhren then cuts in.

"The second reason is more esoteric..."

I raise an eyebrow, _more_ esoteric?

"Like your sister, you have powers. We do not know the full extent of them or how to use or train them; they are something you will have to find out on your own. The name is a name the prophecies gave you as, apparently, you are significant."

Elrond takes over again.

"The jewel you now wear round you neck is called the Dawnstar Pendant."

"Sort of like Arwen's Evenstar?"

"Exactly like that. If you ever hold it up to the dawn light it changes from a simple blue to the appearance of the dawn and there is, of course, a star in the jewel."

I nod, of all the reasons the last one makes the most sense. Then something Maedhren said registered.

"There are prophecies involving me?"

"Yes, and at least one purely about you."

I bury my head in my hands and groan. After feeding Ginny a diet of fan-fictions and the relevant terminology, she understands my feelings. The elves, on the other hand, are confused.

"What is wrong?" Elladan asks.

I look up at him and endeavour to explain.

"I think I have been dropped into a bad fan-fiction. Even worse I think I'm turning into a Mary-Sue."

"Excuse me?" This time it is Elrohir who asks, well I think that is right, it could be the other way round.

Bless him, he's confused.

"Fan-fictions are stories that are written using the world and characters of another already existent story written by fans, technically short for fanatic, and those stories tend to have certain clichés that are quite common. The most common is that of a Mary-Sue. Mary-Sue is the generic name for both the character and the story-type. They both basically go along the lines of girl gets dropped into story, girl finds out that she is related to important character, falls in love, and marries good looking younger important guy, but their love has at least one major trauma before they kiss and make up. They always have a purpose in that world and are always immediately loved by all good characters of worth, you get the idea. There are several characteristics that a mixture of at least some of which make a character a Mary-Sue.

The main ones are being a princess or something very similar, falling in love with hero, powers, a prophecy about that character usually involving her saving the world, some type of trauma while in the world, and more often than not, one in the place she came from, the sort of components that make a good sickly romance story. There are others, but I seem to be racking up the things to make me count as a Mary-Sue."

Maedhren looks at me and smiles before speaking.

"If that is what makes a Mary-Sue don't feel alone, I think Ginny may well be joining you in that category."

We both look at him quizzically, waiting for him to elaborate.

"The prophecies don't just mention you, but also companions, who also get the fun of fulfilling more than one of those criteria each. I had not worked it out before I found out you had brought Ginny along, the prophecies are rather obscure at the best of times. I have never quite worked out why they have to be so hard though."

"Maybe to make sure that you did not get it unless you are supposed to or unless you are the right person to find it out. The future isn't a very safe thing to know."

They look at me, apparently quite surprised at this pearl of wisdom. Eventually one of them asks where that came from.

"David Eddings, have you ever read the Belgariad or the Malloreon?"

They all shake their heads. Kinda obvious really, it's not like they swap novels with my world or anything.

"They are two quintets that are set in a particular world and prophecy is very much the centre of the story. They have lots of very philosophical conversations about the fate of the universe and why the prophecies are complicated etc."

Ginny mutters something under her breath whilst wearing a sardonic expression. Maedhren asks her to repeat herself.

"Oh, nothing, I was just reflecting on how typical of Ellie it is for her to go for the philosophical books."

Confused looks from the elves.

"She did Philosophy and Politics at university."

They nod in understanding and then there is the same reaction Elrond gave me when he found out we went to university, which leads to a description of the British education system.

Eventually we get back to the topic.

The conversation goes on to lunch with much plotting... err planning.

For the next few days this format: Wake up, get dressed, have breakfast, lessons, lunch, then spend the afternoons with one or more of Elrond's party, and finally dinner before going off to do our own things.

Fairly soon, the meetings with Elrond and/or friends and family also include weapons training. This shocks the Mirkwood elves.

Until that is I show that I am already a competent fighter. Well competent enough. I used to fence for a few years until study got in the way and my school had decided that the best way to deal with girls being attacked when leaving the school from after-school clubs was to give us a 6 week self-defence course.

To give you an idea of how these lessons worked they were started with the line: "Anyone attacking you is probably going to be bigger and more dangerous than you, so you are learning how to disable them long enough to run".

Basically, this was how to fight dirty and used every trick I had been taught to win my fights and the elves quickly discovered that I have good aim and a very good knowledge of the sensitive parts of the body and which parts would disable a person most easily. In other words I would be very good in a fight, but not in a formal competition.

Several nights later, I came back from an after-dinner conversation with Ginny and Miriel and entered the bedroom, suddenly feeling that something was wrong.

I soon worked out what it was. Someone else was in the room.

I carefully walk into the centre of the room when I suddenly feel arms wrapped around me and lips on my neck.

Strong hands caress my midriff, but fail to calm me. I have learned by now that it is not proper for a lady, particularly one of my station, to have a male in her room because it means that she is sleeping with him and that is all that is required to be married within the elfin culture.

The person leads me to my bed and moves round me, lips never leaving my skin. As he moves to kiss my lips, I can finally see who it is. The golden hair and green clothes give it away as the Prince of Mirkwood.

I pull back from his kiss and attempt to find out what he is doing. He kisses me rather thoroughly again before pulling back and cups my face in his hands.

"Why do you torture me, fair star of the dawn?" he asks on a sigh.

I frown, both at the question and the endearment he uses.

"You allow me to touch you, encourage me, and raise my hopes of ever getting you. I was almost ready to believe you may eventually love me, but then the moment your demon-slaying knight walks through the door you shatter me by being all over him. At first I hoped it was a cruel joke, that you could not be that shallow and uncaring, but now you won't talk to me or be near me or..."

He stops talking as his voice brakes and I can see the raw pain in his eyes. I suddenly feel really rather bad about both the joke and avoiding him.

I sit down on the bed a pull him down beside me before hugging him

"It was actually a cruel joke, but I was scared of what you would do afterwards because you looked pretty angry. I didn't really mean to hurt you; well I wanted to annoy you and make you jealous, but not hurt you."

His reaction to this is to kiss me so deeply that I lose all sense of anything but him right until I register him above me, us both lying on the bed, and try to fight off the waves of panic. I try to push him away gently and that seems to wake him up.

He pulls back from me with a sigh before kissing me again.

"I can't honestly say I'm sorry, that is exactly what I wanted when I came here. I have to admit you did make me very jealous and all I wanted to do was make sure no other could ever have you. For that I am sorry, but trying to seduce you and enjoying every minute of it is not something I am sorry for."

I ask something that has been worrying me.

"Would you have forced me to if I had fought you touching me?"

He looks at me with both shock and a slightly haunted look in his eyes. He hesitates to answer me.

"No, I would not, though I hate to admit, it would have taken more self-control than I would like to admit to for me to be able to stop myself. I cannot hurt you though I definitely desire you."

He holds me and strokes my hair gently before speaking again.

"If there was the opportunity for you to escape Mirkwood, would you take it, even if you did love me?"

I hesitate before answering.

"Yes, I would. I will not be kept political prisoner, no matter how fond of you I am. If I am going to live in Mirkwood, it will be entirely out of my free will. If I escape and you find me and convince me to marry you, then I will come back to Mirkwood and be your wife, but I will never marry you unless I am allowed out of Mirkwood and am allowed my freedom."

He looks at the floor for a while before nodding.

"I thought you may feel like that. Do not tell my father, or any of the Mirkwood elves this, but I will assist in your escape if necessary."

I look up at him, rather surprised. He smiles wryly at me.

"I want at least some chance of getting you."

I have to laugh and I wrap my arms around him and kiss his cheek.

After a little more talk, mostly inconsequential, he leaves and I call for Aniya to help me change into my nightclothes.

Yes I do need help to change; these dresses are way too complicated.

Ginny's POV

I'm still very quiet over breakfast the next day. I feel as if I'm not really there or watching from outside my body. The conversations buzz in my ears. When the Imladris elves, Ellie and I rise from the breakfast table and go down the corridor to the comfortable library, I walk along thinking and holding myself by the arms.

I shriek and make a violent start as two pairs of arms are suddenly wrapped tightly around my waist, sandwiching me between Elladan and Elrohir.

"What's up, Miss Mopey?" One of the twins asks.

I smile weakly up at him.

"Nothing."

"Don't give us that, we know when our little Ginny isn't happy." Says one.

"And if you don't tell us..." says the other

" ...we'll be forced to tickle it out of you!" They chorus.

Somewhere along the line I had unfortunately let slip that I'm one of the most ticklish people around – even a tiny poke in my stomach will have me screaming for mercy.

The twins' mirth is so infectious that I'm working hard not to smile.

"Please don't."

There's a telling pause and I immediately break away from them, running up the corridor. Due to their elfin physique, the twins quickly catch up with me and begin to tickle me all over.

"No! Please, stop it! No!" I am trouble breathing.

Adindel suddenly bursts in from a door to our left.

"Will you please keep the noise down!" He shouts at us

"Sorry, Your Very High and Mightiness." The twins bow floridly, somehow managing to look slightly drunk.

Adindel's face turns beetroot-red.

"What do they teach you at Imladris? It certainly isn't respect for your elders." Woo! Take a chill pill mate.

"Pompous git." I whishper as he turns.

But before Adindel can react, the twins have whipped me around the corner out of sight.

Once we are all seated comfortably, the meeting begins.

"What are we going to do? We need to get out of here because Thanduil is going to use us to get to you and I don't think anyone is happy about that."

"I agree on needing to get you two out, but at least while we are here he will be on his guard. And judging by what happened last night, I think it is probably more important for Ginny to get out as she is only needed, and therefore only safe, while Eleanor is here."

When Elrond says this, I bow my head, my hands clenched. Until this conversation, I've never really thought about my situation. I depend on Ellie for protection and even though I know she would never abandon me, I can't help feeling a little scared. I think back to last night, picturing Thanduil's look of pure anger. I bite my lip. Erestor, who is sitting next to me, reaches over and comfortingly lays his hand on mine; I clasp it tightly.

Elrond, Ellie, and Maedhren, meanwhile, are talking about the meaning of Ellie's law-name: Dawnstar and the fact that she appears in various prophecies. I perk up when I hear this as our adventure is suddenly starting to sound a lot like fan-fiction! I grin as Ellie does her best to explain the concept.

"If that is what makes a Mary-Sue don't feel alone, I think Ginny may well be joining you in that category."

Ellie and I look at each other with the same wide-eyed expression before turning our attention back to Maedhren.

"The prophecies don't just mention you, but also companions, who also get the fun of fulfilling more than one of those criteria each..."

Wait a tick, did he just say 'companion_s_' as in the plural?

I lean back in my chair as I try to fathom this out – who on the earth is going to be coming with us?

Ellie's voice suddenly breaks in on my thoughts:

"...They have lots of very philosophical conversations about the fate of the universe and why the prophecies are complicated etc."

"Trust Ellie to bring to philosophy into it!" I mutter darkly.

"Sorry – what was that?" Maedren asks.

"Oh, nothing, I was just reflecting on how typical of Ellie it is for her to go for the philosophical books."

More confused looks from the elves.

"She did Philosophy and Politics at university."

They nod, but I can tell they don't really understand. This leads to an explanation of the British education system.

Eventually we get back to the topic and we spend the whole morning going over various ...err ...strategies.

As the days go on, Ellie and I spend more and more time with the Imladris elves. They have begun to give us weapons training.

Ellie, having done similar stuff before, is already very good. I, on the other hand, need to brush up on my fighting skills. I do try to concentrate, honestly. But, what red-blooded girl _wouldn't_ find it hard to concentrate on how to give the perfect left hook when they're being taught by various well-built and bare-chested male elves? Besides, all you really need to do is knee your attacker in the groin and run.

I've also begun to spend lots of time with Erestor. We go out riding mostly – never on our own though. The escort is ostensibly there to guide us and keep us from harm, but we all of us know that he's really only there to make sure I don't escape.

I've now gotten used to riding on an un-tacked horse, but it's still a lot of effort. Elves control their horses with their hands and legs; and when you're trying to steer a horse, while trying to stay on, AND trying to look at where you're going, you really do begin to lose all feeling, even in places you didn't know you had.

One day, Erestor raises a topic which I've been trying desperately not to think about.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow." Erestor states in his quiet, calming voice.

"Do you have to? I've been really enjoying our rides out together."

"So have I."

He turns to see where our escort is and then whispers:

"Don't worry; you'll be out of here soon."

But how soon will _that_ be? Oh please, God, get me out of here...


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We own any characters that are obviously not part of Tolkien's world and the rather juvenile prank that is really not all that original, if amusing. Tolkien owns anything of worth and the Tolkien estate get any money that can possibly be made out of any of this. Please don't sue coz the only thing we get is satisfaction and enjoyment from writing this and our readers' enjoyment shown in their reviews, which reminds me...

Thank you Dinopoodle, I have already sent you an answer to your reviews

The-worlds-naneth –I will try to improve the format, though the already posted chapters will remain in this format until further notice as this story is written around our University workload.

Eleanor's POV

Today was the day of Elrond's departure. His visit really did whizz past us.

Of course that doesn't mean that we didn't get round to more plotting... _Planning._

The first fruit of which should be showing any time now.

Thanduil is standing with us apologising for his brother's absence, but no-one can find _Ernil Adindel_. So, we are waiting for a little while to see if he turns up.

Then we hear a loud cry from the woods and we all swing up onto horses and ride at top speed towards the noise.

If you are wondering about Ginny and I having horses, we were supposed to ride out a little way with the leaving party before coming back.

After what seems like a few minutes riding, we come across the funniest sight I have yet to see in this world.

Prince Adindel of Mirkwood is dangling from a tree by ropes attached to his ankles and wrists, holding him in the most undignified position imaginable.

If that was not amusing enough he is absolutely, totally starkers. Naked as the day he was born, in fact.

Actually he is wearing one thing.

Paint

In some very crude designs, including the truly juvenile 'kick me here' with an arrow pointing to his groin.

I sit on my bay horse, trying my best not to piss myself laughing. I think Ginny, amongst others, may well be doing the same.

Adindel is twisting and turning, trying to get free of the ropes which bind him. This gives us a view of more than we ever wanted to see.

Once Erestor has recovered from his amusement, he says something about taking the ladies away as the view is rather inappropriate.

He leads us away from the clearing. I only notice a little later that the direction he takes us in is away from the palace.

I only notice this when we have been riding for a fair distance and Elrond and the rest of the company join us. They get us girls; that is Miriel, Ginny and I, to put our hoods up.

I work out what they are doing only when we have crossed the border, having galloped a long distance at top speed. After we pass the border, we go even faster and I realise that what I thought was top speed was nowhere near as we are on elfin wonder horses.

We ride through the night and it is far into the next day before we stop and that is only because it is clear that Ginny cannot possibly go on.

We stop and eat and rest a little while, though not for long. Ginny has gone to sleep in that time though. So Erestor picks her up and places her on his horse. Then Elrond and the twins notice that Miriel and I do not look much better than our human friend, us not being used to such hard and long riding.

We are then put on to each of the twin's horses so we can rest on them and then we go on... and on, and on... it seems forever and I soon go to sleep.

When I wake up, I am being laid down on some blankets in a cave and I see that both Ginny and Miriel are being laid down on more blankets. Since I am awake, they feed me before telling me to go back to sleep. I am happy to do so.

I wake again several hours later. This time my friends are awake. We eat and over the food, Elrond explains things.

"As you might have noticed, we have just got you out of Mirkwood. I know you three have slept for a fair amount of the journey so you probably don't know what the time is right now. We are four days hard ride from the borders of Mirkwood, though that actually only took us two and a half days as we rode through the night. I would have been quicker, but Maedhren had to slow down occasionally to wipe out our tracks. We have taken a rather less used, if harder path through the mountains to lessen our chance of your family, Aranel Miriel, from catching us before we reach Imladris.

I am sorry to have taken you with us, but the subterfuge would not have worked if we hadn't taken you at least some of the way and we are not so dishonourable as to leave you alone and defenceless."

Miriel shakes her head.

"I don't really want to go back; _Ada_ coddles me far too much."

"If you could send him a message saying you wanted you to come etc, when we get to Imladris, I would greatly appreciate it. I would rather not have your father wanting to kill me."

Something then occurs to me.

"What about clothes or our luggage? It is not like we packed before we came on this little whirlwind ride."

"We have had this planned for a little while so my sons sneaked into you rooms during the night before we left and packed you each a few sets of leggings, tunics, and dresses not to mention the things you brought from that other world. They are on the pack horses, which reminds me, you need to change. None of you are exactly dressed for this."

We laugh at that and go retrieve and change our clothes behind a screen that Glorfindel and Maedhren set up to give us some privacy. While I am retrieving a pair of riding leggings and tunic, not to mention my green hoody (what, its comfortable and the weather in the mountains stinks), I check that they really have got all my stuff. Suddenly I am thankful that Ginny and I decided to keep all our things from our world together in our packs, ready, just in case.

Once we have finished changing we sit down again. The watch has changed and those who were on watch are taking a short break before we leave again.

While we wait, we talk to Glorfindel who keeps giving Miriel strange looks. Fairly soon, we ask him why.

"Your brother was acting rather strange, Aranel. It was rather like he knew exactly what we were doing and was actually helping us. I can't quite work out why."

They all give me a weird look when I laugh at this revelation and so I am forced to explain.

"He promised to help me escape because I said I would never have a proper relationship with him while I was a prisoner in Mirkwood."

Everyone looks at me quite surprised.

"So he actually is really interested in you then?"

"I think so."

I then laugh again and before any more conversation happens, we have to mount and leave for; you guessed it, more breakneck speed riding for ridiculously long periods of time.

After what seems, paradoxically, like forever and no time, we get within the borders of Rivendell, or Imladris as the elves call it. I know we are within the borders because the border guards greet us ecstatically, and inform us that Mirkwood elves have been sighted on some of the main paths across the mountains.

Eventually we get to a ridge that overlooks the city proper. I have to admit that I am impressed by the view, but my warped sense of humour will not allow me to admit this. So what do I do?

I tilt my head to the side and say in my most depreciating tone:

"Pretty."

Elrond stares at me in disbelief

Then Ginny says something similar.

Elrond and co. give us looks of absolute amazement; they had obviously been expecting us to gawp in stunned admiration at the beauty of the city.

I love turning the tables on people.

As we ride down from the ridge, I start up a conversation with Ginny, talking about the wide range of spectacular sights we saw on our world tour that we took before coming here.

Eventually we reach a stone courtyard in the centre of what I realise is Rivendell proper, i.e. the palace where the royal family live.

There we are greeted by a dark haired elf called Melpomaen who I learn is Erestor's second-in-command and therefore, has been responsible for making the arrangements for us to arrive... including a Welcome Ball tomorrow evening.

Oh joy. I sense the oncoming feeling of spending a whole day dressing. Hopefully, they packed a posh dress when they were arranging for our little flight because somehow I don't think I have one in Imladris.

In recognition of the fact that we have been riding flat out for days on end, not to mention nights, we are shown straight to our rooms with baths already drawn.

If anything, our quarters here are more beautiful than in Mirkwood, partly because they are lovely and open.

The walls are made of soaring marble and there are elegantly carved wooden doors with matching elegant furniture, all of which is done in the design of trees.

Like in Mirkwood, there is a sitting room, a bedroom, and a bathroom. This time though, the bedroom has a balcony, which is as elegantly carved as everything else. The rooms are separated by a combination of carved wooden walls that look sort of like flat trees and there are clothe drapes embroidered with a lovely scene that looks like a part of Imladris.

The bath is a marble pool carved into the ground and even the pipes that supply it with water are elegant.

I now have another dark haired maid, this time called Rodwen, looking after me. I find her name amusing as I have enough of a grasp of Sindarin to realise that her name is the elfin version of Virginia.

She thankfully gives me a massage as my muscles are complaining about the sudden increase in exercise that they are not used to. She also washes my hair for me. I think there is danger of me forgetting how to wash and do my own hair if I keep having people doing these things for me. Not that I really mind all that much.

She puts me in what is probably the simplest dress I have worn since I have been here, though it is still elegant and incredibly beautiful. It is also, thankfully not either blue or gold. Apparently it is not compulsory for me to wear those colours.

This dress is a lovely shade of burgundy with white embroidery and a raised waist. It is made of gossamer and floats around me beautifully.

After I have dressed, I go to a private dinner with just my family, Ginny and Miriel present.

Thankfully it is not long and afterwards, I drop into bed, actually being too tired to notice that the twins have obviously packed my nightclothes as well as I have my silky nightdresses to change into.

I drop happily into the huge futon bed and sink beneath the layers of satin noticing nothing and wanting to sleep for a good 12 hours.

Ginny's POV

"Aeyana, have you seen my book of elfin tales that Miriel gave me?"

"No I haven't."

"That's strange – I'm sure I left it on the sitting room table, but it's not there now."

I shrug.

"Oh well, I must have put it down somewhere else. My mind is on other matters after all."

...It's the day that the elves from Rivendell will be leaving us.

I try not to think about this as I bathe and dress; instead I think about how they could be planning to help Ellie and I escape. No one has told me anything, not even Erestor, who, whenever I ask him, always gives me the same response: 'Thanduil is a very cunning elf. If he suspected something, he will try every way he knows in order to trick the information out of you. It's far safer if you and Ellie are kept in the dark about this.'

Easy for him to say – he's not the one on tenterhooks waiting for a sign that means escape.

Adindel doesn't join us for breakfast, nor is he out in the forecourt where all the horses are standing waiting. Thanduil paces up and down.

"I'm sorry about this, everyone, but I have no idea where my brother is. This is most unlike him."

All of a sudden, a loud, masculine cry sounds out from the woods. Instinctively, we all mount our horses and gallop off in its direction.

The sight that greets us is both one of the most disturbing and one of the funniest sights I've ever seen: Adindel trussed up in the trees, completely naked apart from large daubs of Mirkwood-green paint which run up and down his body.

As Adindel struggles against his bonds, everyone's eyes become fixated on the large arrow running down his navel.

I think back to the über-dignified elf who threw me a cloak, while telling me to look more civilised. I can't keep the giggles back any longer. Once I start, I can't stop. You know when you giggle so much that you only have to think about the cause of it to begin giggling again? Well that's how it is for me.

As Thanduil rushes over, shouting at his brother to stop struggling, Erestor calls out:

"I think I'd better take the ladies away. That view isn't really appropriate for un-matured eyes."

He begins to lead us away. It's only a little while later when the rest of the Rivendell elves catch up with us that it dawns on me – this is our escape!

Well, I certainly didn't see this coming...but then, why did Legolas allow us to ride right past him? I mean, he must know every inch of Mirkwood, including the way back to the palace.

I'm about to voice my thoughts when Elrond tells Miriel, Ellie, and I to put our hoods up and keep our heads down.

We bring our horses up to a gallop and continue at the same pace for miles and miles; galloping across the border and up into the mountains.

Initially, I enjoy myself: the adrenaline that is still coursing through my veins, the sumptuous mountain scenery that's so different from caves and woodland, and of course, the image of Adindel all serve to keep me going for quite a while.

But then the hours begin to drag – all through the night and into the next day is a constant ride, sometimes slower, sometimes faster, a few water breaks along the way, but still the same dreary activity hour... after hour... after hour.

I begin to lose all feeling in my thighs and around my pelvic area. My knees are crying out for want of rest after being forced into the same position throughout the long ride. Oh, I'm used to riding elfin style, but never have I ridden so hard for so long.

When the riders in front slow down in order to give the horses a breather and a drink, I momentarily relax my muscles. Big mistake. I'm so tired and saddle sore that my eyes begin to droop and I find myself slipping sideways...

A strong, supportive hand grabs my arm in the nick of time, startling me awake. It's Erestor who calls ahead to Elrond. The latter takes one look at me before nodding and telling everyone to dismount.

Erestor lifts me off my horse. I'm very thankful for this as my legs buckle beneath me as soon as they touch solid ground. I'm guided to a springy patch of mountain bushel, which I lie upon, snuggling up into the folds of my cloak. Within moments, I'm asleep.

I do wake up briefly when I'm being lifted on to a horse with its rider behind me. I don't make any movement though, as I'm still stiff and sore; and when the rider wraps his cloak about us both, I nestle into his warm, strong arms and think no more.

When I'm next awake, I find myself lying on and covered in blankets. There is something very hard beneath me. Great – it's not exactly the best bed to wake up in when you're aching and bruised all over.

This was evidently a well planned operation, they could have at least thought out our sleeping arrangements a little better.

I stretch and sit up. The morning sunlight is pouring through the entrance to a huge a cave, at the mouth of which, is a small fire with some of the male elves sat around it.

Glorfindel turns and smiles when he hears my footsteps.

"Good morning, sleepy head. How are you feeling?"

"Very sore. I bet my legs are black and blue all over. Is it very far now?"

"We're over half-way, but we've still got quite a way to go yet."

Oh joy – that's really going to be a barrel of laughs.

I walk over to the cave entrance. The view is just spectacular: a steep mountain path falls away beneath my feet; it's dotted with gorse bushes and clumps of mountain plants. I can't see the bottom of the mountain, but I can its smaller neighbours and then a great emerald-green blanket of woodland stretching away from me as far as the eye can see.

Miriel comes up behind me and catches her breath when she sees what I have already seen.

"I've never seen anything like this before – _Ada_ never liked me going very far from the palace."

I put my arm about her waist and she returns the gesture. We then just stand staring at the view in front of us, a light mountain breeze playing across our faces.

Eventually, Elrond calls us back to the fire. Ellie has woken up by now and all three of us sit round the fire eating fruit and elfin whey-bread while we listen to Elrond's explanation of the past days' events.

So THAT was where my book went!

When Elrond makes his pointed comment about 'not being dressed for this', I look down at my floaty, spring-green gown. Well, it WAS floaty and spring-green – the constant riding over the past few days means my beautiful dress is now all wet and stained. I have never liked being so unkempt so I gladly change into my leggings and tunic.

And now, even more riding...

I have to admit though, when we ride to the edge of the ridge that overlooks Rivendell, all my aches and pains are forgotten in the beauty of the place. Not that I let any of our male companions know this, they deserve a little punishment after what they've just subjected us to.

Ellie, apparently, agrees with me and gives the most offhand assessment of the view possible.

"Pretty."

I can hear the tone in her voice... ah-hah!

"Rather spectacular I suppose." I reply, equally offhand.

The looks on everyone's faces!

"On a par with the Taj Mahal wouldn't you say?"

"Or the Pyramids."

"Possibly. Hey! I know – what about the Great Wall of China? Now you have to admit that that was pretty impressive."

"It was rather wasn't it? Ooooo, no-no-no! Pompeii! An entire town..."

I sigh.

"Ostia was better..." Ellie sighs too.

I love to turn the tables on people.

When we are finally able to dismount, we are informed by Erestor's second-in-command that there is to be a Welcome Ball tomorrow evening.

Well I'm certainly not complaining. If the preparations here are anything like the ones in Mirkwood, then I'll be more than happy to participate – anything to make me feel feminine again.

Miriel's POV

I can't believe I'm free at last!

OK, maybe 'free' isn't really the right word to use, but _Ada_ kept coddling me so much that I sometimes felt as if I would explode. Is it any wonder that I was so bubbly and excited when Ginny and Ellie first arrived?

The sudden change in my life started with the yell from the woods, and the rather fast ride to the source of the noise.

My word, the sight of my uncle swinging about in the trees, that's something that'll stay with for quite a while I think.

Out of family loyalty I at least try to suppress the giggles

I suppose everyone was expecting me to be all embarrassed. Legolas certainly did. He came up to me when we first sighted Uncle Adindel.

"I'd look away if I were you."

Like I was going to do that - this was the most fun I'd had in ages and I wasn't about to let it pass. I always felt my uncle was a bit overly arrogant at times and it was about time he was taught a lesson.

Then Lord Erestor suggests that us impressionable females should go somewhere else. I notice almost immediately that he is taking us away from the forest palace that has been my home all my life. I also notice that Legolas seems to notice what he is up to and is letting him get away with it.

I wonder if he minds that I seem to be included in the group.

I don't really remember much of the journey – I think my brain wants to blot out the obvious pain we were put through, though I do feel for Ginny, who was obviously suffering more than Eleanor or I.

Oh, but Imladris is so beautiful. I didn't speak for fully five minutes when we first saw it and you must know how hard that usually is for me!

Then Ginny and Ellie both brush it off and start comparing it with places they have been in their world. Having heard descriptions of those place and seen Ellies drawings which she tells me are fairly crap ones, not to mention their 'postcards' as they call them of some of these places, I realise that they are deliberately trying to needle the Rivendell elves.

They succeed spectacularly. The Sinda in me rejoices at the expressions on the Noldor's faces.

Everything here seems so much larger than back home. It's probably because everywhere has windows and balconies, it's so _open_. I'm really going to enjoy waking up in the mornings.

I could never understand why _Ada_ insisted on living in that cave. OK, we wouldn't have got quite so many wonderful views, but at least we'd be out in the open air.

I think I will do what Lord Elrond advised me to do and write to my father. _Ada_ is extremely proud – he hates the thought of anything damaging his reputation. His daughter running off to a foreign land would certainly count in the highest of travesties.

However, I'm not going to think about that just yet, not when there's a Welcome Ball to prepare for.

I wonder the Imladris boys will be like...


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: We the Characters of Miriel, Ginny, Eleanor, Rodwen, Eama and Maedhren. I also own the red dress. Everything else belongs to Tolkien.

Eleanor's POV

I'm not sure how long I slept, but it was long enough for me to miss the possibility of me seeing a dawn star – just joking, it was obviously a fair way past dawn.

What woke me was Rodwen laying down a platter of something or other on my bedside table.

Numbly, in that half awake stage I get when I was really tired before I went to sleep, I ate and followed her to a similar set of bathing chambers to the ones we had used in Mirkwood before the ball.

Thankfully, unlike most of Rivendell, these were properly walled in, probably to keep the heat in. I would hate the notion of there only being those fabric screens between me and the world.

Also thankfully, neither Miriel nor Ginny were in the mood for talking. They looked as flaked out as I felt. The dip in the hot pool was welcomed by all of us as we could doze some more and when we finally came out of the long bathing process we were all feeling rather better than when we went in, it having rejuvenated our bodies and allowed our minds to carry on resting.

After a light lunch, I think the elves realised I wasn't really up to eating huge amount, I went through the dressing process.

Though the twins had packed posh dresses, relatively speaking, it turned out not to be necessary.

Shortly after he arrived in Mirkwood, Elrond somehow managed to get hold of our measurements and sent them home to have gowns ready-made for us. Any small adjustments on this gown would be made while I was dressing.

Though, unsurprisingly, it was blue and gold the style was very different and that made it rather more bearable.

The dress was simple; made of dark blue silk dupion, a fabric I had yet to have a dress in, with a rather daring cowl neck.

The front of the neckline fell in elegant folds, just far enough up my bust not to be indecent, but it was the back that was truly daring.

The back didn't really exist actually, well not of the over-dress. The neat folds landed once again just high enough for decency.

Underneath the main dress, in a nod to modesty – something this dress seemed to lack – was a fine, translucent, gold embroidered silver under-dress. The way the embroidery was done made it look like the under dress was actually a very pale shade of gold and the embroidery on the main dress was the same pale shade of gold, achieved by winding gold and silver threads together.

The bust region of the dress was delicately beaded with jewels that I could not identify that were the perfect shade of pale gold-yellow.

The only other adornment was the decorative hemming which elegantly crumpled the silk to reveal flashes of the under dress and petticoats which fluffed out the skirt. The same sort of hemming worked on the sleeves to pull the top part of the full bells back so that I could actually use my hands.

This time the royal jewellery Elrond had given me served to add decoration rather than be a suitable understated way to fill up empty space, as it had been before.

Decorative braiding held my hair back from my face and my ears, also holding in my circlet, and inset in the braids were the same jewels that adorned my dress and sapphires.

The peculiar thing was that the shade of gold on my jewellery suddenly seemed a lot paler, matching that of my dress rather than being a bad contrast as I had expected it to be. I remembered Miriel's comment that the ring was heavy with some sort of elfin magic and decided that it must be that that made the jewellery match my dress.

Though the cynical, realistic side of me said that I was just imagining it all

When I had finished, I didn't have the opportunity to go examine my friends' dresses as I was whisked straight off to the banqueting hall by Glorfindel.

This time there was to be a formal meal followed by the party in the Hall of Fire.

Once there, I was sat beside Elrond who, before the feast began, stood up with a speech-look on his face.

"My Lords and Ladies, my fellow people, many of you either were residents of Gondolin or are descended from residents and I am sure you are all aware of the legend of my lost great aunt, the Dawnstar of our people, who arrived at the dusk of the city and was sent away during its last dawn."

Gordon Bennet, he really knows how to overdo an introduction.

"At last she has been returned to us and the beautiful young elleth beside me is she, Caladhiel Minuialêl".

There is a stunned silence following his pronouncement and I wonder about his choice of name for me, making a note to ask as soon as the dinner has begun.

He opens his mouth again, apparently he has not finished.

"I have one, admittedly slightly less surprising, announcement to make."

He looks around the room sardonically before continuing.

"My chief councillor wishes to make the announcement though so I will hand over to Lord Erestor."

The aforementioned lord stands up and pauses, looking in mine and Ginny's general direction.

"What I would like to announce is my adoption of the Lady Virginia, the human lady who travels with Caladhiel Minuialêl, as my ward. She is, therefore, under my personal protection." He then thanks the hall and sits down with a fatherly glare around the room.

Once I am over my shock, I look around, trying to see Maedhren and work out if he already knew this was coming because he is definitely right about one thing, I am not alone in my Sue-ness.

Once we are over that big shocker, the meal actually starts and it is truly sumptuous, though not so heavy as to make it hard to dance later.

At the meal, because of my status, Miriel and Elrond are the only ones I know within polite talking distance. So I get introduced to some elf-lords. Unusually, I give the impression of being rather quiet.

This is because, though I am usually rather over talkative, I absolutely hate talking to new people and when I am introduced to someone new I go to one of the extremes, either babbling or very quiet. Since I am trying to come off as a princess I go rather quiet.

Occasionally I look down the table at Ginny to make sure she is okay, but she seems to have found a group of elleth and a young ellon to talk to who all seem very nice. I am rather glad that Rivendell does not have the human hang-ups that Mirkwood does and that my best friend seems to have found some new friends to talk to.

At one point I do actually get to talk to Elrond alone and he explains that the name he used for me is actually a translation of Eleanor and dawnstar. I never get the opportunity to ask whether it is a translation to elfish or if Eleanor is a translation from.

Once we have finished dinner, we get up to go to the Hall of Fire with absolutely no formality what so ever. At this point I realize what makes Rivendell seem so different from Mirkwood, not only is it more open, but so are the people; they are so much more friendly and welcoming than in that dark forest and they accept anyone for what they are. It is an atmosphere that I like, even though I have only been here a day or so.

Ginny's POV

Please, please, PLEASE don't make me get up. My legs are still complaining after the events of the past week and, when I was in my bath yesterday, I saw that my prediction was correct; my legs are covered in bruises. At least the dresses here are floor-length; my legs do look truly battered.

My maid Eama gently prises the covers off my head before moving over to the balcony in order to let in the morning light.

"Come on, Ginny! Up you get. If you don't, you won't be able to wow any boys with your fabulous dress this evening. Besides I've been looking forward to doing your hair; it'll be my first time and everything."

All this was said in an excited rush. Eama, you see, is only 52 and is in her first placement. Despite, her maturity, she stills seems like a little elleth as she dances about putting things straight – very different to Aeyana's quiet dignity.

Reluctantly, I get up and slip into my dressing gown.

The walk to the bathing chambers is very subdued; all three of us are sore and tired.

No one speaks – even Miriel, always the bubbly, perpetually excited one, is quiet. But, we can slowly feel our muscles relax as we are all soaked, massaged, and heated.

Now it's time to dress.

Like at the Mirkwood ball, I'm dressed in four layers: two sets of exquisite underclothes, an under-dress, and an over-dress. The first three are very simple; just plain silks and gossamers.

The waistless over-dress is made of dark gold silk overlaid with sheer midnight-blue silk-gossamer; metallic silver thread woven into a delicate abstract pattern flows up and down the gossamer. Occasionally, the light catches the glitter of a tiny diamond.

The cut of the dress is similar to that of full-length strapless evening dresses worn in my old home, meaning the neckline is straight across the top of my breasts and at the same level on my back. However, the gossamer extends up to the edge of my shoulders and then falls down my arms, forming delicate bell-sleeves.

My hair is very simply done; Eama braids two smallish strands of hair and then twists them round into a circle at the back of my head, securing them with a series of flower shaped diamonds and amethysts. I wear the amethyst earrings and pendant again; I don't care that they don't match my outfit; it's one of the few chances I get to wear anything purple.

For a second time, I'm escorted by Erestor, but this time, it's not horribly formalised like the Mirkwood ball. Instead, Erestor simply takes me straight to the banqueting hall and sits me down at a long, carved table.

I look around for Ellie and Miriel. They're sitting with Elrond and Glorfindel a few places along from me. My eyes nearly pop out of their sockets when I see Ellie's dress. Miriel's dress is also quite plunging in various places; not quite as far down as Ellie's, but she's certainly showing a lot more skin than she was at the Mirkwood ball. Maybe that's one of the reasons why she's looking so radiant.

"Mae Govannen! I'm Syrwen." I look round; a small blonde elleth is sitting opposite me, her ice-blue eyes bright and beaming.

"Oh, um... Mae Govannen. I'm Virginia, well, I prefer Ginny." Syrwen smiles broadly and then begins introducing me to the group of elleth and one very cute ellon sitting around us.

They all begin chattering away, asking all sorts of questions. I'm a bit overwhelmed at first as I'm very quiet and shy with people, even my own family at times. Soon, however, I find myself falling easily into conversation with them.

We can't talk much though as Elrond soon gets to his feet.

"My Lords and Ladies, my fellow people, many of you either were residents of Gondolin or are descended from residents and I am sure you are all aware of the legend of my lost great aunt, the Dawnstar of our people, who arrived at the dusk of the city and was sent away during its last dawn."

I lean across and whisper to Syrwen,

"Are elfin speeches usually this flowery?" She smirks and whispers back,

"Depends on the occasion."

"At last she has been returned to us and the beautiful young elleth beside me is she, Caladhiel Minuialêl".

What? THAT'S Ellie's real name? Calad... Cal... oh screw it, I'm just going to keep calling her Ellie.

I pick up a goblet and begin to sip its contents while Elrond continues,

"I have one, admittedly slightly less surprising, announcement to make. My chief councillor wishes to make the announcement though so I will hand over to Lord Erestor."

Erestor stands up, pausing slightly.

"What I would like to announce is my adoption of the Lady Virginia..."

I freeze, staring at Erestor, the goblet still at my lips.

"... the human lady who travels with Caladhiel Minuialêl, as my ward..."

I swallow quickly, almost spilling the drink down my front.

"... She is, therefore, under my personal protection. Thank you."

As Erestor glances around the room and sits down, Syrwen smiles and makes a small clapping motion with her hands. I return her smile, somewhat embarrassedly.

The meal is simply wonderful; all sorts of sweet and savoury pastries lay out artistically in front of us.

Whilst we're eating, I tell Syrwen and her friends all about how we managed to escape. It isn't long before they're all crying with laughter.

Pretty soon the meal ends and we all rise and wander sedately over to the Hall of Fire for the dancing part.

Naturally, my first dance is with Erestor. He chuckles when he sees my face.

"Gave you quite a surprise I think!"

"I'm more shocked than surprised – you could have forewarned me." Erestor smiles and hugs me gently.

After the first dance, Miriel comes rushing up to me, babbling in her excitement,

"Oh, Ginny I'm pleased for you." She then takes me in her arms and whirls about, laughing.

When Miriel's excitement has died down, I introduce her to Syrwen, who leads us over to a new group of young elves. It seems my little story about the naked Adindel has spread like wildfire and everyone is now desperate to hear the tale, even dignified elf-lords and ladies.

I think Adindel may find that his reputation has changed somewhat when he next comes on a state visit...


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: We the Characters of Miriel, Ginny, Eleanor, Rodwen, Eama and Maedhren. I also own the red dress. Everything else belongs to Tolkien.

Eleanor's POV

Today was fun. Thankfully none of us were hung over, but Miriel had the great joy of writing that letter to her father. I think we will be able to see the mushroom cloud over the mountains when he gets it because I am certain that the explosion will make an atom bomb look trivial in comparison.

Miriel, in usual Miriel style, that is cheerfully and ever so slightly naively, writes the letter and it goes something like this:

_Dear Ada_

_As you will have noticed, I left with the Elves of Imladris when they took Ginny and Eleanor. They did not actually kidnap me as you may presume. I wanted to go with them and am being very well looked after here. I also think you can't really complain about me leaving as you like to control and coddle me too much and also you really asked for them taking me when you took Eleanor and Ginny, who is incidentally now Lord Erestor's ward._

_When they took me with them it was because it was necessary for the subterfuge and they would not leave me undefended once I had served my purpose in the subterfuge, which means that they were being honourable, more so than you were with Eleanor and Ginny anyway._

_Don't bother trying to retrieve me as I want to stay here and enjoy it, as I already am. I will resist return and I think all the other elves here will help me stay, as I don't think you have really got in their good books recently._

_Lots of Love_

_Miriel_

I don't know how she can send a letter like that and not expect him to throw the tantrum of the century. Pity there is no one armed with a camera to take pictures.

In the afternoon, after that paper bombshell has been sent, Maedhren wants to talk to us.

Us being Miriel, Ginny and myself

He looks at us with a slightly sardonic and very cryptic expression before talking. He first recaps what was said in our previous discussion about me having prophecies, largely for Miriel's sake. He then finally gets to the point.

"While I was looking up the prophecies in question I found some more out. It says Eleanor has companions, those are Ginny and Miriel, as well as you each having some animal companion of some sort though I have yet to decipher what sort or what is really going on there yet."

"The other things I have discovered is that to compensate for your humanity, Ginny, the Valar have granted you the lifespan of the Dunedan and everything that goes with it. One thing I would advise is that you are all very careful when experimenting and therefore learning how to use your powers."

Once I get over the shock of this pronouncement, I look around at my 'companions'. Miriel at least has the vaguely sensible shocked expression, but Ginny must have lost her mind as she looks delighted at her increased Sue-ness.

I make a mental note to take her aside and explain that becoming a Mary-Sue is a bad thing, and though I am far from averse to her having a greatly increased lifespan with a greatly slowed aging, that she should not throw a party at becoming a Sue.

When we leave we are discussing our animal companions.

"I want a panther." I state. Ginny of course has to answer this.

"I want also want a panther, but with Merlin markings." In other words she wants the big cat version of her pet silver tabby.

"Err, what?" This is Miriel's contribution to the conversation and we realise that she will never have come across the big cat family and so we set about explaining the big fluffy darlings to the deprived one, sorry Miriel.

This conversation takes us all the way through to dinner, which is a private family affair on one of the many balconies. Erestor and Glorfindel are also there, and the look on Erestor's face when we tell him about the news concerning Ginny's new lifespan is a world-class Kodak moment. Everyone else is of course delighted and some sort of booze is brought out to celebrate and, despite all common sense, none of us hold back much.

Soon our lessons start again, as Ginny and I still have to get acclimatised, and Miriel joins us for the hell of it as far as I can work out. Though I do think there is another reason she joins in our afternoon fighting lessons, which last most of the afternoon, as Elrond wants us able to look after ourselves ASAP because the prophecy makes it clear that we will be doing a lot of travelling in the near-ish future and it doesn't look like we will be taking a royal escort with us.

Several nights later I wake up rather earlier than usual and am rather more awake than usual. So I decide to go out of my room and explore Rivendell at night.

First problem is clothes. I cannot go out in my nightdress and I need help dressing in any of the dresses provided for me here. Then I have a brainwave.

In my pack is a crimson cocktail dress I had packed for the same reason as I had jewellery and makeup. It is a halter neck and leaves a fare amount of skin bare at the top and the hem is a pixie cut varying in length from just above the ankles to about mid-calf length. It is made of gossamer with a wide satin waistband, which is also the fabric that the underskirt/lining is made of – I absolutely love it.

For a moment I hesitate, not sure if it would be improper for me to wear it here and then I remember the ball gown from the other night and decide that it is not much worse.

I slip on a pair of red satin slippers, provided to go with one of my other dresses and a shawl I brought with me, and then I go explore this little piece of paradise.

After a little while of walking around I find a lovely lawn, some way from the house, surrounded with flower beds that even at night have many beautiful blooms open.

I suddenly get the urge to dance, probably because of the twirl value of the dress and slip off the shawl and slippers before spinning into the middle of the lawn and dancing away to tunes I either hum or sing to accompany myself.

I only half notice the dawn, but soon fling myself to the ground to rest a little. I hold up the pendant round my neck and for the first time actually see what Elrond was talking about when he told me about the Dawnstar pendant. It is truly amazing to watch the double dawn, one real and the other in my necklace.

The enjoyment of watching the strange phenomenon brings back all my energy and I get up and start dancing again and I totally forget the world around me.

I am only brought back to it when I hear someone join in my rendition of Lord of the Dance and then someone else spins me into his arms and dances with me.

When we stop, I realise it is Elrond who is dancing with me and Ginny is the person singing, not that the latter is really a surprise.

My nephew, hell that is still really weird, hugs me before whispering in my ear that I managed to worry Rodwen when I didn't even leave a note.

I laugh and sit down on the lawn next to where I left my shoes and shawl. It is only then that I notice the presence of the rest of my family as well as my best friends and a dark haired beauty I don't recognise, but can take a pretty good guess at who she is. There are also two other strangers, a lady with lovely long blond hair and a silver haired elf-lord. One look is enough to tell me that they are both ancient and noble. I think I can guess who they are too. The main question is when did they get here?

Elrond talks to a servant before sitting down beside me and doing the introduction.

"This is my great aunt, commonly known as Eleanor and her best friend Ginny, Erestor's ward. You already know of, but have never met, Miriel, Princess of Mirkwood. Eleanor, Ginny, Miriel, this is my daughter Arwen and my parents-in-law, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel."

We nod and greet the famed elves politely, admittedly rather awed by their presence. I also am rather embarrassed by the nature of our first meeting. To cover this I ask the question that floated in my mind from the moment I realised who they were. Elrond smiles and laughs when I ask.

"They arrived yesterday evening; I deliberately made sure you three didn't know they were here because I wanted to surprise you, it worked rather spectacularly actually." Apparently the twins' sense of humour is hereditary.

Soon it becomes clear what Elrond wanted to talk to a servant about. Several servants bring breakfast to us on the lawn, which I discover is rather enjoyable.

To my total lack of surprise their visit is to do with me, and of course there is the fact that Galadriel is the authority on prophecy.

Much to my pleasure, all three happily accept all three of us as part of the family and no one else seems worried about my revealing dress or my bare footedness.

Though all three of them radiate power and grace and all things elfin, they are some of the nicest people I could hope to meet and they all seem to share my fondness of hugging, though that may have been to make me feel more comfortable in their presence.

After breakfast, I go to wash and change into something more appropriate and dwell on the exact reason for their visit, which has yet to be fully revealed. I hope they stay a while, I like them.

Ginny's POV

Oh Miriel, dear sweet Miriel. Do you know, I think her letter might have been one of the few times she has actually told her father what she really thinks of him.

Obviously I have no idea what her mother was like, but the way she was ticking her father off for not being very 'honourable' with Ellie and I sounds like something Myrwen would have said.

Whilst Miriel was reciting her letter, I was smiling kindly, but Ellie had an unreadable expression. This was soon explained when Miriel skipped off to send her letter,

"Don't you think that letter's a bit naive?" Ellie whispers. I shrug,

"Possibly, I'm just glad Miriel is finally standing up to her father's ways." Ellie nods, smirking suddenly,

"Mind you, I wouldn't mind seeing Thanduil's reaction, which I imagine will be particularly explosive, especially after the way we left!"

***

It's now the afternoon and Maedhren has called us girls together for another little 'chat'. He's wearing his cryptic expression again, which generally means he has something big to tell us.

I get really interested and excited when Maedhren mentions 'animal companions' and immediately start thinking about mine. Obviously, it's going to have to be a cat of some sort. Cats are my all time favourite animal; there is one in particular which I love to pieces – I wonder if they have silver tabbies here in Middle Earth...

"The other things I have discovered is that to compensate for your humanity, Ginny, the Valar have granted you the lifespan of the Dunedan and everything that goes with it..."

Maedhren then says something boring and to be honest, quite parent-like, about being 'very careful when experimenting', but I'm not really paying any attention – who would when they've just been told that their lifespan has gone from a paltry 80 or so years to nearer 300?

I smile very broadly.

I still am when we leave and discuss what type of animals we each want.

I've taught Ellie well, her immediate reaction is to say 'panther'. I also want a panther, but only a very special type of panther. Miriel, on the other hand, looks very nonplussed to hear us say this. The poor girl has never heard of cats, she really has not lived.

***

After dinner, I want to go to my room to get some pictures of my cat to show Miriel, but Erestor calls me over. He takes my hands and says proudly,

"As you are now officially my ward, there are two things I have for you. One is your new name; it has been decided that from now on, your full name and title will be Lady Virginia Nestawen of Imladris. 'Nestawen' roughly translates as 'lady healer' and I thought it was rather appropriate given what you studied at university. The second; come with me."

He leads me to his private quarters.

Erestor unlocks a cabinet and takes out a beautiful box made of a pinkish wood with an intricate Celtic-knot relief carved all over it and a golden catch. He stands me in front of a full-length mirror and tells me to close my eyes.

I feel him place something on the top of my head. When I open my eyes I gasp for I'm wearing an exquisite silver coronet. At the front is a petite triangular Celtic-knot, the sides are twisted into a vine pattern, and at the back is a larger version of the front knot. As I move my head, the light catches the glimmer of tiny diamonds embedded all over the metal.

As I look at myself, I feel my eyes going moist – Erestor smiles,

"It was my mother's, she gave it to me before she sailed. I'd... I'd like you to have it."

I turn and fling my arms around him, hugging him hard. As he returns the embrace, he lays his head on top of mine and whispers,

"I'd also like you to start calling me _Ada_ as that's what I am now." In response I just nestle into his arms, sighing.

I wander back to my rooms, hugging my precious cargo. Miriel and Ellie are there waiting.

"Ginny! Where did you get to? Hey, what's that box?" Ellie points to the box in my arms.

"Just a little gift from Ere... _Ada_."

"Do show us!" Miriel jumps up from the sofa and, taking the box, lays it on the table, and begins to undo the clasp.

"Hey! That's mine – _I_ shall be the one to show you." Gently, I move Miriel out of the way and open the box. Both girls give me the same reaction as I had to _Ada_ when he first showed me the coronet.

Ellie and Miriel look on reverently as I proudly show them every detail.

"Miriel, do the elves have many balls or parties? I mean is there a regular occasion, like a birthday or something? Because I'm going to wear this to the very next ball there is."

"Not really, I'm afraid. We only celebrate our age when we mature – after that it gets a bit pointless. Don't worry though, the Imladris elves have a reputation for parties, I'm sure we'll find something to celebrate in suitable style."

***

We're being trained even harder now as Maedhren has begun hinting that Ellie, Miriel, and I won't be in Rivendell for very much longer.

We've all improved greatly; though Miriel has an unfair advantage in having learned the basics of long knives and bow usage before.

Surprisingly, I've appeared to have over taken Ellie in the sword fighting stakes. Seriously, I seem to have quite a talent for it. I've even managed to best Glorfindel once or twice, but whether, as Ellie took great pains to point out, that that was just because he let me, I don't know (bloody great acting if that was the case).

***

Eama has just come into my room to wake me when there is a frantic knocking at my door. Eama opens the door to Rodwen, who comes in looking worried,

"Have you seen the Aranel?"

"No... why?"

"She's... gone... I went in to wake her and all I found was an empty bed with her nightdress upon it. What if she's run away?"

"I highly doubt she's done that, Rodwen. She's probably just exploring somewhere."

"At the crack of dawn?"

I have to admit that this is highly unlike Ellie to get up so early. I'm still not worried, but I know Rodwen won't let anyone rest until Ellie has been found.

On second thoughts, scrap not like Ellie, though she sleeps to a reasonable hour usually, she occasionally does get up ridiculously early and wonders off like this. It is one of her more irritating personality defects. Thankfully it is rarely noticed as she is usually back by the time normal people are getting up.

"OK, Rodwen you go and wake Lord Elrond and Eama, you help me search. We'll be able to cover more ground that way." As Rodwen rushes off, I slip into my dressing gown and a pair of satin slippers.

It isn't long before I catch the strains of singing. I follow the sound and find myself at the edge of a large lawn, glistening with dew.

Ellie is dancing about the lawn's centre, her eyes closed in pure contentment. She's evidently oblivious to anything, as am I it would seem, for Elrond startles me by appearing most abruptly at my side. I wish elves would stop doing that.

I look round and notice a small group of elves standing to one side, three of them are strangers: two females, one blonde and one dark, and a stately looking elf-lord. The blonde female and the male seem to radiate wisdom and nobility, especially the female. The dark haired stranger has the same dancing eyes as Elladan and Elrohir – I think I can guess at who she is; and, by extension, who the other two are.

The blonde female seems to sense my gaze and her eyes flicker briefly towards mine. In that one moment I can feel her power; it's rather daunting so I turn back to Ellie, who's now singing _The Lord of the Dance_.

She looks so happy that I join her, accompanying her singing.

Elrond, who has followed me on to the lawn, takes Ellie in his arms and begins to spin her around and around.

When we've all finished dancing and singing, the rest of the party join us upon the grass and Elrond introduces the strangers.

"This is my great aunt, commonly known as Eleanor and her best friend Ginny, Erestor's ward. You already know of, but have never met, Miriel, Princess of Mirkwood. Eleanor, Ginny, Miriel, this is my daughter Arwen and my parents-in-law, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel."

All three smile and nod when Elrond mentions their names. I can't take my eyes off Galadriel, she's so beautiful and graceful, not to mention legendary. I know it's rude, but I can't seem to help myself. Galadriel must know I keep looking at her, but she doesn't say anything, she simply smiles softly.

We all have breakfast out on the lawn. I don't know how Ellie's feeling, but I can't help feeling slightly awkward in my long nightdress so I'm rather glad when the meal is over and I can go back to bathe and dress.

Before we leave though, Ellie goes round hugging each new elf. They return her embrace warmly and then look expectantly at me.

Somewhat embarrassed, I go up to each in turn and hug them gently.

When I reach Galadriel, she lays her slender arms about me, clasping me to her. I hear her voice in my head,

"_There's no need to fear me, Ginny._" I start slightly, I didn't think telepathy really existed, despite what the films and books say.

I return her gaze; her laughing eyes relax me and I smile – despite her timeless beauty and power, Galadriel really is very kind indeed.

Author note, if you want to see the red dress you can see it either on my profile picture(this isn't a very good one) or go to .com/photos/gauiscaecilius/2724280408/in/set-72157606495119735/ this is my dad's flickr account.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: We don't own anything. Ref to previous disclaimers for details

AN: the link at the end of the previous chapter didn't come out properly, if you still want to look at the dress there are instruction of how to get pictures up in my profile. Gaia Caecilia

Eleanor's POV

Galadriel, Celeborn, and Arwen were there for several weeks and we soon discovered that there was also the esteemed Haldir, who helped to teach us archery; though he found that archery really isn't my strong point in the wonderful world of being dangerous. Ginny was better than me but, unsurprisingly, Miriel was by far the best of us. She of course had the advantages that she had been learning to use the weapons for rather longer, Legolas of Mirkwood was teaching her and she was a wood elf after all.

It turned out that all wood elves were taught the basics of archery and fighting with long knives in recognition of the dangers of the forest of Mirkwood.

***

After a week or so of their presence, most of which Galadriel spent in conference with Maedhren, we are called into talk with the prophetic pair.

Galadriel speaks first.

"While we have been here, we have rung more consistency out of the prophecies and I feel that we have reached the limit in finding what we are going to find for a little while."

The pair look at each other before Galadriel carries on.

"It is clear that you soon will leave Rivendell and go off exploring the world. It is also clear that you will be linked with the Grey Company. Very little else is clear about what you will be doing in that time."

Ginny puts her hand up, like they do in school and Galadriel nods at her to talk, wearing a rather amused expression.

"Did you find any pointer to when we would be leaving?"

Maedhren laughs.

"It was not very clear, but we are pretty sure that it is when King Thanduil decides to ignore his daughter's advice and tries to retrieve her. Apart from anything else I would suggest leaving before he arrives for your own health; I doubt he is happy about Miriel running off."

Galadriel's lips twitches slightly, I think she finds this all rather amusing. She then takes back over the conversation.

"In light of this, Elrond is making arrangements for you to join the Grey Company, where you will finish your training in fighting, not to mention learn much else about surviving in the wild."

I then decide it is about time I try and put when we are now in context to the Lord of the Rings.

"Who is Chief of the Dunadan now?"

Maedhren answers me.

"A young man named Arathorn, though there is a fair chance he will not be there when you go as his wife is pregnant and he is disinclined to leave her."

Well that is pretty precise; I think Aragorn is in his late eighties during the Lord of the Rings. So we have eight or nine decade to run amuck round Middle Earth before all hell breaks out, literally.

***

That evening, we talk with Elrond and the twins about this.

Elrond explains to us that though the most senior of the Grey Company will know who we are, it was thought it would be best if it was not general knowledge and for us just to keep our hoods up generally. They would also give us new, male names to use while we are with the Grey Company.

Though none of us really relish the idea of camping for years on end, the ride from Mirkwood was hell enough, the idea of joining the Grey Company and exploring the world definite appeals to us, as long as we can come back to Rivendell and have a good bath on occasions.

***

It is several days later that we receive the cue to start packing.

The messenger who took Miriel's letter arrived back, warning us that Thanduil is far more than not happy, and is making plans to come to Rivendell ASAP to drag his wayward daughter back, by the hair if necessary.

Elrond tells us that this means that we have a max of a month to get out, though thankfully we are going from Rivendell in the opposite direction from which Thanduil will be coming by.

We are each fitted out with good elfin weapons though they are simply made to ensure that we don't stand out among the rangers of the north who we are joining. There is a set of long knives, a long sword, a bow and quiver and a dagger for each of us, plus any personalised weapons we want to take; in my case, a pair of dirks to slip down my boots and a small collection of throwing knives that Glorfindel has been teaching me how to use.

We all also carry some basic healing stuff that Elrond has insisted on teaching us to use (though Ginny has rather more, after all she is a medicine graduate), a change of clothes (only one? yuk), a weapons care kit, travel food, combs, a small amount of soap (we insisted), some money and that was about it. I also added to my pack a small sewing kit, which I was sure we would need at some point.

We also migrated some things from our old packs we had for camping like our compass (yes it still works in Middle Earth) and a few navigational tools, not to mention the dried meals which are so much more appetising than whey bread.

I get to carry the map of Middle Earth; largely because I am the one most likely to get lost (becoming an elf did not improve my sense of direction, which was aptly described once as 'can't find her way in a paper bag').

We don't tell the elf-lords, but we all also each pack a very light, easily compressible silk dress and accessories in case we need something posh and feminine at any point.

Two and a half weeks after we are told to pack, we are told to get our stuff and leave. The twins are escorting us to a village in the Angle, where we will meet Arathorn.

The reason for the sudden rush? Thanduil made better time than expected and has been spotted crossing the mountains.

Because Elrond feels it is better that the population in general doesn't know we're going until we are gone and that it is best they have no idea where we are going, we are leaving in the middle of the night.

Goodbye sleeping patterns, not that as recent university students we should worry about that.

After a sumptuous, but private leaving meal, we go to our rooms and grab a power nap each before pulling on leggings and tunics and the arming up then going to the main courtyard in the front of the last homely house which is now deserted as it is so late at night.

All our family, including Galadriel, Celeborn and Arwen are there to bid us farewell.

We hug kiss and whatever else them all before mounting up our horses, the elfin wonder variety that we took from Mirkwood, and ride away from the beautiful haven.

Hell I am going to miss that place.

We ride through the night and the next day until dusk with only small stops to water the horses and eat bits of fruit and whey bread.

That night we sleep on the same sort of blankets we slept on when we were running from Mirkwood. I don't think Ginny or Miriel are impressed, but I am pretty sure that we will have to get used to it.

We ride few a few fortified villages in what the twins call the Angle, the land the Dunedan live in. As we travel, once we are a safe distance from Rivendell, the twins stop to show us tracking and other survival techniques we would need to know.

Eventually we reach a slightly larger village, town-sized round here I realise.

The twins lead us through the town to a larger house in the centre where we are met by a tall man with the classic dark hair, pale skin and grey eyes that all natural Dunedan apparently have. There is a vague resemblance to Elrond, but not much really.

He leads us inside and we are allowed to let our hoods down, which the twins have insisted we keep them up when we are near humans.

Then, through the door comes a rather heavily pregnant lady. She is very beautiful and radiant in her condition, obviously one of these women who are good with pregnancies. I doubt I would be like that somehow.

She is introduced as Gilraen and the man as Arathorn.

Gilraen then lets me try something I have wanted to try since Elrond told me how to do it.

I place my hand on her swollen abdomen and send my mind out and can sense the life of the child and much to my surprise I can also sense that the child is male. No prizes for guessing who he is.

We talk with them for a while when another man enters, who is introduced as Athabad and he is carrying a young boy who is called Halbarad. That name rings a bell, and I am sure that the image of Aragorn's eventual second being really cute ruins his big bad ranger look that he will have in 80 or 90 years time.

As it is getting towards evening, Gilraen gets up to do dinner and I take one look at her state and insist that I do the dinner.

I make a dish my mother taught me that she invented while she was at university called mincemeat in gravy which is designed to make meat go as far as possible and is served with mashed potato. This is a great meal as it is easy to stretch and can be made with a while range of different ingredients.

When I serve it up to them, only Ginny fails to look surprised that I can actually cook.

That night us girls are put up on straw mattresses in the attic and this seems like luxury compared with the blankets that I have been sleeping on for the several previous nights.

I enjoy it as I am sure that this is the last time I will see any luxury. Oh well.

Ginny's POV

We see quite a bit of Arwen and Celeborn over the next few days – they seem to have taken to coming with Erestor and I on our morning rides; Ellie and Miriel accompany us quite a lot too.

Another new elf is also with us; Haldir, who has come to teach us better skills with bows and arrows. I have to admit that I may have faked my inabilities here and there. Haldir, like Glorfindel, is rather hot, so any excuse to make him come over so he can put his hands around mine in order to help me get my position right. However, I do seem to catch on pretty quickly; even more so than Ellie. You would have thought that being an elf plus all her previous experience would have made Ellie a far better fighter than me.

Maybe it's because I now have a chance to release my pent-up firey side (you wouldn't think to look at me, but I can get quite angry at times). I also pulled Ellie aside one day and suggested that her lack of skill may have something to do with her pining for a certain elfin prince-ling – she just stuck her tongue out, trying to look haughty.

We don't see much of Galadriel as she is always in 'private talks' with Maedhren. Miriel, Ellie, and I tried putting our ears to the door in order to hear what they were saying. None of us could hear anything. Maybe they'd enchanted the door or something to ensure their talks stayed 'private' – spoilsports.

Eventually, however, we are called in to see them. Galadriel begins,

"While we have been here, we have rung more consistency out of the prophecies and I feel that we have reached the limit in finding what we are going to find for a little while... It is clear that you soon will leave Rivendell and go off exploring the world. It is also clear that you will be linked with the Grey Company. Very little else is clear about what you will be doing in that time."

I raise my hand to ask a question.

Hey, wouldn't you if you were in the middle of a monumental discussion with a pair of ancient elf-seers? I like Galadriel a lot, but she still daunts me.

"Did you find any pointer to when we would be leaving?"

Maedhren wears a rather amused expression as he answers,

"It was not very clear, but we are pretty sure that it is when King Thanduil decides to ignore his daughter's advice and tries to retrieve her. Apart from anything else I would suggest leaving before he arrives for your own health; I doubt he is happy about Miriel running off."

We all smirk slightly, even Galadriel. It would appear that Thanduil's tight-arsed reputation has spread far and wide. Galadriel composes herself before continuing,

"In light of this, Elrond is making arrangements for you to join the Grey Company, where you will finish your training in fighting, not to mention learn much else about surviving in the wild."

Ellie then asks a question, which I have been wanting answered myself – it would after all be nice to know how we three fit into the grand scheme of things.

"Who is Chief of the Dunedan now?"

"A young man named Arathorn, though there is a fair chance he will not be there when you go as his wife is pregnant and he is disinclined to leave her." Three guesses as to who the baby is.

***

Thanduil, it would seem, is not a very happy bunny and is apparently making swift plans to arrive in Rivendell in the not too distant future.

Given the fact that _Ada_ practically threatened anyone against harming me when he announced his adoption of me, I don't have much to fear from Thanduil's anger, but I really don't want to be around for the fireworks, and am thus glad when we begin real preparations to leave.

All three of us are kitted out with a rather good collection of weapons. I love the look on Ellie's face when she sees the size of our long swords – it was as if all her dreams had come true. That girl has always had an unhealthy fondness for sharp pointy things, her words not mine.

Like Ellie, I also get some dirks for my boots, but _Ada_ also gives me my own set of sharpened metal discs to throw at people's necks. My aim isn't that good with them yet, but I have set myself a goal: to be able to hit one of the main arteries in the neck – I've always wanted to see how far the blood spurts.

Elrond has also been teaching us basic healing – why me, I hear you ask. Well, I was taught to treat people with the aid of technology and modern medicine – Middle Earth isn't exactly equipped with the same stuff. Perhaps to compensate for this, Elrond gives me a far larger healing kit as well as a hand-held herb guide (a girl can only remember so much).

The more feminine items I pack are my red silk-taffeta dress, a few pins for my hair, and my set of amethyst jewellery. For obvious reasons I don't take my coronet, but I do decant some of my bathing, hair, and massage oils into smaller, sturdier bottles. We may be joining a band of rangers, but the Pope will recant his Catholicism before I pass up the chance for a proper bath.

***

It's a couple of weeks later and we have just been quite unceremoniously told to get our stuff and leave. Apparently, Thanduil has made better time than expected and is even now crossing the mountains near Rivendell.

For our and no doubt everyone else's safety, we are to leave without fanfare during the middle of the night.

When _Ada_ hugs me goodbye, I can see in his eyes that he doesn't really want me to go – it's almost as if he's silently pleading with me to back out at the last minute. He should know me better by now.

As we ride away from the palace, I turn back and see all our friends and family silhouetted against the moonlight. Simultaneously, they all raise their hands in a final farewell - I am going to miss that place.

The twins lead us on another all-night ride; admittedly, it's not as bad as our ride from Mirkwood, but I still detest the sleeping arrangements. We also have to keep our hoods up as we ride through the Angle. Fair deal I suppose; two elfin princes riding flat out with three heavily armed ladies in men's apparel isn't the most inconspicuous of sights.

Eventually we reach a slightly larger village, which the twins ride through until they reach its centre and stop outside a large house. We are led inside by a pale-skinned, dark-haired man who instantly strides over to a heavily pregnant lady who has been standing in an inner doorway and insists she sits down.

The lady is Gilraen and the man is Arathorn.

I stare at Ellie and Miriel enviously as in turn, they each sense the life of the baby.

After a little while, another man enters; he's carrying a young boy on his shoulders. The boy isn't that old, certainly less than 10 years and he has a slightly chubby face. He stares at us out of large, round eyes. Everyone smiles at the boy; overwhelmed, he buries his face in his father's leg. The man is introduced as Athabad, his son is called Halbarad.

When she hears this, Ellie's smile widens – she looks like she has a laugh down inside her. I mean to ask her, but am distracted when Gilraen heaves herself up to cook dinner. Ellie takes one look at her and insists upon doing dinner herself.

Elladan and Elrohir look scandalised at this; of course, they're used to Ellie being the princess and having everything done for her. I however, am not surprised; having spent the majority of the past year camping with Ellie in various places, I know she is just as capable in the kitchen as she is at fighting.

When she serves up, everyone but me seems surprised that she has made what is actually a rather nice meal.

That night Miriel, Ellie, and I sleep on warm straw mattresses up in the attic. None of us make the slightest complaint – think about our sleeping arrangements of the past few days.

Miriel and Ellie fall asleep quite quickly, but I get up when I hear their low, regular breathing. Using my blanket as a shawl, I creep down the stairs. The house is perfectly still. I open the front door and step out into the cool night air.

A full moon shines brightly down upon me as I clutch my blanket about my shoulders.

As much I as I love Rivendell, I can't help feeling that this is the first time since arriving in Middle Earth that I have felt completely free. I smile as I think about the years of adventure lying ahead...


	13. Chapter 12

Dawnstar and friends Chapter 12

Eleanor's POV

We actually stay in Arathorn's house for a few days though very few people actually saw us in that time. The twins stay with us and we find that they will be joining us and the Grey Company for a little while, largely to stay away from Thanduil I'm sure – maybe I am just being cynical.

This time, we are travelling on horses though we are warned that we will not always be on horses.

Much to mine and Ginny's amusement we are going north, near to the Shire.

The route we are taking is relatively safe and it is the first one any group of rangers take newbies on for their introduction tour.

They are quite surprised with how much we know; that is we have some knowledge of how to do things like basic fighting and cooking and camping.

Miriel is, of course, rather behind us because she was actually brought up a princess rather than a normal person and so hasn't had the fun of learning these things.

The entire thing was rather tiring, but it was amazingly interesting to learn all this stuff. This stuff being tracking, recognising when others are near, fighting as a group, how to survive in the wild, as well as a whole range of wood craft.

That patrol was out 3 lunar months (in the wilderness of Middle Earth it is easier to measure months by the moon and get a more precise time measurement when we get back to civilisation) before we came back to the village, shedding several members of the patrol at earlier villages.

We once again stayed with Arathorn and had the due pleasure of being there for the birth of the next King of Gondor. Miriel and I got to stop Arathorn from going mad and/or storming into the birthing room from which he had been evicted. Ginny, who knew way more than us on the subject of healing as well as having the advantage of Elrond's teaching, not to mention being human, was allowed in to observe the birth and help if necessary.

Contrary to what TV shows tell us, Gilraen was neither serene nor beautifully turned out after the birth, which was nearly a whole day long. She was exhausted, but proud at having given birth to a healthy boy-child who was red and wet, but had a shock of dark hair.

It actually took baby Aragorn (that is still very weird, I shall never get over the idea of a baby Strider/Aragorn/Estel/Elessar/etc) a few days to get cute. He was a very peaceful baby and one of the advantages of living in Arathorn's house was we got included in 'pass the baby' frequently.

I was immensely and stupidly proud that I happened to be holding him when he first properly opened his eyes.

Unfortunately we couldn't carry on this happy little game as we had to go off with another patrol for our next training trip. We were taken to another part of Eriador, which was marginally more dangerous than the previous place we had been taken.

We were with the same patrol group, all of whom had now been told who we were, partly because it was impossible for us to keep our heads covered all the time. Though they hadn't been too enthusiastic about our presence at first, they were coming to respect us I think.

This time we learnt how to hunt, the area we were going to being rich in game and so we could now get our own food. We also learnt how to gut and feather or skin all sorts of animals, not to mention which ones were worth eating.

As both Ginny and Miriel said at points when the men couldn't hear us: eww!

I didn't bother complaining, my scout group used to enjoy catching and killing animals and I had the fun of watching our leader do that frequently. I'm not sure Ginny appreciated my comments about really fresh produce.

They also taught us to recognise plants and herbs that could be used for cooking and healing and taught us how to collect them for later use.

Judging by the look on Ginny's face, she had been privately bemoaning the lack of modern medicine and the stuff she was used to; she was rather surprised to discover that she had been walking through a pharmacy while we were in Eriador.

One thing that amused us was that they had taught us to make tents out of foliage and stuff, but always insisted on helping us girls build ourselves a separate one.

I also suspect that we stopped by rivers and streams for the night rather more often than we would have if the group had been all male.

Actually that was quite funny, the guys always seemed to have accidently made the camps in such a way as to provide us girls a private bathing area.

Though they pretended to ignore the fact that we were girls, and thankfully did so when hunting, keeping watch and what little fighting there was, they were rather clearly still conscious of the fact.

It wasn't until near the end of our patrol that any real action happened.

There was a surprise attack of a small group of marauding Wargs with their Orc riders. We were ordered to the back of the group and though I could see the rebellious glint in Miriel's eyes, we did exactly that.

Only one Orc and Warg got through to us.

Ginny and Miriel dealt with the rider, attacking from either side and I got the wolf.

I jumped to the side as the beast ran at me and as it overshot, I grabbed some of its fur, swinging myself onto its back.

I held onto it like a monkey as I slit the rampaging beast's neck. Even though I could tell I had given a fatal injury through its shaggy fur, it took what felt like ages for the thing to die. When it did, I had to do some more interesting acrobatics to stop the beast trapping me underneath it.

When I finally got my bearings again, the other rangers were finishing off the party.

After the battle, the official healer in the party and Ginny insisted on checking me for injuries, and both were quite obviously surprised that I was not injured after the suicidal method I used of killing the Orc.

Apparently they don't like acrobatics when killing things and admittedly I should have known better, but the patrol leader praised us all the same for being successful, after all this was our first real battle and our first real kills. Plus we all survived virtually injury free and managed to be helpful.

After we had finished cleaning up, pulling the monsters onto a pile and burning them, and helping the injured, thankfully no one got killed; we left to carry on and mysteriously stopped at another of those waterside campsites so we girls could wash off the stink of the monsters.

That evening our patrol leader took us aside and explained that the reason we had been sent to the back was due to our lack of experience and limited skill, not because we were girls or important people.

After that none of us objected to orders that kept us away from the fighting, we realised that these guys had been on the front line, often for decades, and so they were much better than us.

A few days later, we returned to the villages of the Angle and to Arathorn's house. This time we had quite a surprise waiting for us.

There was an old deserted house part way out from Arathorn's house that some of the Dunedan repaired for us along with some basic furniture and stuff.

It is pretty basic, but it is our own house. We spend the next few months making the house our own.

It is our patrol group's period off, each group getting a few months off at home before having several rounds of patrols in various parts of Eriador, and the members of our patrol group help us personalise the place.

We pick up woodwork and things like that, a whole new region of practical stuff that are rather un-princess-y type things. We have the time of our life.

In the evenings we all make patchwork quilts with the help of the wives of our patrol group and they help us make it more homely as well.

***

It is nearly a year later when we eventually see our family again, the twins having left after our first patrol.

The twins and, surprisingly, Erestor are our visitors and they seem really quite surprised that we have our own pad as we have taken to calling it.

We are also amused by the fact that we put them up on straw pallets in the attic, like we were when we first came to join the rangers.

They are all rather shocked at the change in us since we joined the Grey Company.

While they are here we get regaled with the story of Thanduil's visit to Rivendell and the monster tantrum he threw when he found Miriel gone and no one would show him where she had gone to. They also relate how he blew up when he found the note we were unaware that Miriel had left him.

Apparently the last homely house has become rather boring without us. I resist telling them that it will soon be getting more interesting again; I am not allowed to tell them that we have now entered the final countdown though I think Ginny noticed me humming that tune rather often.

She might not know the dates like I do, but she does know that we are now on a timeline and some rather important things are not far off. It is a pity, I will miss Arathorn, we have grown close to both he and his wife, and of course his lovely little boy.

The elves stay a few days before returning to Rivendell, and we extract promises from them to send some of the things we left in Rivendell. We also send them on with letters to various people.

Just after they left, I realise that though I miss the people, I really quite surprisingly haven't missed the lovely dresses. That is probably because of the time it took to get dressed and the requirement for help.

Ginny's POV

Well, I got what I wanted. Life certainly is far more adventurous now than it ever has been before; even our year's travelling and you could hardly call a few months languishing around in various palaces an adventure, even if they were elfin palaces.

As we neared the Shire, I kept hoping to see some hobbits, but we didn't get that far – just the outlying villages.

The twins and the leaders of our patrol did all they could to keep our identities a secret, but we still had a few near misses.

Once, after a particularly rough day's ride, poor Miriel begged me to keep watch while she bathed in a nearby river. We hadn't been able to a have a proper all-over wash in nearly a week and a half; of course, Miriel is used to daily baths and regular massages.

Miriel was just towelling herself dry when one of the rangers, a weedy, nosey man called **Tâldaugion**, came up behind me,

"What are you doing here? You are on the next watch; why aren't you resting?" He tried peering around me; fortunately Miriel was crouched behind a thick clump of bushes. I looked into his cold grey eyes, trying not to appear guilty.

"I... I... I wanted a little time to myself, to think. Surely, you must appreciate that life is rather tough for a new recruit. So many new things to, you know, take in." **Tâldaugion** narrowed his eyes,

"I was watching and I saw two of you come this way, where is your friend?" I shrugged. **Tâldaugion** made to step around me; subconsciously I reached for my sword.

**Tâldaugion**! Nestaron What are you both doing here?" Our patrol leader was standing a few feet away in the shadow of the trees – he must have seen the whole thing.

He must have also seen Miriel and I slink away into the trees for he didn't wait for an answer, he simply ordered **Tâldaugion** to leave me to my thoughts and to get back to the camp.

We girls were extra careful after that.

Fortunately, that incident happened near the end of our patrol and **Tâldaugion** has just left the group as we passed through his village.

We're supposed to be having a rest before our next patrol, but Gilraen's baby decides to put in an appearance and I am allowed into the birthing room just in case I'm needed.

The midwives have me up by Gilraen's head, holding her hand, and talking to calm her down; apparently, the baby is being a bit awkward.

***

Awkward! The little watsit takes nearly a whole day to arrive; I can hardly feel my fingers. But this doesn't stop me from cutting the cord and handing the boy over to Gilraen.

Upon hearing the baby's cries Arathorn bursts into the room. His anxious face breaks into a wide smile when he sees Gilraen sitting up against her pillows, proudly holding the next King of Gondor.

The next few days pass in a hazy, but happy blur as all women in the neighbourhood pass in and out of Arathorn's house to gush over the baby Aragorn. The visits become so frequent that Arathorn gives up answering the door and eventually retreats to the safety of the nearest ale-house and the company of said women's husbands.

***

We're now out on our next patrol.

The whole of our group now knows about Miriel, Ellie, and I. They appeared surprised when we three let down our hoods, but not as surprised as I would have expected; apparently, we weren't as discreet as we'd thought.

We girls were rather amused by the fact that we stopped by a river that night, and again two nights after that, and again at the end of the week – we had already managed to have more baths in one week than we had in a month on our first patrol.

Initially, the rangers were a little reticent with us – I think they may have been slightly embarrassed at some of the antics that happened when we were last with them. However, the very fact that we had already been through a patrol with them without complaining, as well as our performance during the training sessions, may have given them cause to respect us more than they may have if we had revealed ourselves on our very first day.

However, that respect also stretched to us being shown how to properly kill, skin, and cook animals – there may come a time when we're separated from the patrol. Even so, I still detested doing it. The actual killing wasn't that bad, if done quickly and without fuss; it was the butchering of the carcass that turned my stomach.

The lukewarm blood would ooze over our hands and congeal where it lay; and bits of fat, muscle, and skin would get under our nails. After a long hunt or patrol I would be quite hungry, but the food preparation would more often than not leave me feeling queasy and without appetite. I wish Ellie didn't have such a flippant sense of humour though; her comment about really fresh produce did not go down well.

***

Like the last patrol, this second has been rather uneventful. If I'm honest it's got a bit samey, although, we have been taught a whole heap of things about the different plants and herbs that could be used for healing; and not just for healing either. Some help to make a good flavouring for meat as well as being medicinal.

I'm actually quite surprised to find that we're moving through a pharmacy as well as a larder.

We do see proper 'action' at the end of our patrol; we have the pleasure of being attacked by a small band of Orcs and their Wargs.

When we hear the attack, Miriel draws her bow while Ellie and I both draw our swords, but we're ordered to the back of the group. How dare they! Haven't we proved countless times that we're just as good as the men?

However (not that I'll admit this), having seen the ferocity of the first wave of Orcs, I don't think I'll be complaining about women's rights any more.

In the end, only one rider and his beast get through to us. While Ellie attacks the Warg, Miriel and I take on the Orc.

He's swinging a huge, evil-looking sword in front of him so Miriel looses two arrows in quick succession: one through his wrist and one into his chest. But his armour is too thick and he still manages to swing his sword with his left hand.

On one of his swings, he manages to cut me straight across my right forearm. Fortunately, the wound is not that deep and my aim is true; I just about manage to slice his wrist open so that the hand now dangles off a thin bit of sinew.

Miriel takes her chance and hurls her dagger deep into the side of his neck. Like in some of those war films, the Orc staggers slightly before falling on to his back and breathing his last.

Miriel then rushes over to me, gently taking my arm. She calls the healer, but he is almost out of his mind with all the injured he has to attend, so Miriel rubs the balm he gives her into the wound (the smell reminds me a little of Dettol) and then bandages it herself.

We then join the healer in checking over Ellie who had apparently been quite a gymnast when fighting the Warg. Surprisingly she's not hurt at all; I'm the only one with any kind of injury.

Later on when we were all clean again (us girls anyway), our leader took us aside and explained that us being sent to the back had nothing to do with our gender or our 'importance', simply our relative inexperience. Well, if my wound scars, I'll at least be able to prove my participation in a fight. Somehow, I don't think _Ada _will see it in quite the same light.

We return to our village to find quite a surprise waiting for us.

Arathorn had found an old house not far from his own home and some of the Dunedan had helped to repair it for us. It may be basic and not a patch on Rivendell, but it's our own. I suppose it must the dream of most people to own their own home and we're at a double advantage – no mortgage!

During the day we decorate the house as well as filling it with some of our own handmade furniture. During the evenings when we're pining for more womanly company, we sew quilts and rugs with the help of local wives.

We also lose no time in inviting Gilraen over; naturally as Aragorn is still only a few months old, he's brought along as well and this immediately causes any remaining male in the house to vacate it knowing that all they'll hear for the rest of the evening is baby-talk.

***

_Ada_, Elladan, and Elrohir are visiting us.

The look on _Ada's_ face when I proudly exhibited my scar from our run-in with the Orc – he looked like a fish with his popping eyes and mouth opening and closing in a perfect 'o' shape. He went storming off to Arathorn, but came back looking suitably chastened – well, he can hardly expect me to go on patrol with the Dunedan and come out the other side still looking like a porcelain doll.

***

All in all, I'm rather pleased when the elves return to Rivendell. As much as I love them, I can't help shaking off the feeling that the life I have now is more suited to me. I mean the travel and the adventure; who else gets to experience this all so intensely and with the added spice of life-threatening situations?


	14. Chapter 13

Dawnstar and friend chapter 13

Eleanor's POV

It was 2933, roughly two years after we had joined the Grey Company, calling that village up north our home. We were now accepted and respected members of the Dunedan army, no longer held back in battle and rather competent.

Our elfin abilities had made Miriel and I well respected trackers as well and we had all found our niche among the Dunedan.

Today we were escorting Arathorn, Gilraen, and the now walking Aragorn, who was also immensely cute.

Our patrol group had been chosen as escort because our next patrol would be in a region slightly south of the village we were going to; the one Gilraen came from.

The region was getting more troubled hence the large escort, but it was also chosen for the presence of females, it would not have been proper for Gilraen to have travelled as sole female amongst a group of men.

It was an immensely enjoyable trip, with little Aragorn happily being passed between the laps of the 4 females in the group.

It came out of the blue, by the time our elfin senses picked it up, it was already too late.

We were passing through a valley, what in hindsight was a perfect ambush sight, when flowing over the tops of the hills around us came more Orcs on their Wargs than I could conveniently count.

I passed Aragorn back to Gilraen and drew my sword, as everyone around me was doing.

Arathorn yelled to get Gilraen and his son to safety.

So, Miriel, several of the male rangers, and I formed up around her and charged our way out of the valley and didn't stop running until dusk. Ginny stayed behind with Locien the healer in case they were needed.

As night was falling, we used the woodland to set up a concealed camp, wondering if we dared to send someone to check on the fate of the rest of the party.

We decide to wait until the next morning.

The next morning, not far from our camp is our patrol leader, one of the ones who stayed behind.

He comes over to Gilraen and tells us the horrible news.

Arathorn is dead and the infant on her lap is now chieftain of the Dunedan.

We hold a conference on what to do now, it is not like the chief is in much of a position to tell us.

Eventually we decide to honour Arathorn's last wishes and take Gilraen and Aragorn to safety, Rivendell it is decided. The dangers of the Angle are too great for the little child to grow up in.

The remnants of our patrol group who stayed with Arathorn will take his body to be buried and us who escorted Gilraen and Aragorn away would take her to Rivendell. Ginny is also accompanying us back to Rivendell for she has been immensely quiet since she rejoined our group and I think seeing the elves again may help to cheer her up.

Though the pace we take is not as strained as the one we took when we ran from Mirkwood it is still fast, as fast as human horses can go.

It is a bittersweet reunion with the elfin haven. I am very happy to be back in the city, but would rather it were not so melancholy a reason for us being back there.

Elrond, who is unchanged and probably unchangeable, greets us on the steps joyfully, but sobers when he realises that something is wrong.

He immediately orders rooms prepared for all of us, or in the case of Ginny, Miriel and I, for our maids to be called.

We are bathed and, for the first time in a disturbingly long time, dressed in those lovely elfin dresses. Ginny has some of her gowns sent to Gilraen who is approximately the same size, but lacks in elfin apparel.

After changing we go straight to Elrond's office with Gilraen and a sleepy Aragorn in tow.

Though his expression does not change his eyes show his emotion at our news. Once we have finished he is silent for what seems forever. Eventually he states that he will become the boy's foster father and will care for him in Rivendell. This results in both Aragorn and Gilraen having permanent quarters prepared for them.

After this we talk some more and Elrond decides that giving him an alternate name for his stay would be a good idea, to conceal his identity.

At this point, I try desperately not to say anything that hints at the name Estel, or hope. I am rather thankful when they come up with that name on their own.

We girls also agree to stay long enough to help our friends settle in, as Gilraen had helped us when joining the Dunedan.

After that rather sombre conversation, we go to a private meal and finally reacquaint ourselves with our elfin friends and family.

We discover that Arwen is in Lorien and plans to stay there for another couple of decades or so.

It is nice to know that Gilraen also found the way the elves brush off entire decades as if they are weeks slightly disturbing.

The next day the twins take little Aragorn under their wing and I suddenly worry what he will come out like with them setting an example.

A few days later, the rest of our patrol group who are with us, leave to go back. We tell them that we are not sure when we will return. They nod solemnly, understanding both that we have agreed to stay with Gilraen and that we had become very close with their chief's family in the time we had been in the Grey Company.

I didn't truly want to go back to the village; it would not be the same as before without Arathorn. I knew I would have to at sometime, but not just yet, the grief was too near.

I hid it from everyone else but there was at least one time I cried myself to sleep. I am not very good at grief and prefer to hide it.

***

Over the next several months, we helped the acclimatisation process and were quite often hit by sudden grief, the pangs of which lessened only with time.

It was one of the few times I was glad that I had been brought up as a human, as I saw that Miriel was having rather more trouble dealing than Ginny and I were.

A few talks with her revealed that even though she had got used to the human notion of death, she had never been hit with the race's likelihood of doing so and it was hurt her terribly.

***

After a few months, Gilraen and Aragorn were well used to the elfin city and being part of Elrond's family, but Ginny, Miriel and I were beginning to suffer from wanderlust and we were having trouble returning to the relatively sedentary life in Rivendell, even if we often did practice fighting and stuff.

Eventually, once we were sure we had completed our promise to help the acclimatisation we looked to leaving again. We would not go back to Eriador just yet, it hurt too much, but we would go explore the rest of the world.

Only Maedhren seemed happy with us doing this, but in the words of the song: It's my life.

Ginny's POV

We've now been members of our patrol group for two years. I must also point out that we're members of the _cleanest_ patrol group – multiple stops by rivers etc; in fact, it's become a saying among wives of other patrols that their husbands should join the elfin patrol, which is what our patrol has been called due to the presence of two elves. This would then mean that their husbands would come back relatively clean and fresh as well as being slightly more placid.

Miriel and Ellie are now highly respected trackers, whereas I'm now apprentice to Locien, the patrol's healer. I'm also now more known by my law-name Nestawen.

Little Aragorn has turned into the cheekiest little toddler imaginable; one of his favourite tricks is to rummage in the packs of the rangers and steal some of their food which he will then eat when he is safely hidden inside a bush.

Of course everyone knows precisely what is going on, but they can't do or say anything as Aragorn is the apple of his parents' eyes and they won't hear a word against him.

Though even Gilraen can't deny that Aragorn is a bit of a handful when he makes to run off yet again when we stop for a rest, and so she's extremely grateful for my little present of some leather baby-reins.

Fortunately though, his excessive releases of energy have tired him out and we girls all breathe a sigh of relief when he falls sleep in Ellie's arms.

"Nestawen, are you alright?" It's Locien, who's looking slightly worried. As well he might for I have been nervously looking all around me for the past few minutes. My horse, a large, black stallion, has also been shying a bit.

"No. I don't know why, I just can't shake off the feeling that something's not right. All the hairs on the back of my neck are standing up; maybe we shouldn't have come through this valley, it's far too exposed."

The words are no sooner out of my mouth when my worst fears are realised.

Wave after wave of Wargs and their Orc riders come streaming over the hills. Miriel, Ellie, and several other rangers group around Gilraen and charge out of the valley to safety; I stay with Locien.

We make our first kills relatively easily, an Orc and Warg charge up to us, but we each shoot an arrow right at their heads; Locien's lodges in the skull of the Orc, mine in the eye of the Warg.

I don't really remember much after that for I quickly become separated from Locien. I feel as though I'm watching from outside my body. I don't feel fear; I don't feel anything.

Eventually, the onslaught of Orcs becomes thinner and we manage to drive them off. I start looking for Arathorn.

"Arathorn! Arathorn!" The ground is littered with bodies and I begin to half-run, half-stumble in my effort to look at each in turn.

I find Arathorn lying on his back a few feet away; his stomach has been slashed open. I kneel beside him and touch his hand; he's already cold as ice. I then try to close his eyes, but they keep falling open so I cover him with his cloak.

It's only now that I realise that I'm shaking and that my heart is pounding painfully.

I go up to the patrol leader,

"Lord Arathorn... is... is... is over there." My voice is hoarse. "I must go tend to the wounded."

I turn to go, but he holds me back,

"No, Nestawen, Locien can manage. You come with me and we'll find the others."

I'm very quiet on our ride.

Whilst the others are being told of Arathorn's death, I find a lake and wash all the muck and blood from my hands, face, and arms.

***

When we arrive in Rivendell, I blindly follow Eama back to my rooms. I feel as though I'm auto-pilot; I go through the motions, but I feel numb; although I do send a few of my dresses to Gilraen.

The talk with Elrond buzzes about in my ears and I can only manage a few mouthfuls at dinner.

Quite soon into the meal, I put down my knife and fork,

"Excuse me." I whisper.

I return to my rooms and go out on to the balcony. As I stand there, my eyes fill.

"Ginny?" The gentle, concerned voice identifies the speaker as _Ada_.

I turn to look at him and tears begin to fall slowly down my cheeks.

Within a minute, _Ada _has me in his arms and I lean against him, breaking down completely.

I'm rather glad when the rest of our patrol agrees to let us stay in Rivendell; I don't want to go back to the Angle just yet.

After they've gone, Rivendell is rather quiet and melancholy; the only laughter comes from Aragorn, or 'Estel' as he's to be called now, who's too young to understand what's happened. Even Ellie is unusually subdued; one morning I notice her that eyes look slightly red and swollen, but I know she prefers to grieve on her own so I don't say anything about it.

***

Gradually the pain lessens and laughter once again fills the corridors.

Miriel, Ellie, and I find begin to find the old longing for adventure creeping back into our bodies.

We stay until we're sure that Gilraen and Estel are fully settled and then we set out on our next set of adventures...


	15. Chapter 14

Dawnstar and friend Chapter 14

Eleanor's POV

We cross the mountains immediately next to Rivendell carefully, watchful of both monsters and Mirkwood elves, though we meet neither; and then head south, stopping off in Lorien where we stop for a month or so and are warmly welcomed.

It is a good job we each packed a dress, though Galadriel insists on having us some more made while we are there as, apparently, leggings and tunics are not appropriate for two elfin Princesses and the ward of a high ranking elf-lord.

The day after we arrive there is, you'll never guess what, oh you guessed it: a _ball_!!

The dress-makers excelled themselves as somehow they managed to make us all suitable dresses in the day and a half or so since we had arrived in Caras Galadhon. I think Galadriel sensed us at the borders and forewarned them and they just adjusted them to our measurements once we were there.

In Lorien, all our dresses were simple, but elegant, satin creations and Ginny was over the moon that they had managed to get a pale shade of blue that was almost lilac, the closest to purple she had managed to get in Middle Earth.

Predictably mine was blue and gold and Miriel's was green and silver.

What was weird about the ball was it was on the forest floor.

At the ball we got to reacquaint ourselves with those we already knew: Galadriel, Celeborn, Arwen, and Haldir, as well as being introduced to several more including Haldir's younger brothers Rumil and Orophin who, though no equals for the twins, had that sense of humour and were great fun to be around. Both flirted unashamedly and without prejudice as to who was on the receiving end.

The next morning we discovered that every day there was a duel for the viewing of anyone who wanted to watch.

We took great pleasure in showing just how well we had improved over the last few years. It didn't take the Galadhrim long to stop holding back against us. I don't think they realised how much years spent running around the wilds of Eriador could improve a person's skill at fighting.

The best bit was when Miriel shot Haldir's arrow right out of the air.

After that month, though, we had to leave; as much as we enjoyed the woods, we had to carry on.

We went south through Rohan, avoiding people where we could until we hit the mountain range in which Helms Deep was built, getting just east of the fortress. We travelled south-east along that side of the mountains until we came to a relatively easy to cross path which we went through and we entered Gondor.

We cut though Gondor as fast as possible though we couldn't avoid people like we had been able to do in Rohan as to cross the many rivers to get to where we were going we had to get some sort of crossing, many of which had tolls. Thankfully we had money Elrond had given us so that was not a problem.

When we were in town we generally kept our hoods up and our faces hidden, though, thankfully, the humans didn't know enough about elves so, with a certain amount of effort, Miriel and I could pass for male elves if it was necessary. Three females travelling alone, as we already knew, was just asking for it.

The presence of swords on all our hips significantly lowered the amount of trouble we got into.

After what seemed like ages, we managed to get down through the substantially less populated south of Gondor and to our destination: Harad.

We want to go here first, before exploring the places closer to home, because both Ginny and I realise that the further from the War of the Ring, the lesser the chance of trouble.

Harad, in many ways is similar to the Arab countries of Earth and our experience of those countries, from our little round the world tour - us, in this case, being Ginny and I.

From the moment we crossed out of Gondorian territory, we were all very careful. We all knew that the Haradrim were allies of Sauron.

We then moved across both south and westwards into the region of Umbar.

The thing that shocked us most was the slave markets that even small towns had. It was only self-preservation and the realisation that we could not help that stopped us from doing something about it.

One night we stopped in a tropic oasis and much to our surprise, found three abandoned kittens. One was pure black, the second was a silver tabby, and the final was pure white.

Ginny, being Ginny, immediately went for the tabby who got christened Murrlin, a cannibalisation of the name of the pet silver tabby Ginny had on Earth.

Miriel wanted the white one, which suited me fine as I wanted the black one.

The only strange thing about them was that they all had abnormally long tails and large feet for their size, but this didn't stop us adopting them and being rather soppy about them.

I call my one Nyx, after the Greek goddess of Night and Miriel calls hers Falathiel, which apparently means huntress. All the cats are female; this makes Ginny a little morbid, the much missed Merlin being male.

At first the cats try running across the sand with us, but soon opt to ride with us instead as the sand is hot and irritated their paws, poor darlings.

***

Over the next few weeks our hunting skills come in useful, particularly Miriel's archery because the cats only eat meat, and they do eat one hell of a lot of it.

When we get to one of the Umbar towns, we discover something else that makes Ginny very happy. They have purple cloth here!

She not only gets the cloth, which is admittedly still rather expensive, but also as much dye as she can reasonably carry and instructions on how to use it.

I foresee lots of purple dresses in the part of the future that involves a return to Rivendell.

While in Umbar, we debate whether to go into far Harad and Khand; we take one look at the political situation and decide against it rather quickly.

After a detailed exploration of the towns and cities of the Sauron-allied south, we return north.

We travel north and back to Rivendell by the fastest route possible and even still, we have been gone over a year. Even on horse, we travelled an incredibly long way and it took forever.

Probably the most amusing bit of the return journey is the reactions of our cats to the difference in land from where they have been before. They are incredibly amused and amusing when introduced to grass and Miriel's tree-climbing skills come in useful when they come across that piece of fun. We soon learn to hold onto the little dears rather carefully.

Ginny's POV

We decide to go south towards Harad and Umbar. There are various reasons for this; one: Ellie and I absolutely loved the deserty Arab countries we had visited during our Gap Year; and two: these regions have a slightly more dangerous reputation.

Admittedly, if we stay around the northern countries, we will eventually see far more danger and adventure, but Ellie and I are not stupid enough to get too caught up in the War of the Ring.

Naturally, we only tell the Rivendell elves that we're going 'south'; if he knew our real intentions, _Ada_ would most certainly put his foot down and forbid me from going anywhere.

However, before we head too far south, we visit the Lorien elves.

We find that, not only is Galadriel already aware of our presence in her realm, but she has also had her seamstresses make new dresses for all of us.

Not that I'm all that surprised; Galadriel's fame and reputation for great power and wisdom is enough to make me believe that anything is possible.

We are told that there is to be a Welcome Ball tomorrow night. What a surprise!

What was actually a surprise was the simplicity of our ball gowns, even Ellie and Miriel only wear one dress. Maybe it has something to do with the way that the Lorien elves live; I mean _I_ certainly wouldn't want to walk around a forest in an elaborately bejewelled dress – I'd spend my whole time worrying about twigs and mud.

Having said that, our dresses are beautifully crafted.

Mine is in the palest shade of blue imaginable and I'm delighted to see that, in certain lights, the satin shimmers a lovely lilac colour. The only embroidery and jewels on my dress are in fine, flowing patterns around the v-shaped neck and high waist; the embroidery is in a delicate silver thread and the jewels are minute diamonds.

As well as getting reacquainted with our old friends, we also spend a lot of the ball being shamelessly flirted with by Rumil and Orophin, the younger brothers of Haldir. We don't take them seriously, though, as all the ladies present are given the same treatment.

All except Galadriel, I notice. Rumil and Orophin didn't even bother trying to flirt with her; I expect they had tried in the past, but had been scared off by Galadriel's lovely husband.

The next morning, we girls express a desire to be able to practice our fighting as we don't know the next time we would need to use our skills. We're rather pleased to be told that there is a daily duel and that anyone can take part.

The elf that told us this is rather condescending when we say we would like to take part, he clearly doesn't believe that women can fight as well as men – pillock.

The rest of the Galadhrim are equally amused when we suggest that, to make the duel more interesting, it should be boys against girls. I smile at Miriel and Ellie,

"Right then, girls, shall we see what they're made of?"

Miriel and Ellie return my smile, knowingly. They both give tiny nod with their heads; all three of us look at the line of Galadhrim and simultaneously crack our knuckles...

***

After about a month in Lorien, we set off again. We pass through Rohan and then Gondor.

In order to lower our conspicuousness, Ellie and Miriel sometimes passed themselves off as male elves. That and the presence of multiple weapons help to lower the possibility of any threatening behaviour.

Some, however, could not take the hint.

We were passing through a small village near to the south of Gondor, it was a cold, wet afternoon and we had just stopped outside an inn to give the horses a rest and feed.

When we came back out of the inn, we found a small band of (drunk) men grouped around our horses. I went up to one who stood at the head of my horse. His chin was rough with stubble and he reeked of alcohol.

"Please get away from my horse." The man swayed and laughed,

"What are you going to do about it? But, seeing as you asked nicely, I will move if you give me a kiss with those rosy lips of yours." He put out his hand to touch my breast.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why?"

I suddenly grabbed his shoulder with my left hand and drew out from underneath my cloak one of my elfin daggers; this I put to his throat.

"Because I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot barge pole."

There was a movement behind the wall of men and they parted to show Ellie and Miriel both holding loaded bows; they had also conveniently let their cloaks stay open, showing just how armed we all were. The man I'm holding isn't so drunk that he can't take such a threat seriously; he wrenches himself from my grasp and tears off down the lane, followed closely by the others.

***

We continue south out of Gondor and into Harad. We then move south-west, eventually ending up in Umbar.

Umbar is a strange, desert land, occasionally punctuated by oases. We stop at many of these along our journey.

One night, just as we're setting up camp, a pitiful, plaintive cry reaches our ears.

"What's that?" asks Miriel. We don't answer her for we know precisely what that sound is, but how could it be? We thought they didn't exist here.

There's a sudden rustling, we look up. In the tree right above our heads are three tiny kittens: one white, one black, and one silver tabby.

"They must be stuck," gasps Ellie, and she immediately goes to her pack and draws out a little portion of meat that we had saved from our previous meal.

She holds it high above her head, trying to tempt the kittens down. She encourages them softly,

"Come on. Come on, we won't hurt you."

From where I'm standing, I can see that the kittens look horribly emaciated. No wonder they're so eager in scrabbling down.

Once they have eaten their fill (which was, I might add, our entire reserves of meat), they begin to gambol about, playing with each other.

"Let's adopt them!" I say eagerly and I immediately pick up the silver tabby, kissing it on the head.

***

As we pass through one of the towns, I see something on one of the stalls that sends me into transports of delight: PURPLE cloth!

I rush up to the lady on the stall and instantly buy as much of the cloth and dye that we're able to hold.

I then send Miriel and Ellie back to the camp as I've spotted something else that I've been wanting, but I want to keep it a surprise.

I wonder what _Ada_ will say when he next sees me...


	16. Chapter 15

Dawnstar and Friend chapter 15

Eleanor's POV

When we finally got back to Rivendell, Estel was running around and being a right little monster. He, of course, got on with our cats tremendously.

When we arrived, we were greeted enthusiastically by all there. Unlike when we were with the Dunedan, they could not come and see us or check that we were alright and so they were rather happier with our return.

Elrond nearly crushed my bones in his hug, as did Glorfindel; Ginny received the same treatment by Erestor.

The twins were not actually there, thank heavens, they were off Orc hunting. I don't think my bones would survive their welcome back.

Gilraen was rather more restrained while Estel totally ignored us and tried to catch Nyx.

The next day there was, totally unsurprisingly, a ball.

After our year running around often not being able to bathe for days on end, the day long toilette was a welcome change and the sumptuous dresses a whole new level of delight.

Somehow, this time I didn't object to the revealing nature of the gown the seamstresses of Rivendell seemed determined to put me in.

This time, the dress was pure satin-gossamer and it only hid my skin by default of multiple layers. All the layers were varying shades of aqua, the top layer being the bluest shade of turquoise possible and each descending further into green than the previous.

The top layer falls to about the same height as where my buttocks started to swell, the fabric folding outwards elegantly. The next layer fell just above that one, also folding outwards elegantly and so on. The layers at the back stopped at about mid-back height.

A similar, though smaller scale, thing happened at the neckline.

On each shoulder is an ornate gold broach and from that flow the layers of gossamer, like on the sleeves of a Roman dress.

The embroidery is in gold and silver and flows in elegantly round the hems, up the sleeves and under my bust.

The royal jewellery looks truly beautiful and I have some new earrings with both sapphires and turquoise jewels set in twists of gold and silver that fall gracefully to just above my shoulders.

The ball is like the previous ones I have been to in Rivendell: meal then trip to the Hall of Fire.

When we get to the hall, I finally get to see Ginny's dress, she having been sat further down the table from me.

I gasp in amazement, the dress is most un-Ginny-like. She is obviously slightly uncomfortable, but I suspect her maid forced her into the lovely dress.

It is primarily in a pale pastel shade of blue/lilac colour and is, unusually for elfin gowns, laced together at the back. The fabric is pinned up at the shoulders with the same gold ribbons as are used to lace the dress up and the thin ribbons weave themselves down the sleeves, holding the two sides of silk dupion that make up the sleeves, flashing occasional bits of skin on the arms.

The neckline is technically a cowl neck, but there are three little ribbons, one on either side of her bust and one in the middle, tying up the folds – this enhances her chest enormously.

As if this wasn't enough, there is a wide ornately embroidered and sequined sash round the chest, just under the bust that turns into a large, fluffy bow at the back and that bow trails down the train of the dress.

All the decorations on the dress are in gold with tastefully done sequins and amethysts.

Her jewellery is a delicate, but very decorative, vine patterned necklace embedded with amethysts and a matching set of earrings. The silver circlet Erestor gave her sets off the rest of the outfit beautifully, matching the very pale colour of the dress rather than the decoration.

My eyes then almost pop out of their sockets for, rising above the bow, is a thin wavy tattoo in jet black, it's bordered by tiny dots, and stops between her shoulder blades. I wonder what Erestor made of that.

Despite this, however, one thing that the outfit leaves no doubt about is that she is female, very female.

That night she does not lack for dances, though much to my amusement, our dear lord chief-councillor is unbelievably protective of her; I think he has taken to the role of father a little too well.

Part way through the evening, I go out onto the balcony outside the Hall of Fire and watch the stars, a truly elfin thing to do. While I am there I sense the presence of two other elves nearing the main courtyard of the palace area.

I rush down there, curious to see who they are. They are the twins.

Thankfully they don't see me as I get a mischievous idea.

They are obviously confused at their lack of welcome, even late at night their father is usually there to greet them, but of course he is at my party.

I hide behind one of the pillars along the colonnade leading up from the courtyard and wait for them to pass, grateful that they do not notice me.

Carefully, I pick up a little stone and chuck it at another part of the colonnade, when they hear it hit the marble the look at it and while they are doing so, I move to another hiding place.

I do this again several times, thoroughly confusing the two elves who have by now forgotten about how strange it is that their father _still_ has not come to greet them.

After playing this game for a little while, the twins give me a perfect opportunity, standing just in front of my present hiding place.

I poke them both in the side and as soon as they come down from the jump, I get the both of them in a head lock.

At this point they discover my ability to hang on like a monkey.

I eventually let them go and, when they find out it is me, they are as effusive in their greetings as I had suspected they would be. When I explain where everyone is we jointly get another wicked idea.

I wait in Elladan's sitting room while the twins hurriedly change into formal wear, taking much _much _less time than I do to even put on day clothes.

When they are ready, I realise that they are wearing the same outfits, pearl grey doublets, white silk tunics, and black leggings, all with elegant embroidery.

We then go to the Hall of Fire and some trick of fate means that we are able to get there without being spotted and no-one is in the doorway.

Even more amazingly, the music and natural light also play along so when we step through the doorway, me with a twin either side, it is suitably dramatic.

First only a couple of elves notice us but, at the speed of sound, that is the speed of the not particularly quiet whispers, everyone is looking at us.

I curtsey and the twins bow flamboyantly before proceeding dramatically over to their father.

That was the most amazingly cool entrance I decide.

Elrond is totally speechless.

So is everyone else for that matter.

Elrohir fills in the silence by asking me to dance, at which point the band at least wakes up.

I don't think the elves of Imladris get over it for the entire evening.

For some reason, I don't ever seem to be able to go to a party without at least one surprise, not that I didn't manufacture this one slightly.

I do have trouble working out whether Ginny minds me taking the attention off her and that dress of hers or not.

It is a bit of a no brainer with Erestor though, he is very glad his _sel_ is no longer the attention of all the playboy males of Rivendell.

The next morning, Elrond and co are over their shock at the arrival of Elladan and Elrohir enough to ream all three of us out about our method of announcing the twins' arrival.

Then we get to telling of our little adventure into the lands of the allies of Sauron.

This is quite amusing as we tell the story in twin-speak, but with three people instead of two.

Afterwards Ginny was shown off to the people who make elfin fabric with her purple dye while we went off to do other things.

That evening we were sitting round as a large family group, that is my family, Erestor, Glorfindel, Miriel, Gilraen and Estel, wondering where Ginny was while watching, amused, as her cat took its turn to be tormented by the little boy.

After a few minutes, the question about her whereabouts, not to mention the whereabouts of my cat, were answered when she came in holding Nyx, who had her sunglasses propped on her head and a dead mouse dangling from her mouth.

It took me a few seconds to get the joke.

I rolled my eyes before bowing to the cats and saying,

"_Bella Donna."_

Ginny laughed and then decided to explain what was apparently so funny.

She pointed to the dead mouse.

"Deadly"

She pointed to the cat.

"Nyx, night"

She pointed to the sunglasses.

"And those are shades; deadly nightshade, or Bella Donna in Italian, which literally means beautiful lady, which also describes Nyx."

Even if the joke had started off funny, the explanation removed any humour.

She then puts my cat down and my fluff ball comes over to me a give me the mouse.

"Yes, very nice dear, now go put it away." I give her back the mouse and pat her on the head, removing the shades first. She goes and hides the mouse in the nearby flower bed before coming back to me.

At this point, I decide to show one of the tricks we managed to learn while we were running across enemy territory.

After a little concentration, I make stream of water fall out of thin air before disappearing again about a foot below. I then make a little liquid soap on my hands and wash them thoroughly.

Only Ginny and Miriel were not shocked out of their brains by this. We had discovered other useful talents on the journey, like Ginny was an empath. This meant that she could make people feel what she wanted them to feel. This skill is unbelievably useful in foreign and hostile lands particularly and had got us out of some sticky situations.

After this little show of power, we of course had to explain this, we had kinda left it out when we had been telling the story.

***

A few weeks later, the weather turned and snow began to fall, much to the total joy of all those in the last homely house.

This also ensured that we would not be leaving again until Spring, in regards to Ginny's health amongst over things.

It then occurred to us that we would be in Rivendell for Christmas for the first time...

Ginny's POV

When we near Rivendell, Miriel suddenly pipes up that it's only just occurred to her that she is now legally an adult. All the recent excitement had driven it clean from her mind. I'm quite surprised at this because, back in England, I must have driven everyone mad with my steady countdown to my 18th, but then, I wasn't risking life and limb whilst running about strange lands.

We finally arrive back in Rivendell and are greeted with immense enthusiasm. _Ada_ gives me a bone-crushing hug and, when he finally releases me, I call to Murrlin who has been delightedly chasing the fallen leaves.

Upon hearing my voice, she comes bounding over, with her ridiculously long tail held high. I gather her up in my arms and hold her out to _Ada_,

"_Ada_, I'd like to introduce you to my new baby, Murrlin."

_Ada_ takes Murrlin gingerly, clearly unsure about my use of terminology.

Murrlin soon starts to struggle; she wriggles free of _Ada's_ grasp and climbs over his shoulder and down his back. It's only later that he notices the trail of muddy paw prints down his pale velvet robes.

The next day there was, totally unsurprisingly, a ball.

I greet Eama cheerfully when she opens the door to my balcony,

"Oh, Eama, I can't wait to get into that bathing chamber and into those baths. I feel as though I haven't had a proper wash in ages."

Well, I haven't.

You have no idea how wonderful it was to see my skin and hair glow again.

Upon re-entering my rooms, I gasp for, laid out on the bed, is the most spectacular gown I have ever seen. The lilac-blue silk shines elegantly and the gold ribbons glitter.

Err... hang on a minute...

"Eama, are you sure the dress is meant to be this low-cut?" Eama nods animatedly.

"But, I've never worn anything like this. I'd never _order _anything like this."

Silence. I scrutinise Eama's face,

"Eama," I say slowly, "Who ordered this dress for me?"

Eama struggles a little before answering,

"Well, um, when the seamstresses began drawing up designs for your next ball gown, the Lords Elrond and Glorfindel may have given them a few pointers..." I gape at her; it's my turn to struggle to speak.

Eama takes her chance,

"Come on, Ginny, you'll be the centre of attention. You'll wow all the ellons there. I promise you'll look fantastic. Please..." I close my eyes and nod slowly.

"Brilliant! I promise you'll thank me for this." As Eama excitedly helps me into the gown.

When Eama moves round to my back to do up the laces, she gasps. Ahhh, she's spotted it.

"No, don't say anything, Eama, I want to surprise _Ada_."

"You'll certainly do that, Ginny."

Once Eama has finally done up the clasp on my necklace, I look at myself in the mirror. I have to admit that I look amazing. I smile slightly as my eyes travel down my front; I think I know what the ellons will be looking at most tonight.

I go into my sitting room to find _Ada_ waiting for me. He has his back to me, but when he hears the bedroom door close, he turns. _Ada_ freezes when he sees me, the only movement comes from his eyes, which dart up and down me, taking in every detail.

Neither of us speaks, _Ada_, I think, from surprise... or shock, and I from nervousness.

Eventually I pluck up courage,

"_Ada_, you're making me nervous, staring like that. What do you think?" _Ada_ pauses, he seems to be weighing up his answer,

"It's very... revealing and indeed... enhancing."

"You don't approve?" Another pause, during which, _Ada_ and I look at each other. He eventually smiles,

"What am I saying? You look lovely Ginny; different, but lovely. I wouldn't change a thing... Give me a twirl?"

I smile broadly and begin to turn.

"Ginny! What on the earth is _that_ on your back?!"

I look down over my shoulder; the long, thin tattoo that I got done in Umbar snakes its way down my back and under the elegant fabric of my dress.

"It's my tattoo, well, one of them. Do you like it?"

_Ada's_ mouth is moving up and down, I haven't seen such a look of shock on anyone's face before.

"Like?... When?... You've got _more_?"

I then show him the underside of my wrists, both of which have a tiny tattoo inked on to the skin.

"This one represents the sun, day, and light; and this one represents the moon, night, and dark. The line down my back is the divide between them. I thought that was a rather cool concept. And do you know the best thing about them? Unlike the tattoos from my old home, they won't fade! They'll stay as bright as this forever!"

_Ada's_ mouth hangs open; he sits down heavily on the sofa. I suddenly feel guilty at my little trick and sit beside him, taking his hands.

"I'm sorry, _Ada_, but you can't keep me wrapped in cotton wool forever. I'm an adult; I can make my own decisions."

_Ada_ looks slightly confused at my expression, but doesn't pursue it. There's a little pause before _Ada_ smiles and says brightly,

"Well, we'd better get to the ball."

He takes my hand and guides me from the room.

When we get to the banqueting hall, the first elves don't really notice us. But, as we advance, I begin to notice more and more ellons staring at me; they whisper to their friends, who then stare in turn.

I'm rather uncomfortable; I'm not used to so much attention. Maybe the bust is a little bit too enhanced after all.

As we approach my seat, I notice Glorfindel catch site of me, he then nudges Elrond and whispers in his ear. Elrond turns, smiles, and nods approvingly.

Miriel enters with Maedhren soon after. Naturally, she's in emerald-green.

Her dress is made of light silk-gossamer and velvet and is an off-the-shoulder cut. The neckline travels in a soft v-shape across her chest, stopping just above her bust. When she turns, I see that the back part of the neckline is a low, rounded shape that falls modestly, yet enticingly, to just below her shoulder blades.

The top half of the dress is made of velvet and is embroidered with a vine pattern all around the neckline, high waist, and sleeve ends in silver and pale gold. The gold serves to highlight her beautiful hair.

The skirt of the dress is plain silk-gossamer that elegantly flows out behind Miriel in a long train.

Miriel's necklace is very simple: a silver filigree choker with a single tear-drop emerald dangling below her throat.

I don't get to see Ellie's dress as a young ellon comes over to me and begins chatting and flirting. Judging Miriel's and my dresses though, it will be suitably voluptuous.

After the meal, I'm offered the hand of another ellon who whisks me off to the Hall of Fire and begins dancing almost as soon as the music starts.

Various ellons, and even some older elves, dance and talk with me throughout the evening. Every time I look up, I see _Ada's_ eyes following the current male very closely; it's almost as if _Ada's_ daring the said male to try anything.

All in all though, I'm very glad when Ellie makes her grand appearance with the twins as it means I'm no longer the centre of attention and can slip over to where Elrond, Glorfindel, and _Ada_ are sitting.

The next morning, we have a proper chance to tell the others all about our adventures. I think it was the fact that Miriel, Ellie, and I were talking virtually non-stop and often over one another that prevented _Ada_ from sounding his disapproval at our choice of destination.

I also manage to go to the fabric-makers and order a whole load of purple cloth to be prepared. I've decided to redecorate my rooms. All the old hangings are to be taken down and replaced with lilac ones; I'm also ordering some new bedclothes and upholstery, which are all going to be in a dark, violet colour, and decorated with silver embroidery. The rest of the cloth will be used for dresses, etc.

As I wander back through the palace, I spot Ellie's cat Nyx lying spread-eagled in a patch of sun. This gives me an idea.

I decide to make a pun/joke about the phrase 'bella donna'. It seemed to work quite well, although my explanation at the end may have taken the edge off it a bit.

***

We enjoy the next few weeks; especially when snow begins to fall and we all start having massive snowball fights in and around Rivendell.

One day, I catch Ellie mindlessly humming the chorus to 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas'...


	17. Chapter 16

disclaimer in previous chapters.

I may have missed out anything like this in some of the previous chapters, but as it says above there is a disclaimer in previous chapters, i just cant be botherd to write another one out for each chapter.

Eleanor's POV

We knew when it was because I knew that, in our home calendar, the Dunedan festival of Mettarë fell four days beforehand, I had found it out for a fanfiction I was writing in my first year.

The elves also held Mettarë, but at a different time because they had a different start date to their calendar.

Previously, Ginny and I had held tiny private celebrations in which Miriel had been inaugurated. This year though, we had the opportunity to do something I had been dying to do since I had arrived in Middle Earth.

I wanted to bring Christmas to the elves. Ginny found this almost as amusing as I did.

Ginny and I take the festival very seriously. We had made ourselves fabric advent calendars which we put sweetmeats in every year as replacements for the chocolate ones we had at home. For the time we had the calendars and about 12 days after we would sing Christmas carols non-stop. We couldn't bring a tree in to decorate though, but we made a wooden carved one that we decorated all the same.

This time we managed to get a potted tree into the Hall of Fire with the help of the twins, who we had let into what we were doing.

They helped us spend the entire time of Advent collecting together buntings and other decorations, getting everything we thought necessary for a really big Christmas together.

We also managed to convince the cooks to make us a vaguely Christmassy meal. There wasn't roast turkey as I had when I was at home, but instead we had roast goose and some other special meats and some generally hearty Christmassy type foods.

I had also brought back a fair amount of spices from Harad and Umbar so was able to, for the first time, make things like Christmas pudding and a fruitcake.

The night of Christmas Eve, once everyone had gone to bed, the twins, Ginny, Miriel, and I sneaked out and began to stream buntings and other decorations over the Hall of Fire and the dining hall then the main hallways of Rivendell.

The twins brought in the potted tree from where they had hidden it and we decorated that as well.

Then we put up a banner we had sewn proclaiming in red, green and gold: Merry Christmas.

We had also managed to make basic little paper hats for everyone and placed them on all the place settings in the dining hall.

After the decorating was done, we had time to catch some, though not much, sleep before getting up again.

We then fulfilled another personal Christmas tradition from my family. We put on really nice dresses we had made for this occasion, mine crimson and Ginny's emerald, with our stripy over the knee socks. The look of the gorgeous, gold embroidered gowns, very similar in style with really silly socks was another Kodak moment, though of a rather different sort.

We had got some sort of present for all of our friends and family; the twins and Miriel, let in beforehand, had also got us some presents too.

Those presents we left over the fireplaces in each person's sitting room with a Christmas card we had made them.

When we got to the dining hall, all the elves were confused.

Elrond quickly worked out who was responsible for the sudden increase in décor and colour in the hall and asked.

All the elves listened for the explanation.

"It's Christmas Day!" I exclaimed, grinning like a mad woman.

"Christmas being a festival from our world." Ginny elaborated for the still confused elves, though she was also grinning nuttily.

We looked at each other.

"We will tell you the story later on in the Hall of Fire, as well as introduce you some proper Christmas songs." I added, to which the elves nodded, apparently eager to hear what brought on this bout of insanity from their princess.

Estel was absolutely delighted with his surprise presents and for one day only, our cats got left alone.

During the afternoon we had a snowball fight. In England a white Christmas was only a dream so we relished it all the more here.

We were very thankful for the hearty meal in the evening and afterwards I was able to make mulled wine, something the elves enjoyed immensely.

Then we sat down on chairs on the performing platform and told the story of Christmas. The total rapture of the elves at the story was rather amusing.

Then we went to the piano and introduced the elves to the musical wonder that is Christmas carols. We struck off modern Christmas pop hits, as we didn't really want to explain to the elves the commercialisation of the festival, which we knew would shock them.

We did introduce them to some of the silly versions though. Thankfully they decided not to ask what taxis, cars, scooters, cigars, motorways, the M25, or dynamite are. I think they realised that these were non-transferable concepts.

The next day we were rather exhausted, thankfully Elrond was happy to agree to let us keep the decorations up as long as we wanted, probably because Ginny's present to him had been a book on our world medicine.

I had given him another book, this one explaining Greek and Roman democracy. I had previously found that he was fascinated by these alien concepts and so I wrote down a beginner's guide type thing for him, complete with diagrams.

To Glorfindel I gave a book of our world military strategy, something I had done as a second year university module as part of the politics section of my degree.

To Erestor I gave some pictures of Ginny when she was younger that I had got the twins to paint from photos I had (don't ask me why I took them on our world tour with us, but I did) then made a little scrap book of. When she finds out about that she will probably kill me, but I know he cherished having a bit more of his ward's life available to him.

For the twins, I made a build-it-yourself wooden castle with a few figurines, something to share as it was rather a large present. Ginny helped me with this.

For Estel, Ginny and I also jointly made a train set with pieces of rails that could be rearranged and two brightly painted trains. We had learnt working with wood when decorating our home in Eriador.

I don't think Maedhren quite got the joke when I gave him a crystal ball and a tea set.

For Gilraen, Ginny, and Miriel, I had nice jewellery sets made by the jeweller in residence. Gilraen's were silver and diamonds, Ginny's were amethyst and silver, and Miriel's were emerald and gold.

I received from Ginny a writing set, from Miriel book of elfin legends (a subject she knew I was interested in); from Elladan a glass swan, and Elrohir gave me a porcelain dragon incense holder. The final present was the result of me describing a similar one my dad had at home in England. When there was a lit incense cone in it the smoke came out of its nose, something both the twins and I found pretty amusing.

Once the rest of my family realised that it was tradition to send gifts at this holiday, several more turned up.

The arrival of several late presents was very entertaining.

I received a picture frame with a picture of Gondolin, my home city, in it from Glorfindel.

Elrond gave me a Russian doll, elfin style, which contained all the members of my family. This was the result of my description of the ornaments during my previous stay I think.

Maedhren and Erestor had apparently been listening to our stories of the place we grew up as Maedhren gave me an elfin Faberge egg (not real obviously) that was decorated with jewels and Erestor gave me a silver fan (I had mentioned that I collected fans at home).

Gilraen gave me a handmade puppet of a goat, apparently remembering how much I enjoyed playing with the ones she had made to entertain Estel. I named her Geraldine Anne Gora. I am pretty sure only Ginny got what was funny about that name.

Ginny's POV

For once in a very long time, we will be celebrating Christmas in style!

Ellie and I had introduced Miriel to Christmas during our travels, but we could hardly do the full works whilst running about the wilds of Middle Earth. So it's nice to be able to have a pull-out-all-the-stops, no-expense-spared, full-bells-and-whistles celebration.

Part of the fun this time around is that we plan to really surprise everyone in Rivendell.

During the preparations, Ellie and I have many a quiet laugh to ourselves when we think that we are actually bringing _Christmas_ to the elves!

Knowing that Elladan and Elrohir love to play jokes on people, we decide to let them in on the secret. They're a bit surprised at first, but they soon see the fun in the thing and get really excited to think that, should this become a regular occurrence, they will have even more excuses for partying.

During the run up to Christmas, we spend every spare minute planning as well as making decorations. It's only at this point that we realise just how hard it is to keep a secret in a place like Rivendell. Well, you try organising something like Christmas in secret; it's bad enough when everyone actually knows what's coming.

Nevertheless, we manage to fulfil every tradition, even going so far as to get up in the middle of the nights during Advent to leave sweetmeats tied to everyone's door handle. The uninitiated ones are most astonished by this.

We don't get a lot of sleep on Christmas Eve night for we all get up to decorate the palace. Whilst Ellie and the twins set to work decorating the banqueting hall and the main hallways, Miriel and I hang wreaths and garlands on all the main doors to everyone's quarters as well as putting everyone's present and card into a stocking and hanging it over the fireplace.

We then all joined together to decorate the Hall of Fire and the Christmas tree. This took slightly longer than intended as the cats had woken up and had decided to 'help' us.

Actually, they were more of a hindrance than a help because they seemed to find to find the garlands and shiny baubles most entertaining.

The next morning, Ellie and I shock our maids by bringing out slightly shorter dresses than the ones we usually wear. They come up to mid-calf level; this ensures that our identical green and red striped socks are on full view. The top-half of the dresses are most conservative, so they can hardly complain when we remind them what our ball dresses are usually like round here.

When we get to the banqueting hall, Ellie starts off the explanations,

"It's Christmas Day!" The poor elves are still confused so I elaborate,

"Christmas being a festival from our world."

Ellie continues,

"We will tell you the story later on in the Hall of Fire, as well as introduce you some proper Christmas songs." At this, everyone grins and nods enthusiastically.

"Did you all find your presents?" I ask cheerily and everyone holds up their stockings. "Excellent! Let's open them then."

In return for his teaching us all about elfin medicine, I give Elrond a book of medicine from our old home.

On second thoughts, this might not have been the best plan as I spend the rest of the day explaining things like paracetamol and x-ray machines – not very easy when people around here haven't even heard of pain receptors or electricity.

Ellie and I banded together to make the twins a wooden castle and Estel a train set. We were quite amused to see the two elfin princes play soldiers in the exact same manner as a pair of seven year olds would.

To Ellie herself, I give a beautiful writing set complete with pens, ink, and a leaning board.

One of the presents I'm most proud of is the handmade book of fairy tales which I give to Miriel. I worked late into many nights in order to get my writing at its neatest and the gilt-edged pictures precise.

Like Ellie, I also give Gilraen jewellery, but mine is a delicate, filigree pendant inset with the twelve different birthstones, Gilraen's (a sapphire) is largest and drops down on to her chest.

To Glorfindel, I give a brand new leather belt. It's very thick and sturdy and is decorated with elfin battle motifs. It's also filled with spaces for any weapons that the best warrior in Middle Earth might care to carry around.

_Ada's_ present from me is a silver goblet etched all over with vines and leaves. It also bears my family's motto: '_Nulli praeda sumus_', which is Latin for: 'We are deterred by nothing'.

Following Ellie's lead, I give Maedhren a marble hand with all the different lines used in palmistry painted on – this he was equally confused about.

Naturally, I don't get many presents in return, but those I do get are just as wonderful: I get a set of necklace and earrings from Ellie; they're made of silver and amethysts and seem to be modelled on the same Celtic-knot that's on my circlet.

Miriel gives me a purple silk cushion embroidered with paw prints. From Elladan, I receive a miniature jet black crystal in the shape of a cat; and his brother gives me a little stuffed replica of Murrlin. Hmmm, are they trying to tell me something?

During Christmas dinner, we were hurriedly joined by Falathiel, Nyx, and Murrlin. They wind themselves around everyone's legs and mew themselves hoarse. They only shut up when I try what we did in England and had three more seats set at the table so the kittens could join us.

I'm quite a fast eater so, when I finish my first course, I put back my chair and allow Murrlin to jump on to my lap, whereupon, she immediately gets as close to the edge of the chair as she can and stares with big eyes at the meat still on Glorfindel's plate.

After dinner, Ellie and I tell the Christmas story, which follow up with our own renditions of Christmas songs, modern and traditional. It was rather amusing to the see the elves faces when we sing the student version of 'We Three Kings'.

Once everyone else realises that it's tradition to send gifts at Christmas, several more turn up: Elrond gives me a delightful wind chime that has multi-coloured crystals hanging from the ends so, when I wake up in the mornings, my bedroom will be filled with a rainbow of different colours.

Gilraen gives me a warm winter cloak made of dove-grey velvet and a matching pair of gloves – very handy for the daily snowball fights.

In return, I think, for the belt I gave him, Glorfindel gives me a new pair of pearl-handled long knives. These are designed to be worn behind my quiver of arrows so I can reach behind me and whip them out at a moment's notice.

My present from Maedhren is the same as what he gives to Ellie, but where hers is blue and gold and contains a golden horse, mine is violet and silver and opens to reveal, you guessed it, a cat!

_Ada's_ present to me is a very special one indeed: a delicate heart locket pendant which opens to reveal a miniature portrait of him and me – so he'll always be with me he says.

I hope that's true because we girls are planning another little trip and we not sure when we will be back...


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer, it is in the earlier chapters.

Eleanor POV

Once the snow had melted we left again, this time to go back to the Dunadan.

Thankfully our tour group had over a month after our arrival before we went out again and that was roughly how long it took us to clean out the house after almost two years of absence.

We were welcomed back enthusiastically by all in the village, especially as we came bearing news of their young chief and Gilraen.

Eventually though we went back out on patrol, which were getting more dangerous by the year.

The patrols were quite a relief as that meant we were no longer in the village where Arathorn had lived and getting used to his absence was very strange still. The return to the Dunadan land had brought back things we thought they two years had buried.

When we got back from our patrol we got to see little Halbarad again

He was about seven now and was starting to learn weapons properly. He was still using wooden swords but of a rather more serious nature than before.

When we first turned up to his lessons he and the other boys made the mistake of saying _Girls can't fight_. This was a little bit on the dumb side to say the least.

It didn't take much training with them to show that girls definitely can fight. I think their teacher was rather amused.

By now all the Dunadan knew we were female and it was accepted, rather fewer knew exactly who we were but those who did also accepted that.

Over the next few years we went on patrol frequently, each patrol groups rest periods getting smaller and patrol periods getting longer.

Though it was far from the worst it could get, even if you didn't know what was coming you could see that it would come to a head relatively soon, that is within the lifespan of an Dunadan, possibly even a normal humans lifespan.

At least once a year we would make a short return trip to Rivendell to visit our family.

Though we noticed the continuing growth of our cats, the elves noticed it rather more. They were definitely slightly jumpy around our fluffballs.

At the first return visit the cats reached up to our knees and still had abnormally large feet and tails.

On the second, a year later the cats came up to just bellow our hips. Aragorn no longer tormented them we noticed.

On our third return visit mine came up to just below my waist. Ginny of course was human sized and therefore shorter so hers, though smaller than Nyx came up to the bottom of her rincage. Miriel's was of a similar size to mine.

Actually our cats made our ranger friends both nervous and very willing to have us on patrol. The cats made very effective scouts, particularly at night and were much better hunters, as long as you didn't mind your meat having the jugular ripped out. They also sorted out another problem. We would feed them the innards which we would previously had buried to get rid of. It was not like we could make sausages or something from them while we were on patrol.

The cats also proved immensely useful when fighting, they didn't take orders but would simply go behind the attackers and rip them to pieces. Even the cats wouldn't eat the wargs or orcs though.

As Aragorn got older we would also join him more, wanting the future king and chief of the Dunadan to be well acquainted with us, well that was Ginny and I's main motive, I think Miriel just liked him, it also meant she got to spend more time round the twins, of whom I noticed she was quite fond of.

They seemed fond of her too, actually.

Estel didn't make the mistake of commenting that girls couldn't fight we noticed.

The summer of 2941 was particular fun. It was one of the few times in which we neither resided in Rivendell nor went with the Dunadan. Miriel, for the life of her couldn't understand why we inisited on shadowing 13 dwarves and a hobbit, sometimes accompanied by the wizard Gandalf.

We had never met the wizard personally but all three of us knew much of him and we were sure he knew a lot about us too. I am also sure he knew we were there.

A little bit before they reached Rivendell we ran ahead, taking the shortcuts only residents knew, getting there a week before hand. By now Elrond had stopped throwing parties purely because of our return, the elves had become used to us going in and out of the haven and little ceremony was put on it any more.

I think Miriel began to get suspicious when the group she had been outvoted on shadowing turned up in Rivendell.

While they were there we had great fun getting to know them, the dwarves behaving very respectably to us. The advantage of foreknowledge was we could appreciate the irony value of the fact that she got on very well with the group.

Strangely enough we elected not to follow the group when they left Rivendell for the misty mountains and towards Mirkwood.

One of our greatest pleasures was joining him on his first patrol when he was 17. This was only the second or third time we had been allowed to join the patrols of Rivendell, the elves there being rather conscious of our status but the twins had convinced them otherwise and then once we had been on them the warrior elves had soon learnt that we were at least as good as them, Eriador being substantially more dangerous than the borders of Rivendell, which was protected by Elrond's ring of power.

Though Estel had been brought up learning wood craft etc this was the first time he had truly been able to use them. I think, though he had realised that our giant cats could be dangerous, he was also surprised by how they were outside of the safety of the elfin city. I am pretty certain that he ceased to see them as fluffy pets that made good pillows (though they still did actually, their presence greatly increase the comfort level of our patrols).

After a few patrols he was much more mature we noticed.

Over the next few years we went back to the Dunadan a few times, that last one taking Gilraen back with us.

This was during one of Estel's longest tours of duty, several months long and out in the mountains, just the other side of the Imladis border to the mountains, travelling with the twins into the mountains to check out orc activity there.

Ginny and I knew what was coming soon so we encouraged her desire to visit her people. Aragorn had always know his mother was not a native of Rivendell though he knew next to nothing about her people so her going home wouldn't shock him, after all he neither needed her anymore nor was at home very much either.

Once she got home she moved in with her parents in her home village rather than the one in our village. I don't think she could stand staying in the place that had only been her home with her husband.

Once we were sure she was safely settled in we returned to Rivendell.

Ginny and I both realised that there were two good reasons for returning now. First was the return of Arwen, we hadn't seen her for years, since our trip south in fact, and the other was of course the revelation of Aragorns heritage to him.

Though we hadn't wanted Gilraen round for the fireworks that we sure to ensue, we definitely wanted to be there ourselves.

In private we tended to make jokes about us being 'time tourists', making sure we were present for as many of the major events leading up to the war of the ring as possible.

Shortly after we had returned so did Estel, soon to be Aragorn.

We were waiting for him on the steps with Elrond and we could see the same thing Elrond saw when he returned.

Once he had washed up (no matter how important the meeting, they always made sure he had washed before coming to it. Little short of invasions of orcs or the burning of Rivendell would stop us from insisting on his bathing on return, because unlike Ginny he didn't take the opportunity of every body of water and generally stunk by the time be got back. Unless there had been a recent rain storm of course) he was called into Elrond's office and we all went and sat on the lawn, those not in the know (me and Ginny that is) also not needing to be told what Elrond was telling Estel.

That night he was not at the meal, but had one sent to his room and no one saw hide nor hair of him for the rest of the day, which was good as that meant that he missed the return of Arwen, something that had slipped the minds of the elves to tell him.

This meant the whole garden scene could take place.

Miriel, obviously suspicious of us, insisted on joining us when we sneak along behind Aragorn and hid near him to watch the scene. I think that made her even more suspicious than she had been before, as it was clear to anyone that what had transpired was important.

I think that it might have been at that point she worked out there were things we were not telling her.

Ginny POV


	19. Chapter 18

Please look on the earlier chapters for the disclaimer.

Eleanor POV

A little while after the revelation of his ancestory we take him with us when we return to Eriador. Well, actually Miriel and I do, Ginny having rode on ahead to forewarn of the return of the chief of the Dunadan.

We went straight to the town in which we had our house, because that was the one with his house in. He had inherited his father's house in the centre of town and, when forewarned, the women of the town had gone in cleared it up for him, correctly assuming he would have little understanding of house cleaning himself. There was also the fact that it would be nice for him to see the house all neat and tidy when he first arrived.

It was strange seeing him go into that house and exploring, when for the last 18 years or so it had been sealed, awaiting his return.

Much to our amusement when he started to join the patrols he joined our patrol group, one which also contained Halbarad now. Halbarad had improved somewhat and now realised that anything he could do we could do better.

What was even more amusing was the way the patrol group went on the exact same tours, in the exact same order as we had gone on when we had joined. Aragorn had less to learn though.

Aragorn also had the added pressure of going to all the villages in the Angle, because he was their lord. He found the instant respect of the people rather unnerving, though us girls and Halbarad tried to smooth it over for him as much as possible.

It was in about the third or fourth village we went to that we actually met Gilraen again, this being her family's village.

The reunion was very touching and his introduction to family he had never known he had was very moving.

This was also the first point he found out that Halbarad was his cousin, his mother's sister's son to be precise. We had sort of known, but never really registered this as we had not got to know either Gilraen's family or Athabad.

We stayed with Aragorn all through the next several years, only returning to Rivendell once or twice, knowing that he needed us more than our families did. Elrond, Erestor and co thankfully understood this, though I think my darling nephew was still feeling a little pissy about Aragorn falling in love with Arwen.

Soon the twins also joined in and life got more interesting because, though they were much more serious outside of the safety of Rivendell, they were still very fun.

They were even more welcome than they had been before, as they were not only exceptionally distant blood relatives of the royal line but now the foster brothers of the chieftain of the Dunadan.

After several years though we felt him properly settled in and went back to our own explorations for a while.

We went back south, to properly explore the lands of Rohan and Gondor, with our amazing skill at being in the right place at the right time making sure we were able to see mount doom burst into flames, though admittedly from the safest distance possible. Ginny and I knew too much about pyroclastic surges (or whatever they are called) and had studied the eruption of Vesuvius in enough detail to not want to be all that near to the fire.

This time we didn't bother hiding our identity; our pets ensured we had no trouble.

In Rohan we have to meet the new King Thengel, who gives us leave to travel in Rohan in return for some stories about the elves and an explanation of how we got the giant cats. I quite liked the man and I could see why Aragorn would choose to serve him in a few years time.

When he found out that he actually had two princesses and the ward of one of the highest ranking elves around he was quite shocked, to say the least. We had originally been planning to keep it secret but the man somehow had manoeuvred us into a position where we almost had to tell him.

The rohirrim fussed over our horses hugely, elfin horses being absolutely amazing.

Ginny and I were both rather amused at meeting the very young Theoden, who was totally taken by our horses.

It was late 2954 when we migrated down to Dol Amroth.

For once by complete coincidence we managed to bump into the wife of the Prince of Dol Amroth.

We soon made good friends with the family and decided to stay in the City a while.

When she became pregnant she insisted that Ginny, who by now was a very proficient healer, be the midwife. One huge advantage to her was what she didn't know that Ginny knew from our world, us not having told them about who we were and definitely not about the place Ginny and I grew up.

Hell, even my biology from my A-levels told me more about child birth than was known here. I knew what hormones were and could name the main ones involved in a pregnancy.

The baby was a boy, the third child and first son of the family and he was named Imrahil. It was probably the only event we managed to insinuate ourselves into by accident.

At the end of the year we left to finally return to Rivendell.

We took a scenic route though, once again stopping in Lorien.

We hadn't seen Galadriel and Celeborn for a while and the reunion was fun.

We actually stayed there for much longer than intended, the lovely effects of Lorien making us forget time, something we had not done in a very long time.

While we were there we discovered that the elves of Lorien like to throw a party more often than the elves of the other nations.

This pleased Ginny and I as that meant we got lots more pretty dresses.

Our cats, on the other hand, managed to scare the life out of many peaceful Lorien elves. They, at first accidently, would climb trees and find nice branches to rest on which would result in elves climbing trees to suddenly find huge animals lying there, purring contentedly.

After a while I got the impression that our cats had begun to go look for elves on purpose because they found the reactions amusing.

It did not take long for our cats to become nearly as infamous as Sauron.

Ginny insisted the Murrlin was lovely and would never hurt a fly and lots of other cat lover goo that I'm not sure even she could take seriously.

On second thoughts, I am pretty sure that she was serious. She really could be disgustingly sickly about her cat at times; she definitely had been about Merlin when we were at university. At least she no longer went on about having favourite lap status; Murrlin was a little too large for that really.

Eventually we left, thanking the heavens for us not getting hangovers. There had been a leaving party that somehow Rumil, Orophin and Haldir (all of whom I am sure had had too much to drink) had managed to get a fair amount of alcohol down each of us. Thankfully the alcohol in Lorien was not as strong as either in Mirkwood or Rivendell.

We only hurried when crossing the mountains, we were not really sure that they were safe.

We had what could be called skirmishes but they were not really, our cats got to do most of the fighting after all.

When we reached the border we met the guards who seemed rather tense. We sort of dawdled through the woodland round Rivendell.

We decided that we could also afford to stop for a while when we found a large, beautiful hot spring. We spent hours splashing about the spring of fresh water that was wonderfully warm.

We washed ourselves all over and helped each other wash our hair.

To the edge of the spring pool is a large rock which is perfect to lie on for massages and so we give each other massages.

It occurs to us that this is very much like how we were being cleansed before a change to come; it was almost like something new is coming. Jokingly we speculate about what it could be.

On a whim we decide to change into the light silk dresses we carry with us and put on our jewellery and then we all put on makeup.

In true Rivendell style the dresses only just covered us up. My one is made of just about opaque and is white. It is quite simple in its design though leaves a huge amount of skin bare.

The neck I think is technically a cowl neck but the fabric of the neckline doesn't even see my shoulders. There are ribbons that come up around my neck and criss-crosses my back linking to the fabric which drapes down the lower section of my back.

The points at which the ribbons cross there are sapphire clips. There are sleeves, bell shaped ones which flow down my arms from the point at which the fold of the neckline of the dress cross my arms, above my elbows. The back stops a little above my behind. The ribbons are the only things holding it up.

There is only simple embroidery in gold and dark blue with a certain amount of ribbon-work. Though it is more revealing than I would normally choose to wear but it is really beautiful.

Miriel's dress is almost as revealing as mine though of a different design. It is also white with aquamarine and gold embroidery.

She looks very much the faeries of the legends of our world with the floaty dress that leaves large amounts of skin and her gold hair flowing down her back.

We looked at the way we were now dressed and sit down to weave flower garlands to put in our hair. After this we really look like the nymphs and faeries of legends at home.

Strangely enough the earthy look brings out the very slight red tint to my hair and we decide all we need in little wings.

While we have been doing all this we also brushed off and cleaned up our horses.

On an impish whim we hide our belongings somewhere safe before mounting up side saddle and ride to Rivendell. We only join the path when we were almost at the palace, bypassing the town section.

This meant that there was no warning to the people of Rivendell that we had returned and so we, of course, did not receive any warning either.

When we got to the main courtyard there was a group of riders there, all dark haired except two at the front of the group; that is they were closest to the palace. All the riders have forest green cloaks on, though the two blondes clearly had better quality cloaks on.

When we ride through the group, who part to let us through, Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel, who are on the steps saying something to the blondes, catch sight of us and go pale. Then the pair of blondes turn to us.

Miriel was, amazing enough the first to find her voice. Personally, I was standing there like a gaping fish.

She smiled sheepishly, biting her lip before speaking. When she spoke her voice was falsely bright.

"_Suilaid, Ada"_

Ginny POV

Ginny's POV

I don't ride with Aragorn, Miriel, and Ellie when we set off for the Angle, instead I ride ahead in order to prepare everyone for their chief's arrival.

This makes for very interesting preparations in the days before we leave. The chief among them being who would actually ride ahead; Elrond and Glorfindel didn't want Ellie to go, _Ada_ didn't want me to go, and absolutely none of the men wanted Miriel to go seeing that, if anything unfortunate did happen, they would be the ones explaining to Thanduil exactly how and why his daughter was injured or killed – no one exactly relished that prospect.

In the end, we drew straws. _Ada_ tried desperately to overturn the decision, but backed down when he realised that no one else was fighting his cause.

Even so, he's still in quite foul mood when I'm preparing to leave.

He only relents when it's gently pointed out to him that I'm actually on my horse, am starting to move off, and that this might be the last time he ever sees me. I don't think I've seen anyone run so fast in all my life.

When I get to our town, the women immediately open up the house and begin to give it a thorough clean.

Halbarad has really improved since I last saw him; he's no longer quite so cocky when I'm around. In fact none of the men are. I've managed to perfect the hard stare that my mother was so fond of – I can silence the men with one look.

Of course, if I really want to punish them, I call Murrlin who (like all cats) makes a beeline for the person who ignores her most, lays her head in his lap, and generally falls asleep. I then leave and the poor ranger has to stay there until I decide he's had enough punishment and call Murrlin off.

Owing to the fact that Aragorn is still relatively young and that he has very recently been told of his true ancestry and that he's buoyed up by his romance with Arwen, his ego is rather inflated. He tells everyone that he doesn't need any help, but this doesn't stop him from joining our own patrol despite the fact that other patrols are down on numbers.

Halbarad also joins our patrol – I grin when I hear this as it seems that Halbarad has finally learnt that travelling with us girls will keep him far safer than if he joined another patrol. I think I may have found a good needling tactic for the future when Halbarad becomes the big, tough ranger that Tolkien portrays him as.

***

We remain with the Dunedan most over the next three years, only returning to Rivendell once or twice when we felt we really needed another of those fabulous massages.

Eventually, however, we leave Aragorn with the Dunedan and go back south towards Rohan and Gondor.

On the way, we 'mysteriously' find ourselves in the right place at the right time to watch the eruption of Mount Doom – 'right place' being as far away as possible, but with still a spectacular view; 'right time' being arrive day of and leave day after.

Surprisingly, Miriel doesn't say anything, whether that's because she's so gobsmacked by the event or, by now, she has given up asking about our fortuitous arrivals, I don't know.

King Thengel of Rohan is more than pleased to let us have a free rein to move about his lands; he and all his people are completely bowled over by our elfin horses and giant cats.

His little boy, Théoden, insists on being allowed to ride each one (horses and cats). I remember a scene from 'The Two Towers' when Éowyn asks Aragorn about his age, she was surprised then and I think she would be even more surprised if I ever tell her that I had to sit behind and hold her uncle because he was too small for my horse.

During our trip through Gondor, we travel through the same village where we had previously kicked the butts of a group of drunken men. This time around, however, absolutely no one bothered us – I think it must have been the presence of three very large cats padding along beside us rather than any memory of the incident that kept people at a respectful distance – a _very_ respectful distance.

***

Later on in the year, instead of heading straight back to Rivendell, we decide to visit to visit Dol Amroth. This was for absolutely no reason whatsoever, just that we felt like taking a little detour.

This genuine coincidence results in me being midwife for the birth of the Prince Imrahil.

Maybe we should stop trying to orchestrate excuses for us being present at all these major events as we seem to be able to do it purely accidently anyway.

At the beginning of December, we leave our new friends to return to Rivendell.

We intend to go back in order to celebrate Christmas again, but we are distracted by the beauty of Lorien.

Well, actually, we stop because our cats are entranced by all the trees and immediately clamber up them to sleep leopard-like in the branches.

This causes a very entertaining incident when we are met by the border guards who almost jump out of their skins when three very large cats jump down from the trees and place themselves protectively between us and said guards.

During our stay in Lorien, the cats get up to even more mischief, although, I admit I may have orchestrated one or two of the incidents. I've discovered that the punishment Murrlin and I served up in the Angle works just as well here.

By the end of our stay, Celeborn is almost ripping his hair out when, for the millionth time, he cannot send out a full patrol because Murrlin is refusing to budge. Galadriel, on the other hand, simply smiles and doesn't say anything – that woman is a marvel.

Eventually, Miriel begins pining for the company of the twins so we pack up and leave for Rivendell.

As we reach the border of Rivendell, the guards come out to meet us. They seem to relax when they see who we are, but, as an Empath, I'm more sensitive to others' feelings and I can definitely sense some underlying tension.

The guards also look like they have something to tell us, but don't really know how to express it.

As we ride on, I look back; the guards are standing together, heads bent in deep conversation.

I don't say anything, but, as we wend our way through the woods, I get a feeling that something's well, not exactly wrong, just different.

I brighten up when we find a concealed pool. It's down quite a steep slope so we leave the cats guarding the horses and, flinging off our tunics and leggings, run and spring into the deliciously warm water with joyous shouts.

We then spend ages dive-bombing the water as well as holding a proper diving contest. God only knows what any males would have said if they'd happened on us at that moment. Actually, they probably wouldn't have said anything being too busy gawping at us, we were naked after all.

After we've expended some pent-up energy, we lie back in the water and float along lazily. We then discover a smooth, round rock that makes for a perfect massage bed, so we break into the bottles of massage oil that Galadriel had given us and give each other a massage.

The Lorien oil smells different to the Rivendell oil, earthy instead of fruity... change...

Thinking about this brings to my mind the tension of the guards. I put a voice to my feeling that something's different,

"Don't you two feel that something new is about to happen? I mean if you think about it, we do seem to be cleansing ourselves in a similar way to when a change was about to come."

Ellie and Miriel look at each other, clearly not taking me seriously. I continue,

"I mean it may be nothing, but didn't you notice how tense the border guards seemed to be?"

Another exchange of looks.

"I suppose they did seem a little different," answers Miriel eventually. "You two haven't 'mysteriously' come back for something specific, have you?"

Ellie and I shake our heads,

"When have we _ever_ done anything like that?" says Ellie in a mock offended tone.

Miriel decides not to answer that, but adds that we should really be getting dressed.

My dress is made of a light silk-taffeta and is a rich reddish shade of amber. The low, loose neckline falls to just above my bust and is embroidered with golden thread with a petite bow in the centre.

The back of the dress forms a low v-shape; the sides are laced together by a long gold ribbon that criss-crosses elegantly down my back.

From under the silken puff-sleeves flow floor-length bell-sleeves, these are made of filmy gossamer and are in the same colour as the dress.

The dresses that the others are wearing are just as low-cut.

We look at each other – standing there in a patch of dappled sunlight with shiny, waist-length hair wearing beautiful floaty dresses reminds us of tales of faeries and nymphs so we make ourselves delicate flower garlands and wear them in place of our circlets.

We decide, now we look like delicate earthen nymphs, that riding up to Rivendell complete with packs and weapons would rather spoil the effect so we find a hollow in a tree and stow away our belongings.

We then mount our horses; wanting to be ultra ladylike, we ride them side-saddle.

Upon entering the courtyard, we find our way blocked by a wall of dark haired riders.

There is now definite tension in the air.

As the group parts to let us through, we notice that the two riders at the front are blonde as well as wearing far better quality clothes.

Whispers begin to fill the air; subconsciously, I sit up straighter and look up the steps at Elrond, Glorfindel, and _Ada_. When they catch sight of us, all three go pale and _Ada _makes to step forward, but is held back when Glorfindel lays a hand on his shoulder.

The two blondes turn around.

I gasp and stare dumbstruck at them, Ellie is equally silent and shocked. Surprisingly, it's Miriel who first finds her voice.

Smiling awkwardly, she opens her mouth, pausing slightly. When she does speak, her voice is falsely bright,

"_Suilaid, Ada._"


	20. Chapter 19

Dawnstar and Friend chapter 19 alternative

Eleanor's POV

I could not believe my friend, after her method of leaving and her long absence.

I knew she could be stupidly brave but, _Suilaid Ada!_ Thank heavens years with the rangers had taught me immense control.

The two blondes are the Brothers Grimm; thankfully Legolas isn't there because that could be awkward. I think he would probably appreciate the dress though.

At this point I am also rather glad for our cats, who form a rather solid wall between Thanduil and us.

He returns the greeting icily.

Everyone goes still and the tension in the air could be cut with a knife. They are both silent for a while before Miriel speaks again,

"_Man anírach cerin an le?"_ {Can I help you?} Is she trying to get her father to kill her? You can see the anger in every inch of his body.

"_Alae! Sel nîn._ Only by coming home, where you belong, could you do that." {Behold! My daughter} He says this in a rather sardonic tone of voice.

"Sorry, no can do." She says, dismounts and tries to brush past her father. He has not mounted yet and easily catches her waist. There is a low growl and he suddenly notices Falathiel, her giant cat. He does not back down however.

"_Tolo hi!_ We are leaving." {Come now} He moves to lift her onto his horse and discovers that, for all her apparent delicateness and the floaty, revealing dress, she is armed and very dangerous. She has a knife, which had been hidden in her dress, and it is pressed to his underarm. He has a more than good enough knowledge of anatomy to know there is a vein there and, should it be cut, he would be dead very quickly.

"_Bertho!_ Just dare it!" {Dare it!} She hisses at him. He looks at her in complete shock.

"You are my daughter, how dare you!" She sneers at him before nimbly extracting herself from his hold and moving closer to Glorfindel, Erestor, and Elrond.

"While you weren't looking, this thing called my majority happened. It means you can no longer command me." He stares at her in absolute amazement.

"_Sa farn palan,_ Miriel, you are Princess of Mirkwood, you will return with me now!" {This is far enough} He almost yells. She just looks at him sardonically.

"_Baw,__Ti tállbe Orch!"_ {No, go kiss an Orc!} I am back to my speculations on whether the girl is suicidal. Thanduil seems totally shocked by the fact his daughter would say such a thing.

"What has being around these Noldor done to you? Where is your honour? Your family loyalty?" She looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

"_Hû nîn mant han."_ {My dog ate it} Ginny and I snort, that comment being something she picked up from us (unsurprisingly). She waltzes off down the corridor, into the last homely house, cat in tow.

"_Ya línna ambanna tulinuva nan" _{What goes up, must come down} I sigh. That comment and the giggle that follows brings Thanduil's enraged attention down on us.

"You two are responsible for my daughter becoming so undutiful!" He is about to go on, but we walk off, following our friend.

"_Gelir na Thaed" _{happy to help}.

"_Glassen" _{you're welcome}.

I think our parting shots make him want to kill us. My sensitive elfin ears detect some interesting conversation going on in the courtyard as Ginny and I follow our friend to warn her that running is probably a good idea right now.

The next morning we discover that Thanduil elected to stay longer, but sent the rest of his party on back to Mirkwood. I think he wanted to prevent his people seeing any more familial fireworks.

During breakfast, we are dressed in riding dresses because we have to go retrieve our stuff from near that spring. These dresses are rather more covering and practical than the gowns we rode in wearing.

Thanduil does not say anything throughout the private breakfast. We do notice that he is not wearing formal robes; he is in leggings and tunic. We pointedly ignore him, since he doesn't seem to be in a sociable mood.

After breakfast we retrieve our horses and ride out to the spring.

While we are there we sense someone watching us. Miriel draws her bow at the speed of lightning and somehow knows immediately where the watcher is.

Ginny and I each arm up as well and prepare for battle. Then we tell the person to come out of the trees or they will be shot.

Much to our amazement, it is a rather surprised Thanduil. I don't think he realized just how good we have got.

Once again our cats form an extra layer of protection between us and him.

He holds his hands up to show he is not armed. Then he requests that he be able to talk to his daughter alone. Well it is an improvement on yesterday, when they were just arguing.

We agree and go just far enough to be in shouting distance and able to help her if necessary.

It is nearly lunch time when they call to us and we ride back to Rivendell proper.

Throughout the ride they are both very quiet. I notice that both have rather red eyes and there is a defeated hunch to the king's shoulder.

That evening I find him on one of the outer lawns, near the one in which I first met Galadriel, Celeborn and Arwen.

He is curled up in the middle of a lawn, away from the trees (I suspect this is because he knows the trees could read his emotions and would pass them onto his daughter), curled up in a ball sobbing brokenly.

Once again I feel compassion for the elfin king, it is so rare for him to show any emotion and I realize he must be hurting badly. I kneel by him and wrap a comforting arm round him. After what seems like ages he talks to me.

"What did I do wrong?" I stay silent, waiting for him to elaborate. "What on earth did I do to make my daughter, my own child, feel I don't love her? That I blame her for her mother's death? Did I ever not love her while she was growing up? Where did I fail?" I cannot believe that she actually thinks what he is implying she thinks. I also cannot believe the elf in front of me, whatever his faults, would ever be less than loving towards her.

There is little I can say to him so I simply hold him and allow him to weep out his grief and self-loathing.

Somehow, despite an extra 25 years and an entirely different world, I still seem to be the person that has people cry on their shoulders asking me to sort out their problems.

Eventually he stilled. I held him, rarely feeling the age that the elves assigned to me. He then whispers so quietly I almost don't hear.

"What do I do? How do I convince her that I love her and that she is not responsible for her mother's death?" I sigh softly, that is a hard one.

"Let her have her freedom that would probably help with the first one. Ask her to come home rather than order her or assume she will be coming home. As for the other one, I don't know about that. I think that one is one that only you can solve." I feel him nod against my shoulder.

We stay there for a while longer before I escort him back to his room. By now it is so late that there are no elves around, thankfully, as I think that Thanduil would be embarrassed if he was seen so obviously distressed and emotional.

The next few days passed similarly to that first day, Miriel and Thanduil going off to talk to each other privately and keeping what was said between them. Each day things became less tense than the day before.

It was about a week later that Thanduil announced his intent to return to Mirkwood. He wasn't planning to take any guards with him; after all he had sent all his guards home. Us girls looked at each other when we heard this and insisted in accompanying him.

I think he found it a little strange having three females, one of whom was his daughter and another who was a legendary Noldor warrior princess, escort him to ensure his safety.

The long reconciliation process between the father and daughter had resulted in one useful thing and that was that we could now safely go in and out of Mirkwood.

When we were crossing the mountains I am pretty sure Thanduil is surprised by how dangerous the mountains are when he doesn't have a huge guard with him and I am absolutely certain that he is surprised by how well we deal with the danger of the mountains and the use of our cats, not to mention their danger value is something he finds just plain shocking.

It is very strange for us to come to the border of Mirkwood, considering how we left last time.

I think our return also surprises everyone there, particularly because we return wearing male clothes and armed to the teeth. We sort of collected more weapons over our years travelling so, when full armed, we look a little like hedgehogs.

Much to our amusement, our rooms are all still there, ready for us to return. Thankfully Thanduil had warned us that we wouldn't need to bring clothes, it made it easy to travel light and without pack animals, which would have been a pain.

I'm not sure whether my lovely friends realised that I was actually glad that a certain prince was not present. He was out on border guard, thank heaven.

Ginny's POV

Thanduil turns an ugly raspberry colour whilst everyone else stares at Miriel. I don't think anyone, be they Sindar or Noldor, can quite believe that Miriel could give her father such an informal, offhand greeting, especially considering the manner of their last parting.

"_Man anírach cerin an le?"_

I can see that Thanduil dearly wants to do to his daughter what he threatened her with all those years ago and drag her back to Mirkwood by her hair. However, even at his angriest, Thanduil is not quite brave or stupid enough to try to force his way through the solid mass of cats, all of whom are angrily swishing their tails.

Therefore, Thanduil must content himself with merely gritting his teeth and giving his daughter a swift, scathing answer,

"_Alae! Sel nîn._ Only by coming home, where you belong, could you do that."

"Sorry, no can do."

Miriel, having dismounted, puts her nose in the air, and makes to haughtily sweep past Thanduil. He, however, grabs her waist, holding on tightly,

"_Tolo hi!_ We are leaving."

Falathiel growls and prepares to spring should her mistress require any assistance. I also dismount and tense myself, ready to whip out the two long knives which Glorfindel had given me.

Neither of us needed to have bothered as there is a sudden flash of metal and Miriel presses a knife to Thanduil's underarm,

"_Bertho!_ Just dare it!" she hisses in a deadly whisper.

"You are my daughter, how dare you!"

Thanduil's shock and anger has caused him to relax his arms, meaning that Miriel is able to extricate herself from his grasp before saying, in her most contemptuous voice,

"While you weren't looking, this thing called my majority happened. It means you can no longer command me."

"_Sa farn palan,_ Miriel, you are Princess of Mirkwood, you will return with me now!"

It is Miriel's chance to turn scarlet and yell,

"_Baw,__Ti tállbe Orch!"_

At the force of her shout and, no doubt, the fact that his daughter actually said something like that to him, Thanduil steps back.

He soon composes himself and bellows (gesticulating this time),

"What has being around these Noldor done to you? Where is your honour? Your family loyalty?"

Miriel crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow,

"_Hû nîn mant han."_ This is said through clenched teeth.

For me, it's like the tension has just vanished. Without realising it, I have standing, almost stock-still, whilst watching the drama unfold. I snigger and Ellie sighs,

"_Ya línna ambanna tulinuva nan."_

Again, we both snigger. This brings the full force of Thanduil's rage down on us,

"You two are responsible for my daughter becoming so undutiful!" Spittle flies from his mouth and he bends himself forward slightly, clearly trying to intimidate me.

Ellie and I look at each other before turning back to Thanduil, smiling identical, innocently sweet smiles,

"_Gelir na Thaed."_

"_Glassen."_

We and our cats then follow Miriel down the corridor to our rooms. However, before leaving the courtyard, I catch Adindel's eye, which he narrows dangerously...

***

It seems that Thanduil has decided to stay on a little while longer for he is sitting at the table when we three enter for breakfast.

Even though he rises when we enter, we all ignore him and sit down at the other end of the table. Miriel immediately engages in cheerful conversation with Elladan and Elrohir. She might have done this to spite her father. If she has, it certainly works for Thanduil looks daggers at her.

I'm rather glad Adindel has elected to ride back with the royal entourage because, judging by his look last night, he is evidently still seething at having discovered the extent to which the story about our departure from Mirkwood has spread.

After breakfast, we ride back out to the spring we bathed in yesterday and collect all our ranger gear.

We had intended to ride straight back, but are majorly distracted when we sense and almost kill Thanduil.

Apart from being ultra-surprised at this turn of events (well, what did he expect? He's not exactly in our good books at the moment), Thanduil also seems a bit subdued as he quietly asks for a private word with his daughter.

All three of us are a bit nonplussed at this, but agree when we see that Thanduil is being genuine.

Whilst we wait, Ellie and I pass the time by chatting and singing snatches of old songs, all the while being prepared to leap to our friend's defence.

Eventually, Miriel and Thanduil rejoin us and we all ride back to the palace together.

I try to engage Miriel in conversation, but she only answers in monosyllables. Her eyes, although dry, seem rather red. Thanduil is just as quiet and stares ahead, lost in thought.

In the afternoon and the twins and Ellie whisk Miriel off in order to cheer her up. I would have gone too, but Elrond called me into the comfortable library.

I'm currently sitting next to _Ada_, Thanduil is next to us, and Elrond and Glorfindel are sitting opposite.

It's rather awkward actually as everyone is sitting in complete silence, clearly at a loss as to what to say.

Well, I'm sure there are plenty of things the elves want to say to each other, but can't because of my presence in the room.

Glorfindel eventually breaks the deadlock by commenting on the loveliness of Miriel's dress and how Thanduil must be very proud of his daughter.

Ooooo dear... I look at Thanduil, waiting for the fireworks.

Thanduil, however (with a quick look at me), replies suitably calmly,

"Mmmm... I have no idea where she came up with the design, though. We Mirkwood elves never dress in such a fashion."

There's a short pause, during which I get a rather evil idea. I turn to Thanduil,

"Oh, but Miriel didn't design her dress, Your Majesty. The Lords Elrond and Glorfindel came up with the design for her dress...ses and she's not the only one to benefit from their... artistic talents."

I smile sweetly at him and then at Elrond and Glorfindel. The two lords look at each other and then at me. I lean forward and say one word,

"Payback!"

Upon straightening up, I notice that something about _Ada's_ posture has changed. I can't tell what it is, but it seems to radiate paternal protectiveness. I somehow doubt that Elrond and Glorfindel will try to kill me.

***

Over the next week, the days become noticeably more relaxed as Thanduil and Miriel continue to go off for private chats. Thanduil even begins to be far nicer to me – I think Miriel must have had a quiet word in his ear.

All in all, I find myself beginning to like Thanduil. It's certainly easier to do so in Rivendell when I'm actually free to come and go as I please rather than have the nagging fact of being a political prisoner putting a great big hole in any chance of reparation.

My feelings towards Thanduil seem to have changed so much that I'm surprised to find myself feeling slightly concerned at his intention to ride back to Mirkwood alone and immediately agree with Miriel and Ellie that we should accompany him.

We find it rather strange to return to the border of Mirkwood, considering how we left last time. Despite myself, I can't help looking out for a certain clump of trees – shame I can't find them though...


	21. Chapter 20

Dawnstar and Friend chapter 20

Eleanor's POV

We didn't stay all that long in Mirkwood, apart from anything else it was rather awkward being there, for fairly obvious reasons.

We had managed to come at the time of the year in which Thanduil went to Laketown to negotiate with the men of Rhûn and so went with him to the recently rebuilt city.

These humans were very different from the ones in the south, because they at least partially used elves, though I don't think they had ever seen female ones. Female ones don't tend to go on business trips.

Except Miriel's mum, who married the guy she was trying to sell something to. I guess that's one way of sealing a deal.

Because the city has recently been rebuilt (partially by Thanduil's elves), it was much cleaner and nicer than a lot of human cities we had been to in both worlds.

Because the city was built on stilts in the water, it was very much like entering Venice, but in a time warp. It is not sinking and is medieval rather than renaissance or whatever later style Venice was built in.

Ginny and I spend a rather long time comparing the two cities and both Miriel and Thanduil lap it up. The latter is more interested than the former because, unlike Miriel, he hasn't actually ever heard stories of our world; it wasn't like on the previous visit we were willing to spend any more time in his company than necessary.

When we go to the market, though Elrond gave us gold in Rivendell, Thanduil gives us more to spend. I think he takes pleasure in our joy.

At the market they lower their prices, I am sure, to get us to buy more. The food, particularly, looks wonderful and we have to restrain ourselves from over-eating as we remember the size of the meals we are served at the inn, Laketown's version of a 5-star hotel.

In the afternoon, we sit a listen to a storyteller in the market square and he tells the story of Smaug the dragon; that having happened about 15 years previously now and the children wouldn't remember it any more.

Ginny and I are interested as the version we know was Tolkien's version and Miriel is interested as she hasn't actually heard the story at all.

It is weird hearing the story from the humans' point of view rather than from Bilbo's in the Hobbit.

What is even more fun is that, when we get back that evening, Thanduil asks what we did and then tells us his version of the story. That is truly fascinating and he promises us to take us to see the site of the Battle of the Five Armies before going home.

We then ask if he would mind us visiting Erebor and his face is classic! He most definitely does not like the dwarves of the Lonely Mountain.

We then explain that we made friends with the thirteen dwarves when they went through Rivendell. His expression at this is highly amusing. He eventually realises that the request was more out of politeness rather than asking for his approval and so he gives in gracefully, he really does get better with age!

We leave most of our stuff in Laketown, us girls taking rather more than Thanduil for obvious reasons, when we go to the battlefield.

He takes us on a tourist tour of the battlefield, pointing out where each army fought. The most amusing part was the way he referred to the dwarves by a number of derogatory terms. Then, at our prodding, he gave us a blow-by-blow account of the fighting, to the best of his ability anyway. It was not like he could describe what was happening with the humans or dwarves.

After our little tour of the battlefield, Thanduil returns to Laketown and we go onto Erebor.

Shortly before we reach the mountain, our dilemma of what to do once we're there, like how to get in and stuff, is solved.

Walking near the mountain are two red haired dwarves, one of which we recognise. The elder of the two is Gloin, though I don't recognise the other dwarf.

We, of course, ride over and as soon as Gloin sees us, he greats us cheerfully. He obviously remembers who we are and is happy to see us. Then he introduces the other dwarf.

Ginny and I suppress a fan-girl like squeal.

It is Gimli, Gloin's son.

I think Miriel might have noticed our reactions, making her more suspicious. Oh well.

When Gimli learns that we are 'good elves' he happily makes friends with us. We return with the two dwarves to the Lonely Mountain and, since we know all the important people there, we are welcomed and rooms are immediately prepared for us.

While we are there, we are given tours of the caves and shown the treasure hoard. I am pretty sure Miriel is uncomfortable below ground in caves that, though they are well lit etc, are still noticeably caves and underground. I remember that Legolas was, or more precisely will be, uncomfortable in Moria.

There is one uncomfortable moment, though. Gloin notices that the dresses we are wearing are not like those we wore in Rivendell, that is, these dresses are rather more conservative.

Ginny comments that we got them when we went through Mirkwood and, at that, the eyes of the dwarves darken so I add wryly that we also got fireworks. Technically the fireworks happened in Rivendell, but I sort of forget that detail.

The dwarves obviously ask for elaboration on this comment so I tell them that the elves of Mirkwood, particularly the king, were not very happy with the way we left the last time.

Once again we are asked to elaborate.

Miriel takes great joy in relating the tale of Adindel tied to a tree, carefully not mentioning little unimportant details like the fact Adindel is her uncle and Thanduil her father, as well as the political situation that made all this necessary.

We have the dwarves rolling in the isles with the vivid description of the King's brother, who they apparently found arrogant and annoying as well, tied to a tree starkers with crude pictures painted all over him.

We leave eventually, knowing that, by now, Thanduil will have returned to Mirkwood (he was going to stay a couple of days in Laketown in case for whatever reason we were unable to get into the mountain), and take with us gifts from the dwarves.

We are each given a small Mithril throwing axe (which the dwarves taught us how to use while we were there) and a Mithril chainmail shirt. Being polite we say things 'like you don't have to' etc, but we really are pleased with the gifts, the chainmail is _so light!_

We slip it on between our shirts and tunics and attach our throwing axes to our quivers, adding to our hedgehog like appearances.

We leave the dwarves cheerfully and dawdle back to Mirkwood.

When we eventually get back, having missed Legolas who has returned and gone off on another round of patrols while we were away, we show Thanduil what the dwarves gave us and are extremely amused by the green colour he goes when he sees the Mithril shirts. I think he might be jealous.

We only stay a few weeks or so, less than a month, before leaving to go to Rivendell again.

I want to go before Legolas returns; Ginny wants to go because Adindel is there and after his trip to Rivendell, he doesn't like her very much (not that he liked her anyway, but telling the entirety of Rivendell about the tree incident really made him dislike her); and Miriel just wants to leave, I think she is worried that if she stays too long, she won't be able to leave.

When we leave, Thanduil looks like he is trying to restrain himself from either making Miriel stay or making us take a large escort with us.

We return over the mountains to Rivendell and are happily welcomed back by everyone including the twins. Erestor seems a little distracted though.

He seems to be smiling more often and gives a particularly bright smile to an elleth that walks past.

It is not very noticeable, but there does seem to be something different about him. Maybe it is my imagination.

That evening, I talk with Ginny and Miriel, not to mention the twins, about it. Ginny and Miriel have noticed it and the twins are at first confused, but when they think about it, they realise that there is a change. From them we learn that the change has been gradual, hence the fact that none of the elves who are round him regularly have noticed it.

The twins have absolutely no idea what maybe the source of this increase in cheerfulness.

The next morning we find out. I am going past the library with my cat when I see him talking to that elleth we walked past yesterday. He is in his most charming mode talking to her, being as helpful as possible and insisting that it is no trial to help her. I bet it isn't.

I get a mischievous idea. I kneel down so he cannot see me by the door and carefully instruct my cat in what to do.

As I finish doing so, my two best friends turn up and look at me quizzically. I put my fingers to my lips and tell them to watch.

Nyx quietly walks into the room and 'accidently' slips on the polished floor, sliding across it and into the elleth concerned.

She stumbles and Erestor catches her oh so romantically, helping her up like a true gentle-elf.

I rush into the room apologising for my cat and pretending to tell Nyx off for not being careful and then manage to wangle an introduction to the girl.

She is named Silivrentolwen. Who in their right mind would call their daughter that? I ask if she minds me calling her Silva. She laughs and agrees.

I apologise for my cat again before leaving, waving at the pair cheerfully.

Once Ginny, Miriel and I are out of earshot we collapse laughing. Erestor's got a _girlfriend!_

Ginny's POV

There is far less tension in Mirkwood this time around – for Ellie and Miriel anyway. I still have to endure the venom of Brothers Grimm Mark Two. This elf really doesn't forgive easily, but then, I was probably doomed from the outset being a human and all that. Hell, if he's as pompous and up his own end with his own kind as he is with me then I have no chance.

Aeyana seems pretty distant with me as well, can't say I blame her seeing as I didn't leave a note or anything. Maybe our escapades confirmed the deeply entrenched dislike of humans, but it wasn't like I planned the whole thing... I don't think the Sindar have quite got their estimation of the Noldor correct.

You can now see why I'm more than happy to leave with Thanduil when he makes his annual trip to Laketown.

I find it rather liberating in Laketown; obviously we are all stared at quite a bit – looking like particularly large and ferocious hedgehogs does tend to have that affect – but, I think Ellie and Miriel are stared at more. Apparently, the men of Rhûn hardly ever see female elves.

Being a great fan of history, I rather like wandering up and down the medieval-style streets, obviously in old cities like York, London, or Canterbury, you see quite a bit of medieval architecture, but never on the same scale as in Laketown.

Miriel, on the other hand, does not enjoy the experience of overhanging buildings and dark, narrow streets so we manage to find an open market and spend quite a while there doing what any self-respecting girl does... shopping!

The stall-holders are evidently well practised in their art for they immediately begin lowering their prices. Maybe they do this because of the jingle of gold in our pockets or because of the quality of our clothes. The cats may have had something to do with it as well.

Whatever the reason, we enjoy ourselves immensely.

Later on, we are treated to two different versions of the tale of Smaug, one human and one elfin. I keep forgetting that Tolkien's world is only one side to the story and am rather fascinated to hear other sides.

I am also extremely fascinated by what Thanduil tells us when he takes us to where the Battle of the Five Armies was fought, especially when we manage to persuade him to give us a full blow-by-blow account – blood and all.

I think I might have disconcerted Thanduil a little when I asked for only the goriest of details – 'blood, guts, gore, and cats' is what I say when I describe what I like!

***

We girls are now moving on to Erebor.

It appears that there is something that the Sindar hate even more than humans: dwarves.

Thanduil's reaction when we told where we were headed was, as Ellie would say, a classic Kodak moment:

He was drinking wine at the time and he managed to spray it all over the innkeeper's dog with the force of his splutter.

As the poor dog slunk away, Thanduil's mouth went up and down, his face blotchy. He looked at Miriel, clearly torn between exercising his fatherly authority and the tongue-lashing he would get if he did just that.

Fortunately, Thanduil's brain kicked in before he said anything stupid and he realised that we were only being polite (or mischievous) when we told him our destination, so he – with a rather peeved expression – acquiesced.

"Have you two any idea as to exactly how we're going to be able to enter the Lonely Mountain?" pipes up Miriel as the said mountain rises above our heads. "I mean, I know you both have this amazing talent for being in the right place just as something exciting or important happens, but I doubt even you have it down to such a fine art that you can simply turn up somewhere and expect someone we know to be there, ready and waiting to open the door."

I have to agree with Miriel, we do seem to be over-reaching ourselves a little this time.

Ellie simply smiles and nods in the direction of a clearing a few yards ahead, where two dwarves have just appeared – one of them is Gloin.

We're given a hearty greeting by Gloin, who then introduces us to... _Gimli_!

Major bout of barely suppressed squeals.

The dwarves eye us most suspiciously.

"Sorry, we're just so happy to meet a member of the Fe... of Gloin's family!" I say, smiling innocently.

This causes the beetle-like eyes of the dwarves to crease up in identical warm smiles.

I must say I rather enjoy my time with the dwarves – their lifestyle is so different to what we're used to. They're also some of the most loyal people you could ever hope to meet (little differences concerning elves aside).

Gloin and Gimli seem particularly fond of me; massaging a male's ego really does work wonders.

Eventually, however, it's time for us to go back to Mirkwood.

We can't seem to visit any place in Middle Earth without adding to our collection of weapons, well, Mithril in this case, to be precise.

I really want to test mine out, maybe in a way similar to what will happen to Frodo when the Fellowship visit Moria.

Ellie merely looks at me like I've lost my mind,

"Don't be so stupid, Ginny."

Hmmm, maybe I'll just have to trust Mithril's reputation.

***

We don't stay long in Mirkwood – all of us have pretty good reasons for wanting to leave. Personally, I may have slightly inflamed Adindel's animosity towards me when I 'accidentally' revealed that we also told the dwarves about his little exploit in the trees. It probably didn't help that Murrlin and I used him as target practice.

Upon arriving in Rivendell, I notice that _Ada _is rather livelier with his hug and kiss than he has been on previous occasions. All day, he bounces and smiles and hums to himself. He even hums when sorting out paperwork from the border patrols – a job he usually hates as the border guards seem to take great pleasure in deliberately mucking up their forms just to annoy him.

After dinner, when I'm in Ellie's sitting room with Ellie, Miriel, and the twins, we talk about the obvious change that has over _Ada_.

Well, it's obvious to us girls. Elladan and Elrohir look most put-out when we start chattering about the possible causes behind _Ada's_ increased cheerfulness.

We don't have to wait long to find out.

The next morning sees Miriel and I walking to the library to put back some books when we spot Ellie couched down by the library doors. Nyx is with her and their body language indicates that they're plotting something.

When she hears our footsteps, Ellie turns, puts her finger to her lips, and then points to the door, indicating that we should watch what goes on inside.

_Ada_ and a new elleth are standing by a large shelf, talking. I can't hear what they're saying, I don't need to, their body language and emotions speak volumes.

We three watch as Nyx slinks into the room and begins acting as though she's playing with something, all the while getting ever closer to _Ada_ and the elleth. Suddenly, Nyx slips and slides straight into the elleth, who is saved from falling by _Ada_. He helps her up in a truly romantic fashion.

To complete her act, Ellie rushes into the library, while Miriel and I slip away from the door so _Ada _doesn't notice us.

When Ellie and Nyx catch up with us, we walk sedately and ladylike for a little way before breaking into a run and making for the seclusion of Ellie's quarters.

Once we're safely inside, we collapse on to her sofa, giggling like naughty schoolgirls – _Ada_ is in _love_!


	22. Chapter 21

Dawnstar and friend Chapter 21

Eleanor's POV

The budding romance made all three if us rather silly I'm afraid to admit and we couldn't resist... helping.

Actually, neither could any of our friends. We brought in the twins, Elrond, Glorfindel, Arwen and our maids, all of whom were more than willing to get the chief-councillor married off.

The two of them didn't have a chance.

We found out from Elrond that Silva was actually an elf from the Grey Havens that had come here after her family had sailed, she had not wanted to go to Valinor yet and hadn't wanted to remain in the Grey Havens without her family, so she had come to Rivendell.

This provided us with a good idea, so we arranged a lunch for them by the Bruinen, under the shade of trees... it was very romantic.

We watched of course, and, largely because our cats didn't like the water very much, we were not caught watching.

That night in the Hall of Fire, we had some more fun.

When we saw the two of the near each other, Ginny and Miriel went and made sure they were talking together while I wondered over to the performing platform.

The Minstrels were more than happy to let me sing a song.

I sit at the piano for it. This is a song which needs an accompaniment and though a full orchestra would be better, we don't have one. Oh well.

The song is 'Love Changes Everything' from _Aspects of Love_ by Andrew Lloyd Webber.

It is a love song that I have always found incredibly beautiful and moving etc and seems to fit the situation well.

Apparently the elves like it as well, as I get a standing ovation. Well they were standing up anyway, but there is a lot of appreciative clapping. You have to know the elves well to recognise polite from impressed clapping.

I am pleased to see the love birds are on the dance floor.

I whisper something to the bards and the next piece of music is the lay of Beren and Luthien. Through the evening they play soppy songs, I can't help noticing. It looks like we have more allies in our plan.

***

Over the next few weeks we spend most of our time setting the pair up.

There are a surprising number of 'accidents' which result in them being in each other's arms.

The bards seem to become extremely fond of love songs, as do we.

Fortunately neither recognise our world love songs so neither recognised what we are often humming as we walk around, are anywhere near them...

You get the idea.

Somehow, whenever they are near to each other, they end up alone...

We also managed to make spaghetti bolognaise.

We then had to show everyone at dinner how to eat the stuff.

Us, being us, and this being an exercise in romance, taught them the messy but sensual way, resulting in Erestor and Silva helping each other clean their faces afterwards. This gave them plenty of time to stare gooily into each other's eyes, which they duly did.

It was working out rather well.

Then we announced that Valentines' Day was approaching. Actually it wasn't, it was almost summer, but we didn't bother mentioning that.

When the elves asked what Valentines' Day was we explained that it was a festival of love. Then we gave them an account of what was done on Valentines' Day.

Amazingly enough, neither Silva nor Erestor realised what this announcement was prompted by.

On the date we selected for Middle Earth Valentines' Day, the servants happily decorated the hall ways with flowers and everyone in Rivendell exchanged cards and flowers and sweetmeats with their loved ones, everyone having thought that the whole thing was a wonderful idea.

The anonymity of the whole thing helped us hugely.

We left a bunch of white and red roses in Silva's sitting room; she correctly assumed they were from whom we wanted her to believe they were from.

Erestor finds a beautifully wrapped box of sweetmeats in his.

We do notice that there are cards and presents in both of their rooms, and Ginny recognises Erestor's handwriting on the card in Silva's room.

In the evening will be a Valentines' Ball.

It is a masked ball, at our suggestion.

Silva's dress is the purest shade of white, complementing her hair, and there is gold embroidery that is quite simple and very beautiful.

The fabric is silk dupion and rustles delightfully as she moves. She is slightly uncomfortable about the way that it is off-the-shoulder and rests at the back not far above her backside. What is not visible is a thin piece of thread that is tied round the back and under the arms. This is all that is keeping the dress up. It looks like it is going to fall down at any moment and I am pretty sure Erestor won't be able to keep his eyes off her. What a terrible shame... really.

With it, Silva wears a swan feather mask. With her silver-blue hair and everything, she looks astounding and to cap it off she wears a delicate vine-like patterned necklace that fills the rather large space between the top of the dress and her neck.

My own dress is deep crimson gossamer with two under layers, the middle one being rich dark orange gossamer and the bottom is an almost gold yellow dupion.

The embroidery is all gold and the dress resembles flames, the layers pulling up in neat fold at various points to show off the under layers. It is embedded with amber and rubies which glitter and add to the fire like look. My necklace is gold with amber and rubies in tear shaped droplets falling elegantly down my chest. I have matching earrings.

My mask is made of feathers of all three colours and little jewels which glitter in the light. In the centre of the mask, above the eyes, is a jewel. It just sets the mask off perfectly.

Miriel is rather taken by our stories of faeries and so her dress is reminiscent of that. The bottom layer of the dress are very light silk-satin which is emerald-green and translucent, then there is a forest-green layer of gossamer, and finally a variegated autumn shades layer that is pixie cut and hemmed in gold.

I had shown the seamstresses how modern ballet dresses are cut so they look like they don't have a lot of fabric in them, but spin outwards without having a pleated waistline. It was this technique that has been used and the dress was very light and floaty. The actual dress is strapless but there are separate sleeves, attached by tight, tie-on white satin bands and are made from a rich maple tree red shot with copper which glitters in the light.

Her mask is the shape of a butterfly and is beautifully painted with jewels making the patterns on the wings. Her necklace is lots of little emerald leaves with an amber pendant in the middle and the whole thing is wrapped in gold vines. We put one of those nets that make it appear like jewels are floating in her hair and with the braids that hold the mask in place she truly looks like a forest nymph.

Ginny does a similar thing to Miriel, but in purple and white with gold embroidery, there are some differences though.

We insist that Silva join us for the preparation process, something she enjoys as she would not normally have access to the private baths, but would have to use the same ones as everyone else.

To ensure that Erestor doesn't see her until she is in the best light, we get Elrond to escort her and take her away from us a little early. Ginny of course is escorted by Erestor, I get Glorfindel, and the twins take joint responsibility of Miriel.

One thing I haven't told Ginny, in case she starts to get family feelings at an inconvenient point, is that we have arranged for Glorfindel, and one or two other elves to appear to take a serious interest in Silva. I am pretty sure they will have no trouble in recognising her beneath the mask, her hair is rather unusual.

The event has an informal meal served by masked servants holding platters and all of whom are wearing simple, dark brown and red fairy costumes so they do not stand out, but fit in.

The Hall of Fire has been decked out with foliage and complete with mistletoe, an idea we nicked from Christmas for obvious purposes. The whole setting was reminiscent of a forest circle and, with the elegant fire places and candles around the room it is very romantic. Trust the elves to take an idea, remove all tackiness, and improve it beyond belief.

I am pretty sure our dearly beloved elf-lord saw Silva and, judging by the expression on his face (well what we could see of it, that is the suddenly grinning mouth) when he saw the necklace she was wearing; I think I can guess who gave her that.

She doesn't exactly take long to notice him either and somehow she recognises him, which should have been rather harder as there are a fair number of elves of his stature and colouring.

The soppy love songs that night are even more abundant than they have been since we brought the bards into our plan. I am called upon, though admittedly that was slightly planned, several times to sing. I sing both happy and sad love songs, amongst which are 'The Rose, Miracle of Miracles' (I think that is what it is called) from _Fiddler on the Roof_ and, for a laugh, I sing the 'Habenera' from Carmen in French. I notice that Ginny carefully only half translates, deliberately changing the meaning of the song for elfin sensibilities and our purpose.

Despite us thinking we would have to push the two into dancing with each other, there was no problem there. I think they were bolder under the cover of masks. We do 'accidently' make sure they manage to get under the mistletoe a couple of times though.

On the other hand, I could also see the green envy in Erestor's eyes when one of our guys was either dancing with her or flirting with her, or in fact, just taking her attention away from him. That was rather amusing.

I am pretty sure Ginny uses her powers as an Empath to help things along a bit though...

Later on, when I am taking a break, I find out how Silva knew who Erestor was the moment she saw him. He comments that someone had left the mask with a Valentines' card in his room. No prizes for guessing who.

I'm not sure if it was coincidence or arrangement that resulted in the two dancing together when midnight stuck and the time came for everyone to remove their masks, but they were. They didn't look so surprised that they were in the arms of each other.

We plotters went to bed happy that night, at a plan successfully carried out, waiting for the new day to come for more fun and games between our resident turtledoves.

Ginny's POV

I'm such an old romantic – I always smile ear-to-ear when watching/reading a love scene. The only time I've ever (nearly) cried during a film was during Disney's _The Little Mermaid_ when Ariel walks out of the water and embraces Eric – seriously, that's how bad I can be at times.

Therefore, it is fairly obvious that I'm in my element when we ALL partake in getting _Ada_ and Silva together. By all, I mean ALL: Elrond, Glorfindel, the twins, Arwen, even our maids were all brought in to make the plan run smoothly.

First things first, we start off nice and simply with a picnic (for two, obviously) by the Bruinen.

None of us girls can resist watching – what? Like I said, I'm a romantic.

I also make use of my powers as an Empath and help things along a bit by making _Ada_ and Silva feel continually happy, carefree, and light whenever they're around each other. It's bloody tiring though, continually using my powers, this plan had better work – I'm not tiring myself out just so _Ada _and Silva feel good about themselves.

There's to be dancing and music in the Hall of Fire in the evening and this is where the first major event in our Get-Erestor-Hitched plan will be played out.

Ellie, Miriel, and I make sure that _Ada_ and Silva are side-by-side talking before Ellie goes off to sing a nice, romantic song.

When Ellie plays the first notes on the piano, Miriel and I wander over to within earshot of _Ada_ where we are joined seconds later by Elladan and Elrohir who immediately (and loudly) ask us to dance. Miriel and I graciously accept and are whisked off (in plain sight of _Ada_) to the dance-floor.

It takes a little while for _Ada_ to pluck up courage and ask Silva to dance, but eventually, when the dance-floor is full of couples, he takes the hint and whispers something into Silva's ear. She colours prettily, her ears fluttering a little, and takes his proffered hand.

Even when the music has stopped, _Ada_ and Silva are still moving gently about – they do look _so_ sweet!

_Ada_ dances with Silva throughout the evening, although he does dance with others sometimes, mostly me when he actually looks away from Silva's face and thinks that an ellon may be getting just a little too close.

***

Over the next few weeks, we are all preoccupied with getting _Ada_ and Silva together, preferably alone.

I seem to be getting very forgetful recently for, whenever I'm with one of the two and the other walks in, I suddenly 'remember' something that I should be doing instead and rush off to complete it. I've lost count the amount of times I have needlessly groomed my horse or sorted my medicine bottles.

I even stop going out riding with _Ada_ quite so often, not that he ever goes out alone...

***

They still don't seem to be taking our (rather unsubtle) hints, so we're moving our plan up a gear and have announced the imminent approach of Valentines' Day (it's late May, but who cares).

Naturally, we plan a Valentines' Day Ball – surely, even _Ada_ won't be able to resist acting once he sees Silva in one of Rivendell's nearly-revealing-all dresses.

Equally naturally, we inform everyone, like at Christmas, that it's tradition to leave your beloved (heavy emphasis on this word) a little gift and (anonymous) card.

To make sure things go the way we want, we leave gifts in both _Ada_ and Silva's rooms. Not that we really needed to have bothered as both sitting rooms already contained a card and present. After years of fatherly letters from _Ada_, I'm instantly able to recognise his elegant, sloping script, even if he has neglected to sign the card.

Obviously, it takes nearly all day for us girls to prepare for the Ball, but it's slightly different this time as Silva is also joining us. One reason is to ensure that _Ada_ does _not_ see her until the right moment and the other is so we can talk girly things like boys and romance. We slip in the occasional reference to _Ada_, making Silva blush to the points of her ears.

I can't help but to take the opportunity of also mentioning a certain blonde prince. Ellie, unfortunately, remains completely silent and composed, although she does colour slightly.

As per usual, our gowns are seductively gorgeous, but we had previously let the seamstresses in on our plan so they made Silva's gown slightly more revealing and ours' less so.

My outfit is in three layers. The first is a translucent gold shot white silk-satin with a small scalloped train and tight sleeves ending in a point on the back of my hand. The second layer is lilac gossamer with a pixie cut hem, edged in gold and floor-length bell sleeves that reach down to just above my wrists. The cut of the final layer mirrors the second layer exactly, except that it is slightly shorter and is in a dark violet silk shot with dark pink.

My mask is slightly different to everyone else's; the actual mask is fitted and beautifully embroidered with gold, but, instead of ribbon, the mask is secured with sashes and is designed to look like the masks highwaymen wore in the eighteenth century.

Not that there is much point in me wearing a mask seeing that I am at least seven inches shorter than everyone else and the only one with a tattoo on their back, but there we are.

Naturally, _Ada_ escorts me, but I can tell he really wants to be escorting someone else. He's also very nervous as I can feel him shaking underneath his robes.

When we get to the Hall of Fire, _Ada_ begins looking around (I wonder who for). When he does spot Silva in her gorgeous gold and white outfit, he stops dead, his mouth breaking into the widest smile I've ever seen him wear. I only manage to get his attention again when I put my hand under his elbow and jerk him forwards – he may be head-over-heels in love with Silva, but etiquette still dictates that he should finish escorting me.

The only things on the menu – music wise – are love songs. Ellie is called upon again and again to sing, when she sings the 'Habenera', I translate, with a few changes to the lyrics.

I'm quite surprised that I see _Ada_ and Silva dancing together for practically the whole evening – he actually leaves me completely alone for once so I'm able to get down to a little bit of flirting myself...

One thing I do notice (which I'm very puzzled and a bit angry at) is, when Silva is not being wooed by _Ada, _she's being wooed by others – Glorfindel for one. What is he playing at? He knows our plan and how much _Ada_ is in love with Silva. Lucky for him that etiquette also governs me otherwise I'd be on him in a flash.

Etiquette, however, is not able to stop me from pulling Miriel into a corner and asking what the hell is going on.

"It's all part of the plan, Ginny. Glorfindel doesn't mean it; Ellie told him in no uncertain terms what she will do to him if he really comes between Erestor and Silva."

"But you're hurting _Ada_, and making him jealous."

"Exactly."

At this, Miriel leaves me to go and dance with one of the twins (I think it's Elrohir).

I look around the hall and see that Glorfindel has once again managed to extricate Silva from _Ada's _arms. _Ada_ himself, is sitting just a few feet away watching closely...hmmm...

I wander over to _Ada_ and sit down next to him, he barely acknowledges my presence.

"Doesn't Silva look happy?" I say in a romantic tone. _Ada _takes a deep, steadying breath.

I concentrate – I make jealousy begin to course through his veins. As Glorfindel waltzes past with Silva, his hands on her back, _Ada _crosses his arms. I turn around so I'm looking directly at him and say, in my most tender voice,

"But doesn't Silva also look so very beautiful... so very radiant..."

This time I make _Ada _forget his jealousy and instead make him feel the most passionate type of love to be felt by anyone; make him realise just how much he loves Silva. _Ada _relaxes his muscles and smiles a soft, loving smile.

There, I leave him. I look back a little while later and see that Silva is once again in _Ada's_ arms and, this time, it looks like that he has absolutely no intention of letting anyone else dance with her.

Everyone goes to bed very happy that night.

Night time is the time when I do most of my thinking – it's very easy to do when you're lying in bed in the dark.

I think about _Ada_ and Silva and I'm pretty certain that we shall be hearing wedding bells sometime soon.

But... but what if we tried something else first, something that really makes them realise their love for each other. After all, they do say that absence makes the heart grow fonder...


	23. Chapter 22

Dawnstar and Friend chapter 22

Eleanor's POV

We realised soon that we had been away from the Dunedan for too long so we decided we needed to return lest they forget us!

Of course this had an ulterior motive.

We convinced Erestor to join us for a little while somehow, despite his apparent adoration of Silva. When the rest of the conspirators asked what the hell we were doing, separating them at this point.

Ginny and I just smiled serenely and quoted the old our world proverb 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'. After that, they thought about it for a little while and realised that he would get time to miss her and maybe when he returned he would actually realise how much he loved her and get on with it!

When we left, Erestor was riding a large black stallion and was dressed in neutral, earthy colours that suited him surprisingly well. He was armed to the teeth and suddenly he had changed from a scholar to a lethal warrior.

This idea had another plus point we realised, Silva would get to see him as her knight in shining armour, a valiant warrior type thing. This little plan was getting better and better!

When we rode away from the safety of Rivendell, it was amazing to see the change in him. The only previous time we had been somewhere dangerous with him, we had been too tired to notice.

When we get to our little home, Erestor and Miriel are surprised to find Aragorn is not in Eriador. Ginny and I try our best to look surprised too, but I don't think either fall for it, even if they say nothing.

Our patrol group soon leaves to go on patrol shortly after we arrive and we take Erestor with us.

There is one amusing incident just before we leave though:

When I am out at the market, Halbarad takes me aside and into the hut of the Patrol leader, who is now quite old and soon to retire, and sits me down. I give them a confused look as our patrol leader's wife gives us all a cake and a drink (in the case of the men it is beer, but I get cider).

When she is gone, Halbarad quietly asks me about how much Erestor knows about the wilds.

I raise one eyebrow at the question, trying to resist an amused expression.

They elaborate that they have heard he is a scribe and are not sure if he is really capable to join the group.

At that, I give in and burst out laughing. Both men look at me, somewhere between confused and offended.

Once I have gain control of my hilarity, I take a couple of breaths before answering them.

"You are aware he fought in the Last Alliance beside High King Gil-Galad, Lord Elrond, King Elendil, Isildur, Thanduil (Miriel's father), and his father too. He is one of the greatest elfin warriors you will meet and, though he does prefer study now, he has most definitely not lost his edge. I would have thought you had worked that out from the number of weapons he was carrying and the way he carried himself." I finish, thoroughly amused.

They both look at me sheepishly. I don't think they had thought of that. I am hyper and inclined to laugh frequently for the rest of the day. When asked by my lovely friends why, I avoid answering, knowing that there are two humans in the village who would kill me if I told them.

I can see the barely concealed shock on the faces of my patrol when Erestor shows exactly why he had such an exulted place in the Last Alliance, and we thought we were good. Only thousands of years of training could achieve that sort of skill and instinctive movement.

He has a cat-like grace when he fights and he never makes a noise and is never caught off guard. I am glad he's on our side.

After the patrol he elects to return to Rivendell though. I think he may miss a certain silver-blue haired lady...

We carry on patrolling until near the end of the summer when, while we are actually out on patrol near the Shire, a messenger rides up.

Before we have time to wonder how he found us, he swings down off his horse and hands Ginny a letter.

She opens it, clearly confused.

She reads it; her eyes widening as she reads it before she lets out an unladylike squeal, and claps her hands delightedly before showing other signs of celebrations, disturbing everyone else present. When she shows no sign of stopping, I roll my eyes, take the letter out of her hands, and read it.

I am pretty sure my reaction is pretty much the same as hers.

Miriel then takes the letter out of my hand and reads it. She also starts celebrating.

Eventually Halbarad, not to mention the other rangers, get fed up and asks what the celebration is.

At the same time, in the most clichéd way possible, we all squeal,

"Erestor's getting married!"

After he left, we let them in on what we were up to and so they are similarly, though less energetically, jubilant.

They are all happy to let us rush off to Rivendell ASAP to attend the wedding feast.

The way we ride back to the last homely house you would think we had the armies of Mordor on our tail armed with AK47's.

The messenger comes with us, clearly amused by our excitement.

When we come charging into the main courtyard, Erestor and Silva are waiting for us. They both seem pleased at our rather apparent happiness for them though, somehow, they manage not let go of each other's hand when they greet us.

Elrond and co also greet us and they are just plain amused.

The next day we get a crash course in Rivendell wedding traditions, having learnt what little we knew in Mirkwood.

There is no ceremony, but since this is peacetime (technically), there is a big feast before the family escort the lucky pair to their marriage quarters, which the bloke has prepared beforehand. This usually is done with the help of his female family members.

The female family members of the bride help her to get dressed on the day and whatever.

It would be quite strange as Arwen (who had returned from Lorien for the event), Miriel, Ginny, and I would be passing for the female family members of both sides, neither having any family this side of Valinor. Bar the Erestor and Ginny thing of course.

The day before the wedding, we helped Erestor get his quarters ready. Elrond had allocated him some larger chambers, fit for a married couple. We had fun teasing Erestor about the fact that these chambers had rather more solid walls than the single people's quarters.

They would move in the next night, obviously.

On the day, we took Silva to the private baths we used for private occasions and we all had fun being pampered ridiculously, not that any of us minded.

In the afternoon, we helped her dress, not that it took us that long. The elfin wedding dress was archaic. Actually it was a Roman/Greek style dress.

As her attendants for the day, we also got dresses like that.

Each had three layers, the bottom one white satin so thin it was almost see-through, then two layers of gossamer.

Mine, Arwen's, Ginny's, and Miriel's middle layer was navy blue and the top silver shot bluish-grey colour. Silva had a middle layer of gold shot pale turquoise-blue and gold shot electric-blue top layer.

The only jewellery any of us wore was ornate armbands of gold in the case of Silva, and chunky silver bracelets in the case of the rest of us. I didn't think the elves did chunky jewellery, but apparently they do.

Instead of circlets, we wear flowers in our hair. And, because this is us, we all put some of my glittery eye-shadow on.

When we escort the blushing bride to the feast, out on the lawns instead of inside, we have the great pleasure of seeing Erestor's face when he sees his betrothed.

When he lays eyes on the not particularly covering dress, obviously designed to be taken off easily, his eyes widen noticeably, and he is totally speechless when we deliver her.

The feast is fun, though nothing like wedding parties at home. No speeches for a start.

Later on there is dancing, and unsurprisingly Erestor dances with no one other than his love. Apparently there is not the tradition of dancing with the best man, maid of honour etc. Of course technically those roles didn't exist so it was not really surprising.

When Elrond decided it was time for the happy couple to be alone, both Erestor's attendants and Silva's (that would be Elrond's family, Glorfindel, and us girls), escorted them to their new chamber, made a few off-colour jokes, and left them too it.

The next morning they would be legally, totally, and irrevocably married.

***

They didn't come out for over a week, though every day the servants left food in their sitting room, which was eaten so apparently they did stop sometimes.

When they finally did emerge I don't think we let them live it down forever.

I do think that I shock all but Ginny with my capability to make dirty jokes though...

In thousands of year's time we will still be making off-colour jokes about them, they react so well to them!

Ginny's POV

I mention my little plan of separation to Ellie and she's all for it. In fact, it just so happens that we're due to spend time with Dunedan again, but how to get _Ada_ away from Silva?

Got it! In my experience, the only thing that makes a male really want to do something (apart from for a female of course) is to needle his ego a little.

Acting as the dutiful ward that I oh so obviously am, I knock quietly on _Ada's_ study door and step in when bidden to do so – this really should have sent alarm bells ringing through his head as I generally knock once before bursting in anyway, but, so loved up is he, that he doesn't notice.

"_Ada,_" (voice suitably innocent), "Ellie, Miriel, and I are going to be rejoining the Dunedan soon..."

"That's nice, have fun."

Man this elf is distracted.

"You see,_ Ada_, I thought I should better tell you because last time we were with them, I mentioned how very clever and scholarly you are, but they only laughed and said that there was no manliness in books, and that a man's true worth is only shown on the battlefield..."

_Ada's_ head snapped up at my words,

"What! Don't they know that I thought with the Last Alliance and almost died in the process?"

"They didn't give me a chance to explain, _Ada_."

"Really? When do you leave?"

"As soon as we're ready."

"Well I'm coming with you. I'll show these Dunedan a thing or two!"

Result!

Like Miriel, Ellie, and I, _Ada_ looks rather spiky as we all canter away from Rivendell. His posture and behaviour has also changed – no longer the scholar, he's now the kind of warrior that would make Glorfindel proud. However, this did not stop him from glancing back over his shoulder at Silva who was standing oh so damsel-in-distress like on one of the balconies.

Alright, I admit I may have lied a teensy bit when talking to _Ada_, but it's still highly amusing to see the looks on our patrol's faces when _Ada_ shows them just what he's capable of. We girls were also rather surprised at just how well _Ada_ fights; it's clear that even after nearly 3000 years of scholarly pursuits, he has most definitely not lost his touch.

_Ada_ only stays for one patrol with us though.

I had noticed that he seemed to be getting very restless as we made our way back to the Angle. He leaves almost as soon as we've arrived back in our town, he heads off home. Hmmm, I wonder what, or indeed, _who_ could be drawing him back...

We carry on patrolling all through the summer, but when we're on a patrol near the Shire, a messenger from Rivendell turns up,

"Lady Virginia? For you." He hands me a letter.

I take it. It's addressed in _Ada's_ handwriting – what? He usually only writes when I'm back in the Angle and remain in the same place.

Still puzzled, I open the letter...

_My dear Ginny,_

_I would firstly like to thank you for persuading me to go on patrol with you as being away from Silva made me realise just how much I love her. All the fighting we did together also gave me new courage to ask Silva if she would do me the honour of binding with me. So, it gives me great pleasure in being able to inform you that Silva happily agreed to become my wife. We now only wait for your return as we want to be bound in the presence of all our friends and family._

_With all my love,_

_Ada_

Yes alright, in hindsight the purpose of the letter was blindingly obvious, but you can't really blame me – Ellie was just as confused and she's already had some experience of love since we came to Middle Earth.

Anyway, having read the letter, I emit the most ear-piercing squeal. I daresay it was rather unladylike, but then, rangers aren't renowned for their ladylike qualities. I also begin jumping up and down like a madwoman, clapping my hands, and singing aloud.

I come to my senses only when the letter is plucked from my hands and Ellie duly begins dancing up and down. When Miriel has also read the letter, she jubilantly joins in with the celebrations, hugging and kissing Ellie and I, and even some nearby rangers – not that they really minded, I'm sure.

When we eventually calm down, Halbarad asks what has given us cause for so much celebration.

"Erestor's getting married!" we squeal in perfect unison.

Having let our patrol in on the Get-Erestor-Hitched plan, they also join us in celebration, although in a very gruff, manly way.

They are also perfectly happy for us to leave immediately for Rivendell. Naturally, the messenger escorts us. Throughout the journey, I notice that he's sporting a particularly amused grin.

_Ada_ and Silva are standing on the steps leading down to the main courtyard when we all ride (or scamper) up. They're holding hands and beaming profusely.

I manage to get a hug first and am followed closely by Murrlin, who winds herself sinuously around our legs, her deep resonant purrs reverberating around the courtyard.

Elfin weddings are very different from weddings back in our old home. There's no formal ceremony, just a magnificent feast followed by dancing and then the happy couple are escorted to their new chambers where they duly become inextricably bound. It's all very romantic!

As her attendants for the day, Arwen, Ellie, Miriel, and I are dressed in similar gowns to Silva, but hers, I notice, is far, _far_ more revealing and easier to take off than ours. No prizes for guessing the intention there...

Eventually, we escort _Ada_ and Silva to their rooms. The romance of the moment is lowered slightly when one or two (take a guess!) made a few dirty jokes, but it's OK as I don't think _Ada_ and Silva were really paying them – or anyone for that matter – any attention.

***

Ellie, Miriel, and I are sitting in one of the gardens; above us is the balcony of _Ada _and Silva's (well, _Naneth's_ I suppose now) room. The doors to the room beyond are closed – they have been ever since the wedding. Ellie takes one look at my thoughtful face and asks me what is wrong.

"Oh, I was just thinking."

"About?"

I pause.

"It's been four days since the wedding and we haven't seen hide nor hair of either of them."

"So?"

"Well what are they _doing_ in there?"

"I highly doubt that he's teaching her to play chess, Ginny."

I give Ellie a scathing look.

"You know what I mean. I _know_ what they're doing, but for _four days_? Where do they get the energy?" I turn to Miriel, "Are elfin marriages always like this – the happy couple disappearing afterwards for days on end?"

Miriel shrugs,

"It varies, but generally, yes."

The conversation lapses and is only picked up again when I suddenly remember something; something that brings a mischievous grin to my face,

"I just thought, you two have all this to look forward to! It'll be a whole new experience for you, well, one of you. Ellie already has a little experience in that department. I seem to remember walking into Ellie's sitting room to find that she's locked lips with a certain golden haired prince that we all know and some of us love. Isn't that right Ellie?" I give her a knowing smile.

Ellie merely pokes her tongue out – she seems to have developed the habit of becoming ever so slightly dignified and haughty whenever I mention her and Legolas. Not that that's ever going to stop me from teasing her…

***

It's a little while later and I'm pouring over a sheet of paper on which Ellie and I have drawn up all the important dates in the War of the Ring.

It seems that love will again be approaching sometime in the future for one of the years marked is 2980…


	24. Chapter 23

Dawnstar and Friend Chapter 23

Eleanor's POV

After the joys of the marriage, which was heavily orchestrated, we spent some time running round the wilderness, after having helped take Arwen back to Lorien.

***

Over the next few decades we run around Middle Earth, mostly Eriador, Rivendell, Lorien, and occasionally, Mirkwood.

Somehow we manage to miss Legolas every time, like fate had an evil sense of humour and was waiting for a good time to have a really explosive reunion with the blonde prince.

In 2980 we decided to spend some time in Lorien with Arwen, Galadriel, and Celeborn, not to mention the terrible trio, sorry Haldir and his brothers.

Well, that is what we told people. Ginny and I once again were being time-tourists.

I think our lack of surprise at Aragorn's arrival was noticed, though not commented on.

It was also not commented on that we, the enlightened ones, couldn't help walking around with knowing, amused expressions on our faces.

Miriel was rather suspicious of the fact we gained a sudden interest in following Aragorn while making sure he didn't know we were there.

One day we left our cats to molest the elves of Lorien and followed Aragorn, Miriel in tow.

Finally our time spent on stakeout as we called it, or stalking as Miriel called it, paid off.

Lover-boy bumped into Arwen, well sort of. They met.

We sat around in the trees nearby, getting gooey eyed at the romantic scene, occasionally interrupted by either Miriel or I doing silent imitations of throwing up. Ginny is definitely the romantic one.

We happily sat and put on aw expressions when they 'plighted their troth' as it would be put in Middle Earth speech. In other words, they got engaged.

You didn't need to be enlightened to realise that Elrond would blow a gasket when he found out though.

When we got back to Lorien proper and were in the privacy of our talens, Miriel turned to us, narrowed her eyes, and spoke.

"You knew that was coming, didn't you?" Ginny and I look at each other. We don't need to say anything. We do bite our lips though. I knew she would catch us eventually; it was a matter of how long it took her to bring it up. "How?"

We carefully answer her so as to give as little possible away while still making sure she knows why we are being evasive. Eventually she is satisfied and lets us go. Few!

As predicted, Elrond was _really_ pissy about the engagement.

Us girls rolled our eyes as we stood outside the door of his office and heard him declare that Arwen could not marry Aragorn until our lovely scruffy human had gained the thrones of Gondor and Arnor, that western bit that contains Eriador or something like that. Geography has never been my strong point.

We all agreed that my lovely nephew needed to take a chill pill, as if that demand would do what he wants i.e. stop the two of them marrying.

Ginny and I had the advantage of knowing that Aragorn would succeed. Miriel, I think guessed.

I am pretty sure that Galadriel knew that it would happen too, judging by her expression.

Why does that twinkle-in-the-eye-and-lopsided-smile look disturbing and dangerous on me but all knowing on her?

Don't tell me it is age, I am technically older than her, I think, or at least very close!

Must be personality.

Damn.

As far as I can work out, both members of the couple were eternally glad that we showed only approval at their relationship, unlike many of the other elves around.

A little after this we rejoined the Dunedan, where Halbarad had now become our patrol leader and Aragorn's second-in-command.

He does not seem too impressed, though it is clear that his reason for not liking it is more to do with the fact he thinks the royal line will die out as he is sure that Aragorn will never fulfil the conditions.

***

Over the next few years, we return to Rivendell often, both to visit the people there and to help them out in soothing down Elrond, who is still not happy.

Eventually I get bored of it.

One evening, when I am sure nobody is around to hear, I go to Elrond's office, one of the few properly walled rooms in Rivendell.

Once I have closed the door and moved to the centre of the room, declining a seat, I start talking.

"Everything I say in this conversation remains totally secret and does not leave this room. Am I clear?" Elrond nods, clearly confused and surprised.

"Right, you getting stressed out over Aragorn and Arwen is bloody stupid and totally pointless." He looks totally shocked at that statement, though that might be me swearing as well. He opens his mouth to respond. I don't let him.

"In the year 3018, Aragorn will leave with eight others on a quest, at the end of this quest, which has the ultimate result of the destruction of Sauron, he will take up the role of King of Gondor and Arnor. In the summer of his success you will bring Arwen to him in Minas Tirith and wish them well in their marriage." He is doing a fish impression, I think the inclusion of dates shocked him into the realisation that I knew this was going to happen.

"As I am sure you are clever enough to work out I have foreknowledge of this and no matter how much you sulk, be difficult or whatever, your daughter will be Aragorn's wife and the next Queen of Gondor and Arnor." He finally regains the capability of speech.

"I saw my brother give up his immortality, and watched him die and get old. I saw his descendants degenerate and fall and now my daughter wants to give up her immortality to marry one of his descendants and join a line that will inevitably fall again. You expect me to let this happen?" I glare at him, can he not get the point? Instead of getting loud and yelling at him like I so desperately want to, I go very quiet.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I do. What has been preordained will happen no matter how much you like it. Be glad you have had thousands of years with her and she will be happy. Do you have any idea how many only get a few years with their children? Do you realise how many will not get to know that their family got a happy ending? Do you remember that my own father had to know that his own sister definitely did not get a happy ending?" He shakes his head. I think it is the first time he has heard me openly refer to Turgon of Gondolin as my father. He cannot let it rest though.

"But it is not fair! Why me? What have I done to anger the Valar so much as to lose so much of my family to fate?"

"You are not the only one to lose family you know. Is there anyone who doesn't know someone who has died in the fight against this evil, either in this age or the ones past? How do you think the humans feel, they have to put up with it and get used to it. I am not doing this to be cruel, but to make everyone's lives easier ultimately." He looks at me, his face a mixture of confusion and pain.

"How can it?" He whispers.

"Because if you do not fight it, it will not hurt Arwen and Aragorn so much over the years and they will be able to be married without feeling guilty that they have hurt you. You will be able to enjoy their happiness without all this bitterness. I presume you don't want to tear you family apart."

He looks haunted then suddenly, a tear rolls down his face. I think he is grieving for something he has not yet lost yet knows that, in a way he has lost. I know he will not be able to just let it happen, but hopefully he will not tear his family apart by his opposition.

I can't let him sit there and suffer, just as I couldn't with Thanduil so I go and hug him.

After a while he seems to calm some.

"What would you do if I carried on as I am at the moment?" he asks, now wearing a wry smile.

"Remind you that I am still your great aunt and since you have no parents to remind you to act your age, grow up and stop complaining I would do it for my nephew." He laughs. That is probably the first time I have actually vocally admitted my relationship to him without any shadow of a doubt and also acted the age the elves assign to me rather than the amount of time I have actually experienced.

This conversation is momentous for both of us, he because it is the point when, to some extent, Elrond accepts the relationship between Aragorn and Arwen, and I accept my status and who I am.

Doesn't stop it feeling weird though, I fear I will never feel the age I am.

Ginny's POV

In time, Ellie, Miriel, and I begin to feel the call of the wild again and I don't just mean the call of a bunch of men from the north.

Things are beginning to warm up a bit in Middle Earth so we mostly stick to the safer areas in the north. It's a shame; I could do with more purple cloth.

Mostly we are left to do as we please, although we do make sure we're back in Rivendell in time for the birth of _Ada _and_ Naneth's_ first child: a girl with _Ada's_ dark hair and complexion, but _Naneth's_ sea-blue eyes. They name her Vanlanthiriel, which means beautiful waterfall.

As much as I love my elfin family, I can't help but wonder why on earth_ Ada _and_ Naneth_ picked such a name for the child. It would seem _Naneth_ has inherited her parents' penchant for unusual and tongue-twisting names.

Families aside, however, Ellie and I keep an eye on the years and, in 2980, we (mysteriously) end in Lorien...

I'm on tenterhooks waiting for Aragorn to turn up; it's been such a long time since our last dealings with romance and the story of him and Arwen is so sweet. I just want it to start proper.

When Aragorn does arrive, Ellie and I, with a very suspicious Miriel in tow, take to following him and Arwen where ever they go...

Come on! Get a move on...

I'm near to bursting point; I really can't wait a minute longer...

It's happened! They met and by heaven, it was the most romantic site I've ever seen.

Miriel, Ellie, and I sat around in the trees and watched the entire scene unfold. Ellie and Miriel did their best to distract me in the most juvenile and unoriginal way possible: pretending to throw up.

It didn't work though, I just lay on my branch, watching dreamily as Aragorn and Arwen became betrothed.

As I watch, I think how lovely the whole scene is: Aragorn and Arwen there alone together (well, almost), the Midsummer sun dappling them as they clasp their hands together and plight their troth. I wonder if I'll ever have a romantic moment in a wood or some such place as it does seem a perfectly beautiful setting.

***

Aragorn and Arwen have just moved off, giving us girls a chance to jump down from our watching post and sneak back to Lorien.

Miriel doesn't look very happy and is unusually silent as we make our way back to our talens.

It would appear that Thanduil's bad temper has been inherited by his daughter as she rounds on us, having forcefully shut, but not slammed, the door. Somehow the quieter and more controlled action seems far more deadly and threatening.

"You knew that was coming, didn't you?"

An awkward silence ensues. Ellie and I look nervously at each other; Miriel folds her arms,

"How?"

With another look at Ellie, I begin,

"Well..."

We have managed to shake Miriel off, I'm not sure by how much, but for that we'll have to wait until the next 'event'.

***

To say that Elrond was slightly angry when he found about Arwen's betrothal to Aragorn is a bit like saying Henry VIII was slightly miffed at being told he couldn't divorce Catherine of Aragon.

We three couldn't resist... listening in – well, wouldn't you?

Ever the diplomat, Elrond doesn't shout, he simply and forcefully states his objections and the only circumstances under which he will allow Aragorn to marry Arwen. Though, even to those who aren't Empaths, it's obvious that he's seething.

I think that he thinks that Aragorn actually getting his act together and becoming king of Gondor and Arnor is highly unlikely, especially with the opposition he may face from the stewards and the like in Gondor.

On the other hand he could have realised he has lost, and is trying to get Aragorn to reclaim what is his to own. I know he has foresight and could know that Aragorn is destined to become King of both, but I don't know.

At least it will eventually come out all right in the end. It's this thought that keeps me from intervening at any point, although I do try using my powers to calm Elrond down and make him feel slightly happier at the prospect.

That has only limited effect, I have to admit.

***

Every time we return to Rivendell over the next few years, however, it's plain to all that Elrond is still not happy.

To use more than a bit of understatement.

I think he is slightly displeased with us for being openly and totally supportive of the marriage too, especially Ellie, who he believes should be supporting his side as a senior member of the family.

One evening, I happen to walk into the corridor that Elrond's office is situated in and see Ellie and Elrond coming out. They go separate ways, Ellie back in the direction of her quarters and Elrond to his. This means he has to pass me.

I can see that he has been crying and automatically use my powers to try to cheer him up.

When he is level with me, Elrond stops and looks deep into my eyes.

"I'd rather be left to feel what I want to feel. Please refrain from using your powers on me in the future."

He doesn't say anything else, but continues up corridor and out of sight...

Oops.

I didn't realise he could tell when I was using my powers.

***

The next morning breakfast is tense with Ellie and Elrond not talking to each other, I think it might have something to do with that conversation last night.

So, later on, I ask Ellie what it was about.

She tells me that she let Elrond in on her foreknowledge, in a very limited way only related to the whole Aragorn/Arwen thing, and then had to tell him to grow up whatever.

She doesn't seem all that forthcoming on the actual substance of the conversation, as if it has affected her too.

***

Over the next few days she is rather contemplative, like she now has something to think of too.

Eventually Miriel and I bug it out of her.

I have to admit that I cannot truly understand her position, feeling like she is less than a hundred yet being over _ten_ thousand years old, not to mention having two families, one an ordinary British middle class one and the other an ancient elfin royal family which she doesn't know or anything.

Still, I think her actually admitting her relationship to King Turgon and his family is good for her.

It then occurs to me I actually don't know what it was that happened to his sister so I ask.

Miriel is actually the one that answers, she having been brought up with the tale while Ellie only knows the Tolkien version.

The story of 'the dark elf', as Miriel refers to him, is quite disturbing and I realise why it has taken Ellie so long to comprehend that this lot are her real family and this is her real family history.

Hell I would take ages to take in a family history like that.


	25. Chapter 24

Dawnstar and Friend chapter 24

Eleanor's POV

There was very little that happened between my little conversation with Elrond and just beyond the turn of the Millennium, something even the elves celebrated with gusto, and lots of alcohol.

The next year, Ginny and I elected to make sure we didn't miss the last explorations of Bilbo Baggins. One joy of Miriel knowing that we have a certain amount of foreknowledge is that she no longer fights us when we suggest something strange.

We tailed the little Hobbit from an unobtrusive distance, and were actually quite helpful in making sure he didn't get hurt, him being rather clueless.

Eventually he got brought back to Rivendell and settled there.

Silva, who had never seen a Hobbit before, was utterly enchanted by him. We teased Erestor about that quite a lot.

One fun thing was letting Bilbo into the secret of exactly who we were. Last time we had seen him he had been with the Dwarves and so we had kept our identities, particularly Miriel's, secret.

He was absolutely delighted to realise that he had two elfin princess and two people who had grown up in another world to talk to and grilled us intensively. We didn't let on about foreknowledge though.

Once the novelty of the Hobbit in residence had dried up, our wanderlust got dampened again and so we prepared and left, this time for Rhûn.

This was a place that Tolkien had barely described so was new to us.

It turned out to be much like eastern Russia and the many little countries that the Soviet Union had absorbed on the eastern side.

The main difference is that it is pre-industrialisation.

All the men there wear those large baggy trousers with tops that have equally baggy sleeves that you see on the stereotypical picture of Russian dancers.

The women's style is also stereotypical Russian peasant gear and three females in fitted leggings and tunics definitely get notice, though the people of Rhûn are more comfortable with elves, there being a ready trading line with Mirkwood.

When we are going through one of the more westerly towns, we have the weirdest moment. We meet one of the traders who Thanduil dealt with when we went to stay in Laketown. What is more strange about this is the fact the guy was one of the youngest in the party, barely old enough to be joining a trading group, but he is old now and I am amazed that he recognises us, though admittedly we are probably the only female elves he has ever met.

He is unbelievably happy to see us and invites us to dinner at his house. We have swatted up on the local culture and know it would be rude to say no so we go. It has the added plus of good beds for the night and we don't have to cook.

His son, who now trades with Thanduil, and his wife are the ones who are actually running the house and they are even more welcoming, Miriel's father having just given them some good terms.

The cooking is not quite like anything we have tasted before, though it is very nice, and we thoroughly enjoy our stay in that quite large house. We quickly find out that the family has been made rich by its trade with the elves, probably another reason they are keen to welcome us.

As we travel further and further east it becomes increasingly like Asia.

The food is very nice and we (that is Ginny and I) are amused to have dishes that, though they have a different name, are basically korma, curry, and a few other dishes we expect to find in an Indian meal at home.

Once again our cats stop there being any problems, though more than one or two of the men we see seem to be thinking that, if it were not for our oversized guardians, they would be trying something, I am so glad for our cats, I would hate to have to deal with some letch's come on.

Eventually we return westward, taking a different route to return by.

Once we return we stay in Rivendell for a while, partly because a certain unnamed Hobbit insists on picking our brains on the eastern lands, before going to join the Dunedan again.

We pick up our old habit of alternating between the rangers and Rivendell again, usually spending winter and Christmas in Rivendell, and the rest of the months with the Dunedan.

Our little festival has really taken off; the happy light-hearted elves of Rivendell liking the present giving and general joy, even if they don't truly get its significance.

It is particularly fun introducing Silva and Bilbo to it...

Bilbo particularly likes it as an excuse for more hearty food, proper Hobbit food he says.

The other our world tradition that takes off in Rivendell is Valentines' Day, though for some inexplicable reason it has migrated to late spring/early summer. Can't think how that might have happened.

At the beginning of spring we go visit Gilraen in her village, and in the year 3007, we have a shock.

Gilraen is dying.

We stay with her for the entire time it takes her to die, later that spring.

I think the most heartbreaking thing is the conversation between Aragorn and Gilraen when she tells him she can't go on.

By now, even Miriel is getting used to grief and loss, there having been many deaths in the years of us fighting with the rangers.

The funeral is short and solemn and then everyone is left to cry out their grief. I think the fact we have nothing else on our minds for once helped. It was a change not having to quickly bury the body, after burning the Orcs and whatever before moving on quickly.

After the funeral, we returned to our own village with Halbarad, who had also attended, and immediately went back on patrol.

We were patrolling the edges of the Shire more now, at the request of Gandalf, and everything got tenser. We got more action in those months of patrolling then we had in the first few years of us being part of the rangers of the north.

Ginny and I knew why and everyone else could guess.

It was all of about a decade until the storm broke and all hell would burst forth.

Ginny and I had long conversations if we wanted to be around for the Nazguls in the shire.

We didn't decide until it was nearly upon us...

Ginny's POV

In the year 3001, Miriel, Ellie, and I decide to follow Bilbo Baggins on his final adventures before he settles in Rivendell.

That was rather interesting as his journey took him into Dale, a place we girls had never entered before.

I'm rather surprised at the warm reception Bilbo gets in Dale. I find out later that in 2941, Bilbo along with thirteen Dwarves, visited Dale, causing a very angry Smaug to fly away from the Lonely Mountain over to Laketown, and that, after the Battle of the Five Armies was fought in the valley, Bard the Bowman was able to rebuild Dale using the share of the Dragon hoard that he received in exchange for the Arkenstone given to him by Bilbo.

The men of Dale became rich once more and revived their highly coveted trade in magical toys. When I see these in the market, I am absolutely enchanted by them and immediately buy one for little Vanlanthiriel as well as, I'm rather embarrassed to admit, one for Murrlin. Well, she did look so sweet batting and jumping up at the little bird as it flew tantalizingly close to her head.

After Dale, Bilbo goes on to the Lonely Mountain and spends some time with his old friends the Dwarves.

This part of his trip is actually quite boring as we don't really want to intrude, so we had to forgo the comfortable hospitality of the Dwarves. In fact it gets so boring that we head back to Rivendell before Bilbo has even made preparations to do the same thing. I'm glad Ellie and I have the advantage of foreknowledge, even if it _does_ mean we're kept on tenterhooks all the time. Not to mention having to be extremely careful we don't let something monumental slip.

"Ginny!" squeals Vanlanthiriel as we ride into Rivendell. She immediately wrenches herself out of _Naneth's_ grasp and comes bouncing up, causing the cats to slink into the background.

Don't get me wrong, neither Murrlin, Nyx, nor Falathiel are actually scared of Vanlanthiriel, they just don't like the fact that whatever she touches seems to end up stickier than a pot of glue.

Vanlanthiriel, you see, even at less than ten years old, has developed an alarming curiosity. Absolutely nothing is safe from her little fingers, although she seems to favour those of the more sticky variety, the cooks' best honey for one thing.

She has also developed a fascination for Elladan and Elrohir and follows them about whenever she can – this is probably how she got to be so mischievous. Not that anyone does anything to stop it; Vanlanthiriel has everyone wrapped around her little finger, even Elrond and Glorfindel.

All Vanlanthiriel has to do is look up at them with her big blue eyes all moist with tears and they back off immediately. Of course that may also have something to with the fact that_ Ada _would rip their guts out if they did anything to upset his beloved daughter.

Vanlanthiriel launches herself into my outstretched arms, laughing as I swing her around. Luckily, _Naneth_ actually seems to have managed to keep her daughter relatively sticky-free today so there's no worry about needing to give my hair an extra thorough clean tonight.

She laughs still more when I give her her present: a tiny toy dragon that actually flies around and acts as though it were alive. I tell her that it's a model of the dragon Smaug who was beaten by the men of the town we had just visited. Vanlanthiriel then pleads for a story about our travels, something which I'm always happy to provide and which everyone is more than willing to agree with seeing as me telling Vanlanthiriel a story is one of the few things that actually calms her down.

So I carry Vanlanthiriel off to the gardens while everyone else breathes a sigh of relief and is allowed to relax for a while.

We can't calm down for long though. Vanlanthiriel does quieten a little after we've been back a few days and the novelty has worn off, but then someone else turns up.

Bilbo is very much taken by Vanlanthiriel. Neither she nor _Naneth_ have ever seen a Hobbit before and so they are utterly enchanted by him.

Of course it helps that Bilbo is always willing to tell of his adventures so I'm relieved of Vanlanthiriel-duty, whilst she trails after Bilbo with an enraptured expression in her eyes.

Bilbo is also rather taken by us girls when we let him in on exactly who we are and so we, particularly Ellie and I, spend a lot time telling Bilbo stories about our past world.

As you know by now, Miriel, Ellie, and I aren't exactly ones for sitting around, especially when there are still lands we want to explore as well as the relative peace of the present (3018 is still a little way off).

We decide to head back to Rhûn and do more exploring there seeing as we'd only visited Laketown before.

It turned out to be very much like Russia, right down to the tops of the buildings, which are identical to the onion-like domes on St Basil's Cathedral in Moscow. This pleases me immensely as I've always wanted to visit Russia – it seems so tantalizingly different somehow.

Even the food is very Russian. On the night we stay with one of the traders we met when were in Laketown, we were fed big bowls of a Borsch-like soup with thick, crusty rolls followed by blini and fruit.

The further east into Rhûn we travel, the more like Asia it becomes. Again the food is spookily similar to what they do actually eat in Asia.

Eventually, however, we take a U-turn and head back west, although on a slightly different route.

After a little recuperation in Rivendell, we head back out to the Angle and join our patrol again.

Old habits die hard and we find ourselves slipping back into our old routine of alternating between Rivendell and the Angle; although, we always manage to spend the winter months (and by extension, Christmas) in Rivendell.

You may well sneer at this – spoiled little rich girls and all that, but if you had our choice, what would _you_ choose? Out in the cold snow and pouring rain camping in tents or in a warm palace with a variety of food and entertainment?

I'm only human after all.

***

It's 3007 and we've just had a terribly sad experience – the death of Gilraen.

I don't tell anyone this, but I'm really quite affected by her passing. It probably has something to do with the fact that I helped to deliver Aragorn and was present when Arathorn was killed. I've never really forgotten that battle.

***

Things are definitely hotting up now.

We've reached the period when the rangers begin to patrol the borders of the Shire a lot more.

It really isn't all that long before all hell breaks loose...


	26. Chapter 25

Dawnstar and Friend chapter 25

Eleanor's POV

We eventually decide on a 'from a distance' approach to Frodo and friends. We have heard about the Nazgul attack on the rangers guarding the Shire and so slink off to Bree to wait there to watch the proceedings, though not interfere.

What we hadn't counted on was Aragorn recognising us immediately as we sat drinking cider in a dark corner of the Prancing Pony. Ginny would have gone non-alcoholic, but it wasn't an option. Thankfully no one in the pub realises we are female other than Aragorn. It takes us a little while to work out how he knew who we were immediately.

Under our table, not visible or so we thought, is a very large ball of purring fur that is our cats curled up together to sleep.

He sits down with us and orders a pint and joins us in hiding in the shadows. While there he quietly fills us in on what has been going on, like his following the Hobbits and stuff.

When my sensitive elfin hearing picks up aforementioned Hobbits outside, I nod at Ginny and we three girls claim tiredness and clear off upstairs.

We don't go to sleep however; largely because Miriel has worked out we know something and wants in. Then we go quiet and earwig on the conversation between Aragorn, the Hobbits, and Butterbur. Things went the way it did in the books.

The major difference is that Aragorn comes and get us to help him. Oops.

The Hobbits are totally awed that there are female rangers and two of them are elves. They are even more awed to find out we know Bilbo and the Dwarves.

When they set out, we find an excuse to leave the group and ride on a head. It is closely related to the fact that our horses were left outside the town to wander as they are elfin horses and so we can ride on a head and warn the elves of Rivendell of their coming.

We then meet Glorfindel, who has ridden out to face the Nazgul and find the Hobbits or whatever, and he invites us to join him. We decide that at least one of us actually has to ride to Rivendell and draw straws. Ginny pulls the short straw and rides on.

Glorfy comments afterwards that he deliberately fiddled it so that she would go as Erestor would have killed him if he found out that Glorfindel had let his ward ride against the Nazgul. We ask about what Elrond and Thanduil would do then. He just laughs.

When we meet up with the Hobbits they are surprised to see us. We explain that we got press-ganged. This results in a quick explanation of press-ganging.

Even though we know that Frodo will escape, it is still totally nerve racking to watch and I have to admit that I am surprised by the forces of the water that sweep away the big black guys in robes as I insisted on calling them. Taking the pee out of something always lessens the fear value I have discovered.

The rest of us then rush to Rivendell, me taking a Hobbit and Aragorn on my horse, Miriel taking the other two Hobbits.

Glorfindel is not as tired and is able to run alongside us as we rush to the safety of the Last Homely House.

When we arrive, we find that Ginny has been pressed into service using her knowledge of mortal healing for Frodo. Well that was unplanned.

We obviously go and get washed and fall into bed, after a light meal.

The next morning, we get the charge of the two youngest Hobbits and take them to Bilbo, who is delighted to see them, but soon leaves to be by Frodo.

I have to admit that we are all really quiet, by our normal standards. I think our cats help because they act like blankets and pillows when the Hobbits fall asleep in Frodo's room in the days in which he is asleep. Elrond and Ginny alternate in taking rests from healing Frodo and eventually, Elrond finds the sherd in Frodo's shoulder and removes it.

In the time between arrival and Frodo waking, Miriel and I find a new game though.

Avoid Legolas, who arrived shortly before we did.

Miriel wants to avoid him because she has not seen him since she left Mirkwood, I don't want to see him because I am worried about if he will try and take up our relationship where it left off, considering he did help us escape so he would have a chance. Another little part of me doesn't want to know if he has found another girl he likes more in the 90 years interval since we last saw him.

So we avoid the main dining hall and the Hall of Fire for those few days and thankfully Elrond is sympathetic to this.

We do see flashes of him around though, mostly when he is practising archery.

I am also pretty sure he watches me practising with my new toy.

This would be a weapon I just invented from my evil little mind.

It is a staff that has sharpened ends and through each end are sharpened stakes at right angles to the main shaft. The pointy bits stick out in all direction except at me and all are steel shod to stop them getting blunt so quickly. It is used as a cross between a staff, a mace, and a spear (bar the fact both ends are sharp). I find that it is amazing how much damage can be done with the thing.

I am rather pleased with my invention and even more pleased with the damage I can do with it.

Three or four days after Frodo arrives, he wakes up. We are relieved of Hobbit duty and are able to join Ginny (who is near exhausted) and Silva in the day-long preparation for the feast that night. One advantage of fore-knowledge is that we didn't have to be told that he had woken to start getting ready, so we weren't already dressed and things.

That night I wear royal-blue with gold embroidery, and it is one of the more conservative gowns I have worn, I mean the dress almost saw my shoulders!

It was a raised waistline again and had a large sash which was unusually simple. The fabric was gossamer with satin trims in a slightly darker blue.

There was a ribbon work design round the neckline, cuffs, and hem with pearls embedded with gold vine-like designs. Unusually, instead of bell sleeves, it had wrist length puff sleeves of gossamer with satin cuffs. The dress looked wonderfully elegant and showed me more at the age the elves gave me than usual.

Silva's dress was similar though made from pure satin and white with sapphires rather than pearls and she wore a necklace Erestor had given her made of sapphires and silver, it also had a matching circlet, denoting her station as his wife.

Thankfully, through dinner we were all a fair distance away from Legolas and I don't think he spotted us there.

When we went to the Hall of Fire, we stayed with the Hobbits and the Dwarves mostly, two places we were sure the Legolas would stay away from and slunk out as soon as was polite.

Once we had left we, that is Miriel, Ginny, and I, sat in my sitting room to discuss the coming day.

We have, unsurprisingly, been invited to the Council of Elrond.

Miriel, also unsurprisingly, has worked out that we know what will happen.

We have already been told the seating plan. As Princess of Gondolin and Elrond's great aunt I will be beside him. On his other side will be Elladan and Elrohir, followed by Miriel. Beside me would be Glorfindel (as both my knight and an important member of the Rivendell hierarchy) and then Erestor and finally on his side would be Ginny.

We are not exactly impressed with being separated, but we realise that not only is there nothing we can do about it. Etiquette is after all etiquette.

Since Miriel already knows we know what will happen, we give her a basic rundown of the Council, so she can join us in going to sleep in the Dwarves' speeches. It is not like they are interesting and her knowledge beforehand is not going to change history or anything.

Miriel realises the significance of what we have told her, not having been told that Frodo carries the One Ring before now.

Her look as she realises how much we actually know and how much we have been keeping to ourselves, not to mention the detail we know it in is quite interesting.

Her amazement as she realises the impulses we have had to suppress to do things we shouldn't in light of the future is also quite interesting.

We also talk about her brother's reaction when he sees the three of us at the Council, though I keep to myself the thought of what will happen when Gimli and the other Dwarves find out exactly who we three are to myself. It will probably be amusing though. About 29 years plus after the event anyway...

Eventually we realise that it has got quite late while we are talking and whatever, and we will need all the sleep we can get if we don't want to actually fall asleep during the long boring speeches of the morning.

Ginny's POV

I'm very glad when Ellie agrees to a 'at a distance' approach to the Hobbits when they leave the Shire and encounter the Nazgul for the first time.

I swear that that girl almost verges on suicidal the way she carries on at times. I mean, I like death-defying adventure and all that, but I'm also rather fond of keeping my head on my shoulders.

When we get to the Prancing Pony, Ellie and Miriel bag a table in the shadows whilst I get us drinks. We all keep our hoods up – three young women in ranger gear, covered in weapons as well as the odd battle scar do tend to get noticed.

We choose a table in the shadows as we want to observe Aragorn's first encounter with Frodo, but not to actually interfere.

Well, that _was_ the plan.

It would seem that the company of three large cats gets one noticed quite a lot too. I know we should have thought about that a little bit, but it's so cold and wet outside, and they're our babies who've never been separated from us in their lives. Besides the very fact that they have been with us all this time does mean we tend to forget their presence on occasion.

Anyway, it doesn't take much for Aragorn to spot us for who we really are and then come and join us.

On the other hand, even with this slight hitch in our plan, it works out rather well. Ellie and Miriel's elfin ears pick up the sounds of the Hobbits outside and we quickly claim tiredness.

When we think the time is right, we sneak back out of our room and over to where Aragorn is talking with Butterbur and the Hobbits.

The conversation is rather faint, but I can just make out the differences in human and Hobbit voices – I'm sure Ellie and Miriel are picking up more.

This is proved when they suddenly spring back from the door; I follow, but am not half so nimble.

Aragorn is standing there, arms folded and his eyebrow raised. I smile up at him,

"We were just... um... we...we'll come inside." I say as Aragorn holds the door open for us.

When the Hobbits and Aragorn leave Bree, we tag along, but only until we find our horses and are able to ride ahead to Rivendell.

On the way we meet Glorfindel who's riding out to fight the Nazgul. He invites us to join him, but then adds that someone should actually ride ahead to Rivendell to prepare everyone for what's coming. Guess who got the short straw.

Although, I think, as I ride on towards Rivendell, I'm not sure whether I'm really all that disappointed at not having to face the Nazgul.

Elrond is in a state of distraction when I arrive back in Rivendell; it would appear that Arwen has sneaked off on her horse. I wonder who she's gone to look for...

When I finally get Elrond's attention, I inform him of the situation. When he asks, I tell him (truthfully) that no one was injured when I left. I sort of forget to tell him about what happens to Frodo at Weathertop.

It's late in the day of October 20th and Frodo has just been brought injured to Rivendell. Elrond has persuaded me to help him in healing Frodo.

It is absolute torture for me to see that little Hobbit lying so ill in bed when I know precisely what's wrong with him. It takes every ounce of self-will to not tell Elrond about the shard of the Morgul-knife, even though I know he will find it soon.

So I have to content myself with alternating between healing and rest periods, doing all I can to ease Frodo's suffering.

My sleeping patterns have gone all to pot, and I don't get much sleep even when I am resting as I'm so worried about Frodo. Whenever I lay my head on my pillow, I'm tortured by an internal battle of heart against head.

I'm eternally grateful to Elrond when he requests that everyone leave me in peace – meeting at this juncture would not have been a very pleasant experience for any of us.

The only bit of comfort I do get is when the Hobbits visit Frodo in his room; they seem to enjoy the company of our cats, even if they are almost at head height with each them.

The cats seem to have taken to the Hobbits as well and allow themselves to be used as pillows and blankets, even Murrlin who usually only lets me have that privilege.

I'm utterly exhausted. I barely got any sleep during my last rest period because Elrond needed help when he found the shard of the knife. He wouldn't let me touch it, but I had stand ready in case anything happened as well as passing him scalpels and stuff during the operation. I then had to thoroughly clean, stitch, and dress the wound whilst Elrond took the sherd away to destroy it.

Elrond did say I could go back to bed when Frodo was all settled again, but I didn't want to. I wanted to be there when Frodo woke up, so Elrond and I both sat in chairs opposite each other and began the long waiting process.

I did actually fall asleep in my chair with my feet resting on a gently purring Murrlin and only wake to sound of voices when Frodo also wakens the next morning.

The fact that Frodo has awoken and we can all breathe again helps to wake me up and I gladly run off to tell my friends the good news. I'm also refreshed during the feast preparations; the feast is to be held in honour of Frodo in the Hall of Fire tonight. Nothing invigorates you more than a whole day of being cleaned and massaged.

My dress is rather simple tonight, not to mention _very_ conservative when you consider our standard Rivendell ball-gowns. The over-dress is made of mid-purple velvet with a band of silver embroidery and diamonds around the round neckline and ends of the puff-sleeves. The under-dress is pure white gossamer and has the tiniest of bell-sleeves. I wear my hair in a simple, but elegant bun; the only adornment being my silver circlet.

After the agony of the past week, I take every opportunity to really enjoy myself. It's rather fun to dance with a Dwarf or a Hobbit. Yes, Gimli does dance and he's very gentlemanly about it.

We girls talk quite late into the night, mainly about the Council of Elrond which is to be held tomorrow. Naturally we're all acquired to attend; it is rather annoying at being separated, but I'm just happy that I will get to attend such a momentous occasion, even if the all the speeches _will_ make it rather long and tiresome...


	27. Chapter 26

Dawnstar and Friend chapter 26

Eleanor's POV

We are woken early the next day, the morning of October 25th 3018. This is to give us time to get ready for the Council, which though it is day-smart, still takes a while to get ready for.

It being day-smart, our dresses do cover the shoulders and we are all dressed in the colours of our houses, blue and gold for Ginny and I, green for Miriel.

We come into the council chamber only a few minutes before the start of the Council and are glad to see that Legolas is in deep conversation with the other Mirkwood lords he brought with him. This has the result of the fact he doesn't see us straight away and when he does, there is no time to talk to us as we have to sit down, the Council having been called to order.

The look on our lovely Mirkwood prince's face when he finally saw us was an absolute classic.

Unfortunately for him he could not do what he obviously wanted to do, which, judging by his expression, was to strangle one of us.

There were several boring speeches by various people talking about what was going on in the outside world before, to our horror; Elrond indicated that Ginny and I should stand up.

I absolutely hate making speeches, but Elrond introduced us (with full titles) and stated that we would tell our story.

Ginny looked at me and clearly expected me to start, so I did,

"As Elrond has just said, I am the lost Princess of Gondolin and for those who do not know my story, I shall give you a quick overview. I was born just before the fall of Gondolin and when the city fell, I was far too young to travel with the rest of the party leaving through my sister's secret tunnel. So Idril, mother of the line from which the kings of Númenor and then Gondor descended, cast a spell over me which dropped me into another world and made me like the race with whom I was living amongst. This race being humans."

"That world only had humans and is totally different from this world. That world's history is much like here; and about a thousand years into the past, maybe a little less, is how this world appears in comparison."

"While I was there I went through the education system finishing off at university, something I know is only a new invention here and reserved for rich men with nothing better than study to do. This is not the case in our world, it is for useful study and my course that I took was Philosophy and Politics while a friend I made in my first week there took Medicine. That friend is the human who is beside me. This is Ginny and when I was brought across back to this world, she was brought with me."

"To compensate for the plans they had for us, Ginny, or Virginia to use her full name, was given the lifespan of the eldest Dunedan, the ones who ruled Númenor at its start. She was also adopted by Lord Erestor, the chief-councillor of Rivendell, as his ward."

"Shortly after we arrived we started learning to fight as well as woodcraft, and not long after that we joined the Rangers of the North and learnt to be one of them. In the intervening time since then we have both fought with the Grey Company and have travelled around the lands of Middle Earth, discovering the world around us. Any questions?"

There were loads. Boromir, oh so predictably, didn't believe me. I suddenly had an evil idea.

"In our world, which you don't think exists; we have much more advanced science you know. Not that you would know what science is of course, you are rather monolithic. One of the things is we have discovered the true names of many things and discovered many things as well. One of those things is this chemical called Di-hydrogen Monoxide. It is really a very dangerous thing, and you are aware you have it in this world." He looks at me, disbelieving me, so I carry on.

"Did you know that only a thimbleful of this stuff can kill you and it is found in virtually every toxin around? Not to mention the fact that the organisms which cause diseases in your body all use it. It exists everywhere and you cannot get rid of it. It is very reactive and can be used to make all sorts of dangerous weapons. You cannot live without it either though, so you life is always on a fine balance, too much or too little. Are you scared yet?" He, and the rest of the Council look like they are suitably scared, and he nods.

I notice Ginny is trying not to burst out laughing. I decide to let her have the punch line and when she has composed herself (the others at the Council clearly think the way she is holding herself is because she remembers some of the vicious things this stuff has caused) she finally lets them out of their misery.

"You probably don't want to hear this stuffs common name, the one you know it by, do you?" They apparently do. "It's water!" The looks on their faces are classic. I did love doing that.

Ginny then goes on to describe our world, making sure to use as many big words as possible. She describes heart surgery, amazing feats of medicine like they are every day, she describes cars and planes. She then hand over to me as I give them the abbreviated versions of my physics and chemistry GCSE's and A-levels then a description of our world politics. I think they get the hint, many of the things we tell them they could not imagine, let alone create, and all of it together is enough to convince the most hardcore sceptic.

Even Legolas and Miriel are looking slightly dazed, though they both knew about our world and, in Legolas' case, had a short trip there.

After that, the Council gets more boring. We have not let on about our foreknowledge and remain silent for the rest of the deliberations.

One thing that keeps Ginny and I amused, though, is the memory of a video of the Council on YouTube, which had been dubbed rather amusingly.

Somehow imagining Elrond and co speaking with Yorkshire accent is extremely amusing.

After the Council, we try and make a bee-line out of there, but Aragorn wants to talk. You'll never guess who comes and drags us away.

Yup, you guessed it: a very unhappy blonde prince-ling called Legolas.

Once we are out of there, I suggest we go to my office (something Elrond once insisted I have, though I rarely use it) to talk.

The rooms looks quite cosy, if unused. I sit behind my desk and my friends sit down too, but Leggy does not. He crosses his arms and glares at us.

"I know you three have come through Mirkwood multiple times since you left and Miriel was reconciled with Father, but have you ever stayed long enough to see me? No. One would think you do not want to see me. Lady Virginia, I can understand, but Miriel? You are my sister. And you, Eleanor, when we last met you seemed to hold romantic feelings for me, was that just a game to get me to help you escape?" He looks at me, and I see he is rather hurt. I suddenly feel sort of guilty.

Miriel, who obviously feels the same, answers first.

"We didn't really think about it. I wanted to leave because I thought _Ada_ would try and keep me there permanently if I showed any signs of settling down and Ginny really wanted to leave because of Uncle Adindel being pretty unpleasant when she was around, so we would rarely stay very long." A muscle in his jaw tightens at this and his eyes darken.

I get up and move around the desk, nearer to the gloomy Elf in front of me, and place my hand on his cheek, stoking it gently. He looks at me hopefully and I realise he most definitely _does_ still love me. I can't help my reaction; I throw my arms round his neck and hug him before pulling back.

Miriel and Ginny both rise and leave, realising that we need time alone.

Once they are gone, though not far I am sure, I look at him for a while before speaking.

"You have waited all this time, just for me, and haven't found another girl?" he nods slightly and I fling my arms round him again.

"I have never wanted another Elf after I saw you, your image burnt itself into my heart and I will never love another." I gasp, barely noticing how clichéd the line is, so amazed am I that he has waited around 90 years for me.

"In my own world, people wouldn't wait six months; I could hardly believe you would wait so long. I didn't mean to hurt you, I was scared that you would have found someone else, I think. I was never quite sure exactly why I was scared of meeting you again, but I was." I have never admitted, even to myself, that fact. I feel my prince's arms tighten around me and, as they did 90 years ago I feel his lips travel up my neck. He seems to like doing that.

He soon gets to my lips and we spend a fair amount of time making out and we migrate in the direction of my desk, largely because my legs have given out.

When we get temporarily bored of kissing, I sit on Legolas' lap on my chair and I give him a rather more padded account of what we have been doing since I last saw him. It is quite amusing to see the flares of brotherly protectiveness when he hears about some of the more dangerous things Miriel did on our journeys.

Part way through the afternoon, I hear a scratching noise at my door and go see what it is.

Okay, time to introduce boyfriend to cat.

I don't think my cat approves of Legolas. Then again I think my cat thinks I am hers rather than the other way round.

I do get a few amused looks as we go to dinner, me on Legolas' arm.

I think Erestor and Silva particularly enjoy teasing us, not that I didn't deserve that, considering the way I tease them. Legolas goes rather pink though.

Thankfully for Miriel, the Dwarves haven't worked out the relationship between Legolas, Thanduil, and Miriel because I foresee an explosion when they do...

Ginny's POV

Maybe we shouldn't have gone to bed quite so late last night as it only feels like I've just put my head on my pillow before Eama is gently shaking me awake.

Luckily, the preparations aren't half as complicated as they are for a ball, but they're still pretty intensive: extra long bath with special body and hair oils followed by ultra-conservative dress (shoulders and chest covered completely), and then smart hair-do.

My dress is an all-in-one creation today with a long neckline that skims over the top of my shoulders. It is made of sky-blue silk-taffeta and has gold embroidery reminiscent of vines at the neck, sleeve-ends, and hem. My hair is left mostly loose with only simple braids to keep it out of my face. Again, we all wear our circlets.

The Council begins with an onslaught of very long, very boring speeches. Of course, it didn't help that Ellie and I already knew all they were talking about.

I soon lay my cheek in my hand and let my mind wander dreamily.

I'm brought back to earth with a bump when Elrond introduces Ellie and I with full honours and titles, and indicated that we should stand. Maybe he didn't want one of the Council's attendees to actually fall asleep as my body was threatening to do; maybe he didn't want to fall asleep himself.

I look at Ellie expectantly, well I'm certainly not going to be the one to start talking.

Ellie begins with a brief rundown of her previous life and our world. I smile and nod self-consciously when she introduces me.

As one would expect, we have a ton of questions to answer when Ellie finishes speaking.

However, Ellie doesn't answer them one-by-one, instead the corners of her mouth twitch and her eyes get an evil glimmer... oooh dear, what's she planning?

I stare almost dumb founded when she mentions Di-hydrogen Monoxide and, as she continues and the looks of the Council get even more scared, I feel the urge to burst out laughing and put my hands to my mouth to try to hold it in.

As Ellie stops speaking, I glance around at the Council, they are all gripping their chairs with looks of abject horror on their faces. I jump when _Ada_ lays a comforting hand on my arm, clearly believing that I myself am horrified at the thought of this 'lethal chemical' (well, I suppose water is technically lethal and a chemical).

I take deep breaths, trying to steady myself and straighten out my face as Ellie looks at me to put the Council out of their misery.

"You probably don't want to hear this stuffs common name, the one you know it by, do you?... It's water!"

If I had a camera, I would most definitely be taking a hell of a lot of pictures of their reaction – a sort of a mix between relief, disbelief, as well as a little fear at the new information they have just been given. I continue nonchalantly,

"Let me tell you a little about our world. As Ellie said, I read Medicine at university; being a Healer (Doctor as we know it) is very different in our old world. Everything runs on electricity for a start and we have special areas in the hospital for each type of healing; such as Resus, which is used for people who are in a life-or-death situation.

Resus contains all sorts of interesting machines such as a defibrillator, which has two paddles on it and you use these to send a shock of electricity into the patient's heart, stopping it for tiniest second so it can get back into rhythm again. Oh and heart surgery! That's what I wanted to do when I graduated, I would have been able to perform triple bi-passes and transplants and sew up the Aorta..." I sigh,

"Transport is completely different too, way back in history we did use horses, but then cars were invented. I don't really know much about cars myself, but they're of metal and usually have five seats, including the driver. They're generally driven by petrol or diesel; these feed the engine which turns all the cogs and pipes and whatnot to make the car go forward. But, if you want to go somewhere really far away, then lots of people go by aeroplane.

Planes are huge, metal, bird-like contraptions which fly high in the sky; they can take you to the other side of the world in about 24 hours! {_Another deep sigh_}...It's wonderful, but again don't ask me how they work, it's all to do with gravitational theory, chemistry, physics...hey! Ellie can tell you about those, she actually liked and listened in her GCSEs, I only took them at A-Level so I could do Medicine; always been more of a Biology girl myself, but it takes all sorts I suppose... Ellie..."

I sit as Ellie takes back the conversation; _Ada's _staring at me with a look of utter incomprehension on his face. I suppose it was rather a lot of information all in one go and I did gabble my way through it.

When Ellie has finally finished and sits down herself, Elrond, looking dazed, calls the Council to order and everyone relapses into boring speeches and deliberations again; this time, I only stay awake because _Ada_ nudges me at regular intervals.

My bum's gone to sleep what with all the sitting in the same position on a wooden chair. We girls stretch and try to slip away unseen... yeah right, like _that_ was ever going to happen.

Aragorn corners us, by the look on his face I can see he wants to do more serious talking. Please! No more! My mind is already mush, anymore talking like that and I'm certain it will stay that way.

Legolas rescues us; well it's really Ellie and Miriel he was looking at. He takes them both lightly by the elbow and begins to lead them away. I follow – I have absolutely no intention of missing what promises to be a rather interesting reunion... in all senses of the word.

Ellie sits behind her desk, Miriel and I recline on Ellie's sofa, but Legolas stands, his eyes gleaming with a passionately angry intensity.

"I know you three have come through Mirkwood multiple times since you left and Miriel was reconciled with Father, but have you ever stayed long enough to see me? No. One would think you do not want to see me. Lady Virginia, I can understand, but Miriel? You are my sister. And you, Eleanor, when we last met you seemed to hold romantic feelings for me, was that just a game to get me to help you escape?"

A pause... I suddenly and unexpectedly feel very sorry for Legolas; how he must have hurt when he learnt all this. I suppose it did look like we were deliberately avoiding him... well, we _were_.

Miriel and Ellie also look uncomfortable; the former answers first,

"We didn't really think about it. I wanted to leave because I thought _Ada_ would try and keep me there permanently if I showed any signs of settling down and Ginny really wanted to leave because of Uncle Adindel being pretty unpleasant when she was around..." Tuh! Well, _that_ was the understatement of the century.

Actions speak louder than words; Ellie rises, moves over to Legolas, and tenderly begins stroking his cheek. They look deeply into each other's eyes before Ellie suddenly flings her arms around Legolas' neck and briefly burying her face against him. She pulls back embarrassedly, but without taking her eyes off Legolas' face.

I nudge Miriel, nodding at the door. We leave them to it. Well, we leave the room.

Once outside, we immediately crouch down and press our ears to the door.

Yet again, all I can hear is the buzz of voices, but then if that were me in there I'd probably be whispering too.

Eventually, the voices stop. I wonder what's going on now...

That's where Miriel and I leave them; after all, they do have about ninety years of making up to do...


	28. Chapter 27

Dawnstar and Friend Chapter 27

Eleanor's POV

The only thing that mars the next several weeks is the non-stop teasing from my friends and family about the relationship between me and Legolas.

This results in us going off to some of the more remote parts of Rivendell to escape and be gooey.

On one such occasion, my prince looks troubled so I bug out of him what.

"What would you think if I were to go off on a long, dangerous journey on which I may well not return?" Right, Elrond has approached him about joining the Fellowship. I try to answer without giving away what I know.

"Depends on the purpose, if it was just a suicidal stunt then I would bloody well kill you, but if there was a good reason then I would tell you to write when you can, then kiss you senseless for a while and let you go." He looks relieved and engages in some of that kissing senseless.

"Your great nephew has asked me to join a fellowship to help Frodo take the Ring to Mordor. I have not answered yet, because I wanted to ask if you minded me going, for I would not leave without your blessing." I now kiss him senseless; his main reason for saying no was me? This guy cannot be real.

The Fellowship are due to leave on the evening of Christmas day, which means that they are present for the insanity that we know as Christmas.

Thankfully, this year everyone is warned in advance so, apart from everything else, we have help decorating.

The Hobbits seem to think that Christmas is a particularly good idea.

Legolas seems amused by the fact that we all spent the 25 days beforehand being very excited.

That year we give rather more presents than usual, and we receive many more too, much to our personal enjoyment.

I particularly enjoy it because Legolas wakes me up with kisses (even though he is not supposed to be in my room) and the present of a truly lovely dress in Mirkwood-green, which is made in the Rivendell style. Apparently, though his father does not approve, Legolas does like the local highly revealing dresses.

Why doesn't that surprise me?

The dress is actually in a very similar style to the ones we rode in on Thanduil in, but instead of the laces on the other dress, there is a single, tenuously tied, piece of dark green ribbon that goes under my arms and round my back, attached to the dress under to rolling 'neckline' and another attached under my bust that also ties at the back. I am amazed that it stays up. The fabric is taffeta and it rustles delightfully when I walk.

I wear the dress that day and put on a gold necklace, matching earrings and foliage crowns we made out of winter plants the previous day. I have to admit I not only look lovely, but very much like a forest nymph of the medieval-Celtic myths.

Legolas seems suitably charmed by my outfit that is for certain. He cannot seem to take his hands from around my waist all day.

The Christmas meal is wonderful and the Hobbits are happy because, not only is there a 'proper' meal, but we also make sure that there are some mushroom dishes for their eating pleasure.

In the afternoon, the Fellowship have to go to their rooms to get ready to leave at dusk, a time that I think is blooming stupid, but no one asked me so...

Before he leaves to get ready, Legolas takes me out into a private part of the gardens.

Much to my amazement he gets down on one knee, despite the snow and his nice clothing.

He then asks me a question I thought I would never hear.

"Will you do me the honour of binding with me?" I have to admit that I stared at him in incomprehension. After a few seconds, his head dropped, taking my silence as a no.

His movement knocked me out of my shock and I flung myself into his arms, sitting on his knee and kissed him until we had to stop to breath. He looked up at me hopefully and asks me if that is a yes.

"Legolas, you couldn't get a more resounding yes if you tried." We sort of degenerate into a pair of love sick fools for a little while after that.

He then whips out a beautiful gold ring with some blue jewels and one large diamond. He then explains the blue ones are some extremely rare blue diamonds. He apparently made the ring for me immediately after my escape from Mirkwood, how is that for dedication?

After that we go to his room and I leave him to get ready, suddenly feeling a bit mopey.

Suddenly I remember something and rush to my room to get it.

I had forgotten that on my travels I had got a little locket with a picture of me in it. It was probably not very good quality, but anyway.

We waited on the steps for the Fellowship to convene and a little while before the Hobbits came out, Legolas came out and I was able to talk to him. I gave him that locket and he seems utterly charmed by the gift and promised me he would never take it off.

Though we had an audience I couldn't help kissing him to insensibility. There was a loud cough behind us and Elrond was watching us with a sardonically raised eyebrow.

I take this opportunity to announce our betrothal.

The looks from those around us is classic, I don't think they expected that.

Once everyone is over their shock, they all come round and congratulate us, though I sense their joy is tempered by the knowledge that my fiancé is about to leave for a potentially deadly quest; only Miriel and Ginny are not burdened by this, they both know that he will return.

I sing the Fellowship off with the rest of the elves, mournful that Legolas is now gone and I will not see him for a long time.

I have to admit to spending the next few days moping.

During this time, Arwen is an absolute gem. She is the same situation as me, her betrothed has also gone on this quest and she does not know if he will return.

We spend much time talking together and she gets to know my cat well. Nyx can obviously sense that I am unhappy and will not leave my side.

I find it is very comforting to have the giant fluff ball to curl up with. It is the first time I notice how long our cats have lived, yet they don't seem to be getting old. Then again we always realised that they are not normal cats in any description.

After a few days of my moping, Ginny and Miriel get fed up and decide a new scene is necessary.

They pack up and bully me into joining them.

Shortly after midday, a week after the Fellowship leaves Rivendell, we too leave and cross the mountains to Lorien, my friends not wanting me out of safety for too long in my distracted state.

There is another reason for going there, of course.

Not long after we arrive, going much faster than the Fellowship because we are on horses, we reach Lorien and are met by the guards and Haldir is ecstatic to see us, as are his brothers and, when I tell them about my engagement, they congratulate me enthusiastically, though a certain pair of younger brothers act disappointed by the fact that they have lost out to Legolas.

We stay on the borders for the night then ride onto the city to be greeted by Celeborn and Galadriel who are also extremely happy at my engagement.

They ask if Thanduil has been told and we realise that no one has sent him a message telling him. This amuses Galadriel hugely and she agrees to send a messenger once we have written our messages to him, we being Miriel and I.

The next day we sit down a write to my soon-to-be-father-in-law. My letter goes something like this.

_Dear King Thanduil_

_I am not sure if Elrond has sent you a note and I am fairly sure that your son has not, though I am not certain of this. The reason for this letter is to tell you something I am sure you should know, and that is that not long ago your son asked me to bind with him and I have agreed, after having courted him for a certain time while in Rivendell._

_Within hours of us getting betrothed it was necessary for him to leave on a quest, that I am sure you already know about, and we parted ways. I am now in Lorien, largely because your daughter and Ginny felt I was being over soppy about parting from your son. It is my missing your son and the subsequent travel that has resulted in me being lax in ensuring you were informed of mine and Legolas' betrothal, for I was only reminded to make sure by Celeborn and Galadriel. I think they find all this rather funny._

_Sincerely, _

_Eleanor, Princess of Gondolin._

I don't read Miriel's letter as I am sure that I really don't want to know what she has said, even though she offers me the opportunity.

I am sure that Ginny has read it though and her expression confirms that I really don't want to know.

That afternoon a messenger leaves with the message, along with one from our esteemed hosts.

Us girls then sit back and wait for the arrival of our favourite Hobbits, humans, Dwarf, and Elf. The guy is going to get kissed senseless on his arrival, no matter how much he is grieving.

Ginny's POV

Naturally, none of us can stop teasing Ellie and Legolas as the days become colder and darker. I become particularly fond of a little tune that starts: Ellie and Legolas sitting in a tree...

Miriel joins in, as does Vanlanthiriel even if she doesn't truly understand its significance.

Ellie becomes so annoyed with us that we soon only start chanting it when we're either out of range of flying snowballs or are protected by other elves (_Ada_ for me, the twins for Miriel).

Murrlin and I are both very glad that the Fellowship won't be embarking on their quest until the end of December. She seems to have become inordinately attached to the Hobbits; whenever she's near them, she drowns out the conversation with her purrs as she rubs her head against theirs.

Another good thing about the Fellowship not leaving until that time is we get to introduce even more people to Christmas; this makes Christmas Day even more exciting and rowdier than ever before.

The look on the Hobbits' faces when they see the table laden with Christmas dinner is a picture – I think they may just have a go at introducing Christmas to the Shire. They may not understand the reasons behind Christmas, but that certainly won't stop them from making an excuse for even more feasts and celebrations.

Even so, the day is slightly tainted by the Fellowship's preparations to start on their quest.

When we all assemble on the steps leading down to the main courtyard, I notice that Ellie seems to be very cheerful and dreamy about something. She's slightly pink in the face, when she tells me it's the cold I nod, but I don't believe her somehow.

She goes even pinker when Legolas passes us and runs to join him. I watch her put something into his hand, he then whispers into her ear and the next minute, they're locked together in a warm embrace.

They only stop when Elrond coughs significantly. Ellie then announces their betrothal, causing everyone to stare at them in shock. I don't why though, the way those two were carrying on just now I would have thought it was obvious that something was on the cards.

Only Miriel and I are truly ecstatic at this news, I think everyone else was slightly worried at the potentially lethal quest that Legolas is about to join. Foreknowledge may be a burden at times, but it sure as hell has its benefits too.

Having said that, even foreknowledge cannot stop Ellie from becoming a lovesick bag of misery – she must really have fallen head-over-heels for Legolas.

In the end, Miriel and I get so bored of it that we persuade Ellie to come with us on a little trip.

Where do you think we choose? Why, Lorien of course!

In these darkening days, _Ada_ isn't quite so keen for me to go gallivanting off over Middle Earth, until I remind him that Lorien is probably just as safe as Rivendell; he gives in gracefully.

Lorien also has the added advantage of getting a bit of action sometime in the near future.

Little did we know that we would soon be getting a whole lot more action and danger than any of us had ever bargained for...


	29. Chapter 28

Dawnstar and Friend Chapter 28

Eleanor's POV

Before my prince comes, I have something else to worry about.

The moment Thanduil got my letter, apparently no one else bothered to tell him, he packed up and left to come to Lorien, only stopping long enough to send a messenger ahead to forewarn of his coming.

I am not sure whether to be terrified or over the moon, the messenger not being a well of information on Thanduil's opinion on my engagement.

We sit upstairs, above the greeting hall/area-thingy that is seen in the Fellowship film, though it doesn't look all that similar, it is much more graceful.

I have to admit I am scared out of my wits, the fact that Thanduil has ignored the frosty relations between Mirkwood and Lorien to come see me says quite a lot and I still am unsure if it is good stuff.

On mind-cue from Galadriel, we descend the stairs to greet the elfin king, and I am trying not to quake.

When I get down there he shocks the life out of me, not to mention everyone else, by pulling me into his arms and spinning me round. I think he might just be happy, you know.

Actually, it turns out that happy is a total understatement. He is totally over the moon.

He stays for as long as he thinks he can in these troubled times, being quite disturbingly cheerful, before leaving again.

We decide not to tell him that Legolas and the Fellowship would be coming through soon, else he would stay longer and then there would be there would be the explosions when he finds out that Legolas is friends with a Dwarf, and even worse, the son of one of the Dwarves who he held prisoner.

None of us want to see that just yet.

Somehow we manage to wangle it so that we are included in the patrol that goes out to the borders when the Fellowship is due to arrive so we are there to see it. Ginny, however, stays behind as it would seem a little strange to see a single 5'5" 'elf' amongst the rest of us, who are all at least 6'.

We manage to convince Haldir and his company not to tell the Fellowship that we are there, if they come through of course. They seem a little suspicious about this request for some reason, can't think why.

Strangely enough the Fellowship _do_ turn up. Isn't that a co-incidence?

It is quite fun watching them, though I both have to resist the temptation to hug the Hobbits and kiss my elf to infinity.

After they have been safely ensconced in the talens, we go down and join the guard. That night we fight with the guard and have a few hairy moments and I am rather worried when, while I am surrounded for a short time, one of the sentinels calls me by my law-name and at least some of the Orcs and Uruk-hai who hear them call me Dawnstar escape. It probably will come to nothing, but it still gives me a sense of foreboding whenever I think about it.

After the fight, Miriel and I race back to the city to report and be there before the Fellowship. We get just enough time to rest and refresh ourselves before going to wait in that same room we waited for Thanduil in.

When I go down the steps to greet the Fellowship, we are all touched by their grief. Miriel and Ginny both sweep forward and hug the Hobbits to them while I wrap my arms about Legolas' neck and hug him gently. I feel his tears and kiss those away too.

We escort them to the clearing, which has been prepared for them, and helped them as we could.

I stayed with my fiancé for the whole night, letting him take comfort in my presence. The grief of the Fellowship helps us pretend to be sad as we know that Gandalf is not dead.

After the Fellowship has gone to sleep, I take Legolas up to my talen. I know it is not really proper, but as we are engaged, there is a certain leeway for us.

Though we do nothing improper, he does sleep in my arms that night, which I think helps him.

Over the next few days, I help him get over his grief, often taking him to visit my elfin friends, more male than female because of my preoccupation with fighting and being dangerous and all that.

He soon takes to bringing Gimli with us, who at first makes my friends nervous, but they soon get used to the plain spoken Dwarf, partly because I make sure that neither party can air their prejudices.

Amusingly enough, despite us having been in Rivendell for two months after the Council of Elrond, Gimli had not discovered the relationship between Miriel and Legolas.

This is probably because I took up much of Legolas' time and much of the rest of it was spend training the Hobbits.

When our little Dwarf friend does find out he is rather amusing, he stares at the pair, who are standing side by side and do actually look very much like relatives, gaping in shock.

It is quite awkward for a few days after the discovery, and that helps because the awkwardness keeps the minds of the Fellowship off Gandalf.

We get fed up of it though and diffuse it by asking Gimli to show us more on the use of the throwing axes that we were given by the Dwarves when we visited Erebor. He is more than happy to show us the use of a 'real' weapon.

We do also carry on training the Hobbits, which is really quite amusing, partly because I teach them the methods I had been taught back home for fighting people bigger than me. They are quick learners, I notice.

When we tell Legolas about the visit of his father to Lorien, we have a rather amusing time. If Gimli's reaction to the discovery of the relationship between Miriel and Legolas was funny, then his is absolutely hilarious.

He gaped for a while then paced a bit, running his hands through his hair, which is undeniably sexy. He then sits down and asks for details and every so often gets up, paces and mutters to himself. He is obviously confused by his father's reaction.

For the next few days he seems unable to take his father's visit off his mind.

During the visit, we also keep up to date with the war, talking to Galadriel and Celeborn often.

The news from outside the utopian elfin realm was grim. While the Fellowship has been here, Orcs have formed a ring round Lorien so it would be dangerous for anyone to leave or enter. I have no doubt which multi-racial group they are after.

A week or so before the Fellowship is due to leave, the guards capture an Orc, who claims to have useful information in return for his life.

He is dragged off to a dungeon to be questioned by the elves.

A few days after that, I get called to a private meeting with Galadriel and Celeborn.

What I hear while I am there is one of the few things which has actually scared me for a long time.

I knew that them calling me Dawnstar when we were fighting was bad.

One of the Orcs, at least, had reported back to their master, whether Saruman or Sauron, and I was known to the enemy.

They also somehow knew of my powers, though thankfully, they didn't know about either Ginny or Miriel having powers.

The Orcs' orders had changed from bring back the Hobbits unharmed to now bring back the Hobbits and the pale brown haired she-elf. This rather curtailed my freedom of movement.

There was another problem there. Lorien would be assailed three times and the attack would reach far into Lorien. It was inconceivable that I would not fight, but the Orcs had orders to bring me back and they would try to capture me.

In other words, I am in immense danger and there is no way out, it would kill hundreds of people potentially to get me to the safety of Rivendell.

Ginny's POV

It doesn't take long for Thanduil to arrive after he received the letters from Ellie and Miriel. Even if Ellie hadn't sent him a letter herself, Miriel's would most certainly have brought him running. The intervening 90 years doesn't seem to have dampened Miriel's naivety when writing to her father, especially when she's excited about something. Her letter included phrases like: _we have a binding to plan...happened at Imladris...so romantic...they actually got together when Ellie first arrived in Mirkwood... _See what I mean?

As we sit in the area above where visitors are formally greeted, I can sense and see Ellie's nervousness.

"Don't worry, Ellie. Thanduil won't do anything – this is what he's wanted for the past century." (My God, has it really been that long?)

Ellie still paces nervously.

I'm about to use my powers to calm her when Galadriel's voice enters our heads, telling us it's time to descend.

Thanduil, one of the most buttoned-up, serious, controlling elves around doesn't wait upon formalities, he simply swooshes forward, grabs Ellie in his arms, and proceeds in spinning her round and round. He is actually laughing – something no one else joins in with as we're all so shocked by his reaction. It would appear he's rather pleased at the prospect.

Over the course of his stay, Ellie and Legolas' betrothal becomes Thanduil's most favourite subject. He brings it up at the oddest moments – even when we're trying to do something as serious as training.

Thankfully, I was in a large group of archers at the time and we all loosed our arrows together, so Thanduil didn't really see who owned the arrow that hummed right past his ear.

Thanduil left quite soon after that and then it was only a matter of time before the Fellowship would grace us with their presence.

Reasons pertaining to height are amongst those given when I choose not to join the patrol with Miriel and Ellie.

This means I have an agonising three day wait from the 15th to 17th January. Tolkien tells us about the Orcs from Moria who follow the Fellowship into Lorien and are driven back by Haldir and his patrol, but he doesn't say anything about the fate of the two female elfin princesses who have also joined in. It's a shame I can't use my powers on myself.

Needless to say, I'm overjoyed when Ellie and Miriel arrive back in the city.

There are brief hugs before we all freshen up in order to meet the Fellowship proper.

We don't really have much time so I decide not to ask Ellie about what has made her seem a bit nervous; it can't be Gandalf... we know what happens there.

The four Hobbits look so downcast at the death of Gandalf that Miriel and I also forget formalities (who in their right mind would enforce them at this point anyway?), and immediately take them in our arms, hugging them tightly.

I feel my shoulder dampen as Pippin's tears soak into the fabric. I find my own eyes welling up. Yes, I know Gandalf isn't really dead, but I can be very emotional at times and everyone is so very sad after recent events. Besides, I really liked Gandalf when he was in Rivendell and who's to say when _I_ will see him again.

Two events help to lighten the mood of the Fellowship's stay. They both involve a certain set of very entertaining reactions by both Gimli and Legolas.

When told of Miriel and Legolas' true relationship to each other, the normally gruff and blunt Dwarf just stands in front of the siblings, his mouth gaping like a fish, looking first at Miriel, then at Legolas, then back again. His mouth works as though he wants to say something, but no sound comes out.

The second is Legolas' reaction when we finally tell him about Thanduil's congratulation trip to Lorien. He gapes, paces, mutters under his breath, runs his fingers distractedly through his hair, all the while making us go through our account of the visit in nauseating detail.

I must say I rather like seeing Legolas all flustered like this and I can't help teasing him a little by changing one or two little details so that he gets even more confused. It's good to know that even elves lose their cool on occasion.

***

Outside Lorien, the world is getting grimmer by the day. That is why Ellie, Miriel, and I are on border patrol – this isn't really the time to be worrying about one's height. Besides, we couldn't sit around and do nothing.

I'm worried about Ellie though, last night she told me about the change in the enemy's plan. She wasn't very forthcoming and I had to bully the answer out of her.

Outwardly, Ellie seems fine, if a little shaken; inside, she's just a bundle of nerves. Maybe we shouldn't have come so close to where the Orcs are.

Our scouts are reporting restlessness from the enemy lines; it looks like they're arming up.

I hope the day goes in our favour.

Legolas' POV

It was the day the Fellowship was leaving and we prepared to go.

Eleanor, my beloved, had gone to the borders for a short while.

I had not been happy that she was going into danger again, but I did not voice my worries. She had been fighting for years and knew what she was doing.

She had also been distracted for the last several days, like there has been something scaring her.

I think it has something to do with the private meeting she had with the Lord and Lady. She wouldn't talk about it, saying that they had asked her not to tell me about what had been said.

I accept this and let it go, but she promised me to be back for the farewell.

When we are receiving our cloaks from Haldir she is not there and then, when we go down to the boats, she is not there either.

When Galadriel give me my bow, I ask what has happened to her. She looks at me with an unreadable expression and takes me aside.

"I am sorry to have to tell you this Legolas, but yesterday she was in a battle and became separated from the rest of the group. My wardens lost track of her in the battle and she was lost. We have not found any body and have sent a party to track after the Orcs who escaped."

"She left her cat behind though and asked us to have you care for it, or more precisely travel with it, should she be lost."

"Ginny and your sister have left with the group tracking Eleanor, taking their cats with them."

To hear that she is almost certainly gone makes my world crash around my shoulders.

She can't be gone, she _can't_ be!

It is only my loyalty to the Fellowship, the promise I made to help destroy the Ring and her cat, winding itself sinuously round me, that stops me from running after her.

I will not live long after we have completed this quest though. I cannot stop my grief at the loss of the one I love more than anyone and to whom my heart will always belong. I cannot live without her.

I take Nyx and go.

The cat curls up behind me in the boat, obviously uncomfortable in the water going vessel.

As we travel I stroke her, holding onto one of the few things I have left of my beloved.

* * *

end

* * *

Please, please, please don't kill me.

I know I am evil.

It is not quite as it seems.

Wait and see, all shall be explained


	30. Chapter 29

Dawnstar and Friend Chapter 29

Miriel's POV

It was a week since the Fellowship had left Lorien and a week since Ellie had ... gone.

Ginny and I were riding alongside the elves of Lorien, searching for the tracks of the Orcs, we do not bother keeping much of a lookout for Ellie's tracks as she barely leaves any and we all doubt that she would be left conscious, considering her powers.

After a little while, we give up on capturing the Orcs and return to the Golden Wood, though neither Ginny nor I stay long.

A day or two after, we arrive we leave again, carrying a message to the Rangers. Galadriel has also sent a messenger to _Ada_ to inform him of the complete situation.

We stop in Rivendell for a very short while and inform Elrond and his family of what has happened with Ellie before riding onwards to the Rangers of the North.

The message we carry is spoken only, to prevent anyone getting hold of it.

When we get there, we immediately go find Halbarad and our patrol group, who are out on patrol at the moment, but due to come off any day now.

Each patrol group has been scaled down to ten fully trained warriors to compensate for the increase in patrols required and the decrease in the number of people to carry out the patrols.

We immediately leave for Rohan, gathering two other patrol groups on our way and, as we pass Rivendell again, we also pick up the sons of Elrond, who, in any other situation, I would have flirted with quite a bit.

They are gorgeous, and Elrohir is particularly nice in terms of personality too.

Unfortunately the middle of a war is not the place to flirt or for romance – unless you read the wrong sort of novel, of course.

The Rangers are not mounted on elfin wonder horses as Ginny and Ellie call them so we go at, what seems to me to be a pretty slow pace, although I know that it is as fast as their horses can take them.

When it reaches March 6th by the Hobbit calendar, just (it is shortly after midnight), we meet the Rohirrim.

You have no idea how weird it is to see the little tiny human child who played with our horses when we travelled through Rohan so many years ago grown up and getting _old!_

I sometimes forget how these humans age. Ginny and I keep our hoods up, because we know that, though the Rohirrim have shield maidens, they still don't like women going into battle.

There is also the little fact that Legolas is in the party and we don't really want him noticing us.

Not that he would notice much right now.

When I see him I can see that he is still totally heartbroken, and the discovery that Gandalf is alive has only raised him a little.

He is still alert for dangers and his face does not show emotion, but I am his sister, I can tell how he is feeling, even if I have been separated from him for a long time.

I see Nyx next to his horse, though the cat has the sense to know not to tell of our presence by greeting her siblings.

Estel greets Elladan and Elrohir enthusiastically and once Théoden knows who we are (sort of, not including the presence of females), he is also very welcoming.

At around lunchtime, the little Hobbit still with my brother, Estel and Gimli, Pippin having already left with Gandalf, swears allegiance to Théoden.

About an hour afterwards, Théoden and his company leave for Dunharrow. The Rangers, Estel, the twins, Gimli, and my brother decide to take another more direct route, which obviously we follow.

The next day, we arrive at Dunharrow where Éowyn pleads with Estel to take her with them. I feel for her because I know how she feels, but I got my escape.

Because we are keeping ourselves inconspicuous, we are unable to make her acquaintance, as much as I would like to so I can help the troubled human, who obviously has feelings for Estel though I know he loves Arwen.

We stay overnight at Dunharrow before travelling on to the Paths of the Dead.

At midnight the next day, we arrive at the Stone of Erech and Estel summons the dead, it is quite spectacular.

We ride through Gondor fighting the enemy on occasions, though they normally flee from the dead and eventually, we reach Pelargir where we capture the corsair ships and the dead are freed from their oaths, much to the relief of all humans in the vicinity.

Later that night, more troops come and join us, Gondorian troops being something we have been gathering as we rode through Gondor.

The next day, we board the ships of the Corsairs and sail down the Anduin.

Though I am a wood-elf like my brother, I do not feel the sea-longing, but I see that in his eyes that he has.

I feel so sorry for him, he grieves for Ellie and now he has the sea-longing too.

We stay below, not being seen, once again because we are female and the Gondorian troops are even less accepting of females in battle than the Rohirrim.

About three hours after dawn on March 15th by the Hobbit calendar, our ships dock and we join the battle. For the first time in ages we see Legolas seem to come alive, I think the opportunity to slaughter large numbers of those that cost him Ellie is a balm to his battered soul.

Part way through the battle, Legolas brings down a Murmakil, or a spiky mammoth as Ginny has renamed them, and as my lovely, energetic brother slides down the creature's trunk, Ginny feeds our Dwarf friend a line (not that he needed any help, I am sure). It is quite amusing to see the Dwarf yell how it still only counts as one, and for the first time in ages, my brother grins.

Later on in the battle, we have a hairy moment as Halbarad nearly gets himself killed. It is only another Ranger knocking him to the ground that saves him.

I do not see which Ranger it is, though I do have my suspicions, because the battle around me stops me really being able to find out.

The battle goes on for hours, and I kill more Orcs than I ever thought I would do at one time.

The only things I notice other than the endless stream of fighting and killing I am doing (aided and abetted by my cat) is the fall of the witch-king. No idea how this happens, I am not close enough to see, but I am glad that it has.

Eventually, we run out of Orcs to kill and I take a much needed drink before helping set up our tent and moving Orcs onto pyres to be burnt.

Most of that stuff would wait until morning, because we are absolutely exhausted, but we do have to clear enough of an area to be able to set up tents without being stunk out of sleep.

I have to admit that I do find some water to clean myself off with before going to sleep though. Men may not be all that fastidious, but there is no way I am going to bed, no matter _what_ the circumstances, covered in Orc blood and gore, though thankfully none of mine.

I fall into bed, totally worn out and forget all those around me.

Ginny's POV

It's just over a week since that battle with the Orcs and we have arrived back in Lorien.

I keep going over the details in my head, especially the last time I spoke to Ellie – there were so many things I wanted to say to her, but I never got the chance – the Orcs made sure of that. I always knew Ellie was stupidly suicidal the way she laid her life on the line at times, but still.

After a meeting with Galadriel and Celeborn, Miriel and I have decided to set out with a spoken message to all our friends and family, telling them of what has happened to Ellie. Besides, I'm not sure I would want to stay here for much longer anyway – everything's changed somehow.

_Ada_ takes me to one side at Rivendell. He says that everyone will understand if I choose to stay behind rather than go on with Miriel. I smile weakly at him and decline his offer, telling him I have to keep myself busy. All this travelling will help keep my mind from worrying about Ellie; it does that enough at night time anyway, without me deliberately adding to it by staying in one place.

Besides, if anything happened to Miriel, I'm sure there would be some rather angry blonde elves out after my blood.

After Rivendell, we set out for the Angle, before turning back on ourselves and retracing our route, but this time, travelling onwards towards Rohan.

When we finally meet up with the Rohirrim, Miriel and I raise our hoods and keep them raised. We also keep well back from the limelight, riding at the rear of the group. I would dearly love to show these men a thing or two, but this isn't really the time or the place to be proving my feminine strength, so I reluctantly keep back.

On 8th March, having spent the night at Dunharrow with Théoden's troops, the Grey Company, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir (who insists on staying close to Miriel), Miriel herself, and I enter the Paths of the Dead.

It's horribly creepy. The slime covered walls give off a greeny-grey hue. It's damp and musty, with water constantly dripping from a ceiling so high that even with the torches held high above our heads, we cannot make it out.

All noise stops as soon as we enter, the whole place is dark and forbidding; I'm sure I'm not the only one regretting their decision to follow Aragorn.

The cool evening breeze is a balm to everyone when we finally emerge out of the other side. It plays gently across our faces, bringing with it all the smells of the world around us, never was the smell of nature so inviting as it is now.

Luckily, I'm not so over-bowled by it that I forget my 'manliness' and run around on the grass.

At midnight, Aragorn summons the dead. At first it appears to have not worked, the only sound being the wind, which blows ever fiercer. But then I feel a shiver run down my spine and a deep sense of foreboding.

Instinctively, I turn. I nearly jump out of my skin, for standing right behind me, his face on a level with mine, is the captain of the dead. He laughs and (literally) walks through the crowd to where Aragorn is standing.

Four days later, we reach Pelargir and succeed in capturing the ships of the Corsairs. This is a battle which I fought with particular vigour and enthusiasm. Apart from anything, it allowed me to release all the pent-up emotion which had been building on our journey with the dead.

After some problems sailing down the Anduin, we eventually arrive in time to help our ailing troops upon the Pelennor Fields.

I soon lose Miriel in the battle, but that doesn't stop me from going at the enemy with all my energy.

I'm fighting a particularly loathsome Orc when he manages to send me flying on to my back. I feel a sharp pain in my left upper-arm, looking down I see that I have gashed my arm on a bed of flint-like stones.

Murrlin suddenly covers me with her body, hissing and slashing at the Orc with her claws. He's not fazed, however, and raises his axe in readiness to kill us both.

An arrow flies into my line of vision and hits the Orc squarely between the eyes. Looking behind me, I see a masked Ranger who nods before darting back into the battle.

While Murrlin protects me, I swiftly bandage my arm before continuing the fight.

It's only now that I notice those spiky mammoth-things. They are absolutely massive _and_ deadly; there is no way I'm going anywhere them if I can help it.

Guess who doesn't feel the same way – that's right, the blonde wonder-elf. He takes down the mammoth in the exact same way as was portrayed in the film.

It's absolutely nauseating to watch and he barely gets a hair out of place. I feel the temptation to yell: 'It still only counts as one!' rise within me, but I think Gimli would get far more joy from it.

We keep on fighting until well into the evening, when, finally, we overcome the enemy.

Whilst others begin burning the bodies of the Orcs, I go round and help the wounded.

I help for as long as I can, but eventually give into my body's cry for rest – I must have been up for at least 24 hours, if not longer.

I find the tent that Miriel is in; she and Falathiel are sound asleep. She's also a lot cleaner than I am with her hair still slightly damp from the sluice down she must have given herself.

I look down at myself – hmmm, maybe I should follow suit.

I eventually find a large bucket of water. It's very heavy and pain begins stabbing at my arm so I give up on pouring the water over my head, instead merely splashing myself with it. It's not the best wash, but I'm way past caring about how I smell, I just want my sleep...


	31. Chapter 30

Dawnstar and Friend chapter 30

Miriel's POV

Over the next few days, Aragorn is occupied doing King things.

The morning after the battle dawned rather dankly, though it beat the dawnless days that preceded it.

Ginny, the twins, Legolas, Gimli, and I stayed together.

Part way through the day, Legolas went off to mope while getting us lunch and the twins grinned at Ginny and I and asked us a question which confused our Dwarf friend.

"Shall we tell him yet? It is not like it serves any useful purpose anymore." My charming human friend gets an evil grin on her face and answers first,

"How about not telling him, but letting him know another way?" The twins seem to think this suggestion is highly amusing.

After we have eaten our lunch, the twins contrive some method of convincing Legolas into going into our tent.

When he goes, we sneak after him, Gimli in tow, now totally confused.

When he enters the tent he stops stock still. Then we hear a cry and him rushing forward.

His reaction to what he finds is more than amusing and we take Gimli off somewhere to explain, not to mention laughing so much that we almost wet ourselves.

Legolas' POV

Once the battle is over and I have rested, my grief returns again. The only hope is that the end of the war seems near and I will either be able to fade or sail.

After lunch, the twins get me to go to a tent, which they give me directions too.

When I enter I see a young female, facing away from me and wearing only a tunic.

I notice she has very nice legs, and then want to kill myself for noticing her physical features when I have lost the love of my life such a short time ago.

Then she straightens up and I see that she has the same red/gold/brown hair as my beloved, a colour I had thought unique to her.

Then she turns round...

Eleanor's POV

I had bent over for some reason when I felt someone enter the tent.

I was only wearing my tunic, on the general assumption that Miriel and Ginny would be the only ones entering, and I would not be leaving.

I stand up straight again and turn round.

My jaw suddenly feels the pull of gravity rather more strongly than usual.

In other words, my jaw drops to around floor level.

I am too shocked to pick it up again.

In front of me is my fiancé.

I suddenly have this feeling my friends may need killing slowly and painfully.

Legolas is gaping at me in shock.

When he finally gets over his shock, he almost runs to me, takes me in his arms and spins me round in delight.

When he puts me down, he kisses me senseless.

Eventually he is able to speak and asks the obvious question, what the hell??

So I explain.

I explain to him that what Galadriel had told me not to tell him about the discovery of the other side about me, how it was decided that the only thing possible to do, which would lessen the general loss of life, was to fake my death.

I explain to him how it was necessary for him to believe me dead because he was on the quest, what I was doing once I left Lorien and how I masqueraded as a male again while with the Dunedan, and finally I speculate that those who knew decided that there was no point to him not knowing anymore so obviously had decided to let him know.

Once he knows why he was told I was dead, he kisses me senseless again for a while, before releasing me and making sure I know how much he loves me.

Like I hadn't guessed already.

Eventually he stops long enough for me to get my leggings on.

He does spend all the time I am dressing giving me appreciative looks though, apparently he thinks I have attractive legs.

We decide that I will remain playing a guy, but he will ride near me, partly because Nyx doesn't seem to want to leave me again, but mostly because he doesn't want to let me out of his sight.

He doesn't make the mistake of trying to keep me from riding to the Black Gate though.

I think he realises that him trying to do that would be a very bad idea.

He _does_ tell me that he would rather me stay in Gondor than ride to the Black Gate. I point out that, if they fail at the Black Gate, Gondor probably would not be safe anymore and that I would rather die beside him fighting than what would befall me if I stayed in Minas Tirith.

We stay together that night, me curled in his arms, though once again we don't do anything improper, partly because this is also Miriel and Ginny's tent and they return for the night.

Because all three of us are presently passing for blokes, the fact that Legolas stayed in our tent is mostly unnoticed.

The Dunedan we are with know who we are so we do get a few raised eyebrows from them, though they also know I am engaged to Legolas and the fact that there were two other upstanding females with us most of the time counted as suitably chaperoned, so raised eyebrows was all we got.

Legolas sleeping in our tent got to be a habit as we rode out. We both slept better when we were together, though we never got passed 1st base.

A day or two after we left, Aragorn decided to let the high command in on who us girls actually were, him having been filled in by Halbarad after the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, who agreed with the twins that keeping secret my identity from a select few was not such a good idea.

The high command being Eomer, Halbarad, Imrahil (he looked a lot less cute now), Gandalf, Imrahil's sons, the twins, and the remains of the Fellowship.

We opted against telling Imrahil and any others there that Ginny had been his midwife when he was born and little details like that. She, after all, did look not even 30, though close.

When we entered the command tent, or HQ as Ginny and I called it, and dropped our hoods the looks on those who didn't know who we were was highly amusing.

The youngest son of Imrahil, Amrothos I think, looked at Ginny in a way that suggested something other than platonic interest - fat chance mate, she's a little too old for you; she's older than your dad, by a large number of years.

I think the men-folk were a little surprised by just how good we were. Aragorn and Halbarad, not to mention the twins, seemed quite amused by the looks of the humans of the southerly regions.

Over the next few days, we help with the battle strategy, the stuff Ginny and I give is slightly tainted by foreknowledge though, not that this is a bad thing.

There is something else to keep us amused though...

I was right about Amrothos, he is definitely interested. He takes every opportunity to flirt with Ginny and spends large amounts of time trying to convince my human friend to show at least some interest in him.

Ginny is obviously horrified by this, something that spurs the youngest Prince of Dol Amroth on in his quest, I am sure.

In the evenings, when we retire, she expresses her horror vocally, much to the amusement of Miriel, Legolas, and I.

"I'm old enough to be his grandmother, for crying out loud!" and variations on that theme are very common. Thankfully all complaints are said in Sindarin, a language that, despite him technically having been taught since childhood, Amrothos hasn't mastered. There is also the useful fact that the version that the version of Sindarin spoken in Gondor has actually morphed slightly so pure elvish takes a certain amount of concentration for the southern humans to understand.

This results in the fact that Ginny can complain as much as she likes, because the Gondorians and other people we don't want to understand cannot, no matter how close they are.

After a while, Miriel and I get an evil idea.

Despite Ginny's objections to the match, we feel like making it happen.

If age is her main objection then she probably will never find a husband, most Dunedan have married by her age and she has known most of them since they were tiny too.

It goes downhill for her after that.

Ginny's POV

It's so nice to be able to talk to Ellie again! Though obviously, as we're still pretending to men, we only do so in private.

I was a little worried that our plan wouldn't succeed and that Ellie would be killed anyway. However, that is all in the past now and we can get on with our lives.

Our lives at this point being our journey with the Host of the West.

It's 20th March and we have been riding with the Host of the West for two days; we are currently on our way north towards the Black Gate.

Aragorn has just been told the whole of our story from when we were in Lorien up to the Pelennor Fields. Needless to say, he was slightly miffed at not being let in on the plan sooner, but he also understood when we explained our reasons.

He has also decided that it is only fair that the rest of the high command are also informed of our true identities.

I must say we let everyone know with suitable aplomb – we merely enter the HQ tent behind Aragorn and drop our hoods. For added affect I also release my hair from its bun, letting it cascade down my back.

The bug-eyed, open-mouthed looks of everyone present is matched only by us when we're introduced to the now-a-hell-of-a-lot-older Prince Imrahil and his three sons.

We girls exchange horrified looks, silently agreeing that we would most definitely _not_ be telling anyone present my real age. It would make life here just a little too awkward, especially as Prince Amrothos keeps looking at me in a very interested way.

I think I can safely say that I won't be reciprocating those feelings. God, I'm older enough to be his _grandmother_ and, by rights, I should have been six-feet-under years ago. Back in our old world, I baulked at dating guys five years younger.

No! No! Definitely not! It's giving me the shivers just thinking about it.

Amrothos, however, is very persistent. I spend the next few days trying to avoid and ignore him as much as possible. I'm hoping that the ignore-and-eventually-they'll-take-the-hint-and-leave-me-in-peace strategy actually works this time.

Consequently, I become very much absorbed by our strategies, staring fixedly at the maps. I also make sure I'm always sitting in between people when next to a fire so Amrothos can't sit beside me. When I'm with friends, I try to engage them in loud conversation, hoping that Amrothos won't but in. The so-called 'friends', however, seem to find my behaviour incredibly amusing and seem to have taken to almost encouraging Amrothos in his quest, despite my abject protestations.

I'm too polite to actually express my feelings openly during the day, so I wait until night and we've all retired to our tents until I let off steam. I also make sure that I speak only in Sindarin at these times.

In spite of all this, I can't help feeling ever so slightly excited when Amrothos actually succeeds in getting me on my own and talking to me. I mean, it's the first time since arriving in Middle Earth that I've been flirted with and the male has actually meant it.

I would never tell anyone this, but I sometimes lie awake at night and think about what Amrothos has said. It will not be amounting to anything, that you can be sure of. But, for now, I'm just going to enjoy myself. After all, I do deserve it...


	32. Chapter 31

Dawnstar and Friend Chapter 31

Eleanor's POV

The night of March 21st is slightly strange because after the ambush, Ginny manages to rip open wound we hadn't known she had.

We sit in the HQ tent, being rather amused at the look on a certain Dol Amrothian prince's face as she matter of factly cleans and dresses a gash on her left arm. It has gone nasty but, seeing as it is not her sword arm, then she can still fight.

She still gets reamed out by Aragorn for not telling him about getting injured though.

A couple of days, later we leave the beauty of Ithilien, damaged as it is by the evil of Sauron.

We watch Aragorn send those members of the army too scared to fight at the Black Gate to retake Cair Andros, which we all realise is a bit safer than the suicide mission of attacking the Black Gate, though Ginny and I know we will win.

I am rather proud of him for being able to do that and caring about his men enough to do so.

I also notice that Imrahil tells the men to proclaim the reign of King Elessar, like our scruffy little ranger didn't have enough names already.

On the 24th we camp on the 'Desolation of Morannon' to use the cheerful name given to the area in front of the Black Gate.

The next day the 'Mouth of Sauron' or the 'Mould of Sauron' as Ginny and I call it, comes out and tries negotiating, armed with Sam's sword and Frodo's Mithril shirt.

We girls ride up front with the negotiating party, though our noses wish we hadn't as the other side's 'diplomat' stinks worse than a pile of burning Orcs.

When it delivers outrageous terms Gandalf is about to answer when he sees the look on my face (we have stopped hiding who I am altogether by now) and lets me answer. I have to admit I change the way it went in either the book or the film.

I lean close to him (ignoring the stench) and state, quite calmly,

"We wouldn't agree to those terms even if we saw Orcs in pink tutu's dancing the cancan in Valinor!"

I then use a little magic to do something I have always found funny. I make one of the more amusing bunny suicides come real.

The Mouth of Sauron screams as a toy bunny (I would never use a real rabbit, how evil do you think I am?) appears on one of the spiky bits of his tower and shakes pepper all over the eye of Sauron.

I think Ginny is, once again, the only one who understands what is funny.

The scream is what prompts Aragorn to knock the head off the Mouth of Sauron, to shut the thing up.

We all then ride back to the army and I assure those with me that Frodo and Sam are fine and that they just need this distraction and we will win. They ask me how I know.

We are nearly at the army, so I can do something I have been dying to do for a while.

In an offhand manner I state simply,

"Oh, everyone in our world knows how the War of the Ring would end, it is common knowledge where I grew up, and we do know most of this world's history."

They gape at me and I am pretty sure that they want to demand answers of me, but we have just arrived at the army and Aragorn has a speech to make, then there is this little imminent battle.

After the speech, which is suitably inspiring and whatever, everyone prepares to fight.

We form the Vanguard of the Army, and all draw our bows, preparing to shoot the crap out of the nasty little monsters about to come through the gate.

Beside us are our cats, prepared for action.

Legolas has Gimli behind him (the Dwarf does not have any suitable projectiles) and Miriel and I either side. Ginny is next to me and Amrothos is on her other side, he has refused to leave her side for the battle, awww, true love.

All those around me are able to empty our quivers into the oncoming Orcs before arming up with close range weapons.

I choose my new toy, that highly spiky staff I invented in Lorien.

I am pretty sure that the Orcs underestimated how sharp the spikes are and how well I use the thing.

It is not far into the battle when I am separated from all but Legolas and Nyx, who are both very protective of me.

It seems to go on forever and I totally ignore what my body tells me about my health and only pay attention to the fighting and my love.

Often we fight back-to-back and are always watching each other's backs, not letting each other get harmed though there are a few close shaves.

Because this is Legolas I am fighting next to, we count our kills.

You have no idea how relieved I am to see the eagles overhead, fighting the Nazgul.

It brings me a bit of relief to know that the battle will soon be over.

Though I know the eagles mark an appreciably close end to the battle, it still seems to take an eternity for there to actually be any other sign of the end.

Eventually we see the tower which, since I put that bunny up there, seems to have been having some trouble with its eye, shudders and collapses, the eye going out.

Everything stops moving and, in slow motion, the tower collapses.

The middle goes first and the top just goes down, it does not wobble and it does not tip to either side, it just goes down.

Above the tower rises a mushroom cloud of dust and ashes which blots out most of the sky, though not as totally as the cloud of the dawnless day that Sauron put out to protect his Orcs.

I have a strange feeling, not quite comprehending, not quite registering what is happening.

Then other things collapse, all the structures of Mordor fall equally dramatically and I am stunned, in a way I have never felt before. A film just does not do these things justice.

That strange, unreal and disattached feeling I have is broken by the storm of the armies of Mordor retreating.

Then Mount Doom goes off and this time it is much too close for comfort.

Suddenly someone, I do not know who, calls out the name of Frodo and we realise that the poor Hobbit is on the sides of that mountain and will probably die if he isn't got out there with the greatest urgency.

The name of the little Hobbit sweeps through the army; I think everyone knows who he is.

I see Gandalf mount up on Gwaihir and fly off followed by two other eagles I later find out are called Landroval and Meneldor.

My mind does the strangest things; I remember that the eagles are the symbol of both Manwë and of Zeus from Greek mythology.

I don't know where that though came from, but I put it down to my exhausted mind and pray that whatever gods are listening to help the small heroes.

It doesn't take long for that horrifying spell to wear off and everyone remembers that we were in the middle of a battle.

The Orcs and Uruk-hai have run, but some of the men who sided with Mordor stay and fight it out until they are defeated and some more surrender.

After the battle is over there is the thoroughly exhausting work of finding the injured, like we weren't tired enough.

I am too tired to have to resist the temptation to 'help' Gimli find Pippin under the cave troll; we are too far from him for me to walk over that way.

We wonder all over and once again the cats turn out to be invaluable, some strange cat sense allowing them to be able to find the living much more effectively than us who walk on two legs.

We pull back from the scene of the battle again to make camp and set up a sick area, not bothering to put up tents before going to bed, that will wait until tomorrow.

Later that evening, when the only light is from fires, I see Ginny and Amrothos come over to us, somehow having found us, though both are obviously wounded fairly badly. Judging by the position of the wounds, they also fought back-to-back when whatever it was hit them.

If I were more awake, I would have noticed my best friend has stopped resisting the Prince, even if that will only last until the morning.

They sit down silently, obviously feeling as tired as I, and dress each other's wounds.

It is only then that I realise that I also have multiple cuts and grazes, but the adrenaline rush and then the exhaustion stopped me from noticing.

At this point Legolas and I also dress each other's wounds.

As Ginny and Amrothos drift to sleep, using Murrlin as a pillow and too tired to care that they are in each other's arms, Legolas and I also curl up on Nyx to sleep.

I don't think that there is anyone who doesn't want to go to sleep right now, though many good people are still up, helping the wounded.

Ginny's POV

During the afternoon of the 21st March, ours and a few more of the leading companies of the Host of the West are ambushed by some Orcs and Easterlings.

The skirmish (you could hardly call it a battle) is over relatively easily and painlessly (for our side anyway).

What are the odds of being cut in almost the exact same place on my arm as I was at the Pelennor Fields? Pretty high it seems. Not that it's much of a cut, more of a nick in the skin really.

It still manages to rip open the previous wound though as I'm carrying my pack over to our tent.

The pack slips from my arms, wrenching them briefly; I feel a slight jab at my arm, but don't think anything of it until Miriel suddenly gasps,

"Ginny, your arm!" She points and, looking down, I see the dark blood soaking through on to the fabric.

"Oh, um, right... Miriel could you just run and get my healing pack please."

Miriel runs off and I ease my sleeve up my arm, exposing the wound.

"Why didn't you tell me you got injured?!" Aragorn's voice is deep with anger.

"Well, at the time I was rather concentrating at not getting my head chopped off. Besides, I didn't realise it had gotten so bad."

"Gotten so bad? Ginny, when did that originally happen?"

"I think I was originally injured at the Pelennor Fields..."

"What! and you haven't been to a healer since then?..." Aragorn is about to continue his rant when Miriel charges back into the tent, throwing me my healing stuff.

Amrothos, who has actually managed to get a seat next to me, asks if I need any help and looks very shocked when I reply with an airy 'no thanks'.

There is complete silence in the tent as I casually clean and bandage my wound.

***

It is early morning of 25th March and we have just arrived at the Black Gate.

Aragorn wasn't at all happy at letting me fight. I think he's still feeling slightly put out at me not telling him about my arm. He only agrees when I point out that he needs all the soldiers he can get. Besides, I've come all this way and the wound isn't on my sword arm so I might as well fight.

I try my best to hold my breath as the Mouth of Sauron rides up to us.

Unlike in Tolkien's version, Gandalf allows Ellie to answer to the terms of negotiation. I smirk as she does so in typical Ellie-style, with much aplomb as well I might add, especially when she does a bunny suicide right on to Sauron's eye.

Everyone else is too dumbfounded to do or say anything until Aragorn breaks through their reverie by cutting the head from the Mouth of Sauron.

I can see that Aragorn will be a very great and inspiring king as he makes his pre-battle speech. Even though I know our side will win, I can't help feeling nervous. My heart pounds hard against my ribcage.

As the Vanguard forms up, everyone drawing out their bows, Amrothos suddenly bends down and kisses me lightly on the cheek.

"In case anything happens," he whispers before straightening up.

I don't have time to do anything in reply as the Orcs have begun their charge and everyone begins firing their arrows.

I'm very soon cut off from the rest of my friends, although I'm not alone, Amrothos is fighting fervently nearby. If it weren't for the battle that's raging all around me, I'd be thinking just how nice it was to have someone with me.

I don't even think about my arm as I use both hands to swing my sword at every Orc I can reach.

Suddenly I'm knocked on to my back as an Orc comes charging into me. The force of his sprint carries him too far and he drops his sword. I reach out for mine, but the Orc squats on my chest and begins to throttle me. I struggle, but feel my strength beginning to ebb away...

All of a sudden, the Orc falls down on to my chest, almost crushing me; his weight is immediately removed and, as I feel the air rush back into my lungs, I'm gathered into someone's arms and clutched against a shivering chest.

It's Amrothos. I cling to him, coughing and spluttering, tears streaming down my cheeks. Amrothos makes gentle, calming noises.

"Please don't leave me," I beg into his neck.

"Of course I won't, I'm staying right here." Amrothos renews his grasp of me; I think I hear one or two sobs escape from his lips.

However, I have no time to dwell on this as Murrlin growls ominously, tail puffed up and swishing.

I look over Amrothos' shoulder and see an Easterling fixing an arrow to his bow. He looks into my eyes, a malicious smile playing about his lips.

Without thinking, I reach into my boot and draw out a dirk.

The Easterling doesn't have time to react before the blade pierces his right eye.

True to his word, Amrothos stays beside me, or to be more exact, behind me as we begin fighting back-to-back.

The battle goes on and on...

All sorts of missiles are flying around us and somehow, Amrothos and I become momentarily separated.

I hear a cry of pain, I turn and my heart stops, Amrothos is lying unconscious on the ground. I rush over to him. There is nasty wound on his forehead. I shake him and call his name, but he doesn't respond.

Shakily, I feel for his neck for his pulse and exhale gladly when I feel it still pumping away. But there is no way I'll be able to drag him to safety so Murrlin and I stand over him and continue the fight.

Eventually, I see the eagles swooping over head, fighting the Nazgul. I then hear a low groan from just below me. It's Amrothos, whose beginning to stir.

Like he did to me, I clutch him to my chest, hugging him hard. Tears once again begin to fall.

When I release him, I look into his grey eyes, but his eyes dart to the side of me, focussing on a point just behind my right shoulder.

I turn; an Orc is bearing down upon us. Instinctively I grab my sword and manage to plunge it straight into his chest.

I kneel back down next to Amrothos; I then have an unexpected urge to hug him again, which I do before helping him to his feet. He staggers slightly, but valiantly takes up his sword again and we fight on.

This time, however, there is something different and I don't just mean between Amrothos and I, there is a definite feeling that the battle is nearly over.

This is soon proven when Sauron's eye goes out and his tower collapses in a cloud of thick dust. This causes the collapse of other structures, which sends out even more dust and ash.

This spectacle is only surpassed by the eruption of Mount Doom itself, after which, the cry of 'Frodo!' begins to sweep through the troops. Looking up, I see the eagles flying with all speed in the direction of the mountain.

The battle soon ends after this as we manage to subdue the last of Sauron's army.

Even though my body is crying out for want of rest, I help to search for anymore survivors and the wounded. We then help to set up camp and I start treating some of the walking wounded, Amrothos helping.

When we've done as much as we can, we begin wandering around in search of Ellie or Miriel. I soon spot Miriel, but she's sitting next to one of Elrond's sons, her head resting on his shoulder. Somehow, this doesn't seem the kind of scene we should be walking in on so we look round and eventually spot Ellie and Legolas.

As we make our way over to them, I pause and look into Amrothos' face,

"I want to thank you for what you did. You saved me from an agonising death..." I drop my gaze.

A sharp in-take of breath as Amrothos puts his hand under my chin, bringing my head up so I have to look into his eyes.

"I'd do far more for you," he says tenderly and strokes my cheek.

I feel myself colour and look away. After a pause, I say shyly,

"We should rest and dress our own wounds."

We then sit down next to Ellie and Legolas and dress each others' wounds. I try not to look into Amrothos' face when I'm attending to his head, but I can't help myself glancing at him every now and then when he's dealing with yet another cut to my left arm.

When Amrothos has finished cleaning my wounds I lie back against the already sleeping Murrlin. Amrothos joins me.

A cold wind blows across us. I turn on to my right side and nestle against Amrothos' warm body. I feel exhausted and my eyes immediately begin to droop.

But before I drift off, I feel Amrothos' hand close about mine. Almost of its own accord, my own hand turns to meet his...


	33. Chapter 32

Dawnstar and Friend Chapter 32

Ginny's POV

It's light again when I wake, Nyx, Ellie, and Legolas are sitting by the fire, but Amrothos has gone.

I sit up and Amrothos' warm velvet cloak slips off me. I hold it in my hands, stroking the rich material.

"Where's Amrothos?"

"He's gone to change," answers Ellie. She points in the direction of some tents which had been temporarily set up for people to freshen up in before we moved from the battlefield.

"Amrothos?" I call as I approach.

He sticks his head out of one the tent flaps, eyes widening when he sees me. I follow him inside.

Amrothos stands there with his muscular chest bared. Usually, I would be thinking how very well built he is, but now I feel myself going hot and can't bring myself to look into his eyes.

"Here's your cloak... thank you..." I say in a husky voice and pass it to him.

I turn to leave, but Amrothos takes hold of my hand. My heart flutters at his touch.

"Don't go yet..." He also whispers, it sounds as though he's pleading. This time I do withdraw my hand.

"I must I... have to help moving the wounded."

"But you're wounded yourself."

"They need as many healers as they can get... thank you again for lending me your cloak."

I then walk out and away from the tent, trying not to look back as I can feel Amrothos' eyes on me.

I try to avoid Amrothos as much as I can after that, it's not that I don't like him or anything, but I'm just nervous about what will happen, especially after the way I reacted to him before.

At least our task is diverting. Trust me, when you move countless injured and then still more dead, you will not be able to think of anything else.

The injured we took to the more permanent camp on the Field of Cormallen, the dead we buried in mass graves.

It was horrible moving all those dead bodies, especially when we found one of the Grey Company. Whenever I found someone with their eyes still open, I'd try to close them, but the rigor mortis was still too powerful so I usually covered their faces with whatever I could find.

Cormallen is surrounded by woodland and this is where I go that evening. After being surrounded by all that death and suffering, I need somewhere to think.

I soon find a clearing with a stream running through it. I remove my boots and dip my toes into the water. It's very cold so I soon withdraw my feet and slip them back into my boots.

I then get the feeling that I'm no longer alone. Turning round, I see Amrothos standing a few feet away.

He walks over to me, he comes so close that I can hear his deep breaths – they sound as though he is trying to steady himself. I make to step back, but he catches my waist, holding me fast. I'm suddenly very nervous; I find myself taking my own steadying breaths.

Amrothos leans forward and whispers in my ear,

"You're not running away this time."

He looks briefly into my eyes before kissing me full on the lips.

I'm so astonished that I gasp; the action allows Amrothos to slide his tongue into my mouth. He has closed his eyes and is gently caressing my waist and back with his hands.

I, however, remain immobile. My mind is in a whirl, the only thought registering is: 'huh?'

At my lack of response, Amrothos stops and withdraws his mouth and hands. There is a hurt, questioning look in his eyes. He turns and begins to walk away.

Now the only thought running about my head is: 'Why did you stop? Come back!'

I run up behind him and catch his hand; he doesn't turn so I forcefully jerk him around.

One hand I place on his back, the other I bring up to the back of his head and stroke his thick, dark hair. There is complete silence; my heart beats hard and fast.

I stop my hand and bring his head down to meet mine.

With my eyes still open, I tentatively kiss his lips.

A slight pause and then we're kissing and, this time, it's long and deep with my tongue doing its own exploring, my hands their own caressing. I lose myself in the moment and want for nothing more.

***

We sneak off quite a lot after that; we've also agreed to keep our new relationship secret, at least for a little while. For me this is partly because I just want to enjoy our time together, but it's mostly because of what I know some, Ellie in particular, would say, especially after I made it quite plain that I was not interested in any kind of relationship with Amrothos.

I do hope I'm not setting myself up for a big fall…

One night, a few minutes after Amrothos has left me in the clearing, I get up to also return to the camp. I wander dreamily through the trees, taking a slightly different path than normal. It's then that I see them.

Miriel and Elrohir are standing under a large pine tree, their hands clasped, their eyes locked lovingly. Elrohir seems to be to saying something, something which makes Miriel blush and her ears flutter in the exact same way _Naneth's_ had when _Ada_ first asked her to dance with him.

As I watch, Elrohir gently brushes some of Miriel's golden hair away from behind her ear. He then bends down and kisses the ear's delicate and sensitive point, these kisses he begins trailing down the side of Miriel's ear and on to her neck and then her cheek. When he reaches the corner of her mouth, Elrohir stops, obviously waiting. Miriel simply turns her head slightly so that her lips brush against his before she kisses him properly…

Pants – it seems like I owe Ellie some money.

We had had a bet on you see. We were betting on which twin Miriel would finally go for. She has been flirting with both brothers on and off for years now and it was only a matter of time before she decided which one she likes best. I'd thought that she would have gone for Elladan, but it seems she prefers the strong silent type.

I make my way back to the fire. Amrothos smiles brightly up at me, but for once, I don't return his smile, I just take Ellie by the arm and lead her out of Legolas' earshot – this is a conversation I definitely do not want him to hear.

When we're safely in our tent, I whisper to Ellie,

"I've just seen Miriel and Elrohir in the woods kissing."

"Really?!" gasps Ellie, her eyes shining.

"Yes! Oh, you should have seen it, it was so romantic! They were holding hands, he stroked her hair, he kissed her ear and neck..." I sigh dreamily.

"Well I'm glad, it's about time she actually made her mind up on the subject, which reminds me..."

Ellie looks at me cheekily... oh, god, I do hope she hasn't spotted me with Amrothos.

"... which twin did you favour?" (Phew!)

I don't let her see my relief; I just tut and roll my eyes before handing her a small bag of coins.

***

Despite my desire to keep Amrothos and I a secret, something in my behaviour must be showing that something's up. Whenever we girls are together, we quite often attract jokes (not all of them the least bit original) about triple weddings.

Maybe I'm smiling more to myself, smiling in that way women do when we have such a secret. It's probably because I hardly show any resistance to Amrothos anymore, whereas before I would have made it plain for all to see that I didn't want to be near him.

Well, it's so hard when all I want to do is kiss Amrothos whenever he's around. He always makes up for it later though...

One night, Ellie and I are summoned to a fire – we're summoned in Quenya. Uh oh, something must be up.

The others around the fire are Gandalf, Aragorn, Miriel, Legolas, and the twins (Elrohir taking great pains to make sure he's next to Miriel). Ellie and I are then grilled profusely about our foreknowledge. We tell the listeners as much as we dare to without actually letting them know everything.

Aragorn then looks cheekily at me before making some sideways comment about the fact that there is almost 100 years in age between Amrothos and I. I look quickly (probably too quickly) at him, I hope he thinks my red face has been caused by sitting so close to the fire.

I then make a similar jibe at him for his relative childishness when compared with Arwen's long years.

The conversation continues in this way for quite a while before it becomes even more childish and we all end up with stitches in our sides from laughing so much, even Gandalf.

The next evening, I again sneak off to the clearing in the woods. It looks particularly beautiful tonight, with the sunset lighting up the sky in a myriad of colours, including a particularly gorgeous shade of purple.

A pair of very familiar arms suddenly and sensually wrap themselves around me. I jump slightly making Amrothos chuckle before he plants a kiss on my neck. I then turn around to face him and nestle briefly against his chest before he kisses me properly.

I'm dancing inside. I feel a fire of passion well up within me. I put my hands about his neck and cling on, not wanting to let go...

A sudden and very unexpected cough behind us breaks over me like a jet of water from a fireman's hose.

We both jump this time and pull apart.

Ellie is leaning against a tree, a meaningful smile on her face, her eyebrows raised.

If Amrothos and my sudden rise in face temperature is anything to go by, then we've both gone lobster-red.

"Dinner's up, you've been missed."

I can't help a bit of back-chat,

"Not literally I hope."

Ellie rolls her eyes before indicating that we should walk back to the camp. Great, I _knew_ something like this would happen.

Ellie being Ellie, she can't help milking it for all it's worth and telling everyone around the fire what she had caught us doing – in nauseating detail.

Lucky for her that Amrothos senses my desire to throttle her and clamps his arm around my waist, holding me still. He then gives me one of his deepest kisses. This causes a few wolf-whistles (guess who from), but when we break apart, only Prince Imrahil is still looking. He's beaming from ear to ear.

Right – I'm most definitely _not_ going to tell him my true age.

Fortunately everyone is distracted from the whole Amrothos-Ginny thing when Frodo and Sam finally wake up.

All the healers have been taking it in turns to sit with the Hobbits whilst they were unconscious and I'm on duty when Sam begins to stir.

I take hold of his hand and speak to him gently. His eyes eventually flutter open and I help him sit up. I give him some water to drink while explaining where he is.

Frodo then begins to stir.

It's all I can do to keep Sam in bed – all that he's been through has certainly not lessened his love for his 'Mr. Frodo'.

Luckily, Aragorn hears voices and comes into the tent. He sits with Frodo while I calm Sam down and then begin to prepare something for the Hobbits to eat.

When both Hobbits are nicely settled, I rush to tell everyone the good news. There is much joy and everyone begins to plan the celebratory feast. Unlike in Tolkien, the feast won't take place tonight – it will take place in a couple of days once Frodo and Sam are well enough.

When Amrothos arrives back in the camp the next evening (he went away a few days ago – he said he had 'business' to attend to), I'm so happy that I throw my arms around him and kiss him, not caring that it's in full view of everyone.

Once Amrothos has finally got me to stand still and be quiet, he takes my hand and pulls me over to the woods.

Soon we're surrounded by trees and Amrothos turns to me. His face holds a look that I've seen before; he seems very nervous.

He kisses me lightly before... getting down on one knee and holding out a delicate silver ring with a single heart-shaped ruby at its centre...

"My Lady Virginia, will you marry me?"

I can't speak I'm so overjoyed so I simply nod. Amrothos' face breaks into the biggest grin I've ever seen anyone wear. He takes my left hand and slips the ring on to my middle finger. It gleams brightly in the moonlight.

A whole lot of passionate kissing ensues.

I want to rush off to tell everyone, but Amrothos holds me back, his face suddenly serious.

"No, don't tell anyone yet, Ginny. I still have to ask my father's and your guardian's permission."

I hang my head. Amrothos brings my face up to meet his and kisses me. I smile weakly at him. Amrothos then produces a long, elegant, silver chain and slips the ring on to the end. When he has finished with the clasp, he gives my neck a single kiss before leading me back to the camp.

The next morning, we girls put on the first gowns we have worn in what feels like an age. I'd almost forgotten how the silken, elfin gowns flow around my body. Despite Amrothos, this is the first time I've felt truly feminine in a very long time.

Speaking of Amrothos, I feel unexpectedly nervous – this will be the first time he's seen me in a gown, but I don't know why that should make me so shy.

All the men are suitably dumbstruck when we emerge oh so regally from our tent. Amrothos in particular is staring, his mouth slightly open. He is only broken out of his trance when one of his brothers claps him lightly on the shoulder.

It is wonderful to be able to welcome Frodo and Sam back.

In the evening, after the ceremony, we all sit around a massive campfire and tell each other of our adventures.

Ellie and I then ask Miriel something that we have been dying to know ever since we dressed this morning.

Miriel blushes before answering very quietly...

It looks like there might just be a triple wedding after all...

Eleanor's POV

The day after the battle, I woke to see a still exhausted Ginny wrapped in the arms of a slowly waking Prince Amrothos. Murrlin was wearing what looked to be a long suffering look, I think she wanted to get up and do something.

Throughout the day we helped move as many of the injured as we could down to the Field of Cormallen, where camp had been set up for us all to recover before going to Gondor for the coronation.

The idyllic setting of those green fields that made up Cormallen was a relative utopia compared with the desolation of Morannon next to the Black Gate. It was a perfect place for the many injured to recover.

After we had moved what must have been thousands of injured, in varying degrees, to the field where men had set up a basic camp, we quickly pitched tents, glad that Ginny, Miriel, and I shared a large one rather than three small separate ones. We then had another gory task.

We had to bury the dead, which were far too numerous. We refused to leave them all on that desolate wasteland as carrion, but moved them only slightly, having to put them in mass graves because there were too many for individual ones.

Whenever we found a Ranger of the North, we would take his personal effects and note who they belonged to. The southern soldiers soon realised what we were doing and called us over whenever they found one of the Grey Company, though, thankfully, this was not too often.

Nine Rangers in all had died and another seven were injured, two disabled for life. Ginny, Miriel, and I took the personal effects and kept them safe to return to the families when possible. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. Unfortunately we couldn't do the same for all the soldiers.

***

A few days after the battle, ships began coming down the river bearing supplies for the people camped there.

Those supplies were limited, but we all knew that Gondor was short on things, after the war.

Prince Imrahil turned out to be invaluable because his lands had been much less damaged than Gondor and particularly Rohan. That was where most of the food came from.

As expected, Ginny stopped responding to Amrothos once she had woken up properly, though she was not quite as resistant, I noticed.

Another amusing thing was happening.

After years of skirting round each other, nothing quite happening, but there being more than friendship, Miriel and Elrohir had started to show signs of actually getting it on.

For a long time, Ginny and I had been taking bets on which twin she would eventually go for; I didn't let her forget that I had won.

The twins, though similar, are actually different.

Ginny felt Miriel would go for the more dominant and outgoing Elladan, going on her mother's obvious preference for the dominant types, if Thanduil was anything to go by.

I had gone for Elrohir who was the quieter, contemplative one and who tended to think before he jumped, so to speak. I thought that, after growing up with her father's over protectiveness, she would prefer a less controlling husband.

I love being right.

Aragorn, and anyone not in a relationship of their own, teased the three of us mercilessly.

You would not believe the number of triple wedding jokes made.

Ginny had also taken to calling me Mary-Sue, something I tended to try kill her for. Unfortunately for me, her cat preferred her alive.

Then, one night when we had got Aragorn to stop moving and working or whatever for once, those who spoke Quenya, a language that after years of study I had managed to get at least nearly fluent, if not perfect, sat around our own fire talking.

This was because we wanted the conversation to be private. If you were wondering the aforementioned people would be the twins, Aragorn, Gandalf, (strangely enough considering their heritage) Miriel and Legolas, Ginny, and I.

The originally serious conversation, covering mine and Ginny's foreknowledge, which we carefully only half filled them in on, fairly predictably descended into silliness later on, not to mention teasing.

Aragorn decided to tease Ginny about the age difference between her and Amrothos, which she countered with a comment on the age difference between him and Arwen. He then commented on the fact that their age difference was small compared with the age difference between me and Legolas, there being a good seven thousand years plus between us.

I, of course, mentioned that though Amrothos was a third of Ginny's age and Legolas a third of mine (approximately speaking obviously), his is a tiny fraction of Arwen's. I then finished with a fact that, because of my temporary humanisation, I was mentally much younger than Legolas, _actually._

The rest of that night's conversation was even less mature. You wouldn't believe that everyone there was very old by human standards at least and the elves at least quite old by elfin standards.

The next day Ginny has disappeared by the time dinner is served. It is sunset and the sky is a range of beautiful shades, including a shade of purple I know Ginny would love.

After a certain amount of looking and speaking to soldiers, I find that she had last been seen walking into the nearby woods.

Strangely enough one of the soldiers noticed Prince Amrothos going in the same direction.

As I walk into the wood, I use my tracking skills to find my friend.

Then my senses tell me something else is going on, as do the tracks, which show two people, not one.

I quickly climb through the trees and soon see a certain prince hiding behind a tree. I sit quietly in the tree and watch the interesting interaction between the two.

He carefully sneaks up behind Ginny, who is standing by a stream watching the sunset through the trees, and wraps his arms around her.

She jumps slightly before turning around in his arms and snuggling up to him.

They then engage in some serious snogging.

It looks like she is interested really.

Just as they seem to be really getting into it, I silently drop from the tree, find one closer to them and lean against it nonchalantly.

I cough in the way people use when trying to get someone's attention.

They jump violently and pull apart, trying to look like they weren't doing anything.

Well that was a pointless exercise.

I simply raise one eyebrow and smile wryly at them.

They go pink. Then red as I just stand there looking at them.

Eventually I take pity on the blushing pair,

"Dinner's up, you've been missed."

"Not literally I hope," Ginny comes back reflexively. That girl has spent too much time round me, that is what I'd say.

I roll my eyes and resist making my own witty comeback.

I then make them walk back to the camp in front of me, I don't trust them not to try and sneak off again.

They are still a suitable shade of pink when we get to the fire where the food is being served.

When asked what took so long, I take _great_ pleasure in embarrassing the pair terribly by giving a blow-by-blow account.

I am so glad I have both a cat and a prince of my own to protect me at night, for fear of Ginny committing friend-acide.

Everyone is suitably delighted, though those in the know also seem to have something else on their minds other than pure happiness for the relationship. I think it is generally called teasing material.

Imrahil is particularly happy; he apparently thinks this is a suitable match for his youngest son.

It is such a good job he doesn't know who birthed him...

***

Not too long after that, Frodo and Sam wake up from their injuries.

Due to foreknowledge Ginny, Miriel, and I have actually packed several nice, but very compressible dresses for the various occasions that will come, not to mention some nice bath stuff.

The night before the celebrations for the two Hobbits, we bathe in the river, getting our male-folk to ensure there is a suitably private bathing area for us to use.

I also make sure Legolas bathes properly as I don't want to waste getting clean by sleeping in the same bed (they have sent us some straw mattresses up with the supplies, apparently someone told them that there were three very important females there) as him.

For the same reasons, I sleep in the little satin nightie I have always favoured, this one a successor of the ones I had made in Mirkwood all that time ago.

Legolas is noticeably appreciative of the skimpy little garment. I shall have to remember to get a special one made for our wedding night.

The next morning we all don our first gowns. They are all in the formal colours of our houses as we are appearing as formal members of those houses, though Ginny's still swings towards the direction of purple.

All the gowns are of Lorien design so, though they are quite simple and, unlike Rivendell gowns, they do not bare almost everything – much to my fiancé's disappointment I'm sure.

We also put on the full jewellery kit. I have my circlet, necklace, and the ring, Ginny has the circlet that Erestor gave her and seems to be wearing a long, elegant chain round her neck which drops below the neckline and whatever is on the chain is hidden in her bust.

I think I can guess though...

Miriel is wearing the full royal regalia that is hers: a circlet, an ornate necklace, and she seems to have acquired a silver ring on her finger that is really pretty.

The ceremony is suitably moving and it is wonderful to welcome Frodo and Sam back.

In the evening we sit round a camp fire, the ceremony over, filling our little friends in on what happened in their absence, including my return to life.

Eventually we ask Miriel about her new ring.

She looks at us shyly, before saying very quietly,

"Elrohir asked me to bind with him."

I don't think she has ever been so glad of me holding onto her brother as much as she was then.

Once I have calmed Legolas enough, I join in congratulating them, and Legolas joins us.

I think he realises that being anything other than totally happy for her, at least on the surface, is suicidal.

Awww, true love strike again, though in this case I think there is a blonde prince very nearby who would say that it is actually blind love...


	34. Chapter 33

Dawnstar and Friend Chapter 33

Eleanor's POV

We stayed in Cormallen a while longer until the 27th of April when we sail to Osgiliath, arriving the next day and on the day after that, the army camps on the Pelennor Fields.

The people in the city manage to make it so we can all have washes and stuff and some maids come down to the tents to help us to prepare.

Once again I sleep in one of my tiny little nightdresses.

The next morning the maids descend to help us into our dresses and whatever.

This is the coronation day for Aragorn and so we have rather more complicated dresses than we had for Frodo and Sam's honouring ceremony thingy.

My dress is a rich navy-blue satin with a raised waistline with a peasant-style top and puff-sleeves. There is ornate embroidery round the neck, cuffs, hem, and waistline.

There is also a pattern woven into the fabric, highlighted by the gold shot through the fabric. There are also some sapphires and diamonds embedded into the embroidery, adding another layer of richness.

Legolas is actually the one who does my hair, because he knows the elfin hairstyles, though I think he also likes playing with my hair (fine with me).

He is wearing a silver-blue coloured outfit with gold embroidery which somehow matches mine while still being different. I think he looks gorgeous, but then again I am a bit biased.

Miriel is in forest-green shot with silver and also embroidered with silver. The neckline rests gently on the shoulder and is rather elegant, I think. With the royal jewellery and stuff it looks really regal.

We each are accompanied by our fiancé's or in Ginny's case, boyfriend, and because of our status, are near the front of the procession that ends up at the gates of Minas Tirith.

In the time after the end of the war, many people have returned to the city, though not all, and there are a large number of people in varying levels of expensive clothing, there being a range from peasant to us princesses.

Much to our amusement Lothiriel, Prince Imrahil's daughter, is accompanied by King Eomer of Rohan. I am told it is because they are both of a comparable status and single. If only they knew!

The actual ceremony is quite simple.

There is a little problem beforehand that Aragorn solves and that is who has the authority to actually crown him.

The original plan was to give him the crown and for him to crown himself.

I am glad that I am not the only one who thinks that is a tiny bit pretentious, and does not bode well for a coming rule, even if we know that it is not Aragorn's fault that there is such a silly tradition.

He solves this by handing Frodo the crown which he then passes to Gandalf, who is both a Maia and tall enough to actually place the crown on Aragorn's head, who will crown Aragorn King of Gondor and Arnor.

Afterwards he bursts into song and at our not too well concealed confused looks, Amrothos whispers to us that the song is the Gondorian national anthem.

Didn't know that tradition existed round here...

Afterwards we proceed up through the city to the top layer, which takes absolutely forever!

Minas Tirith may be small city by our, otherworld views at least, but it is still a city and the entire climb is upwards.

On the other hand, the view is spectacular once you get there.

The rest of the day is spent partying.

On the Pelennor Fields, there is a feast set out for the commons while all us with spectacular dresses and whatever go into the hall thingy for our own feast.

There is music playing throughout the afternoon and people often descend to the floor to dance.

I am virtually never allowed out of the arms of Legolas, who seems to have this strange idea that the human males provide a danger. I only get to dance with Gandalf (very weird before you ask), Aragorn, the twins (though Elrohir seems a bit preoccupied with the other elfin princess present), the other trusted members of the high command, the Fellowship, and Faramir.

Around sunset I go outside to the keel (the pointy bit at the end of the courtyard) to catch some air and my beloved comes with me.

I then find out something else about the Dawnstar necklace. Legolas is actually the one that notices it.

The effect that happens at dawn also happens at sunset. I hold the pendant up to the light and we watch the sunset in the jewel, it is quite spectacular.

As the sun finishes setting in the sky we return to the hall, carefully skirting round other couples who think they have found a nice, private place to have a romantic moment.

I can't help noticing Miriel and Elrohir as well as Ginny and Amrothos are among those couples.

I have to stop Legolas from doing something big brotherly to the first pair.

At least we know Legolas loves his sister...

When we get back to the hall, the music has turned in the direction of the soppy and soon Aragorn decides to drop me in it and gets me to sing.

After a little deliberation I choose to sing 'Memory' from Cats.

I know this is one of the most over sung songs in the repertoire, but there is a good reason for that, and that reason being that it is an absolutely lovely song!

Much of the rest of the evening then becomes a little awkward, as everyone is complementing me on the song and asking where it came from.

Soon the Gondorians get educated on the Dawnstar legend, which apparently is not a favourite, probably due to the fact that there is no clear ending if you don't know I have returned.

It is weird the way that the way people look at me changes after that.

They have always looked at me a bit strangely because I am an elf and easily the tallest female in the room, topping the height of more males than would like to admit it, but now there is a change as they realise I am much more ancient than their country even and grew up in another world.

Eventually, when it is late enough, Legolas and I retire. I have become fed up of the constant questions and looks I get from the humans and Legolas will not leave my side.

He is most unimpressed that, now we have rooms in the King's House (in the guest quarters), we can no longer sleep in the same bed.

He takes his own sweet time kissing me good night to make up for it though and I go to bed on a cloud.

***

The next morning we see Aragorn looking mournful, him already having important royal duties and clearly, he is going to have to hit the ground running.

That day he accepts ambassadors from Rhûn and makes peace with the Haradrim, pardons the Easterlings and frees the slaves of Mordor, then gives them some land of their own.

Over the next few days, Ginny and I have our brains picked by him and his advisors because we mentioned our own provisions for orphans and the disabled in our world for him to use in Gondor.

There is an unprecedented situation with the people of Gondor and we help him set up safeguards to allow all those children to have a life now their parents are dead.

One evening when Aragorn looks particularly tired, after a meeting with his councillors, some of whom have made the mistake of assuming that Aragorn is a country bumpkin, I decide to brighten his day a bit.

"Aragorn?" I ask kindly, he looks up at me tiredly from where he is sprawled in his chair. "Would it please you to know that Arwen and Elrond left Rivendell the day you were crowned and are on their way here now?"

I don't think I have ever seen his face light up so quickly, it is quite charming.

On May 8th Elladan, Elrohir, and I take off to join our kin, and Eomer and Éowyn leave to go back to Edoras to clean up their own country.

It is strange travelling with only the twins, though as a member of Arwen and Elrond's family it is my duty.

I am sure that Miriel would have liked to join us though, she will miss Elrohir terribly I am sure. She will if how I felt when Legolas was gone after we got engaged is anything to go by.

Ginny's POV

Today (1st May) is the day of Aragorn's coronation.

Last night we camped upon the Pelennor Fields and were jubilantly entertained by the people of Osgiliath, though not so much that it would outshine the coronation celebrations later.

We are all dressed in the most formal of clothes.

My gown is similar in style to those always worn by women in Jane Austen films. The midnight-blue silk is shot with a paler blue and is embroidered with gold thread and seed pearls in graceful, flowing patterns around the neck, sleeves, and waist.

From under the embroidery at the waist flows a layer of filmy, sky-blue gossamer which exactly matches the gossamer under-dress. The sleeves of the under-dress are floor-length bells.

For once, my jewellery does not match my dress. The small pendant and matching earrings are made of silver and are embedded with tiny rubies. They were actually a gift from a certain prince – I wonder why he chose those colours...

Though, of course, they also match my circlet (that's what I tell everyone anyway).

Amrothos is dressed in the colours of his house with the swan-prowed ship that is his family's emblem embroidered on the front.

That's another thing we girls went particularly giddy over – uniforms! Everywhere we looked, all we could see was muscular men in uniforms.

Ellie, Miriel, and I had great fun nudging each other and pointing in the direction of cute guys. This was much to the annoyance (!) of Legolas, Elrohir, and Amrothos. I only shut up when Amrothos sweeps me into his arms in a style reminiscent of the dips used by salsa dancers and gives me the most passionate of kisses.

Due to our status, we girls and our escorts are near the front of the procession as it makes its way up to Minas Tirith for the ceremony.

As we all stand around waiting, Ellie nudges me and points to the crowd opposite whilst whispering delicately,

"Look over at Eomer."

Following her gaze, I see Eomer standing next to Princess Lothiriel. If I'm not very much mistaken, I notice that he seems to be taking great joy in standing so close to her.

I'm about to whisper teasingly to Amrothos about the possibility of a double wedding, when Aragorn steps up to be crowned.

I'm surprised at the simplicity of the ceremony, Faramir simply hands the crown to Aragorn who takes it with the words,

"_Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!_" {Out of the Great Sea to Middle Earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world}.

Originally, he was supposed to have crowned himself. I don't know about anyone else, but I think this was rather pretentious to say the least.

Aragorn solves this problem by handing Frodo the crown, who in turn hands it to Gandalf who finally places the crown on Aragorn's head, proclaiming him to be King Elessar of the Reunited Kingdom of Gondor and Arnor (that is a mouthful, I must say).

Afterwards he bursts into song (Gondorian National Anthem apparently) and then we proceed into the city.

The climb to the top level of Minas Tirith is horrible. It starts off cheerfully enough, but then everyone's legs start to ache as we climb higher and higher.

It doesn't help of course that the ceremony took place during the hottest part of the hottest day so far this year. I feel sorry for all the men in their heavy velvet robes or armour.

I'm glad when we finally reach the keel at the top of the city for there is to be a great feast followed by lots of dancing – I shall be able to have my first dance with Amrothos!

People keep getting up and dancing all afternoon. I dance quite a lot with Amrothos though not as much as I'd like as others keep dragging me away from him – I'm sure whether I should be flattered or annoyed at this.

Both Elladan and Aragorn seem to have taken it upon themselves to act as my protector whilst _Ada_ is not here.

Now Elladan I don't mind so much as he is thousands of years older than me, but I'm technically old enough to be Aragorn's mother. Actually, there's no technicality about it, I _am_ old enough to be Aragorn's mother!

Maybe it's because he does appear to be older than me, owing to the fact that his Númenorian blood is far more diluted than mine.

It's probably also got something to do with the fact that they both know what _Ada_ will do to them (King and Elrond's son or no) if something happened to me whilst I was a guest in Aragorn's house.

A little before sunset, Amrothos and I manage to get sometime alone out on the Keel; well, we're not exactly alone as other couples seem to have had the same idea, but we do go as far away from them as possible.

The sun is just beginning to set.

Amrothos puts his arms around me and leans his head on my shoulder as we watch the sky change from blue to pink to red.

"You know, we get some of the most spectacular sunsets in Dol Amroth. My balcony looks out over Cobas Haven in the Bay of Belfalas and I can look out and see the sky ablaze almost every night."

"Sounds beautiful..." Naturally I forget to mention the fact that I've already seen the Dol Amrothian sunsets as that would rather spoil the romance of the occasion.

"You'll get to see them one day, I promise."

I look at him out of the corner of my eye, my lips twitching in a smile,

"So I'll be able to see them from your balcony, then?"

"Ahh, you're forgetting, my balcony will become _our _balcony soon..."

Precisely.

The last rays of the sun have just disappeared below the horizon, it's suddenly very cold. A chilly breeze blows up and I turn round and cuddle up against Amrothos. He wraps his cloak about us both and leans in for a kiss.

When we re-enter the warm, lit hall, we find that Ellie has been badgered into singing 'Memory'.

The rest of the songs after that are all slow and romantic.

Aragorn and Elladan have finally decided to leave me alone, probably because they'd know what _I'd_ do to them if they interrupted me during this time.

Although this doesn't stop Aragorn from tailing us as Amrothos escorts me back to my chamber.

"Please stop following me, Aragorn. I believe Amrothos can escort me back himself." Aragorn is about to stutter out his reply when I cut across him with something I've been desperate to say for quite a long time,

"Respect your elders, Aragorn." (This I say in Quenya to make doubly sure Amrothos does not understand).

Aragorn's lips twitch at the choice of language, but he bows and leaves us be.

There is no rest for the wicked, as they say, and the next morning sees Aragorn already being snowed under by the duties of kingship.

Ellie and I are also called to meetings several times to discuss our ideas for the disabled soldiers and any children orphaned by the War.

It becomes so frequent that one day I suggest that Ellie and I should be given our own seats on the Council seeing as we're there practically all the time anyway.

The Councillors all look scandalised at this and all start appealing for the King's disapproval – apparently they're not too keen on the idea.

Typical – they don't say anything when women fight in order to protect them, but put them in a Council chamber during times of peace, and the said women may as well have not bothered moving at all.

***

A week after Aragorn's coronation, Ellie and the twins leave to meet up with the party of elves travelling from Rivendell.

It's strange at first, not having Ellie around. Both Legolas and Miriel seem very down-hearted after their respective partners have left.

I don't like seeing Miriel so listless, so I start thinking of ways to distract her.

Hmmm, 8th May... that means it's only about six weeks until Midsummer's Day and Aragorn is now King of Gondor and Arnor. I think we may have a wedding to prepare for...


	35. Chapter 34

Dawnstar and Friend Chapter 34

Eleanor's POV

On June 14th we meet up with the party of elves travelling to Minas Tirith.

I notice that those elves standing guard seem a little tense, but put that down to being in a foreign, human land.

When we enter the main tent I see the real reason. In the book and the film there are only contingents from Lorien and Rivendell there with their leaders.

This one includes Thanduil and some elves of Mirkwood. Thankfully he has left Adindel behind, probably to run Mirkwood in his brother's absence. There might also be the ulterior motive of the fact everyone knows how Adindel feels about humans, and one human in particular.

The look Thanduil shoots the twins confirms why he has joined the party.

Someone has obviously sent him a message about Elrohir and Miriel.

Once we have all said hello and whatever, not to mention saying to Arwen that Aragorn is awaiting her arrival breathlessly, Thanduil asks which of the twins is Elrohir (he apparently can't tell either) and then makes it absolutely, graphically clear why he should be _very_ good to Miriel and never, ever, under-no-circumstances let her get hurt.

Once he has finished being fatherly he notices that Elladan and I are trying not crack up laughing and ask us what is so funny.

"Do you think Legolas has not already got round to saying that? What you said was almost word perfect!" I say, though my speech is slightly uneven as I am trying not to laugh.

Everyone in the party is extremely happy to see me, though they have already been informed that the me-dead thing was all a big hoax for the sake of Sauron.

We travel onto Edoras where I get the fun of introducing Eomer and Éowyn to the elves. I think they are a little flawed by the presences of so many elves at once, not to mention virtually all of the elfin royalty this side of Valinor.

On the 16th, we set out for Minas Tirith again and travel over the land.

One thing I that I am glad for is that Elrond (or, more probably, our maids) had the foresight to pack some clothes for us, both day and ball-gowns, not to mention some undamaged leggings and tunics.

Human clothes are all nice enough, but elfin clothes beat them every day I think.

The night before we arrive, two days before Midsummer, we stop by a stream and we all wash up nicely.

The next morning, Rodwen (who had been included in the group for obvious reasons) helps me to dress in a proper Rivendell formal gown. That means it leaves nothing to the imagination.

It is electric-blue with sea-blue underskirts and embroidery in gold and sky-blue.

The dress has one of those drooping cowl necks the seamstresses of Rivendell are so fond of and it has, unusually, a waistline at normal height, marked by an elegant pearl belt. The back actually finishes a bit higher than usual, both because they knew I would be riding a horse, to compensate for the belt, and because it is to be worn amongst humans who are rather more conservative.

Arwen is in a _much_ more conservative dress, apparently wanting the humans she is about to become queen of not to have reason to comment on her dress on arrival in a bad way. I couldn't care less personally, but it is her choice after all.

The gates are open and the courtyard outside the palace and things in the top level is full of people. Actually so are the streets, and I think I know exactly why. I think someone might just have let slip about a royal wedding...

To my amusement, I see Miriel, Legolas, and Ginny's faces go a little pale when they see Thanduil turn up with Galadriel, Celeborn, and Elrond.

We have dismounted from our horses for the top level and Elrond leads the way bearing the Sceptre of Annuminas, symbol of the northern kingdom which Aragorn now rules.

After formally presenting Aragorn with these, he hands over Arwen as well.

Aragorn ignores whatever propriety there may be and hugs Arwen to him, kissing her senseless.

Once all the formality is done with, we go into the King's House and sit down in a sitting room. Most of the party would still camp down of the Fields, though people were sending down comforts to make the stay more comfortable for them. The royalty would be housed in the guest accommodation in the King's House.

When we are away from the crowd, Miriel greets Elrohir properly, and demonstratively, probably for the sake of her father.

She then greets her father, who does not comment about how she greets Elrohir I notice.

Ginny is very effusive in her greeting of Erestor, Silva, and their little tyke, sorry daughter.

Once all greetings are dealt with we sit down and actually talk to each other.

Unsurprisingly it does not take long for the question of when the wedding would be.

Aragorn is more than happy; he has prepared it for tomorrow, Midsummer's Day.

Later on in the evening, after the meal, Thanduil and Miriel disappear off. I happily curl up in Legolas' arms, having missed him terribly in his absence, well mine really.

Not long afterward, we start to tease Ginny about Amrothos, something I have forgotten the elves don't know about.

Erestor buts in and asks who Amrothos is with amusing speed.

Not long after that, I begin to wonder if the Inquisition gave him lessons at some point in history.

Eventually we are able to deflect the overprotective elf-lord's interrogation and, to change the subject, Silva asks me to sing some our world songs.

On pure mischief I sing a song called 'In These Shoes?' by Kirsty MacColl (I think that is her name). I think it shocked everyone but Ginny, who I had introduced it to before.

I spend much of the rest of the night regaling the elves with silly songs from our world. I take great joy introducing them to Tom Lehrer and some of the more juvenile songs of the Corries.

At some point shortly past midnight, I clear off to bed and am ably helped out of the dress by Rodwen, our maids having been housed in the servants' quarters of the King's House. Thankfully our human maids don't object to being replaced by elves, they like having less work, even if that work was for an elfin Princess of the oldest legends.

Well, tomorrow will be fun anyway...

Ginny's POV

The minute Ellie and the twins had set off to meet up with the other elves, Aragorn started making plans to marry Arwen as soon as she arrived. Can you blame him? The poor couple have been waiting for nearly forty years.

Firstly, Aragorn and his advisors calculated when Arwen and her family were due to arrive.

They are doing so when I walk past the Council Chamber. The door is ajar so, naturally, I can't help listening in.

Right, time to have a little fun. Carefully, I push the door open a little wider and slip inside – Aragorn and the Council are grouped about the round, central table, pouring over pieces of parchment.

I lean against a pillar and listen to their deliberations.

"So when precisely do you reckon that the elves will arrive?" Aragorn asks one of the haughtiest and most uptight members of the Council. I notice that it's the same one that objected so profusely to women being allowed on the Council – perfect.

"Well... Your Majesty..." he stutters. I smile, he clearly can't work that fast and appears to be playing for time.

"Given the route that they will be taking and... the fact that they will most likely be stopping for small periods along the way, I... er... I would say they would be due in Minas Tirith around..."

"Midsummer's Eve?" I put in casually.

Everyone spins round at the sound of my voice.

"How did... what... there's a _woman_ in the Council Chamber!" the advisor blurts out. I put on my most dazzling and innocent smile,

"Well, My Lord, I couldn't help overhearing and you did seem to be struggling slightly with your calculations. King Elessar is such a busy man; so much to prepare for. I doubt he really has the time or the _patience_ to be waiting around while you take your own sweet time in working out something so simple as how long a journey between Rivendell and Minas Tirith will take."

Aragorn then makes a very queer sound; it sounds like he's coughing, but the twinkle in his eye shows something different.

"Well, gentlemen, I shall leave you to your deliberations. My Lords, Your Majesty."

I curtsey slightly and walk serenely from the room.

Miriel and I laugh about it together when we're sitting in a private sitting room playing 'Fox and Geese' – an ancient Roman game which I discovered and fell in love with when I was at university.

When we've stopped laughing however, Miriel droops slightly and stares out of the window at the moon and stars. She's still not very happy at being separated from Elrohir.

She needs proper distraction, the kind of distraction that really only works here is that of practical distraction, i.e. she needs to be actively involved in something. But what, though?

My scheming little mind is still thinking about it the next day when Aragorn calls the entire household together. He stands there in front of us looking very regal.

"Everyone, as I'm sure you're all aware by now, there is a large party of elves journeying to Minas Tirith from Rivendell. They are due to arrive around Midsummer. One of the party is Lady Arwen, who is my betrothed. We are making plans for a wedding after they arrive, but I would prefer it if the arrangements were kept with the palace for now; at least until they are more definite..."

Hmmm...

"Fancy a little trip to the market place?" I say to Miriel as everyone disperses.

We don our cloaks and walk down to the lower levels of the city, Falathiel and Murrlin in tow.

"Over there! Come on!"

I tug Miriel's hand and lead her over to a cloth stall where I begin to look casually through the silks and velvets. Upon seeing us, the stall-holder comes bounding over, her most obliging and nothing-is-too-much smile fixed firmly in place.

"How can I help you, My Ladies?"

"We were just looking for some cloth for some new ball gowns, but it has to be of the finest quality..." I distractedly keep examining the fabrics. "...I mean, we don't want to go disgracing ourselves at the wedding. Oooo..."

I pretend to look closely at some purply-blue silk-taffeta.

"Wedding?" The stall-holder queries.

"Yes, between King Elessar and..." I gasp, theatrically. "...Oh dear, we weren't supposed to say anything."

"You can tell me, My Lady. I wouldn't dream of telling everyone else."

"Well, I suppose it can't hurt." I lean across and whisper, "There is a large party of royal elves making their way from Rivendell. King Elessar's betrothed is amongst them. They have been engaged for nearly forty years and he plans to marry her almost as soon as she arrives in Minas Tirith. Don't tell anyone I told you, top secret and all that."

As I step back, I see the stall-holder's face gleam with this new bit of gossip.

"Well, I think we've seen everything we want to; maybe we'll come back later. Come on, Miriel." I then lead the boggle-eyed Miriel away from the market.

She waits until we've reached a quiet alcove before speaking.

"What on the earth do you think you're doing? Aragorn told us specifically not to do that... he commanded it."

"He commanded his _subjects_ not to do that. You are still a Princess of Mirkwood and I a Lady of Rivendell; we are not subject to his commands. Besides, I thought it sounded more a like a... request than an actual command."

"Well, I don't suppose we can do anything about it now, can we? She's probably told half the market already," exclaims an exasperated Miriel.

"We could still help things along a little," I say, cheekily.

Miriel shakes her head, but I can see her smile.

"Alright, but if and _when_ Aragorn finds out, _you_ will be taking all the blame. OK?"

We don't do anything quite so obvious after that; as Miriel said: half the market was probably told almost before we'd reached the King's House.

We 'help' though by going out into the city sometimes and acting excited and animated as though we're discussing something spectacular, we also 'stop' quickly if any of the marketers sidle up to us.

It doesn't take very long for Aragorn to find out either.

I can see by his face at dinner that he has something to say to everyone. When everyone rises after the meal, I nudge Miriel and we make a beeline for the door, but...

"Lady Virginia, Princess Miriel, where do you think you're going in such a hurry?"

Uh-oh – full names.

"Nowhere in particular, Your Majesty."

"Good. Then you can perhaps explain to me exactly why the whole city seems to be buzzing with gossip about my wedding. A cloth merchant has apparently told everyone that she was told by two very upstanding ladies, on the very I day I expressly desired no one to say anything no less."

I falter, I don't really have the courage to look Aragorn in the eye and give him the same excuse I gave to Miriel.

I'm surprised when Miriel pipes up,

"We were just so excited, Your Majesty. We thought that the people of Minas Tirith would be overjoyed at the news of the wedding of the first King they've had since Mardil became the first Ruling Steward of Gondor nearly a Millennium ago. Besides, we are not subject to your rule and it sounded more like a... request than an actual command."

Everyone, including me, stares at her. Legolas in particular seems flabbergasted at his sister's rash words.

Ninety years of running around the wilderness with nutter and I has that effect.

We all look at Aragorn with baited breath. He leans back in his chair.

"Well, just don't let me catch you disobeying my... requests again." He winks and we make a dash for the exit.

There wasn't really much point in hiding anything after that, so the wedding became the favourite topic of conversation amongst everyone.

The plan's ulterior motive worked as well – I haven't seen Miriel mope in days.

***

Midsummer's Eve dawns bright and full and everyone is up ready preparing to receive the elves.

One of Elrond's messengers arrived late last night with the news of their imminent arrival.

Owing to the formalness of the occasion, Miriel and I are once again dressed in the most formal of gowns. Naturally, Miriel's is green and silver, while mine is made from some of the purply-blue silk-taffeta I'd seen in the market. Well, I could hardly_ not_ get any now, besides, it is very beautiful material.

One thing about our dresses though, they're far more conservative than what we usually wear as they were made by the Gondorian seamstresses. It's a shame as I keep thinking back to that _very_ revealing ball gown I wore in Rivendell when we came back from the Harad and Umbar. I'm sure Amrothos would have appreciated it...

Miriel, Legolas, and I are bit shaken when we see that Thanduil has also accompanied the Rivendell elves. You don't need a brain to work out why though as he shoots Elrohir a sharp look when he passes him.

Once all the formalities and romance are dealt with, we all greet our friends and families properly. _Ada_ immediately pulls me into a bone-crushing hug and doesn't let go for so long that I'm in danger of being suffocated – I wonder how much Ellie actually told him of our adventures.

I then pick up Vanlanthiriel and hold her whilst hugging _Naneth_.

"What's this, Ginny?" asks Vanlanthiriel as she spots the chain with Amrothos' ring on it.

"Nothing." I say probably a little too quickly and instinctively try to hide it.

Luckily, _Ada _is talking to Elrond and doesn't notice;_ Naneth_, on the other hand, is watching me closely.

After the evening meal, we all sit together in a light and airy sitting room. It doesn't take long for Ellie to bypass the formalities completely and launch into a teasing campaign with me acting as the butt of most of the jokes, all of which involve some mention of Amrothos.

_Ada_ definitely notices this time and begins asking all sorts of questions.

"Who is this man?"

"He's the youngest son of the Prince of Dol Amroth."

"And what has he got to do with you? Where did you meet him?"

"We first met as we were marching to the Black Gate..."

"What happened?"

"Nothing much at first – I wasn't really interested, but Amrothos kept flirting with me..."

"What! He hasn't done anything improper has he? Because if he has..."

"Amrothos has been a perfect gentleman, actually..."

"But, you like him now?"

"After we saved each others' lives at Morannon, I sort of began to see him in a different light..."

"And..."

"And, we've sort of been getting closer since then." I finger my chain absent-mindedly; yet again, _Naneth_ is watching. She's also smiling; I think she might have worked out the truth.

_Ada_ is about to continue his rant, when _Naneth _saves me by asking Ellie to sing some songs from our world.

Everyone is suitably nonplussed when Ellie begins with 'In These Shoes?' At least it distracts _Ada_.

Ideally, Amrothos would have escorted me back to my chamber as he does most nights, but _Ada_ coughs significantly, offering me his own hand.

I try to give Amrothos a reassuring look as I'm led from the room, but _Ada's_ too quick. I do hope this isn't a sign of things to come...


	36. Chapter 35

Dawnstar and Friend chapter 35

Eleanor's POV

Today was the big day that I am sure Elrond has been dreading.

Arwen and Aragorn's wedding day.

Due to lack of elfin tradition, it is mostly Gondorian in style.

Ginny and I notice some interesting similarities to those of home ones, as well as some differences. Ginny is particularly paying attention as she may actually need them in the next few months, if the way she and a certain, unnamed prince are getting on together is anything to go by.

You'll never guess who got selected as Arwen's attendant!

Well, considering she is supposed to be escorted by her family (which just happens to be the same as Aragorn's) that means me.

Ginny and Miriel acts as maids of honour, or the Gondorian equivalent, but Galadriel, Elrond, and I are also there.

The twins, Legolas, and Gimli support Aragorn.

The tradition of white dresses has not been invented yet so Arwen is in a pale blue dress with silver embroidery and sapphires.

She looks absolutely lovely, and well deserving of her reputation as one of the paramount beauties of Middle Earth.

I have to admit that the insecure part of me feels really rather ugly next to her, though I know that I have been blessed in the looks department as well.

Aragorn looks both nervous and the neatest I think I have ever seen the man.

Gandalf is the one presiding over the ceremony. Both Ginny and I find it a little weird for there not to be a priest, though he is at least wearing robes.

When they reach the equivalent of an alter, just a raised platform really, the two are stood either side of the Maia, with their families/support behind them.

Gandalf first does what is probably statutory preaching, much like the stuff in our own world, all about the joys of marriage and whatever (I generally turn off during preaching and find more interesting things to do – like stare at my absolutely gorgeous beloved).

The happy pair then exchange their silver betrothal rings for gold wedding rings.

Through the rings is a red chord which is tied round the hands of those wearing the rings and the two make some vows, similar to the ones we know.

I can't remember exactly what they were, but they involved chastity, many children, and sticking by each other. I did notice that there was no requirement for love in the vows though; it looks like love is something Gondorians – at least the ones who invented the vows – are not too bothered about.

After they had taken the vows, the chord was untied again and they were allowed to kiss.

Obviously, everyone cheered.

I couldn't work out if the soppy look on Elrond's face was from grief at finally well and truly having lost Arwen to mortality or from happiness, I am not sure he ever really accepted that love.

After that we all proceed into Merethrond, the big hall in the citadel, the wedding having taken place in the packed courtyard outside.

In Merethrond there is another feast and ball.

The musicians have obviously been practicing elfin pieces of music while we were gone because they turn up several times.

The elves also decide to drop me in it again, and because it is such an important occasion, I favour them with a few songs.

I explain that all the songs I am singing for them are love songs from a musical, give a quick explanation of what of the musical is then start.

I don't have any accompaniment and am very quickly thankful for the vastly increased vocal range of the elves as two of the songs are technically bloke's songs.

The songs are 'Wonder of Wonders, Miracles of Miracles', then 'Now I Have Everything' and finally 'Far From the Home I Love', all from _Fiddler on the Roof_.

That is a musical I have always loved and despite everything else like it being a royal wedding and stuff, these songs seem appropriate. I dedicate the last one to Elrond, which definitely fits the situation. I wonder if he listened to the words and understood what I was trying to convey.

After the performance, I beg off and go outside.

By the time I am actually outside my legs stop shaking, a little known fact being that I have the worst stage fright and am almost unable to stand while performing.

I lean against the walls of the citadel in the shadows, for the first time in a very long time actually, thinking back to the little family I had back in that other world.

For the first time I wonder about what happened to them, what happened when we left, were we missed?

I hope my departure didn't cause too much trouble. I suddenly feel both melancholy and a little mournful, what would I have been like if I had stayed there?

I also wonder about the politics, have they changed? Hey, I am a politics graduate!

After a while, there is another presence beside me.

I look, beside me is Elrond, much to my surprise.

He is silent for a while before speaking.

"You said those songs were from a story? What was the situation behind that last song?"

Yes I did get his attention then.

"The girl singing is betrothed to a man who is a social revolutionary in a country where the monarchy is corrupt and is persecuting the social minority that both characters came from. He has been arrested and sent to a place called Siberia which is a frozen wasteland that all _inconvenient_ people were sent to for detention. She is following him there to help him and marry him and whatever. She is explaining to her father why she is leaving to go somewhere so horrible, know she will never see any of her family again, for a man who probably will never be able to give her a good life that is secure, it is not a good match socially speaking, but she loves him and he loves her."

He nods at me and is silent for a while longer.

"Do they ever see each other again?" he asks quietly.

"No, the Tsar, that is the Russian king, decides to have all the Jewish people evicted off their land and told to leave, so her family all leave for another continent to resettle." He looks at me shocked.

"That's the story of the Jewish people throughout time. For some unknown reason people have always had something against the Jews, probably because they are hard working and successful. They take up a disproportionate section of the higher intelligence professions like healing and it is scientifically proven that the race has a higher average intelligence, probably because the stupid ones didn't survive the millennia of racism." I sigh. I may not have been a Jew, but I do feel for them, I think the way people feel about them is rather unjustified to say the least.

We lapse into silence again before I walk off to the end of the keel.

While I'm standing out at the end of the keel, I sing 'Miracle of Miracles' again to myself. It is such a joyful song, and it was my brother's, well adopted brother's, favourite.

While there, I sing through several of my favourite songs.

"You still miss your home, don't you?"

I turn to see Thanduil standing there. It is a weird case of déjà vous. The situation is weirdly different from the time he asked me about that before.

We stand there and I sing some more songs, mostly English though some in other languages.

Eventually we return to the celebrations where Legolas immediately sweeps me into a dance.

I see across the room that Amrothos and Ginny are dancing, as are Miriel and Elrohir and, surprisingly, Elrond and Arwen. The last two are talking and I think Elrond and his daughter are finally talking in a way that was overdue 40 years ago.

Eventually I excuse myself and go back outside to think.

This time I walk along the walls of the citadel, once again singing to myself.

I love music, I really do.

This time I bump into Lothiriel, Prince Imrahil's daughter. That is one young lady I have never really got to know.

"Princess Caladhiel?" She asks. I forgot she had been introduced to me by my formal name, though most people know me as either Eleanor or Ellie.

"Eleanor, please. I am not a fan of the formal name." She looks at me confused; Eleanor is obviously not just a slight variation on the original. "Eleanor is a translation, though I am never sure if it is to or from. I only discovered that it was not my 'formal' name over a month after I arrived back in this world, so I still use the name I was given in that other world." She nods and accepts this explanation.

She is silent for a while before speaking again.

"My brothers tell me that your friend resisted Amrothos vigorously at first. Do you know why? She would be the first to offer any real resistance to any of them." I have to laugh at the question. She frowns at me.

"Sorry, it is just knowing the reason that makes the question amusing." She nods at me. "You realise that Ginny has the lifespan of a Númenorian, from the earliest period?" She shakes her head.

"So her objection was to the fact she would far outlive him?"

"Partly, she also ages much slower, so you can guess that she is older than she looks. She was brought up as a normal human and has trouble dealing with the age difference." Lothiriel nods.

Though I have not exactly told her that Ginny is 90 years older than her guy, at least the family have some little warning.

Ginny's POV

Midsummer's Day 3019 of the Third Age by the Hobbit Reckoning.

This is a date I'm sure no one, Elrond in particular, will forget in a hurry.

The Gondorians evidently place a whole lot more emphasis on wedding ceremonies than the elves, but then, you could hardly call a binding an actual _ceremony_, especially as elves really only need to sleep together once for them to be classed as married in the elfin culture.

This time, as I'm not a member of Arwen's family, I'm not one of her attendants. Although I, along with Miriel, act as a sort of 'Maid of Honour'.

"Don't forget to pay attention," Amrothos whispers just before the ceremony starts. He kisses me before going to take his seat.

_Naneth_, I suddenly notice, is sitting very close to us. She's acting as though she hasn't heard anything, but I know she has.

I do pay particular attention though; not only for the detail, but also for all the romance of the occasion. I especially like the bit with the red chord. The vows also are rather wonderful – to me, marriage vows always seem so final and 'sealing' as it were. I'm a bit stunned at the emphasis on lots of children, whilst 'love' barely features at all.

It's the kiss though that I'm really looking forward to – now that _is_ the sealant!

After the ceremony, we all enter Merethrond and the feast and ball begin.

Virtually, everyone dances for the first dance and this means I get to dance with Amrothos as _Ada _is dancing with _Naneth_.

After the first dance, I extricate myself from Amrothos' arms and go over to _Naneth_.

"_Naneth_, could I just speak to you for a moment?" I lead her to a corner, far away from everybody.

Now I'm here, I really don't know how I'm going to begin.

"Amrothos and I... as you may have noticed... we're..."

"Betrothed?" _Naneth_ finishes helpfully.

I nod.

"I thought so."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Possibly not to those around you all the time, but I haven't seen you in a while and I've never seen Prince Amrothos before, so things sort of fell into place. Not that I think your guardian has noticed," she continues as I open my mouth to speak, "He's more preoccupied with your safety."

"I just want you to talk to _Ada_; don't say anything about the betrothal Amrothos still has to ask his permission, but just help to bring him round to the idea."

_Naneth_ smiles,

"Don't worry, I know my husband; just leave it to me."

Later on, Ellie is persuaded to sing a few songs. Whilst she's singing 'Now I Have Everything', Amrothos wraps his arms around me and we stand there, swaying in time to the music.

There is a significant cough behind us – guess who it is.

"Prince Amrothos, may I have a private word?" _Ada_ then leads Amrothos away.

I look over at _Naneth_; she looks back, smiles, and nods encouragingly.

Amrothos comes back a few minutes later – I'm rather apprehensive.

"What did _Ada_ say?"

"He was just letting me know precisely what would happen to me if he ever finds a single hair on your head out of place. He's a very protective elf."

I smile slightly – if I hadn't been so apprehensive I would have noticed the significance of Amrothos' words...


	37. Chapter 36

Dawnstar and Friend chapter 36

Eleanor's POV

After the wedding there is a two week long festival of the royal marriage.

They might not have had a honeymoon but still...

During the little festival all sorts of things happened.

Firstly, a couple of days after the wedding, Amrothos and Ginny announced their own engagement.

Never thought that would happen.

Everyone was very happy for them, even Erestor. I thought that he would have reacted far differently given his rather over-protective and, to be brutally honest, very possessive attitude towards Ginny.

She, however, confided to me later that Erestor had already taken Amrothos aside for a 'friendly conversation'.

Then there were the Hobbit kitchen raids, aided and abetted by the twins and Faramir (when he wasn't working).

The people of the Gondorian court soon learned to be wary of our cats as, when they tried to monopolise us into talking to Aragorn for them, we all adopted the Ginny approach to court butterfly control.

You have no idea how many uses there are for three very live giant cats.

Aragorn carried on working through the holiday (kingdoms don't stop because of marriages) and eventually, Arwen, Ginny, Miriel, and I decided he was overdue a break.

We quickly enlisted the help of the other elves, Imrahil (who has a really evil sense of humour we have discovered), his children, the Fellowship, and Faramir.

Imrahil and Faramir clear out a day for him to be gone while the rest of us organise what will be done on that day.

An hour or so ride out from Ramas Echor is a beautiful waterfall in the wood, not unlike the ones we bathed in just before that explosive reunion with Thanduil.

I have to admit this choice of place has an ulterior motive.

No doubt everyone will want to swim in the pool...

Anyway, we set up a picnic for the day and nick Aragorn.

We leave around dawn, having an amusing moment when several people get to see the dawn happen in my necklace, something the humans were not forewarned about.

We all gallop until we can no longer see the wall and only slow when we are within the woods.

When we have sorted out our horses and things after we have arrived, the men notice what we were hoping they would notice.

They start suggesting that swimming would be a good idea, though most of the females present decline the notion in favour of watching as they don't want to get their dresses wet or something like that.

Ginny, Miriel, and I quietly disappear behind some trees however.

On our world trip, Ginny and I had brought swimming costumes with us, as well as sarongs, and I had actually brought two of each for some reason (once again, don't ask me why).

While behind the trees we changed into the costumes, both of mine being one piece halter necks with one turquoise, the other forest-green, and each with a matching sarong.

We walked back to the waterfall, and got several interested looks. They had never seen an outfit quite like the ones we were wearing and really were quite interested.

The expressions of their faces, particularly the males of assorted species, was _entertaining_, to say the least.

That got even better when Ginny and I (Miriel was still a little shy) dropped sarongs and dived into the water. I don't think any of them had ever seen females wearing so little outside of bedrooms.

Once they had got over their shock, the men joined us, wearing only leggings.

This left several nice bare chests, all dripping wet, for us to ogle at.

Suddenly our men-folk seemed very possessive, not that we minded – it meant they were topless and in the water with us.

Seeing how much fun we were having, Miriel joined us.

I thought the look on Thanduil's face when he saw her in that Rivendell dress was amusing.

It just got outclassed.

Waaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy outclassed.

Anyway...

We spent the next few hours running around, having fun in the water, and generally mucking around.

The highlights included Celeborn and Thanduil somehow getting into a water fight that soon spread and even Galadriel got splashed at one point.

There was also the diving contest from the top of the waterfall, which Glorfindel won – not too surprisingly. This was particularly amusing because the contest was between the guys of various species and each was championing a certain female. Glorfindel, being my Knight, was fighting for me so I won too.

Madam, as I had taken to calling Erestor and Silva's daughter, was at her cutest best as well, though she did nearly give everyone a heart attack when she nearly got herself drowned in the water trying to swim too ambitiously for someone of her size.

Imrahil was the one who saved the day there, thank heavens.

I think Legolas, Elrohir, and Amrothos were disappointed when we turned down their offers to stand watch to make sure no one looked as we changed out of our swimming costumes back into those really covering Rivendell dresses.

Stop anyone from looking at us my arse, they wanted to watch themselves!

After that entertaining day, we rode back to the city and arrived around dusk, though it was fully dark by the time we got up to the citadel.

It was only a couple of days after that when the big wedding celebrations ended.

About three days after that Arwen is able to take Frodo aside and tell him that he can go to Valinor in her place.

I am glad Elrond is not around to hear that conversation as I don't think he is quite ready to be reminded of her mortality.

Three more days after that Ginny, Miriel, me, our families, and our fiancés go down into the main city to go shopping.

It is quite fun and we also get to visit the slowly blooming gardens of Minas Tirith. Though Legolas has not settled anything finally, he and his elfin kin have already started work in reviving the greenness to the white city.

Part way through the afternoon, we get some sweet rolls off a market vendor and go stand on the walls of the city to eat them.

As we are watching the grass we suddenly see a large party coming across the Pelennor Fields.

Knowing the timeline, Ginny and I have our suspicions as to who that group are, but those around us are much more curious as they don't know.

As they get closer we can see the long blonde hair of the riders and the plumed helmets.

Soon everyone watching from the walls realises it is the Rohirrim riding over the fields.

We dash up to the citadel to get ready for the arrival of the horse-lords, excited at their return.

I can't wait to introduce them to the elves!

Before disappearing off to change I remember to send a messenger to Aragorn to forewarn him.

Eomer has arrived!

Ginny's POV

I wonder if the festivities after my own wedding will last as long Aragon and Arwen's will – I doubt it though.

One very good thing to come out of the festivities is that I can finally talk openly about my engagement.

Imrahil readily gave his consent when Amrothos formally asked him. Naturally, _Ada_ was a little hesitant about doing the same, but, as he had already had his 'friendly conversation' with Amrothos and if _Naneth_ had hinted to anything, I think he must have realized that something was on the cards.

Anyway, the consent was given and, when we had found a secluded corner, Amrothos immediately took the chain from around my neck and slipped the ring on to my finger.

It was already quite late at night (moon and stars shining – very romantic!) so we didn't properly announce our engagement until the next morning at breakfast.

I specifically didn't wear red as I knew I'd be going virtually the same colour myself, not that anyone really notices as they're so preoccupied with congratulating us.

***

Not for the first time in his life Aragorn is supremely grateful for the presence of our cats – he has enough on his plate without wheedling courtiers fawning over him all the time.

I'm sure not many kings would be quite so happy for three very large, very playful cats to go running around on their own.

Not that they always go around on their own. I, for example, always make sure Murrlin is nearby when there are any Councillors in the immediate vicinity. You have no idea how amusing it is to see very dignified men suddenly jump up as though their velvet robes are on fire whenever Murrlin pads sedately into the room.

The situation is even funnier if Murrlin has managed to do a bit of hunting and comes in with half her kill (sometimes still oozing blood) dangling from her mouth, almost always depositing it by the feet of whom so ever happens to be nearest the door.

***

One thing I will say for Amrothos, at least he won't have the insanely huge and complicated task of running a kingdom when we're married, so we'll be able to spend most of the succeeding days together as much as we want.

That's certainly what I read in Arwen's face whenever she sees us alone. Poor Arwen – she's evidently thinking about what she could be doing with Aragorn if he weren't so preoccupied.

It is this that sets us girls' minds ticking and we set about trying to think of some way we can distract Aragorn from his duties.

Accordingly, we enlist the help of all our friends. It is eventually decided to have a day out in some nearby woodlands. The area we plan to visit also has a large waterfall and pool that are ever so conveniently close by...

It seems the male varieties of all species are just as predictable as each other – guess which gender took the most effort to point out the pool.

Most of the females decline the idea of a swim; Miriel, Ellie, and I (much to the delight of three certain fiancé's) are not quite so coy.

We disappear behind some trees and re-emerge wearing some rather elegant and somewhat revealing swimming costumes, though our bottom halves are covered by sarongs.

Naturally mine is purple; it also enhances my cleavage in a manner not all that dissimilar from a certain ball gown and has an elegant back which, though not too exposing, still manages to show off my tattoo to perfection.

The men are suitably speechless when we re-join the party – I suppose we are wearing something that could barely even be classed as underwear.

While we're still being goggled at, Ellie and I throw off our sarongs (probably causing several mouths to drop in the process) and dive expertly into the water.

"Come on, boys! The water's lovely," we call teasingly.

I don't think there is a male in the world who could resist such temptation – the ones present certainly can't.

There is probably only one thing that out ranks a man in a uniform in terms of 'phwoar!' and that's a man with a bare chest (muscular obviously), especially when wet. As you would expect, Ellie and I can't help but sneak glances at all the men now in the water with us.

It's probably this that causes our fiancé's to swim over and pull us into warm embraces.

It's surprising how quick Miriel's embarrassment disappears after this and she also dives into the water, causing _her_ fiancé to swim over for their own embrace.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Legolas immediately pull away from Ellie; won't that elf ever leave his sister alone?

I splash him hard and fast; the water covers not only him, but also several others. This results in the first of many water fights throughout the day.

The exposure of so much skin (male and female) seems to have made our men-folk very possessive and eager to show off all of a sudden – can't think why though...

Accordingly, they begin to have swimming contests and always champion a certain female.

There is also a diving contest, which Glorfindel wins (surprise, surprise), although personally, I think Amrothos was by far the best, but then I am somewhat biased in that department.

The only downer during the day was when Vanlanthiriel nearly drowned. I say downer, but we all nearly had simultaneous heart attacks. I think she was trying to impress Elladan; now that Elrohir is off limits, Vanlanthiriel seems to have become fixated by his twin brother.

I was over the other side of the pool when it happened and instantly struck out for them when I heard the commotion. Fortunately, Imrahil was far closer and pulled Vanlanthiriel to safety – that man will never know quite how happy and grateful he made three of the party.

We didn't spend all day in the water though; quite often, I'd look around and notice that we were missing a couple or two. Aragorn and Arwen seemed to disappear off the most.

Thanks to Vanlanthiriel's little brush with death, _Ada_ has become suitably preoccupied so I'm able to sneak off more with Amrothos than would usually be allowed.

***

Our day out in the woods occurred on 10th July. It's now eight days later and Ellie, Miriel, and I are sending the stall- and shop-holders into transports of delight as we are shopping not only with our fiancé's, but also our families – we're making quite an impression as we pass through the city.

As the day wears on, I think all the men-folk are beginning to regret their offers of help – we can barely see some of them from behind all the bags and boxes that they are carrying for us.

Eventually, we take pity on them and get a bite to eat, which we all munch happily as we stand upon the walls of the city – Vanlanthiriel being kept as far away from the edge as is physically possible.

Suddenly, a large party of men all on horse-back comes galloping into view over the horizon. I catch Ellie's eye – I think I know who they might be...


	38. Chapter 37

Dawnstar and Friend chapter 37

Eleanor's POV

Though we were excited about the arrival of Eomer, and Éowyn too, we were more excited about the prospect of some more engagements.

The incipient announcement of the betrothal between Éowyn and Faramir, who we had grown quite close to in our stay, would have the huge advantage of taking the focus of the world in general off of us and our romances, which we were finding to be things we wanted to keep at least a _little_ bit private.

There was also the fun we call setting up Lothiriel and Eomer.

I am not sure if they were in the slightest bit attracted to each other or considered each other as potential partners, but Tolkien stated they would be together, so by default of the fanfiction theory that the author is god, so we would _make_ them come together.

This time we took on different tactics.

The night of Eomer's arrival, there was a feast in Merethrond, which we wore Lorien dresses to as they took rather less time to dress in and we had not had all day.

We had brought Faramir and Imrahil into what we were doing, amongst others (you'll never guess who), and they had carefully arranged for the pair to be sitting next to each other.

On the subject of her family, they were all delighted though Erchirion had the expression of someone who had realised that, with the rest of his siblings being married off, his father would turn his paternal eye to finding him a wife too.

I'm sure if we looked hard enough we could find someone perfect for him...

Well hello, tangent, nice to meet you...

Back to the story: once the dancing had started the two obviously danced together.

Just as they were to leave the floor the music turned to a Rohirric jig, and their king could hardly leave the floor and let his country down now, could he?

Of course, since the jig was for two and there were no other competent dancers available (Elphir had informed us that she did know how to dance a jig) Lothiriel had joined him in the middle of the floor.

We also noticed that Éowyn and Faramir had joined in, then Aragorn and Arwen (where did she learn a jig? Aragorn I can work out, but Arwen?) and later, much to the amazement of everyone, Thanduil decided to convince me to join him.

Where on earth did he pick up a jig? I learnt when we went through Rohan when Théoden was a child, but a xenophobic Sindarin King is not at the top of my list of people to learn a human peasant dance.

And I thought Arwen knowing a jig was shocking...

My incipient father-in-law was really rather good actually, much to the surprise of just about everyone including his own family.

Over the next few days, though the pair could not talk very often, they did come into contact with each other quite a lot.

This set-up was meant to be more subtle than our previous ones.

Four days after Eomer's arrival, the funeral procession of King Théoden left Minas Tirith.

This was a mournful occasion, but that didn't stop us from match-making though.

At first, every section of the party stayed with their own kind, you know Dol Amroth people stayed together and the elves of each realm only rode beside elves of that same realm.

Obviously the guards stayed in the same place throughout the journey, but it did not take long for those who didn't have to, to mix up. The people in the honour guard had either fought together in the war or made friends with each other at other points.

There was also the problem with systemic curiosity over the elves, though thankfully there were no children (apart from Madam). I love children in fairly small doses, but the number who were shameless when it came to bugging us elves drives you up the wall at times, that was why we hadn't gone shopping in the city significantly more often.

This large procession did have one advantage though, we could say anything – without any dropping or talking extra loud whatsoever – and be certain that it had got passed round everyone in under an hour.

Now I know how it feels to have paparazzi.

On a side note, we have had the peculiar thing of Aragorn announcing the Druadan forest an independent state or whatever they call it here. I never thought I would actually see a person do that.

On the 7th of August, a day after my birthday (our world time, I don't know when my real birthday is as elves don't count such things beyond our majorities so I have never had need to know), we arrive in Edoras with the funeral procession.

Three days later, on the 10th of August, there is the funeral.

We all wear modest black and wear our hair up and look mournful. By now we are used to such things, having spent so much time with the Dunedan.

We still feel mournful as Ginny, Miriel, and I only really remember Théoden as a little boy, having only seen a small amount of him when he was bigger and a king.

At the end, Éowyn leads the women in a funeral lament and we join in wordlessly as, though we do not know the words, we have heard the men on the battlefields after both the Pelennor Fields and the Black Gate when they were burying their dead.

Afterwards we go in for a meal, and then there is the wake. I have actually only gone to one wake before, there being none in the Angle for fairly obvious reasons.

I mostly remember the endless vodka lemons my adopted cousins kept feeding me, it being back in England (near Birmingham to be precise).

This one was very different, bar the copious amounts of alcohol, though that was admittedly a different alcohol.

Out of pure mischief, the twins and I spiked the various forms of alcohol present, mostly beer, with strong elfish liqueur. Very mature, I know...

It did have the desired effect though, everyone loosened up a fair bit quicker than they usually would have. On the other hand, several of the humans, particularly the younger ones, slid under the table rather quicker too.

We forewarned the ones we wanted to stay awake.

One of the best bits was when we found out that there was a jig both Lothiriel and Eomer knew that had required contact at the end.

Shortly before we got the bards to play the tune for it one of the assorted human males in on our plan bet Eomer that he couldn't get Lothiriel to kiss him.

Convenient huh?

Predictably when the tune came on, Eomer got her to dance with him and pulled her into a kiss in front of everyone.

She was, by now, at least slightly attracted him and gave into the handsome king gracefully, with a suitable amount of modest blushing and giggling which signed interest, but not too much.

That little giggle thing is something I always found just a bit irritating, but it was good in this instance. Gin could train her out of it later.

What was even more important was that, by now, everyone thought they would be a great match courtesy of our little campaign on convenient comments on the journey and they all made their approval very clear.

The humans often arrange marriages for politics so in this case, though we wanted the pair to love each other because we are saps like that, the approval of both the commons and, more importantly, the nobles was a major factor. I think we successfully manipulated that into place.

The much greater prominence of jigs and reels also meant I got much better acquainted with my soon-to-be father-in-law.

Once again, how the hell does he know so many jigs, and so well?

He sort of skirts round answering me when I actually ask him.

I think my fiancé is wondering whether to learn to dance rohirric style just so he could nick me off his dad, who only seemed to want to dance with me.

Judging by the expression on Thanduil's face every time he caught sight of the glares his son was sending his way for keeping me from him, the elfin king was keeping me dancing for the annoyance value.

I think I have just discovered where Miriel got her sense of humour from.

Late into the evening I do notice that the potential royal couple go outside for a talk, and their body language speaks for itself.

I see love on the horizon.

More love that is.

Ginny's POV

Despite the sombreness of the reason for the horse-lords' return, we naturally still hold a feast in their honour. Well, Aragorn and Eomer _do_ want the relationship between their two kingdoms to remain a good one.

Aragorn didn't (and would never) admit to this, but I suspect that he also wanted to impress the Rohirrim with Gondorian hospitality. Men are so predictable.

Our little band of cupids are at it again, now we aren't setting up Éowyn and Faramir – they managed that all by themselves – this time we have Eomer and Lothiriel in our sights.

I think the starting off point in their relationship is the same as Amrothos and I, well similar anyway.

Lothiriel is a very beautiful girl, the dark colour of her long flowing hair contrasts with the milky-ness of her skin and her blue-grey eyes. She also has the poise of someone who hasn't spent the majority of their life riding around Middle Earth fighting every enemy they come across.

Therefore, many men are attracted to her, but I think Eomer more than most. I keep thinking back to when I saw them together during Aragorn's coronation. Now it wasn't blindingly obvious, but I thought I saw something in the way Eomer looked at Lothiriel.

Like I did with Amrothos, she doesn't appear to be reciprocating those feelings, but she is a very private person, so (unlike me) wouldn't be quite so upfront with her feelings. I can't really work out whether her silence on the subject is because she does like Eomer, but doesn't want to say anything, or because she's too polite to say anything else (unlike yours truly).

Not that it matters either way, they _are_ going to fall in love and marry.

You wouldn't have thought subtlety was a concept very much practised when Ellie and I plan romances, but it is going to be in this case. We aren't going to constantly play love songs; they aren't going to keep having 'accidents' which ends with each of them in the other's arms; we aren't even going to celebrate Valentine's Day (besides, that's in late Spring!)

But, we will be making sure that the situation always remains 'favourable' for them.

Consequently, they do sit together during the feast and they do dance together (be rather impolite for Eomer to _not_ ask her to dance).

They also partner each other when the Rohirric jig is played (be rather unpatriotic for Eomer to _not_ dance that one).

A variety of couples get up for the jig, although not Amrothos and I. I know Rohirric jigs having learnt them when we girls first visited Rohan, but Amrothos, despite his sister knowing some, doesn't. I think it has something to do with male egos (yet again), his brothers never learnt why should he?

I also think he may be regretting that decision slightly, particularly as the couples get rather close at times...

On the other hand though, if we had been dancing at this point, I wouldn't have got half so good a view of Thanduil dancing with Ellie.

It was really quite something to see one of the most infamously proud and uptight elves around dancing a human jig with such enthusiasm. Eomer and Lothiriel were meant to be the ones most in the limelight, but I think Thanduil rather stole that honour for himself.

Everyone was certainly stunned enough at the end for there to be a slight pause in the clapping.

***

The funeral procession isn't due to leave for four days, on the 22nd.

During this time I hardly ever see my fiancé, he always disappears off, often for hours at a time, and I generally only get to see him at meal times. He's also very secretive and doesn't give me a straight answer when I ask him where's he's been.

This is the main reason why I don't ride with him when the funeral procession sets out for Edoras; I stay with Ellie and the elves from Rivendell. I'm not angry exactly, just slightly annoyed and want to punish him by giving him my own cold shoulder.

As I'm near _Ada _and_ Naneth_, Vanlanthiriel insists on riding with me on my horse.

If Eomer wasn't considering marrying Lothiriel before the ride to Edoras, then he most certainly is now.

Guess who couldn't resist tugging on Eomer's sleeve and piping up,

"Are you going to marry Princess Lothiriel?"

If I hadn't been holding firmly on to the reins as well as supporting Vanlanthiriel as she bounced up and down in front of me, then I would have put my head into my hands and wished for the ground to swallow me up (well, I could do the last part anyway).

Thank god Vanlanthiriel is still very tiny and very sweet.

There is a collective intake of breath from the surrounding riders as Eomer looks down at my sister, smiling benevolently.

"Marry Princess Lothiriel? Where did you get that idea from?"

As if he couldn't guess.

"Vanlanthiriel! Don't be so rude!" _Naneth_ rides over, "I think it's time you rode with me for a little while and let Ginny talk with her friends."

_Naneth_ gives me a meaningful look as I pass Vanlanthiriel over.

I don't need telling twice and pull back to ride with Ellie and Miriel again. They both look at me sympathetically at me as I say,

"Never let Vanlanthiriel ride with you if you ever plan another romance."

***

Three days after the funeral procession arrives in Edoras, King Théoden is laid to rest.

I'm not so annoyed at Amrothos that I don't let him hold my hand during the funeral. He thinks I'm unhappy simply because of Théoden's death, but really I'm thinking about the little boy I let ride on my horse all those years ago.

He died in battle, but old age still would have carried him off way before me. I love Amrothos and will never regret my decision to marry him, but he will die long before me too...

I cheer up during the feast and then the wake, especially when everyone begins to experience the effects of elfin alcohol.

Fortunately, after countless elfin balls and any other occasion where alcohol is present, I have developed somewhat of a resistance to said alcohol.

Another cheering event is when Eomer announces his sister's betrothal to Faramir – betrothals really are popping up left, right, and centre now aren't they?

Can't think why...

This being Rohan, jigs are far more evident.

Initially, I resign myself to far less dancing than I would like, but then Amrothos comes over and pulls me on to the dance-floor.

So _that's_ what he was doing during those days before the procession.

Typically, one of the jigs he's most keen on is one where the couple ends in very close contact – Eomer and Lothiriel aren't the only ones kissing when that one finishes...


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Eleanor's POV

On the 14th of August we left Edoras again.

This included the final farewell between Elrond and Arwen. It is very sad to think the pair would never see each other again.

There is also the bit where Éowyn gives Merry the horn of the mark.

There was much less flowery talk than there was in the book. Did Tolkien really think people in Middle Earth actually talked like they were in a bad medieval novel?

Now we had separated from Arwen, Faramir, Imrahil and his family (we were hoping that they would finish getting it on in our absence), Elrond decided to mope big time.

For much of the journey, we stayed away from my depressed nephew, though those related to him took turns in 'being there for him'.

Our cats were also there for him, though they came back to us at night.

That was quite amusing actually.

On the 18th we arrived at Helms Deep, and the look on Thanduil's face suggested he was resisting the temptation of saying something like 'my fortress is better than yours' or another equally mature statement along the same lines.

Males!

The next day I join my fiancé and his Dwarf friend in exploring the glittering caves. Most elves might not like caves, but I do.

Oooo, pretty sparkly things.

Anyway...

After that visit we rode on to Fangorn and Isenguard where we got to talk to Treebeard.

The Ents are the coolest thing ever, I decide and I think my friends agree with me on that point.

That day we all bid Aragorn farewell, some knowing we will see him again and others not.

The rest of us split off into groups.

I go with Leggy and Gimli because after all the separation over the last year, Legolas and I don't want to be separated for any longer than necessary.

Ginny and Miriel go with Elrond and the other elves not to mention the remnants of the Fellowship.

I know from listening to them planning that later on, Thanduil will split off with Miriel and take a more direct route to Mirkwood, only stopping in Lorien for a short while to refresh.

I am not sure Gimli is all that impressed by the way the pointy-eared people spent ages staring at trees.

I find the place fascinating though.

Even I have to admit that Legolas takes a ridiculous amount of time with the trees, though I suppose he is a wood-elf so it is sort of understandable.

When we finally get back to the journey, we take a bit of a roundabout route so as to not part with Gimli for as long as possible before riding through Mirkwood.

As we go through the wood, both Legolas and I can see the difference the fall of darkness has made.

That unnerving darkness that was always present is now gone and somehow the place seems lighter.

Mirkwood has once again become the Greenwood and you can tell.

We still stick to the main paths though as we are not sure about spiders and other nasty things that infested the forest.

When we meet the border guard I detect another change.

Though they had always been polite and respectful before, they really mean it now.

I think that might have something to do with the fact that I am about to become their princess.

We also pick up an honour guard, which I am sure is just for decoration as I think we have just proved rather conclusively that we really do not need protection.

For the first time ever, I saw the gates to the cave/palace/whatever-you-want-to-call-it were open fully and the decorators had obviously been out with a vengeance.

There was foliage, buntings, the works decorating the entrance and inside the halls.

Thanduil, Miriel, and Adindel greet me at the gate. The final elf doesn't look quite as happy as everyone else, but then again it means that there will be an incipient visit of Adindel's favourite human.

The first two were significantly happier to see us, though.

When we walk through the halls it is very strange because suddenly everyone notices me in a way they never have before.

I think they also noticed that I walked in wearing form-fitting leggings, a tight tunic which is tied round my abdomen with cloth laces, suede knee-high boots held tight with straps that had knives in them.

There are also a large number of weapons strapped to my back and the circlet of royalty on my brow with a severe, practical French plait.

I think the image of the warrior-princess of Gondolin scares them slightly.

Though I smile and stuff, I am still the lethal warrior who is thousands of years old and a daughter of one of the High Kings of the elves.

What I think is the scariest for them is the effortless way that I combined lethal with regal princess and ancient wisdom. The last one is only the result of years of practice and the accepting of who I really am.

It will be terribly strange to meet my father for the first time, I hope he will be proud of who I have become.

Unsurprisingly the first thing that I do is go to what is presently my room, wash and change before going to dinner.

I have just had a thought, now Ginny is marrying a prince she will have to put up with all those ultra-long toilets every day! Payback time.

Aniya is absolutely over the moon when she helps me to dress and doesn't shut up at all.

It is nice to know that all the servants are behind me, even though I am a Noldor.

At dinner Thanduil gives Leggy and I the plan for our wedding, which was hammered out while we were exploring the pretty forest in Rohan.

Elrond, the Twins, Ginny, and everyone else that would be coming from Rivendell and Lorien would arrive in a few weeks, and so would my wedding dress.

During the wait for them Legolas would prepare us new, larger chambers within the royal apartment and Thanduil would help Miriel prepare herself some. Traditionally the male did that, but she was getting married at the same time as I so the wedding would be in Mirkwood.

Anyway, Elrohir would be preparing her one in Rivendell and I would have some there as well.

The complications of royal weddings are many...

I found it a little weird that we would have a double, though not triple, wedding.

Once they arrive there will be a weeklong preparation time before the wedding day.

On the day Miriel and I would go together to wash in that special bathing area and be anointed with special oils and stuff before having our hair done in a special style and finally dressed in those simple Greek-style dresses.

I have insisted on a white gown though Miriel has a pastel-green gown that shimmers in the light.

After the feast we would be escorted to our rooms be our women-folk and sort of left there.

Then I was asked if there was anything I wanted to change or add.

All I added to it was for Legolas to carry me over the doorway to our room. This request results in questions on why, not really all that surprisingly.

I explain that it is a tradition from my world and then explain how it is a hangover from the Roman period and why they did it that way.

They find it peculiar, but they don't argue with me, it is my own wedding after all.

That night I go to bed quietly, hoping Ginny would get here soon.

Miriel is my friend, but only Ginny really understands, she was in the world I was brought up in.

I really need a childhood friend with me now and I don't think I have ever felt so alone or have ever missed her so much.

I think I am scared, well nervous really.

I don't think I have ever quite felt this way before.

Ginny's POV

14th August 3019 is a very sad day in many ways, especially for Elrond and Arwen. Both are silent during their final farewells, simply giving each other one last hug before Arwen mounts her horse. I think they've already said everything that needed to be said.

Amrothos and I also don't say anything; we just share one small kiss. We had already said our goodbyes; I didn't really think it would be very tactful for us to make a big show about it just before everyone leaves – we will be seeing each other again, Elrond and Arwen won't.

There is a specific reason for Amrothos leaving at this point, apparently it's tradition for a betrothed couple to spend a few weeks apart just before their wedding. Don't ask me why; maybe it has something to with 'making the heart grow fonder'. Though why _that_ would be the reason is beyond me, especially as love doesn't enter into the marriage vows – maybe it harks back to when love really wasn't an option and the couple were separated in order for them to reflect upon their future lives together.

Whatever the reason, we both think it's an absolutely pointless tradition; although, maybe it will help to add a little something to our wedding night, seeing as we can barely keep our hands off each other at the moment...

The four-day ride to Helms Deep is very uncomfortable; after the darkness of the past few years, the weather seems to be celebrating with an extra-long heat wave. All things velvet are discarded and nearly everyone takes to wearing thin, cotton-like tunics and leggings.

We can't do anything about our boots though, even the lighter summer ones become like miniature ovens.

Every day we make sure we find a shady camping spot next to a large body of water and then spend the rest of the day swimming – swimming costumes and more bare chests!

Only our cats refuse to go anywhere near the water, instead spending their time lying leopard-like up in the trees; I'm sure the elves didn't really mind their absence, although the Hobbits did.

It is early evening when we eventually arrive in Helms Deep.

Despite Saruman's assault on the place, it's still perfectly comfortable. We girls practically fall on our knees in gratitude when we're taken to a private bathing chamber.

A proper bath at last!

We may have spent every evening recently swimming, but we never had time to have a proper bath and massage, besides the water was always cold and we never really fancied scurrying about naked afterwards just so we could massage each other.

I don't join in with Ellie when she goes with Legolas and Gimli to visit the glittering caves; instead I accompany Aragorn on a trek into the mountains.

We actually spend far longer in the mountains than intended – guess who got lost and wouldn't listen to his companion when they were looking at the map.

I would have suggested asking for directions, but there wasn't much point seeing as Aragorn and I were the only ones about. I probably would have got the same reaction from him as we did in England anyway – complete and utter refusal.

It's only when I get really annoyed and snatch the map back before leaving Aragorn to make my own way down the mountain that he finally accepts defeat and follows me like a lost lamb. Not that he lets anyone in Helms Deep know why we took so long – I smile slightly; I think I may have found something to use as revenge for all that time he spent teasing me about Amrothos.

Three days later, we arrive at Isenguard and meet with Treebeard. I never thought that I would ever make friends with something that was, essentially, a giant, walking, talking tree.

Treebeard really is rather funny and reminds me of a far older, not to mention wiser, version of Merry and Pippin.

We part company with Aragorn at sunset. He doesn't respond when I tell him to not get too lost.

Miriel and I also part company with Ellie; she's going to travel with Gimli and Legolas before arriving in Mirkwood. Miriel and I will travel with the rest of the Fellowship and the other elves before I go on to Rivendell and Miriel and Thanduil make for Mirkwood.

I shall eventually join my two best friends in Mirkwood for their double wedding. It's a shame that it can't be a triple wedding, I wouldn't and I'm sure Amrothos certainly wouldn't mind if we could be married in the elfin style.

***

Our progress towards Rivendell is stately and sedate; only once do we encounter anything that could be remotely called danger.

This happens when we meet Saruman and Grima upon the road going in the opposite direction towards the Shire.

Saruman narrows his eyes when he spies the Hobbits, but doesn't do anything as we are surrounded by some of the most powerful elves in Middle Earth, not to mention a very angry Murrlin who immediately goes to Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin.

There is a tense moment as Saruman's eyes travel around the group, stopping when he spies the only human within it.

I drop my gaze. There is small, collective movement all around me; every elf sits up straighter upon their horses – the message could not have been plainer.

Saruman gives the merest trace of a nod before continuing on his way, Grima scurrying to keep up.

***

Miriel and Thanduil go with Galadriel and Celeborn when they part with us near the Redhorn Gate.

Everyone else continues to Rivendell.

You cannot imagine how wonderful it is to be in my old room again – it seems but a day since I was last here and yet, how many things have happened?

I take my own sweet time bathing that night, strangely glad that I'm the only one in the bathing chamber.

The next day, I visit the seamstresses' workshop to give them Ellie's order for her wedding dress. She has requested a white gown – well a girl does have to follow some of her dreams, I myself shall definitely be insisting upon an ivory-cream dress (it's the same colour as what my mother wore to her wedding and I always imagined that I would wear her wedding dress).

It doesn't take the seamstresses very long to make the dress (I wonder why). Even so, it's still extremely elegant; an all-in-one creation of pure white satin, the only adornment being the palest of gold threads woven into a delicate floral pattern that weaves up and down the dress.

I also help Elrohir and Elrond prepare some quarters for when Ellie and Miriel are staying with their husbands in Rivendell.

Elladan and I have great fun in teasing Elrohir when we see the size of the bed that he has had made for him and Miriel – it makes a king-size look small in comparison.

***

The days slip by and soon it's time for us to set out for Mirkwood. It's only now that I realise just how much I miss Ellie. I wonder how she's been fairing; despite our love for Miriel, Ellie and I share something that she can never understand.

We grew up in a different world with completely different ideas and values; even so, people there still marry for love and still feel inordinately nervous before their weddings. I know I certainly feel the tiniest bit nervous and I have barely begun to plan mine...


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Eleanor's POV

I fling my arms around my human friend as she reaches me.

I really do not think I have ever been so glad to see her in my life.

After I have finished greeting Ginny, I greet everyone else, who I think understand why I seem so glad to see her.

It is noticed that I seem to be babbling a bit when we go inside though.

The look on particularly Silva's face when we are walking suggests she knows how I feel.

Suddenly I feel this most peculiar feeling of calm spread over me and look to my side to see the expression I have come to associate with magic usage on Ginny's face.

I never realised that her affecting a person's emotions could be so noticeable, I will have to tell her and get her to practice doing it a little more subtly.

Not that I am ungrateful for her intervention, I really needed something to calm me down, I am almost at breaking point with nervousness.

That evening after supper, Ginny joins me in my sitting room, Miriel having gone off to snog Elrohir or something.

"You're terrified, aren't you?" I nod.

"I do love him, but this is such a big step and I am almost scared to make it. I am exited too, but I need someone here who understands where and how I grew up to stop me from being so nervous. It is so unlike what I expected my wedding to be like. The only tradition I carried across will not be the same as Legolas does not understand why it is important to me. He tries, but it won't work quite the same..." I trail off, it is hard to explain the jumble of emotions I am feeling, but I am sure Ginny knows how I feel and feels the same, partly because she is at a slightly earlier stage of preparing for the same situation.

She just hugs me and I burst into tears on her shoulder, the emotions finally getting the better of me.

When I have exhausted myself she helps me get ready for bed and calms me enough for me to sleep, I am eternally glad that I don't dream that night for I am not sure what I would have dreamed.

The next few days are a flurry of preparation, with the decision, that due to lack of women-folk, we would have to substitute others in, making life oh so much more complicated.

Galadriel got to replace my mother as the only female in Middle Earth who had any chance of being older than me, not to mention vaguely related by marriage.

Miriel made everyone go up in flames when she insisted on Ginny doing that job for her. The idea of a human replacing their princess' mother at the feast was shocking to say the least.

Silva was the only other attendant we had and I was glad there would not be a gaggle of giggling young females round me when they escorted Miriel and I to our new quarters with our soon-to-be husbands. I think Miriel agreed with me there.

The night before the wedding, all the aforementioned females gathered in the comfortable library and we had a little celebration/party-like thing.

It was nothing like the hen nights back home, it was quieter for a start, but there was something charming about it. I am sure it involved much less alcohol than whatever the guys were doing did.

Galadriel and Silva then decided to embarrass Miriel and I beyond belief. They decided we were overdue the T-A-L-K.

The first bits about romance and whatever were a bit useful, but then they decided to get on to explaining the mechanics.

At this point I decided to tell them that what was actually required was something we already knew about and that I had actually had this conversation with my mother in the other world.

It doesn't stop them though and I get this impression they enjoy embarrassing us.

This view is confirmed when we are really trying to stop them because our faces are so hot you could cook with them and Silva asks in her worst innocent voice whether we would like her to get told off when she got to Valinor by our mothers for not preparing us suitably for our wedding nights.

I want to kill them.

Ginny seems to find this amusing though.

I can't help it; I have to let off steam somehow,

"I don't see what you find so funny, Ginny; you still have all this to come."

Ginny's smile drops immediately as she goes pink. She then straightens up and that tell-tale expression comes over her face again – uh oh.

The feeling of calm begins to leave me, but then Ginny's face suddenly clears and her eyes dart over to Galadriel before coming back to me. She smiles,

"Indeed."

The next day dawns bright and early, which also describes my wakeup call that day.

Today both Aniya and Rodwen are helping me prepare and I have to admit that, for the first time, the extended bathing process does not calm me nearly as much as I had hoped.

The special scented oil they rub into my skin is the delicate smell of spices, they had asked me before hand I preferred the scent of flowers or spices and I had been very much in favour of spices.

The scent reminds me of the apple and plum pies I used to make before I came to Middle Earth. I keep having these nostalgic moments, with the upcoming change to my life.

I have to admit I did not eat at all before the feast, being rather scared I would throw up.

Yes I am very nervous, if I hadn't already made that very clear.

They slip the simple satin gown over my head and the weight of it is almost nothing.

The only thing I can feel of it is the gentle whisper of it as it brushes my skin and I feel really underdressed.

This unnerves me even more, though I think just about anything would unnerve me right now.

In the fairly early afternoon Galadriel comes and gets me.

We go to an ante-chamber near the entrance of the underground palace where there is also Ginny, Miriel, and Silva waiting for us.

Did I mention that the feast would be taking place in a large clearing outside, where it is now safe?

After what seems like an eternity, though is probably only a few minutes, we are taken outside and led to a lawn in the forest where there are huge numbers of elves sitting down on the grass round the food laid out on blankets.

I am escorted over to Legolas, who is sitting next to his father; he looks up as I approach.

When we have been seen, everything goes quiet and we are the centre of attention.

I have to admit I remember very little for a while after that.

I remember curling up in Legolas' arms and snuggling up to his neck. I also recall eating something, though I am not sure what, and talking to people, but that is about all.

The next point at which my memory is at all clear is as twilight is falling. Those that are officially my family rise and escort the two happy, if nervous, couples back inside.

Just outside our door they stop to talk to us a bit before we go in and I feel Ginny use her powers to calm me again, not to mention adding a little bit of another feeling which I am most definitely _not_ putting down on paper.

As the conversation finishes, Legolas swings me up into his arms and I squeal, not having had any warning when he did it.

Elrohir takes one look at us and does the same.

If you are wondering, their quarters are opposite ours, across the corridor.

I hope the walls are thick and good sound blockers.

Then Ginny and Thanduil open our front doors and we get carried across the doorways. Just before Leggy kicks shut the door I wave at Miriel cheerfully, though I am sure she is as nervous as I am.

Once we are in the middle of the room he puts me down and kisses me deeply.

"I never thought I would get to this point, my Aranel." I look up at him, biting my lip nervously. "You know I fell for you the first time I saw you, my heart knew its _faer_-mate instantly." {Soul}.

"You hid it well. I didn't realise you thought anything more of me than a useful object until you started kissing me that night." He pulls back from me, where he has been kissing my neck softly, and looks at me slightly shocked.

"I never thought of you as an object. I will admit that desire came before true love, but I always thought of you as very much of a person. No objects behave quite like that." He then gives me an amused look, "Do you realise that, though I was enjoying the view of you asleep when we first saw you, my uncle Adindel was enjoying the view of Ginny?" I stare at him, Adindel look at Ginny? "He never loved her, I don't think, but I know he has always desired her from the moment he first saw her topless."

Ginny will absolutely _die_ of embarrassment when she finds out that, far from not noticing her lack of top, Adindel ogled her while she was asleep.

Oh, telling her that will be fun!

It explains why he is so pissy around her though, guess it is his way of hiding the fact he fancies her!

Shortly after that we give up on conversation and get on to more interesting things that couples generally get up to on their wedding nights.

At some point, we migrate to the bedroom and decide that even the light clothing we are wearing is too much and dispose of that.

We do not sleep very much that night and I am glad for the lack of windows in the palace of Mirkwood as I would not be able to sleep when we finally stop for long enough to get some proper sleep, though that is only after we are exhausted.

I am glad that Galadriel told me how to make sure I don't get pregnant by elfin magic beforehand as I would like to wait until after we have finished setting up our new home in Ithilien.

***

I have to admit that we probably spend longer than Silva and Erestor in that room before we come out to meet the world.

Who cares, we were enjoying ourselves and it is not like we would get a honeymoon.

That was our honeymoon and it was _very_ sweet.

Ginny's POV

Riding through Mirkwood, I can see how much it really has changed. Before it was dark and forbidding, now it is green and full of light and life. Maybe Thanduil really was being sincere when he sent out an escort with _Ada_ and I when we first went riding together.

The Greenwood may have changed, Adindel certainly hasn't. He gives me the barest hint of a nod when we catch each other's eye. Of course it probably didn't help that Ellie by-passed all formality and almost knocked him over in her bid to hug me first.

I'm initially very surprised at such a reaction from Ellie; we haven't been parted that long. It's only when I look into her eyes and see (as well as sense) how nervous she is that I understand.

Oh dear, this does not bode well for my wedding.

After so many years in each other's company, it's not surprising that Ellie has picked up my rather annoying habit of babbling and general incoherence when major nerves have kicked in.

No one can get a simple, straight answer out of her.

I relax, by now I don't need much concentration to use my powers, although, apparently, I still need to work on the subtleness of their usage.

I make Ellie feel as calm and as light on her feet as I can.

Hopefully, I shall now be able to get some sense out of her.

Of course with so much preparations and plans occupying everyone's minds, I can't concentrate on making Ellie feel calm all the time – she looks absolutely terrified at dinner and hardly touches her food.

Maybe pre-wedding nerves are something which even an Empath is unable to conquer.

After dinner Miriel goes off hand-in-hand with Elrohir – I think they were heading in the direction of the music room. I go in search of Ellie.

I find her in her sitting room, reading a book. I don't mention the fact that it's upside down.

I sit beside Ellie and gently prize the book out of her grasp. I lay it on the table before taking her hands in mine.

"You're terrified, aren't you?"

Ellie nods.

"I do love him, but this is such a big step and I am almost scared to make it. I am exited too, but I need someone here who understands where and how I grew up to stop me from being so nervous. It is so unlike what I expected my wedding to be like. The only tradition I carried across will not be the same as Legolas does not understand why it is important to me. He tries, but it won't work quite the same..."

As she trails off, I begin to think about my own wedding. The Gondorian ceremony is very beautiful, but it's nothing to what I dreamed of when I was little. I also never dreamed that I would get to live to an age five times more than what my husband would.

If the way I feel right now is anything to go by, I will be spending the last 300 years of my life without a husband.

I reach over and hug Ellie, trying not to cry as she breaks down on my shoulder.

We stay clasped in each others' arms until Aniya comes to help Ellie get ready for bed. I catch her eye and silently shake my head; this is a night that Ellie does _not_ need maids fussing about her.

I myself help Ellie get ready.

Before I leave her, I use my powers to calm her again. I don't tell her, but I also slip a simple sleeping draught into the glass of water I give her.

Despite all my best efforts, poor Ellie, not to mention Miriel, gets more and more nervous over the next few days.

Due to the lack of suitable females, I get drafted in to act as Miriel's mother. In actual fact, Miriel puts her foot down and absolutely refuses to accept any other candidate.

I must say I am rather surprised myself at getting picked; either Galadriel or _Naneth_ would have done just as well; at the very least, they are actually older than Miriel. Thanduil, however, was having none of it; even the occasion of his children's bindings doesn't alter his over-zealous pride.

I am also surprised when I find out that elves also have hen parties on the night before their weddings (the males are probably doing something similar).

It was a small and select affair with only the females actually attending Ellie and Miriel present. This made it a grand total of five, unless of course you count the three extra furry bodies currently curled up asleep together in a large purring ball upon one of the rugs.

I'm very glad I'm only representing Miriel's mother when Galadriel and _Naneth_ decide to talk romance and then everything else involved – this means I'm able to take a back seat and try to look sympathetic whilst all the time trying not to smirk.

This is made even harder when _Naneth_ tries her absolute best to look dazzlingly innocent (I really must try to teach her better) and explains that she doesn't want to get into trouble with either Miriel or Ellie's mothers.

It is almost too much for me and I bite my lip, trying desperately to keep my face straight.

It doesn't work – Ellie knows me far too well,

"I don't see what you find so funny, Ginny; you still have all this to come."

I feel my face begin to colour – very well then.

I look Ellie straight in the eye and begin to ebb away all the calm feelings so recently given to her.

"_Ginny._"

It's Galadriel; she's looking at me, her bright blue eyes full of a fire I'd rarely seen before.

Smiling warmly, I say,

"Indeed."

The next day – the day of the wedding – I don't accompany Ellie and Miriel when they go for their special bathe and massage. Instead, I stay with _Naneth_ and Galadriel as they bathe in the more public bathrooms.

After our bathe, we change into our gowns. As I'm technically part of Miriel's house for the binding, my gown is made of emerald-green velvet with a thick band of silver embroidery and diamonds around the neck and sleeves.

Aeyana does my hair in that way she did all those years ago when we first met Elrond: a delicate bun, finished with a lock of hair hanging over my shoulder, and secured with emerald pins.

In the early afternoon, I go to collect Miriel. The poor elf doesn't even try to hide her nerves so I give her a reassuring hug before we enter the ante-chamber that leads out to the front of the palace.

_Naneth_ is waiting for us and we only have to wait a few minutes before Galadriel enters with Ellie.

A little while later, we escorts lead the now extremely blushing brides out to where the feast is to be held.

I take Miriel's hand and place it inside Elrohir's before sitting down next to her. It's only now that I realise who is on my other side – Adindel.

Brilliant – on one side I have someone who will be either too loved-up or too nervous to pay me any attention, and on the other there is the one elf who never strives to hide his dislike of me.

I sigh; this is going to be a very long and awkward meal...

Twilight eventually begins to fall and we (the families that is) all rise to escort the two couples to their new chambers.

Like we did with _Ada _and_ Naneth_, we talk for a while before we let them enter. Unlike _Ada _and_ Naneth's_ binding, however, there is only one elf that makes the odd lewd joke, much to his brother's embarrassment.

I also calm both couples down as well as adding a little, shall we say, spice...

The conversation finishes rather abruptly after that and Legolas sweeps Ellie up into his arms. Elrohir soon follows suit.

As both doors close behind the happy couples, I stand outside with the other elves – everything suddenly feels very awkward.

"Well goodnight," I say with slight embarrassment and I make my way back to my own rooms...


	41. Chapter 40

Dawnstar Chapter 40

Eleanor POV

On the first morning out of our rooms I couldn't help give both Adindel and Ginny strange looks.

Apart from finding the whole idea of Adindel fancying Ginny bloody hilarious, I also could not think of a less likely match.

If you were wondering Adindel seems to be particularly pissy today, probably because of all the romance everyone else was getting, not to mention the fact that the second girl he has actually fancied in any way will soon be leaving to become totally off limits.

While we are talking I find out that Legolas and I actually spent a week and a half in our rooms, much to the teasing of all around us.

When Ginny and her family go out on their morning ride I join them, partly because I have not been round my friends for so long, partly because I am trying to get away from Adindel who if I stay round any longer then I will crack up laughing or something.

I try to act normally throughout the ride but I really can't.

Ginny obviously notices and demands answers.

Well I was going to try and find a more subtle way of telling her or something, I am not really as evil as my friend seems to think.

Since she asked though, I take her aside and tell her.

When I take her aside she seems rather worried about what I have to tell her.

Then when I do tell her she cannot believe me and just gapes at me incoherently.

So I repeat myself adding that Legolas told me on our wedding night.

I think she has gone into denial as she homes in on the fact that we were talking about her on our wedding night rather than doing more interesting thing.

So, since she feel so shocked and is a bit slow on the uptake, I explain slowly – little bits so she has time to take it in.

I hesitate over reminding her that she was topless but decide that since I have already started that I might as well go for the full bit, she would probably work it out anyway.

When she finally comprehends that he was basically staring at her topless she goes into apoplexy.

I have to admit that I enjoy her reaction just a little more than a truly good friend should but I never said I didn't have an evil sense of humour, did I?

Once she stops having apoplexy long enough to ask if I am sure of this I decide to be a little more evil than I probably should be.

I can't resist the temptation to put on one of those innocent little expressions and comment about how Adindel must feel, fancying a human, yet burdened with all those anti-human prejudices that sindars are so fond of.

I think she twigs that I am enjoying this at that point.

She then goes back to having apoplexy, which has not yet lost its amusement value.

When she comments that she is betrothed and will never reciprocate his feelings I have to agree with her.

Though if my little plan that is slowly forming in that evil little mind of mine works out then there is more chance than she thinks...

Ooo

I think I just had an evil idea.

Yes, another one.

Anyway.

She then decides to ask why I told her this.

Back to those innocent little expressions.

"I thought it would give you a little something to think about... the next time you see Adindel..."

She accuses me of being evil!

I mean, me – evil?

Honestly

And I though she knew me so well.

When we get back to her family she very quickly clears off again.

This results in Erestor doing his inquisition impression again.

"Why is she upset?"

"What did you tell her to upset her so much?"

And variations on that theme.

After a while I get fed up of this and turn to him, since I am not going to answer those questions I take a different route to getting him to shut up.

"Erestor, may I remind you who I am? May I also remind you that it is not your place to interrogate me and I am not telling what I said to Ginny because it is her business not yours. I you want to find out then ask her."

He looks at me, rather shocked. I do not remind people of my position or behave like that very often. This results in it being a very effective way of dealing with people.

'Princess' works do much better when it is not wall paper.

***

I have to admit that I enjoy the way she cannot look at Adindel and the way she starts behaving strangely whenever he is anywhere near her.

Her look of relief when we finally leave Mirkwood is quite comical really.

They journey to Dol Amroth is very sedate, partly because Elrohir is too busy with Miriel to get up to anything with his twin brother.

Elladan still tries but it doesn't really work with one person only.

When we get near to the city we see the bay of Belfalas and I see Ginny's nerve level shoot sky high. That is something I know about.

Then we go into the city and go up flower strewn streets, it looks like the people are happy about the marriage.

When we get to the palace, Ginny greets Imrahil enthusiastically but then notices the lack of a certain highly important prince.

Judging by the way Imrahil skirts round answering her, I don't think she will like the reason why Amrothos is not there.

Those that are not her personal attendants are lead away in one direction while the rest of us follow Imrahil.

When he _finally_ gets there and then explains what is with the almost annexed off location and stuff I have to feel sorry for my best friend.

Then she explodes.

It looks like the years have not dampened down her temper all that much.

Imrahil flares back of course and the argument ends up how most arguments do.

Once Ginny has stormed into her room, half read to kill the ruler of Dol Amroth, I hold my nose and cover my mouth with one hand and hold my stomach with the other to stop me from collapsing laughing.

Unfortunately for me, Imrahil notices my amusement and rounds on me.

"you think this is _funny!_ You think her total disrespect for both traditions and me, as her father in law, ruler of this city and host is amusing?" His little outburst gives me time to recover from my mirth.

"May I remind you, Prince Imrahil, that I am a rather higher ranking elf than you or any of your humans could ever hope to achieve and if you want to be treated with the respect you demand then you should treat those around you, especially your betters, with the respect they deserve."

He gapes at me incoherent with amazement, but I do not stop there.

"Virginia Nestawen, ward of Lord Erestor the chief councillor and lady of the Court of Gondolin is a rather better catch than your son to be totally honest and both you and he should be glad that you have her marrying into your family. I would not advise you irritate her any further."

He is still gaping at me, eyes wide – I don't think he ever considered that point.

"As a final point to you, human child" Relative to me, all humans are children "Do you think she has not got many more years of tradition behind her than you? Unfortunately for you, she does and you who are obviously too narrow minded to realise the providence of a women who has not just the traditions of the elves behind her but those of her own world. I know this is your house but the sign of a good ruler is to compromise where the situation calls for it. Traditions were not made to be followed blindly, they were made because the second and the third time a situation came round then what had been done at the first one was appropriate to that situation. None of those previous weddings had a lady of both another world and the elfin tradition as the bride, and so compromise is necessary."

I don't think the man has ever been spoken to like that before in his life.

I ask him in the same ice cold tone I used for my little speech where I am accommodated.

He shows me, still in a daze over what has been said.

Once I am settled in, well not very much but enough time afterwards for Imrahil to be gone, I go outside and join Miriel in going in to see Ginny, who I am sure is distraught.

She is.

Later that night I go and check on Ginny again, really quite worried for my friend.

She is not there and her cloak is gone.

Peculiar.

When morning comes I tell Silva about it and at breakfast she asks Ginny about it.

Well, well, well, It looks like the prince is more worthy of his bride than I thought.

He's got back bone, I'll give him that.

Ginny's POV

Miriel and Elrohir didn't emerge from their room for about a week afterwards; Ellie and Legolas appeared about three days after that.

There were kisses and hugs all round and I couldn't help noticing that the demeanour of all four was slightly changed – I can't really describe how; maybe I'll have to wait for my own wedding night to find out.

I also notice that Ellie keeps shooting both Adindel and I very strange looks all through breakfast. I can't think why, Adindel is being just as unpleasant towards me as he always is, more so in fact. Actually, ever since I've been in Mirkwood for the bindings, he's been even more unpleasant than he was before.

Ellie accompanies _Ada_, _Naneth_, Vanlanthiriel, and I on our morning ride – she's acting very oddly, almost like she's bursting to tell us something, but is trying to hold it in.

Eventually, being unable to stand it anymore, I stop my horse and say,

"Come on, Ellie, out with it. I can tell you've got something important to say."

Ellie pauses, her eyes flickering between me and my family,

"Yes I have actually, but it's rather delicate, not to mention rather embarrassing, for the people involved. Ginny, could we go somewhere private?"

Uh-oh.

We leave my family and ride deeper into the trees, eventually finding a small clearing where we both dismount.

Ellie doesn't beat about the bush,

"Adindel fancies you."

I stop dead, staring at her, my mouth slightly open.

"Excuse me?"

"Adindel fancies you; Legolas told me so on our wedding night."

"Wait a minute, Legolas told you that _Adindel_ fancies _me_ on _your_ wedding night?" I bring my hands up in front of me, my face awash with incomprehension.

"Yup; we were actually talking about how we first met, do you remember?"

"Vaguely..."

"Legolas was saying how he was enjoying the view of me asleep and then he mentioned how Adindel was enjoying the view of you asleep... topless."

The memory of that day suddenly comes flooding back... me frantically drawing up my sleeping bag and... Adindel watching...

"What?!" my voice is high with incredulity, "You're saying that Adindel _ogled_ me whilst I was asleep?"

Ellie nods,

"Apparently he's desired you ever since."

"Oh my god..." I start pacing up and down, hands on my head. Eventually, I stop and look back at Ellie,

"You're sure; you're absolutely certain?"

"It does explain why he's always so pissed off around you; I guess he can't quite believe that he, a Sindar, would actually fancy a human."

I gape at her and then I notice her slight smirk,

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Ellie gives a little shrug of her shoulders.

"But why me... _why_?"

"Well, they do say that love conquers all."

"That's really not helping, Ellie. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm betrothed." I hold up my hand, gesticulating at my ring. "It's not like I'm ever going to reciprocate his feelings."

"True..."

"So why did you tell me?"

"I thought it would give you a little something to think about... the next time you see Adindel..."

"You are truly evil at times, Ellie, I hope you realise that."

"I know." Ellie answers proudly.

We then mount our horses and rejoin _Ada_, _Naneth_, and Vanlanthiriel.

I think only Ellie is unsurprised when I claim tiredness and make my way back to the palace – I really need to think about this. I don't even know why I _want_ to think about it, it's not like it's going to change anything... but Adindel ogling me...?

In the most clichéd way possible, I almost collide with Adindel as I walk to my room. I feel myself going red. I don't look into his eyes and say hurriedly,

"Good morning."

I then walk very quickly to my room, shutting the door firmly behind me... Adindel ogled me...?

I find the rest of our stay very awkward and try to avoid any kind of contact with Adindel and always sit between others at meal times.

It may just be paranoia, but I swear all my friends look at me strangely now... Ellie had better not have told anyone what she told me... over-protective husband and cat or no, she may just have to die very slowly if I ever find out that she has.

All in all I'm _very_ glad when the time comes for all visitors to leave Mirkwood. Elrond returns to Rivendell and Galadriel and Celeborn return to Lorien, but everyone else (along with other Mirkwood elves) sets out for Dol Amroth.

The journey takes quite a while as we move at a sedate and stately pace.

I don't really think about the reasons for our going to Dol Amroth until we come to a hill over-looking the city with the Bay of Belfalas beyond.

OK, nerves have started to appear.

I take deep breaths to steady myself, trying not to remember the last time I was here.

We make quite a scene as we ride up to Imrahil's palace – I doubt the people here have ever seen so many elves all at once before, if they've seen them at all.

Imrahil is waiting on the steps leading up to his palace; he holds out his arms as I dismount and run over to him. Amrothos, however, isn't here. Imrahil must have noticed me look for him for he says,

"All will be explained later. Now, you look very tired, I shall show you all to your rooms."

Imrahil leads us far into his palace; up many stairs and down endless corridors, until we eventually reach a small wing right at the back of the palace.

"Here is where Ginny and her attendants at the wedding will sleep; everyone else will be housed in the main guest quarters or at inns in the city."

"Why aren't we also sleeping in the guest quarters and why are we in a wing so far removed from the main palace?"

Imrahil doesn't look me in the eye.

"It's tradition for the couple to not see anything of each other for a month before their wedding..."

"You mean, I'm not allowed to speak to or even see Amrothos until our wedding day? ... Why couldn't you have told me this before so I could stay somewhere else and not in such close proximity to my fiancé? And how the hell am I supposed to avoid him?"

"Well, you will sleep here, eat here, there's a separate way outside..." Imrahil trails off. Then, catching sight of my mutinous face, he continues, "I'm sorry, Ginny, but it's tradition..."

"Oh, tra_di_tion, well that makes it all better then doesn't it? Why don't we all join in and make it a family affair? Do you always follow the traditions quite so minutely?"

Imrahil's face has darkened slightly, I don't he's ever had anyone talk to him in such a way before.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do, and while you are still a guest in my palace, Ginny, you will respect my wishes and do the same."

We stare at each other.

"Tell me, Prince Imrahil; is it always so quiet in your palace?"

He nods.

"Good." I then sweep over to the door to my bedroom, open it and enter, and, with all my strength, slam it behind me.

I'm angry, very angry. I hardly ever act like this, so that's probably why no one disturbs me for quite a while.

When they do, it's only Ellie and Miriel with their cats, Murrlin timidly bringing up the rear. She lays her head in my lap, her big, green eyes staring up at me forlornly. As I stroke her ears, Ellie and Miriel sit down beside me, each putting a comforting arm around my back.

"I'm sorry," I falter, "I just haven't seen Amrothos in weeks and now I have to wait even longer until I see him again..." I close my eyes, trying not to let the tears spill. "Of course, it doesn't help that I'm a towering wreck of nerves anyway."

At this, I feel the arms about me tighten slightly and Ellie says gently,

"Don't worry, Ginny, we'll find a way around this."...

That night, as I pull the covers away from the large, fluffy pillows, an envelope flutters to my feet. Puzzled, I sit on my bed and slit it open. The note inside is very short:

_Meet me tonight outside the palace walls._

_Amrothos_

My face breaks into its first true smile of the day. Hurriedly, I don a dress and cloak and steal out of my room.

I tip-toe down the back stairs and out into the cold night. I raise my hood and keep my cloak tucked about me as I make my way to one of the gates.

A hand folds about my waist and another covers my mouth, I relax as I recognise my fiancé. Turning around in his arms, I kiss him passionately and hug him as he trails kisses all over my neck.

He eventually stops and, taking me by the hand, leads me through the sleeping city down to the shoreline.

Here we wander, kissing often, talking not a lot.

It's very late (or very early, depending on how you look at it) when I eventually snuggle down under my pillows; I go to sleep smiling.

***

"Ginny, where were you last night?"

I'm sitting with Ellie, Miriel, _Naneth_, and Vanlanthiriel in our private dining room, eating breakfast and trying not to look too guilty. _Naneth_ continues,

"Ellie came to me saying she had knocked on your door, but having received no answer, she went inside to find you and your cloak gone."

There's no point in lying, my face has probably told them everything anyway.

"I met Amrothos and he took me on a moonlit stroll by the bay."

"Do anything else?" asks Ellie cheekily. I find myself straightening my back and looking haughty, before answering composedly,

"We talked a little and kissed a lot and then he walked me back."

Looking round, I see everyone is wearing identical soppy smiles and Vanlanthiriel looks excited. Miriel, in her most innocent and romantic voice says,

"He really must love you to go against his father's express command..."

I open my mouth to answer, but then see the twinkle in everyone's eye. I smile before saying faintly,

"Thank you."


	42. Chapter 41

Dawnstar Chapter 41

Eleanor POV

After our first day I don't think prince charming turns up very often, I think his father's tactic to stop the lovers doing frequent Romeo and Juliet impression is to keep him extremely busy.

Meanwhile he also tries to keep us all occupied as well, made harder by the fact that Ginny insists that no-one is to see her dress before the day.

The awkward one is when, while she is in another fitting session, Miriel, Silva and I are invited to have tea with Imrahil's dowager mother.

Crap.

Please don't recognise us, please don't recognise us, please don't recognise us.

Thankfully for us she has gammy eyes.

Silva doesn't seem to understand why Miriel and I are so cautious round the old lady and thankfully for us, does most of the talking.

There is one really awkward moment though.

The old lady leans back and starts to reminisce.

"I remember my midwife was called Ginny, she was a lady from the north you know. She had two elf friends with her. Now what were they called?"

"Mary, Irella? Something like that, that one had pale blonde hair but her friend had light brown hair that glowed red in some light. She was Lenora or something like that."

"Oh, my memory has gone bad. They all had these large pets though. Left very soon afterwards, wonder what or where they went to."

Silva gives us a sharp look and we nod sheepishly at her.

She has worked out why we are so uneasy round the old lady.

Over the next few days we visit Ginny frequently and much to our amusement, one of these visits, she suddenly starts wishing for an elfin style wedding.

Which results in teasing, of course.

The next day Imrahil decides that it is a fantastic time to have Ginny's miniature painted.

And you will never guess why.

Yup. Tradition

This guy needs to loosen up.

I guess it is true what they say, that middle age is when a broad mind and a thin waist swap places.

Imrahil doesn't get it but I think Ginny's miniature will have a slightly stormy expression because all the way through the sitting I hum and sing the words to the song 'Tradition' from fiddler on the roof.

She also fidgets a lot, but that is to be expected.

The night before the wedding Ginny has her dress brought up and we all try to get a look at it, I mean wouldn't you.

It is sort of like Christmas has come early actually.

That evening I have to return the favour of allowing Ginny to cry on my shoulder and let out all the nerves of the preparations.

I do feel for her, it seems ten times worse for her because at least the elves were willing to accept the multicultural nature of m wedding but Imrahil seems so very stuffy.

After she has finished crying herself out Silva comes in with a sleeping drug and we help Ginny go to bed.

The deliberate isolation has managed to hide one thing and that is the arrival of Gandalf, who Ginny had wanted to perform the ceremony.

We had a bit of trouble getting him but we did eventually manage it, he is after all the closest thing we have to a priest here.

When I see her come out with Erestor I am so glad he adopted her, every girl deserves to have her father escort her on their wedding day.

I suddenly get the urge to cry, I had neither my real parents nor my adopted parents on my wedding day. It didn't really affect me then but now ...

Anyway

When Ginny steps out of the room with Erestor I think she gets the entrance she wanted.

Everyone is gaping at her and I follow suit, thinking it is much better to do a flycatcher impression than to burst into tears.

I think I understand why people always cry at weddings now.

The ceremony is suitably moving, though rather weird for me.

Afterward we go and have the traditional party afterwards.

Ginny dances with Amrothos and I am happy for them but I spend virtually all of the evening no more than a step or two from tears, I really am a sap sometime for all my bravado.

My suddenly gooey sentiments don't stop me and Miriel from going over to Amrothos and instructing him on the traditions for weddings in England though. I would have done this before but it has been near impossible to find the prince before the wedding.

I guess Imrahil didn't want us helping Ginny in her assumed quest to break with tradition.

I can't help noticing that Erestor cannot help from trying to hog the number of dances he has with his oldest daughter.

You would never realise she was not his really daughter if she were an elf rather than a human from his behaviour.

That observation also has me almost in tears.

Later on in the evening we get to dance with Ginny and shortly after that Imrahil calls time, and those that are the attendants on both sides of the couple escort them up to their bedroom.

As per instructions, Amrothos swings Ginny up in his arms and carried her over the threshold into her new quarters.

Imrahil frowns at this and when the door is closed asks what the hell that was about.

I am the one who answers.

"It is a tradition from the world which Ginny hails, Prince Imrahil, I thought you were fond of Traditions. Or is that only for you own ones?"

Alright, I am still a bit pissed off with him for his behaviour throughout the preparation period.

I then flounce off suitably dramatically.

I will give these medieval dresses that; you can do just about anything in them suitably dramatically.

Especially flouncing.

Instead of going back to the party, which is still in full flow inside, I go off to the gardens to think.

After a little time I feel some arms wrap around me and turn to see my husband holding me.

He kisses me gently then pulls back.

We do not talk much, really and soon he carries me off to bed to find something more cheerful to do than mope.

My husband is a wonder for creating something to improve my mood.

I barely need an empath ever with my nice new husband.

That is a good job really, as I think my empath is a bit preoccupied with her own husband, if the noises from that balcony overhead are anything to go by.

I should tell them to keep the noise down or find a way to block it out when I see them next, they are terribly noisy.

Ginny's POV

I don't get to see Amrothos much after that first night; there are so many things to prepare for, my dress for one.

Everyone bugs me endlessly when I start going for fittings and whatnot, but I refuse to tell them anything; the tradition of no one seeing the bride's dress until the actual wedding is being thoroughly adhered to – I've even sworn the seamstresses to secrecy.

When I'm not up to my eyes in wedding preparations, I find other ways to keep myself busy, such as going out for long, long rides, anything to keep my mind from wandering back to the approaching nuptials.

Of course that also means not being able to go much into the city seeing as virtually everyone has now heard about the wedding. I get a constant stream of questions whenever I put a single foot outside the palace grounds – now I know what Aragorn must have felt like when Miriel and I started everyone in Minas Tirith gossiping about his wedding.

The ceremony is basically the same as that of Aragorn and Arwen's, of course that also begs the question as to who is actually going to be presiding over it. I know who I want to marry us, but it's finding him that's the trouble.

I casually mention my choice to _Ada_ and he immediately sets out to look. I do hope he's successful...

As the wedding edges nearer, my nerves start to rise.

I don't know why I'm so nervous; I mean I love Amrothos and I know that he would never not show up (_Ada_ would kill him if he did run away), but I still can't shake off the feeling of butterflies in the pit of my stomach.

Maybe it's all this pomp and ceremony being poured into the wedding; I complain about this one night when we girls are all in my sitting room,

"Why can't we be bound like elves, it's a hell of a lot simpler and far more romantic."

"But before you implied that you didn't want an elfin binding, in fact you made it seem like you were almost mocking Ellie and I with the prospect." questions Miriel.

"Yes, well, _that_ was before I'd met Amrothos..."

It's true that the ceremony of the occasion does seem to be taking over my life; I just can't sit still, I fidget and babble continuously. It's got so frequent now that everyone just lets me go off on a tangent until I've talked myself hoarse.

I do hope, however, that the main reason is that everyone understands how I feel, seeing as most of them have already been in this situation before.

When I say fidget, I mean fidget, so why does Imrahil think this is a good time to call in the court painter so he can paint my miniature for the family tree?

Guess; just take one wild stab in the dark... that's right, _tradition_.

Now this really _is _a stupid tradition – why couldn't the earlier Dol Amrothians have painted the miniature _after_ the wedding? At least then they would get an actual likeness to the happiness of their subject, rather than a gibbering bundle of nerves with a rather forced smile on their lips.

Well that's the impression I got when Imrahil took me to the room where the family tree lines the walls.

On the eve of my wedding, the seamstresses bring over my dress – this manages to cause quite a stir among all the females within earshot, I rather seem to have created a little frenzy where the subject of my wedding dress is concerned.

Not that I let anyone, even _Naneth_, see it.

There is a soft tap at my door, Ellie enters.

"I thought you might want a bit of company." She sits beside me and takes my hand – the image is startlingly similar to when I comforted Ellie just before _her_ wedding.

"You thinking about tomorrow?"

"Partly; I'm thinking about England and my birth family mostly." Ellie's grip tightens slightly.

Suddenly tears begin spilling down my cheeks and Ellie clutches me to her.

"It's stupid really; I mean I have thought about our old lives on and off before, but it's really only tonight that I've given them any proper attention... I thought I would wear my Mum's wedding dress, that my Dad would give me away, and that I'd die at 80, not still be living 40 years after."

I feel myself shaking and cling to Ellie. _Naneth_ enters, holding a glass of water. I look up at her, trying to calm myself down,

"I don't suppose either of you know a good Empath? I could sure use some calming down right now."

"I'm afraid we can't stretch to that, Ginny, but we do have the next best thing." _Naneth_ indicates the glass she's holding.

Both _Naneth_ and Ellie help me undress and then sit on the edge of my bed whilst I drain the glass. The effect is almost instantaneous; the room begins to swim before my eyes, I feel someone remove the glass from my hand, I close my eyes and am asleep before my head hits the pillow.

The long sleep does me good at the very least I'm not tired anymore. My nerves haven't abated though; they come back in full force when my maid, a lovely girl known as Polly, enters to escort me to the bathing chamber for my special bath.

The bathing chambers here are completely unlike the elfin ones, they're far more practical for a start. Not that I'm sure a session in even the Rivendell bath house would calm me down anymore.

I still don't feel completely loosened up after my warm bath, so Polly runs to fetch _Naneth_ so she can give me a massage with some of her special elfin massage oil.

Then it's time to dress. Despite myself, I still insist that I'm left alone with Polly to dress – I plan to make an_ entrance_, but I do get Ellie to do my make-up for me before I leave them.

The under-dress is made of ivory-cream silk; it has a small train, and is an off-the-shoulder cut. The over-dress – cut to the same design as the under-dress – is made of the finest gossamer in the palest golden colour imaginable; it is open at the front of the skirt to reveal the delicate gold and diamond embroidery that weaves itself all over the under-dress. The sleeves of the over-dress are tiny little puffs, which allow the bells of the under-dress to flow out down to the ground.

This being a Gondorian style of dress, it is completely closed at the back, but it is secured with a delicate golden ribbon, which criss-crosses all the way down my spine.

My hair is brushed until it shines and is silky to the touch. The only adornments I wear are my silver circlet and a diamond and pearl comb which helps to keep my hair back from my face.

Someone knocks at the door,

"Ginny?" It's _Ada_.

I nod to Polly and she lets him in.

I don't turn around immediately, I'm trying to compose my face. Then slowly, ever so gracefully, I turn to face my guardian.

His mouth is open in amazement; then, as he looks me up and down, his expression changes to fatherly joy and pride. He holds out his arms and I almost fling myself into his embrace.

"Ginny, you look... I've never been so proud of you. Amrothos is a very, very lucky man."

He then lays my hand over his and leads me to where the others are waiting. They're grouped in a circle, only _Naneth_ is facing us. The change in her expression causes the others to turn around.

There is complete silence, even Vanlanthiriel is quiet. I think I have just made the entrance of a lifetime...

Everyone falls into step behind _Ada_ and I as he leads me through the now deserted palace to the sunny courtyard outside the entrance.

We meet Amrothos and his attendants by the palace doors; they are all dressed in the blue and silver of Dol Amroth. _Ada_ then puts my hand into Amrothos' before taking his place behind us and following as we walk through the waiting crowd to the raised platform where Gandalf is waiting.

I can't really describe how I'm feeling during the ceremony: nervous, happy, shy, excited... I go through them all...

Suddenly it's time for us to exchange our betrothal rings for the gold wedding ones... to tell you the truth, it's almost a shock – all day I feel as though I've been watching outside my body, but now I'm right there, watching Gandalf tying the red chord around our hands.

Amrothos and I hold each other's gaze as we say our vows – I suddenly relax, feeling certain that I've made the right choice.

Gandalf is saying something, but I only catch one word: kiss...

Everyone is still cheering and clapping when we break apart, Amrothos grins and pulls me in for a second kiss causing one or two wolf-whistles, but why should I care?

We then lead everyone into the cavernous banqueting hall for the feast and ball.

Like the wedding receptions in my old home, Amrothos and I are the only ones to dance the first dance; after that, the floor is continually full with dancing couples.

I dance with all my friends and family throughout the evening, I even dance a fast number with Vanlanthiriel and my two best friends making a circle in the middle of the floor. _Ada_ in particular seems eager to dance, I think he's trying desperately to hold on to me for one last time before he truly loses me to Amrothos.

It's during one of my dances with _Ada_ that I spot Ellie and Miriel standing a little way apart from everyone else whispering to Amrothos. They seem to be instructing him in something...

Eventually and, paradoxically, in no time at all, Imrahil calls a halt to the festivities and Amrothos and I are escorted to his rooms – nerves again.

Everyone cheers when Amrothos suddenly and totally unexpectedly sweeps me up into his arms and carries me across the 'threshold'. I then get one last look at everyone before he kicks the door shut.

Immediately afterwards, Amrothos sets me on my feet before kissing me deeply.

We stand there for quite a while, gently kissing and caressing each other.

When we do stop, I remove my circlet and comb and shake my hair so that it's hangs like a silken blanket down my back. Amrothos cups my face in his hands,

"Beautiful... that's what I first noticed about you... your hair as you let it cascade down your back. Do you remember?"

Of course I remember – maybe I have been unknowingly attracted to Amrothos ever since that first meeting.

There's no more talk after that, just movement as we steadily move towards the bedroom, Amrothos gradually losing his clothing until only his leggings are left.

I'm still in my dress so Amrothos moves behind me and begins to slowly undo the ribbon.

When he's finished, he suddenly wraps his arms about me, still holding up my dress.

"I'm going to love you, Ginny; love you until the day I die."

"So shall..." I pause... oh god, not now.

But I suddenly realise that I don't care anymore. I don't care how long we will have together, but I'm going to make every moment of it count... starting right now.

I loosen Amrothos' arms and turn around to face him whilst, without the slightest sound, my dress falls unheeded to the floor...


	43. Chapter 42

Dawnstar and Friend Chapter 42

Ginny's POV

I awake the next morning on my side, Amrothos is behind me, his hand laid gently over my stomach.

I have no idea what time it is, but, looking round, I see that someone has already been in – our clothes have been put away. A sleepy voice answers my movement,

"Good morning." I turn right around to see Amrothos looking lovingly at me.

He pulls me towards him and kisses me; I think back to last night – now I am truly married!

We stay there for a few minutes before getting out of bed; he puts on his leggings, whilst I slip into my new negligee. I had it made along with my wedding dress – it's not quite as skimpy and revealing as the ones that Ellie wears, but it still leaves little to the imagination, especially my husband's!

There's a soft knock at the door, Polly enters.

"Good morning, Your Highnesses; I'm afraid you've missed breakfast, but I've put a tray with some food on in your sitting room," then turning to me, "When you're ready, Your Highness, I'll help you take a bath and then help you dress."

"Dress?" Polly looks a little nonplussed,

"Why yes, it is what I shall do every morning."

"You mean you have bathing and dressing rituals here?"

"Of course; well, for a lady of your station, it's required, it's..."

"Tradition?"

Polly nods happily.

Great – now I really am a Princess, it looks like I too will have a morning ritual for the record books. I hope to God that Ellie doesn't find out; I'd never live it down. Although, knowing my luck, she's probably already guessed.

Pretty soon afterwards, all the elves leave; my family travel back to Rivendell, Ellie and Miriel go with the other Mirkwood elves to set up their colony in Ithilien.

I feel quite desolate after they've all gone – I think it's the first time since coming to Middle Earth that I've been without any elves at all, but I suppose that that is what it will be like once all my friends and family have sailed...

The next months are a perfect roller coaster of emotions for me. Firstly, the Dowager Princess of Dol Amroth (Imrahil's mother in other words) dies. Everyone in the royal household and probably the city is very sad at her passing – she's was a very popular lady.

Being midwife at Imrahil's birth aside, I'd hardly spoken to his mother, but the few times I had made me like, nay love, her whole-heartedly.

She died happy though, she passed away during the night after I'd announced that I was pregnant.

Yes, I'm pregnant! Back in England I was planning on waiting for a couple of years after I got married until I had a baby, but, seeing as contraception is an unheard of concept here, that really isn't an option.

Naturally everyone is delighted with my news; my husband and Ellie especially. Amrothos has taken to kissing my stomach on a regular basis and Ellie just can't seem to keep away; not one month throughout my pregnancy passes without her visiting at least once.

My mother wasn't lying, you really do go through all the emotions when you're pregnant – I also seem to have begun to moan constantly. Well wouldn't you if you found that your freedom has been drastically curtailed? I'm now no longer allowed anywhere near a horse – both Imrahil and Amrothos put their foot down there.

This means I can't go with Ellie when she visits Arwen who's also pregnant.

Cravings don't help either. My all time favourite food is chocolate – can't get enough of the stuff. In actual fact though, I've barely thought about chocolate during all my time in Middle Earth, but now I can't stop thinking about it... it's bloody annoying.

My elfin family come to stay during the last month of my pregnancy; I'm also moved into the birthing room – let the countdown commence...

To tell the truth, I don't actually remember all that much about the birth – seriously.

I guess it's true about when they say that, after a woman has given birth, the body releases some kind of chemical to dull the memory of the birth and basically makes the poor woman not mind going through it all again. Pretty good strategy really, otherwise the population of the Earth would be rather miniscule.

Don't ask me how it works though, however much I love children, Gynaecology and Obstetrics were never my strong points.

One thing does stick in my mind though: the fact that all men (yes, including Amrothos) were barred from the birthing room; the only people allowed in were the two midwives and _Naneth_.

Why this sudden gender segregation? Guess...

I swear the head midwife was as zealous for the tradition as Imrahil; it is this that has convinced me that she is not a mother herself.

We actually got into quite an argument about it – when I wasn't more occupied with giving birth that is. It was only when I started shouting obscenities at her (again I don't recall what, but apparently one of them involved both horses arses and Imrahil), that _Naneth_ took control of the situation and marched off to fetch Amrothos.

We call our little girl Rosetta – I think it rather suits her, what with the red tint to her hair and everything.

During my lying-in after the birth, I begin to see a different side to Imrahil. I no longer see the rousing leader in battle, the Prince of Dol Amroth, the overzealous traditionalist; all I see is man who dotes over his grandchildren.

It's true; when Elphir brings his young son Alphros to see the newest addition to the family, Imrahil begins to play enthusiastically with the little boy, bouncing him up and down on his knees and swinging him up into the air.

He's obviously far less rough with Rosetta, but you can still see the pride and light in his eyes when he holds her.

When Rosetta is about six months old and Eldarion five months, we all attend the wedding of Lothiriel and Eomer.

That caused a bit of familial tension as Imrahil wanted his only daughter to get married in Dol Amroth, but Eomer, being the King of Rohan, wanted the wedding to take place in Edoras, especially as the people of Rohan have slightly different marriage traditions.

They did eventually reach a compromise, the ceremony took place in Dol Amroth, but the feast afterwards took place in Rohan (after a Rohirric blessing).

To be completely honest with you, I didn't really enjoy the ceremony as much as I would usually have because I knew that September was fast approaching and that this would herald the Last Riding of the Keepers of the Rings, not to mention the sailing of my elfin family.

_Ada_ had taken me aside one day; you didn't need to be an Empath to be able to read the sadness in his eyes, and told me simply that he, _Naneth_, and Vanlanthiriel would sail along with Elrond.

I can't really describe how I felt, but, in a weird way, I don't think it was sadness. Think about it – both Ellie and I know the timeline to Lord of the Rings inside out, so I knew this day would come eventually. I think I felt emptiness more than anything else.

The fact that I was about to lose my family all over again didn't stop Imrahil refusing to let me go – he didn't want Rosetta travelling so far at such a young age; he conveniently forgot that she had already travelled to Rohan for her aunt's wedding.

At least we know he loves his granddaughter.

I think everyone was rather taken aback when I didn't flare up at Imrahil's refusal; I simply curtsied demurely and walked off to my quarters... revenge is a dish best served cold.

Whilst everyone else wheedled and whined and argued, I sat down and wrote a letter to Aragorn.

He sent his reply back pretty sharpish... I don't think I've ever seen a man's face drain so quickly of colour before...

Why did the elves who originally founded the Grey Havens make them so... so... so _haven_-like??

It makes it rather hard for those of us who are saying goodbye; all the time we're looking around this little spot of paradise whilst trying not to let the tears overflow.

They did overflow when the time came for us to say our goodbyes. I hug everyone else before I get to my family, who are standing a little way apart.

I hug _Naneth_ and Vanlanthiriel first and then turn to _Ada_.

For once Lord Erestor, the chief-councillor of Rivendell, is completely lost for words – he goes to speak, but only gets as far as opening his mouth before stopping abruptly.

I don't fling myself into _Ada's _arms, instead I walk up to him and nestle into his chest, the way I had when we were galloping away from Mirkwood all those years ago.

_Ada_ lays his head on mine – I feel the top of my head begin to dampen.

When we break apart, I notice that all the others have diplomatically turned their backs towards us.

_Ada_ then walks up to Amrothos whose holding a sleeping Rosetta in his arms and plants a gentle kiss on her forehead before boarding the ship.

As it begins to move off, I take my daughter in my arms and Amrothos wraps his around me.

We all stand there watching as the ship and our families get steadily smaller until eventually, they're gone...

Eleanor's POV

The next morning we all went to a larger eating area where all the residents of the Dol Amroth palace ate.

The Prince was nothing but civil with me, but nothing more either.

I don't think he liked that comment last night.

Oh well.

Not too long after that the elfin contingent leave with Faramir, who came to see his cousin married off and so he escorted us to Ithilien where the elfin colony would be set up.

Though I have a certain grasp of architecture I decided to let my husband deal with tree architecture.

He seems very happy to do so.

While the males are off ensuring there are proper shelters for the ladies, we sit in that pretty cave/stronghold/thingy and prepare the nice things for our soon-to-be homes.

Well the proper brought up elfin ladies do, Miriel and I (who are not exactly the authority on anything feminine) practice with our weapons. Once then men stationed there have got over their shock that there are two elves who can fight, they join us and we get some very fun battles going, though we do make sure that it stays so only the sheets need sewing.

It does not take long for the basic structure of the Talans (Legolas was apparently impressed by those) to be built and we were soon brought over to there to help furnishing.

While most of the female elves we had spent the last few weeks with fussed over niceties like curtains and boring stuff like that we helped carve out comfortable furniture.

I am not sure who was most shocked by our presence for this more masculine skill, but when we explained about our house up in the Angle, they gave up arguing about what we wanted to do for our settlement.

Our homes were not palaces yet, but I don't think either Miriel or I could ever get properly used to living in a palace permanently again.

Shortly after we have finished setting up our little settlement, Legolas, Miriel, the Twins, and I have to leave for a short while again.

This is for Faramir and Éowyn's wedding.

This is held in Rohan in deference to her status as sister of the King, but as soon as was possible, they moved to the home Faramir had been preparing in Emyn Arnen.

They did not do that before both Ginny and Arwen simultaneously announced their pregnancies though.

I have never been so delighted in my whole life.

I was going to wait until at least we had truly finished setting up our home in Ithilien and then probably until we got to Valinor to have children, but Ginny had no control over her pregnancy times and I was delighted she would be having a child.

I was also delighted that she was not that far from me so I could go visit.

I have to admit that I spent a large amount of the next seven or eight months (she was about a month gone when she announced it) commuting to Dol Amroth, taking occasional trips to Minas Tirith while we were there to visit Arwen and have more baby-talk.

Lothiriel's and Eomer's betrothal is announced about halfway through Ginny's term and the date is arranged so that Ginny and Arwen (no one knows how long her pregnancy will be due to her mixed blood, but we are betting on under a year) have ample time to recover from their births before the wedding in 3021 of the Third Age.

Ginny's baby is an absolutely beautiful little girl with her father's dark hair, but a slight red tint which she got from her mother.

I have to admit I do go particularly goo-goo over this one as it is my best friend's child.

Shortly after that, by about a month (give or take), Arwen gives birth to a son who is called Eldarion.

Not that we didn't know that was going to happen, did we?

The wedding of Lothiriel and Eomer is suitably moving and they soon announce Lothiriel's pregnancy.

They didn't take long, did they?

Though we liked Ginny's sister-in-law, we didn't go quite as mad about her pregnancy as we had about Ginny's.

Shortly after that little bombshell we had something else to occupy us though.

Ginny and I knew that the elves would be sailing to Valinor and we wanted to see them off.

Three of the aforementioned elves were Ginny's family, another was mine, and the rest we were very fond of. Frodo and Bilbo, two of our favourite Hobbits were also going.

Imrahil first said no, his grandchild was not travelling that far so soon after its birth.

Only after much arguing, cajoling, royal behaviour (from us elfin princes and princesses), and finally a royal command from Aragorn did Imrahil relent.

He then insisted on providing us with a boat to sail round the coast to the Grey Havens in.

He wanted to join us, but we took one look at him and stopped him from doing so. I have a feeling that if we let him come he would never come back.

That tiny bit of elfin blood in him had got the sea-longing.

Oops.

I personally was not that opposed to the idea of letting Cirdan's folk deal with him for the rest of eternity, but Ginny pointed out that the people of Dol Amroth would never forgive us if we misplaced their Prince.

You have no idea how much faster the travel is by boat. Or how much easier it is either.

For reasons largely pertaining to his sea-longing, Legolas let me go alone for this trip.

I could not blame him and in a small way was glad; this was something I wanted to do without a Sindar input.

Celeborn was there to see off Galadriel and Miriel had come with her husband as she had almost become part of our little family in that period of wandering before the War of the Ring, but bar that, it was a totally Noldor party, albeit a rather depressing one.

When they arrived, we hugged everyone senseless and I think they were all shocked we had not only got there, but got there before they had.

Then we had the thoroughly depressing job of saying goodbye.

I always hated farewells.

The Twins and I hug Elrond senseless and make promises to him to come along soon, in my case telling him that Legolas and I would come along when Aragorn died. Judging by his expression this just brought up thoughts of Arwen.

I also made him promise to carry my love to my parents and the members of my family I had yet to meet. I might not know them, but I did not want them thinking that I had forgotten them all the same.

The Twins sent their love to their mother and we handed over some letters from Arwen both for Elrond and for people in Valinor.

When we saw the ships off, we were all a little red eyed and since Elrohir and Miriel were preoccupied with holding each other as were Ginny and Amrothos, Celeborn, Elladan, and I curled up in a hug together.

We all grieved a little that day, but I think Ginny was the worst as she almost certainly would never see her family again, unlike us.

Unless my plan worked out of course, but that would have to wait until I got to Valinor...

Instead of sailing home, we sent the sailors back with a message for Imrahil explaining where we were and some others, like one from me to Legolas, as well.

Instead we all went to that little house in Eriador and stayed there to grieve.

Somehow all the house work of clearing the place up and the fuss of the women over Ginny's baby helped more than anything in those big cities and palaces could.

It was one of those times that I was extremely glad for our little stints we had with the Grey Company.

While we were there, we also delivered to the families the personal effects of the Rangers who had died in Gondor fighting at the end of the War of the Ring.

It was a little overdue really, but it still helped those families.

Just before we left, for old times' sake, we went out on a relatively pointless patrol – without our spouses. The patrol was pointless as there was little to patrol for anymore; though there were still very small numbers of Orcs about, there was nothing serious to worry about.

Somehow, it seemed to me to be a passing over point in our lives.

Apart from anything else, the Fourth Age, the Age of Men, would start next year.


	44. Chapter 43

The last one! yes another chapter will appear up and this is the one that is the sequel taster thing that shows the ending is not half as depressing as it appears...

Yes, we were unable to leave it quite so depressing an ending.

Eleanor's POV

We got back to the South just in time of the birth of Lothiriel's baby, not to mention Imrahil's explosion.

He was not in the slightest bit happy about our changed travel plans.

I took him aside very quickly.

"I doubt you have anything to say to me that will make this total disregard for my commands, my grandchild's health, and her own mother's health any better, Princess Caladhiel." He says grumpily before I can even start.

"Well I don't doubt it so shut up and listen, you impossible man." I seem to have this talent for making the guy gape at me.

"Ginny has just lost her entire family for the second time in her life and she is grieving. Coming back here and especially to you and your overly imperial manner was the last thing she needed just then.

Do you really think that I do not have the best interests of my best friend at heart when I do something; and have you forgotten that she is a healer, whereas you are not, and so is rather better qualified to know what is in the best interests of her own health?"

His expression shows that he realises that I have a point.

"Imrahil, we do have a nice safe house in Eriador, we were hardly camping out all the time, and we all made sure that both Ginny and the baby were fine. She and Amrothos got back in time for the important things so there is nothing really to fuss over." He nods and accepts it.

He becomes more reasonable after that, I understand that he was just worried, but he can be so trying at times.

Over the next few years, the world changes, but the most interesting changes happen either in the birthing rooms of our human friends or in the Shire.

In the 6th year of the Fourth Age (you have no idea how weird it is to be referring to the year 6), Aragorn makes the Shire a free land under the protection of Gondor though he does use different words than that. He also forbids men to enter.

Seven years later Aragorn makes the Thain, the Master of Buckland, and the Mayor of Michael Delvin Councillors of the Northern Kingdoms. I wonder if that has anything to do with him knowing them.

We do not visit very often in this time because Ginny has two more sons in the intervening time and we cannot really go until they are slightly bigger.

Two years after him making some Hobbits become Councillors, Aragorn goes up to Eriador or Annuminas as it is now called.

We obviously follow him and find that dropping by his northern capital very weird, especially as royals.

While there, he decides to bunk off being King for a little while and those that have ridden out with him before the War of the Ring join him.

Various nobles want to follow, believing it improper for their King to wander off into the wilderness.

We put our foot down and point out that this is where he spent 70 years or so running around the wild before becoming King of Gondor.

Forewarned of our arrival, the new captain of the Dunedan, a man called Belegar who Aragorn selected to basically steward the northern Rangers now he cannot do it and Halbarad is occupied as one of his Councillors in the South, comes to the northern capital.

When we were running round with them, we met Belegar, but never knew him all that well, though from what I do know he is well suited for the job.

He also brings a contingent of the Grey Company, suited and booted as the saying goes.

The look on the assorted noble faces when, once the formalities are dealt with, the men all greet us girls joyfully and like lost friends (we are really) is just comical.

But, when one of them gets too close to referring to Ginny's real age she gets this mysterious attack of clumsiness which results in her elbow hitting his stomach rather hard.

Shortly after their arrival they ask Aragorn if he would like them to escort him on a tour of the Angle, his original base of command.

We also get invited along for the party and we each take our spouse with us, not to mention Elladan, Amrothos' brothers (who don't want to miss out on the fun this time), and Ginny's children.

Imrahil also insists on following, probably because he knows we will be stopping by our little property in the North, which is now being looked after by our neighbours who understand that we cannot visit as much as we would like.

It is very strange going there now, as well as running through the wilderness again.

Imrahil does not even flicker an eyebrow at us all electing to change into leggings and tunics the moment we have left 'civilisation'.

Good boy, we will train you yet.

When we get to the village, we find that Aragorn's house has been cleared out so those who are not the terrible trio (Ginny, Miriel, and I), our husbands, or Ginny's children stay there.

Thankfully when we made the beds, we made them big enough for two. The children are put up on straw mattresses in the attic.

While we are there we send the men-folk up the wall as Ginny and I do all the cooking.

I also note that Imrahil does not comment at all if he can't say something very nice about the place.

He is learning.

The little monsters that are Ginny's children take great pleasure in joining the youngest groups of children learning to fight.

Imrahil wisely does not object to Ginny's daughter joining in, though his frown says he is not too impressed with this.

After what seems like far too short a time we have to go back home.

Six years later we all decamp to Gondor proper because Sam is visiting with his wife and daughter.

We have never met female Hobbits before and are immediately taken in by them.

Sam's daughter takes to me immediately because we have the same name, though spelt differently.

With a certain amount of sophistry, we manage to justify us escorting the Hobbits back to the Shire and therefore wangle another trip to the Angle.

By this time, Miriel and the Twins have moved back to Rivendell where they have taken over rule, mostly at the hands of Elladan as he is the elder son.

That thought still gives me nightmares.

So we visit them there, but do not stay long, we all can see the Last Homely House fading and becoming less homely and it seems not quite right without all those elves we knew there.

In fact, there are very few elves there as they have been slowly trickling off to the Grey Havens and sailing.

Much time passes and in the year 61, we go to the Grey Havens to see Sam off as he sails with another small group of elves leaving Middle Earth, it is very depressing, especially for Ginny.

We no longer take Ginny's children on these trips as they are grown and have moved off and married. How strange.

Two years later, Merry and Pippin move to the South and they no longer seem half as lively as they were when we knew them before.

These changes, like the aging of my best friend and the much more significant aging of her family, are what make me really begin to realise why they call immortality the curse of the elves.

We get to watch everything around us fade while we stay exactly the same.

When you have a human friend you truly begin to understand why they call it a curse, not a gift.

In the autumn of that year, Eomer dies and three years later, so does Ginny's brother-in-law, who replaced Imrahil when he died several years ago.

In the year 82, Faramir dies, leaving everything to his son and then, finally in 120 of the Fourth Age, Aragorn passes away.

It seems that our last years were marked only by death as another of those names I did not mention was Amrothos. That was simply too terrible a blow to our little trio, especially Ginny, for me to write about.

When Arwen leaves for Lorien, we follow her at a discreet distance.

We being Ginny, Legolas, Ginny's children, and I.

Like we did so many years ago, Ginny and I creep through the trees, cats left with the others, and watch the final moments of the life of one of my kin.

No one else is around anymore as the tiny numbers of elves left in Lorien have decamped to either the increasingly insular Eryn Lasgalen, or Mirkwood as I still think of it, or Rivendell.

We then travel on to Rivendell, then go through to the Angle, and say a final goodbye to our friends in the Angle though their numbers are waning and very few of the original still survive, every single one there we have known since they were born.

Eventually we get on to the Grey Havens.

When there, Legolas helps the few remaining members of Cirdan the Shipwright's people build us a boat.

Once it is finished, we say farewell to our friends.

I hug Ginny senseless and bid her the fondest farewell, but do not let on about my plan; I do not want to raise her hopes in case I cannot make them real.

Boarding the boat with Legolas and Gimli is the hardest thing I have very done.

I have made Miriel and the Twins promise to sail as soon as possible and said every kind of goodbye I can think of to give my human friend, but it still seems not enough.

There are no words to describe how horrible I feel at leaving the person who has been with me longer than any other and who I may well not ever see again.

I only hope the Valar fall in with my plan as without them, nothing can happen and all hope is lost.

That plan is all that allows me to get on the ship and not run to her and refuse to leave.

Ginny's POV

I'm kept rather busy – metaphorically speaking – over the next few years as I have a grand total of four sons.

Imrahil is ecstatic, especially since all his other grandchildren are female (save for Alphros). Amrothos is just as happy, but I think his favourite is Rosetta – he seems to enjoy seeing his two girls (as he calls us) getting ready for parties and such like.

I still haven't told him about how much older than him I really am – the subject has never really surfaced, but I think he may be getting slightly suspicious as I still look as young as I did when we first met, whilst he shows his true age.

Not that he ever mentions it – it seems that someone may have hinted that it's not very polite to ask a lady's age.

About three years later, just shy of my fourth son's third birthday, my whole family (including my brothers-in-law) join Ellie, Legolas, the Twins, and Miriel on their trip northwards to visit Aragorn at Annuminas.

Imrahil also joins us – can't think why though. After five children, I hardly expect him to doubt my maternal instincts. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Rosetta, even at 16, is already growing into a very poised and beautiful young lady – many boys in Dol Amroth are in love with her.

Her grandfather evidently thinks she needs protecting – he's convinced she's as every bit as ladylike as her cousins; good job he doesn't know about the training sessions I've started to give her. Well, I'm not having my daughter growing up not knowing how to defend herself; Imrahil can hardly complain that she won't find a suitable husband as I've already proven him far wrong on that score.

I think everyone in Annuminas is rather overwhelmed by the sudden in-flow of royalty, especially when the royal party includes Miriel, Ellie, and I. Now, I don't want to brag, but, due to the amount of different songs and tales circulating about the War of the Ring, our fame in Middle Earth has spread far and wide.

I rather think the nobles of Annuminas are even more stunned when Aragorn suddenly decides to abandon his kingly duties in order to resume his old life of wandering around the wilderness. I wonder who put that idea into his head...

However, they can hardly gainsay the King of Gondor and Arnor, even if they do purse their lips slightly when Belegar arrives with some of the Grey Company, all of whom greet Aragorn and us girls with much (and informal) eagerness.

The abandonment of kingly duties includes a tour of the Angle – it's a rather pointless exercise now, but why should we care?

All my children find the whole running about the wilderness thing very exciting; even though I've told them all about my life before Dol Amroth, they've really only ever seen me as a princess. I think they (Rosetta especially) find it rather liberating to see their mother change from a preened and pampered royal to a self-sufficient Ranger.

It's probably this that helps give them so much encouragement and enthusiasm for when they play-fight with the children in the Angle.

No one, not even Imrahil, bats an eyelid when Rosetta joins in – they can obviously see how much like her mother she is, especially when she starts arguing with one of the boys from the village. He made a very foolish comment about her being too much of a princess to be able to fight properly – pillock.

Having said that, Imrahil does narrow his eyes and frown when he sees just how good at weaponry Rosetta actually is – oops. Not that he even bothers trying to say anything; after nearly twenty years with me as his daughter-in-law he has learnt that he won't get anywhere by arguing.

The years begin to flow by and, as they do, our little band of friends and relations gets gradually smaller.

The year 61 is a very sad one for, after the death of Rosie, Sam sails to the Undying Lands. I try not to show it, but I'm really rather affected by this, not only because I liked Rosie ever so much, but also because Sam's sailing only serves to remind me that both Ellie and Miriel will eventually sail as so many of their kin have been doing recently.

Even going back to Dol Amroth doesn't help to life my spirits like it used to as my children have all married and moved away and Amrothos is aging faster than ever. I have aged myself, but Amrothos has done so at a much faster rate.

Fourteen years later my whole world comes crashing down around me.

Amrothos is dying – he's been ill for a while, but the harsh winter really laid him low.

I nurse him until the end; my two best friends and my children come to help.

Even now, I have to smile slightly. Anyone who didn't know us would think I was just the eldest of Amrothos' children; while he looks like a tired and broken old man, I barely look middle-aged.

In the end it was a quick and painless death – he died in his sleep. I was sleeping beside him; generally I wouldn't sleep in the same room as I would stay with him throughout the day and then someone else would stay during the night, but this night, the last night, he wanted me to stay.

I suppose I should have realised that the end was near; maybe I did, but just didn't want to think about it.

I awake the next morning on my side, Amrothos is behind me, his hand laid gently over my stomach.

But, it's not the night after our wedding this time; this time Amrothos is cold and still; this time he's dead.

I don't know how long I lie there, my mind has gone blank, my body numb. I only stir when someone enters the room and comes over to the bed.

It's Ellie; I look into her eyes and she knows immediately what has happened.

Amrothos' body is to lie in state for the next few days so everyone can pay their final respects.

I suppose grief is different for everyone, some people cry, some just give up and retire from life. I, on the other hand, keep busy – I have to be doing something, I can't just sit still. I have no idea what people think about my behaviour, maybe they find it odd that I don't show any outward sign of grief. But they don't know what goes on during the night when I have nothing to distract me from the terrible pain and loneliness...

45 years later we receive word that Aragorn has died. We all travel up to Gondor for the funeral. Ellie and Miriel try to comfort Arwen, but they really don't and could never understand what it is like to lose a husband.

When Arwen leaves for Lorien, Ellie, Miriel, Legolas, my children, and I follow. I know we probably shouldn't, but Lorien is virtually deserted now and we couldn't let Arwen make her final journey alone, even if she didn't realise we were there.

Only Ellie and I follow Arwen when she goes to Cerin Amroth. All is silence; I don't cry, neither does Ellie.

As we watch, I take Ellie's hand – being human, I know what it is like to lose all those around me. I know Ellie has been just as affected by everyone's passing as I have, but this is one of the few times that we've met death in an elf.

After Arwen's passing, we all join Ellie, Legolas, and Gimli on their final journey around Middle Earth.

First we go to Rivendell, then the Angle, and finally, we arrive at the Grey Havens.

We wait while Legolas helps to finish building the boat and then the time that I've been dreading comes.

It's time for Ellie to leave along with her husband and Gimli.

"Well, here we are – the end of all our adventures!" I say as Ellie and I turn to each other.

We hug each other senseless. I try to keep the tears from flowing,

"We've had some pretty amazing times. I never imagined that my life would turn out in quite the same way. I know it hasn't always been rosy, but I wouldn't change a thing – I've enjoyed my life, Ellie, now you go and enjoy yours." Ellie nods, her eyes moist. "Send my love to everyone."

"I will."

We share one last, long hug, before we release each other.

"I never liked long goodbyes," I say cheerily, "Go one, off you go before we break down completely."

Ellie nods and finally joins Legolas and Gimli upon their boat.

I smile and wave as the moorings are cast and the boat begins to move off, but my heart is heavy for I know that I shall never see Ellie – the one person who has been with me longer than any other – ever again.


	45. Epilogue

"_Leggy and I were sailing the little ship my beloved husband had built us with our beloved little Dwarf friend._

_I had my hand on my abdomen, wondering when to tell them._

_I have never been in this situation before so I don't really know how either. I hope they and everyone else will be happy."_

"_It was leaving the now middle-aged Ginny, though it had been a fair while (in human standards) since Amrothos had died and her children were all married and whatever. She would only have the few elves and her descendants left and she would never come to Valinor as she was human._

_Unless my little plan worked out of course..."_

"We waited until the boat disappeared over the horizon.

Ginny sniffs again and a tear rolls down her cheek. She and Ellie have barely been apart ever since they arrived in Middle Earth and now the two friends have been parted forever."

"_When we get down from the boat, Elrond calms me a little by hugging me before introducing me to the very distinguished looking elf beside him._

"_Eleanor, meet your father, Turgon. Turgon, this is your daughter Caladhiel Minuialêl or Eleanor as she prefers to be called.""_

""I see you gave Rosetta your circlet," I say brightly, indicating the space on her shelves where the carved box usually lies.

"Yes; to be a family heirloom. My sons were very pleased when I also gave them most of my collection of weapons as well as my Mithril shirt – it's not like I'm going to be doing much more fighting."

"_There was something I have been meaning to mention, that I found out about a day ago, since everyone that matters is here and silent I shall tell you all now." They are all looking at me expectantly now. "I am very pleased to announce that I am pregnant."_

_They asked politely about Ginny and so we told them._

_Legolas got the idea immediately and Varda was wearing just the right kind of soppy look on her face about how much we would miss my human friend and whatever._

_Phase One complete._

_Just before the subject changed, I made a mournful comment about how there was probably nothing that could be done about her humanity and whatever. Judging by the expression on Manwë's face though, I was wrong on that stake._

_Perfect._

To tell the truth, I'm only half listening to Ellie as she's explaining the reasons for this contact – Ginny being able to come to Valinor with us!

"You selfish, selfish man!" I shout as I look Amrothos' plaque, "Why did you have to fall in love with me? Why couldn't you have married someone your own age, who would live to about the same age you did? Why, why, _why_ did you have to pick me? ... If I hadn't had met you, this decision would be easy..."

I sit down upon the grass, my head in my hands, sobbing as though my heart would break.

All the people I knew are either dead or have sailed; I'm the only one left – which fate do I choose?

I don't know how long I sat there, but I eventually feel Murrlin's head as she rubs it against my arm. I tickle her soft ears and look into her eyes... I realise that I've made my choice...

_My son is called Valaráto (meaning god's champion) and my daughter is called Valyaceulë (divine renewal). We are not the ones who chose those names, Irmo insisted on them._

_Irmo is strange Vala and it is quite clear that the names 'god's champion' and 'divine renewal' are significant names, as 'hope' was for Aragorn._

"Right, when do we set out for Valinor then?"

I smile warmly at her,

"As soon as we're ready."

_We are meeting with both sets of in-laws, who are at least tolerant of each other now, when the messenger comes through to warn us a ship flying the colours of Rivendell and Mirkwood have been sighted on the horizon. There is also a third flag the sentry does not recognise. I soon ascertain it is the flag of Dol Amroth. I ascertain this out of the hearing of those who have any chance of working out what that could mean though._

When land eventually hoves into view upon the horizon, Elladan runs up three flags: Mirkwood, Rivendell, and Dol Amroth and then we all prepare ourselves for our landing the next day.

_The gangplank is finally secured and an ancient human descends gracefully. I had never quite comprehended the time difference between Valinor and Middle Earth before but the rate at which she as aged tells me quite clearly that time is slower here._

_I also finally grasp her aging. Before I was never far from her so never noticed it happening but now..._

I hug Ellie senseless, tears falling.

They fall faster when _Ada_ takes me in his arms for what I'm sure is the hardest hug on record.

It's a wonder that I've any tears left by the time _Naneth_ and Vanlanthiriel have joined in.

"_You knew this was going to happen didn't you? You knew they were sailing here, and with Ginny as well!" well someone had to work it out._

_I decide that offense is the best defence and decide to not even bother pretending I didn't know._

"_Yup, since about a week after the monsters were born. Varda and Manwë decided to give it to me as a present, well half a present; the other bit is yet to come." Elrond narrows his eyes at me._

I'm a little nervous to say the least; I mean I have no idea how I'm going to be transformed into an elf. Maybe the reason no one has told me anything yet is because the process is so frightening and complicated that they were afraid I wouldn't come if I knew any of the details.

I stare dumbstruck at Manwë as he casually explains the process to me.

"Don't worry, Ginny, the process is perfectly straight forward."

"_Guess who."_

_I knew who, of course._

_Me being me, I twisted and sent her crashing down onto the ground in front of me._

_The transformation was really quite weird, I had never really thought about how all those little things that make her elfin would change how she looked._

_Little things like the slight changes in her features shapes and the new iridescent quality to her hair._

_She was also back to looking twenty, wearing a beautiful purple dress and her hair fell in sheets of satin down her back._

I make a significant nod towards Miriel, currently holding Valya – she looks rather dreamy.

As the comprehension begins to dawn on Elrond's face, I say nonchalantly,

"I will be very surprised, Elrond, if you didn't become a grandfather within the next 18 months."

_Considering the father it shouldn't be too surprising that they were two twin boys called Mánasairon (blessed sorcerer) and Ainicánë (god valour). Once again they took names given to them by Irmo, who insisted on it._

_I have a bad suspicion that there is some plan for our children with the unusual insistence of a vala on certain names and all of them hinting towards some sort of destiny._

_It looks like sue-ness is hereditary too._

_Oh joy._

"But, there's no fighting in Valinor."

"Doesn't hurt to be prepared," replied Manwë, he has the same look in his eyes that tells me he's hiding something...

_The fact that they simply created our cats implies that their kittens and who those kittens were assigned to was not a coincidence._

_I keep getting stinks of something to come but whenever I try to bring it up with the vala I never get anywhere._

_Another thing I notice is that all of those given new cats begin to acquire magic like ours._

_The more that happens the more I think things are beginning to stink rather._

_No matter how much I ask our esteemed resident deities they always evade answering me._

_That in itself speaks louder than words._

_The question is, what the hell are they up to?_


End file.
